Kokoro
by Kokoro88
Summary: Kokoro, a girl from Earth, meets up with Sora and now is the key to saving the Cosmos and Kingdom Hearts! The group must now work together while dealing with the problems of love... Updates are back up! Massive crossover, Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first really big main story! Sure an OC is the main character... through most of the story, but this is still a KH fic! Please read and review, I was told that this was my best work. (but then again, that was from my close friends. XD)

enjoy Kokoro!

* * *

The sun was rising over the eastern sky in the western world. A young girl walked into her school. She wore black leather boots that went to right under her knees, but were covered due to her dark blue jeans. They flared a bit on the bottom, but not enough to see a drastic difference. Around her waist was a black leather belt with double belt buckle holes encircled in silver metal for it to fit on at any size. On her left side was a chain hooked one side to a front belt loop, leading to a black wallet in her rear pocket. She wore a black T-shirt with a small white stripe around the neck, the bottom ending on the middle of the belt. Over her shirt was a dark blue jean jacket, the sleeves rolled up and it opened. On her right wrist she wore six silver rings, each one exactly the same but all disjoined. Finally, around her neck was a silver necklace, holding a silver crown which centered itself on the middle of her chest. The girl walked to the back of the open campus school, to meet her friends like she did everyday. She moved her hair out of the way, as she walked it sometimes got there. It was cut short and in layers, the longest layer going two thirds down her neck and the shortest ended right under her eyes (aside from the right which was slanted from the middle of the eye to match the other side). The line was off center in favor to the left and she had no bangs. Her hair was a natural brown to match the dark brown eyes. She adjusted her glasses, and readjusted the heavy bag on her shoulder. "Boo!" She yelled over to the people sitting around a tree. The bench was composed of smaller benches surrounding a tree. She walked over and placed her bag down, only one other person was there. "How long does it take for everyone to get here? It's not that early..." 

The other girl, sitting and eating a breakfast cereal bar and in cooking attire, looked up and laughed. "It is early!" The girl in blue shrugged her shoulder and walked around in a circle a bit until more people started to come.

"Kokoro!" A girl with long black curly hair ran up to her and gave a giant hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks... Nicole..." The girl known as Kokoro laughed as her friend, Nicole, let go. It was a special day, in a matter of speaking. Today was her sixteenth birthday. "So, is it that late?"

Nicole put her stuff down next to Kokoro's, then came over with her blue fluffy wallet. She wore a red chinese shirt that was carefully embroidered with flowers and other decorations. To add she wore black slacks and black boots that went to the ankle. "Yeah, it's not that early. Coming? I'm hungry!" Both laughed as they started off to the cafeteria, which served breakfast. "So Denise, how does it feel to have school on your birthday?"

"Don't ask." Denise, who was nicknamed Kokoro by her friends, laughed. "This isn't right! My birthday is special, it shouldn't be on a school day. Let alone the first one of my senior year..."

Nicole opened the glass door, letting both in. "How is that? You turning sixteen at senior year?"

"I skipped a grade. To smart I guess." Denise laughed as the door closed behind them and they got in line. Meanwhile in the shadows a small sudden movement made something vanish...

* * *

Over half of the day had passed, and Denise sat alone at a table in the cafeteria, waiting for someone she knew. The large room was full of other students chatting and talking about what had happened so far, but Denise never entered those conversations. She didn't feel secure about it. It wasn't that she was shy, she just felt misplaced; as if she didn't belong to the rest of them. She sat at the end of a table, her head resting in her hands which cupped and were supported by the elbows. Her eyes glazed over with boredom as she stared outside. It was a bright and sunny day, which she loved, but she felt horrible. Ever sense she woke up that morning her head had been hurting, but it seemed to get worse and worse. Denise looked around again, then hid her head on her crossed arms on the table. 'Why does it hurt so much? A headache hurts... but not like this...' she thought. Then her head hit the table as someone from behind gave her a hug. Denise looked up to find her counterpart, Jodi. "Hiya! We have lunch together, great!" 

"Yeah." Jodi sat down as well. She wore all black, which was normal. Black jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, a black choker, and a black hooded jacket to top it off. Not to add the heavy black boots and socks. "You feeling okay?"

Denise nodded. "Yeah, just a small headache that's all. I mean, how can I get sick on my birthday!" She tried to joke, but it still hurt a lot. "So... how are your classes going?"

"Good." Jodi summed up in one word. Denise waited for more but Jodi said nothing. She was going to pop a joke like normal to lighten the mood and start conversation, but felt a sharp pain in her chest. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Denise put her hand over her necklace and took a deep breath. "Yeah... just fine." She stood up and stretched, then grabbed her shoulder bag already full of books, let alone all of the notebooks and papers she had to bring. "I'm going to look outside for people, want to come?"

Jodi agreed and both started to the outer lunch room looking for friends. They talked and chatted with others, but Denise felt different, like she didn't belong. Then, out of nowhere, came a death-defying scream. Both turned around to find Nicole running to them. "You would never believe this..." Nicole took Denise's hand, who in turn took Jodi's, and were led to the origin. "Look at that!"

Denise's eyes widened while Jodi looked perplexed. 'This can't be real...' was the only thing running through her mind. The girl that screamed had hit something with her also heavy bag. Everyone looked at the monster, but only a select few knew what it was. "Isn't that... from..." She held her necklace again. "Well... not real!"

Nicole shook her head, but the black creature started to move. "What the hell is that?" Jodi ordered for an answer.

"A Shadow Heartless..." Nicole and Denise said at the same time, looking at each other, then again at the creature. Denise's chest, her heart, hurt again. This time a feeling of emptiness filled it instead of intense pain. She cringed a bit, but again looked at the monster. It was gone. "Where did it go!" Denise looked around, everything seemed normal. Most of the students started to their daily business again, but those three looked around. "This has to be fake... I must have a really bad headache..."

Nicole laughed nervously, "Then all of us are going delusional Kokoro..." All three looked at each other one last time before the bell rang to go the their next classes. Jodi had to head off to a math class of some kind while Nicole and Denise headed to the theater for their acting class.

* * *

Denise sat down in the front row, not listening to the roll call. Nicole sat next to her, also looking deep in thought. "Kokoro..." She started, "you think that was the real thing?" 

"If not that was one heck of a trick..." She looked down at her plain silver crown one last time. Denise didn't remember when she got that, just one day it came in the mail, addressed directly to her. Ever sense then Denise had this urge to wear it. "And on all of the days... this one..." She slouched in her chair, trying her best to remember everything that had happened. Her thoughts were stopped abruptly with an announcement over the PA. Everyone went quiet when the principle, with a very southern accent, started to speak.

"Teachers and students, we are under a code red. This is not a drill. I repeat we... what is that! Hey..." And then dead air. Denise and Nicole looked up, then at each other. The lights went out and the emergency power, like it's supposed to, went on with the select lights. Nicole and Denise stood up and looked around, the theater was dark, aside from the dark blue paint and dim lights. Denise felt something behind her, so she turned around and found one of them, a Shadow Heartless.

Denise took Nicole by the wrist and ran for the closest exit, straight to the courtyard. "We have to get out of here!" She opened the doors and looked outside. It looked like a giant storm was overhead. The sky was dark with black clouds and frightening lightning strikes. The winds had picked up a bit, but that was that least of their worries. Heartless, Shadows by the dozen, formed all around them. Some students were running out of the school to safety, others were already gone due to the loss of their hearts. "This can't be real..."

"Hey, remember the game!" Nicole looked at Denise in the eyes. "Let's find the keyhole!"

Denise shook her head in confusion and anger. "That's just a game! It's not real!" She yelled back. Nicole frowned and was about to yell an answer when Denise stopped her. A Shadow was behind Nicole, ready to strike. Denise pulled both out of the way, but lost her glasses in the process. "Dammit!" She went for them but the creature crushed them. "Great... can't see far now... just great..." Denise got up and started to run off. "Hurry up Nicole!"

The senior and her friend ran up the stairs to the math class that Jodi was at, hoping that she was okay. They never made it all the way up the steps to the second floor of the school. Nicole and Denise stopped when two Shadows were standing on the top of the staircase. Denise turned around to find that the back was covered by them too. Slowly they came in closer and closer. "Now what Kokoro?"

"Thinking..." Nicole and Denise went back to back, not knowing what to do next. 'If it were like the game... I would need a Keyblade to stop them... but I don't have one! It was just a game! I can't even fight on my own, let alone for another!' Denise looked around for options, but none came to mind. 'Great birthday present... getting killed by something that isn't supposed to exist...' "Dammit!" She yelled out as loud as she could. Nicole covered her head and ducked as Denise crouched and closed her eyes, ready for the end.

'huh?' Denise thought as she looked up. The Shadows were gone, but the storm still hovered overhead. A black booted foot stepped right in front of Denise, making her look up. "Jodi!" She got up, giving her friend a great big hug, then found that Nicole was fine too. It was who Nicole was with that made her think she was crazy. "You're kidding right?" Denise pointed to the boy, who held the silver Keyblade. "You are NOT Sora right!"

The brown haired, blue eyed boy in his black outfit looked at Denise in response to her question. "That's me... Kokoro."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here is the next chapter. I have a lot more to post up and all, so I hope that I don't bore you with this lol.

* * *

Denise squinted to make sure that it wasn't just her eyes, then went over to him and poked his arm. "I must be on crack or something..." She looked down at the blurry figure of the Keyblade, then slowly led her hand to it. Quickly she stopped herself, taking a step back in disbelief. "This is stupid! It's just a game, none of this should be real!" Denise put her hands on either side of her head, over her ears. "This isn't real!" 

"Kokoro, there is a lot I have to tell you but..." Sora took a step forward, but Denise back up to the cement wall. "Kokoro?"

She held her head in pain, it hurt more then ever. The Shadows were popping up everywhere, but no one cared. Jodi and Nicole looked at Denise in desperation, wanting to help but not knowing how. "Make it stop! None of this... is real!" The pain came as deadly as ever in her mind, a high pitch scream rang in her head as if it were the end of her days. "Go away!" She threw herself to the ground. Jodi and Nicole both took steps forward but Sora held out his Keyblade, making them stop. Denise had both hands on the ground, and in each formed a dagger, a little more then two feet, sized blue Keyblade. She looked at them, with green eyes, and then stood up. At the ready she looked directly at the Shadow heartless behind her. "Go away!" Denise swung her blades, and as if the elements were with her, and blew the monsters away. She turned to Sora, her head hurting more then ever. "What... what am I... I... want to...kn...ow..." Denise dropped the daggers, letting them vanish into glimmering dust as she fell to her knees. Sora caught her halfway while Jodi and Nicole stood in confusion.

"It's a long story." Sora looked up at them. "We have to get to the Gummi, I can't help this world anymore."

"But what about everyone else!" Nicole yelled at him. "You can still close the Keyhole, we just have to find it!"

Jodi took Nicole by the wrist and pulled her away from him. "Trust him. He knows a lot more then us right now." Nicole looked at Jodi, then at Sora holding Denise in an upright sit. She leaned against him, but looked paler then normal. There was also a sign on her left hand that just now started to fade away. No later she nodded and followed the Keyblade Master, who carried Denise, to the Gummi. The group left that world as it was devoured behind them.

* * *

"Where... am I?" Denise stood in total darkness, she looked around to try and find something, but there was nothing there. "Hello!" She yelled out, only to receive total silence. Not even an echo returned. Denise sat down, hugging her knees. "Somebody... anyone? Please don't leave me alone..." She hid her face in her knees, closing her eyes. "I'm scared... of being alone." A hand came down to her, making her look up. "You..."

* * *

"hmm..." Denise opened her eyes, taking in the sites. She lay in a red bed, in a red room, in what seemed like an inn. Slowly sitting up she looked around and noticed the details. It looked just like the Red Room in the Traverse Town hotel. "Oh crap... I must still be asleep..." She lay down again, lifting the covers over her head and closing her eyes. "Wake up Denise... wake up..." 

A door was heard opening and closing, then heavy steps came over. "Wake up Kokoro!" A familiar voice yelled. She recognized that it was Jodi. "You've been out for almost two days!"

"I had the strangest dream Jodi..." Denise lifted the covers and looked at Jodi. Everything was still foggy, due to her not having the glasses on. She sat up and shook her head, the headache was gone and chest pains at an end. Denise noticed her shoes and jacket were taken off, along with her wallet and bracelets, all that remained was her normal clothing and her necklace. "I thought that these Heartless attacked our school and that Sora was there... strange huh?" She looked up to find Sora staring right at her. Denise gave a scream, falling off the other side of the bed. She pulled herself back up, holding onto the covers as if it were the edge of a ledge. Denise tried to hide behind the bed, but still looked at him. "Someone killed me right? I'm dead?"

"No silly!" Nicole came up behind Denise, giving her a second scare. "Sora told us everything! You're the only one left out of the loop." She sat on the bed, leaving room for Denise. She in turn slowly came back on the bed and lay there, head hidden under the pillow, not looking out. "You listening Kokoro?"

"Stop calling me that!" Denise yelled from under the feather pillow. "I'm not Kokoro! That's just a nickname I got from you guys!" She peeked out from under the pillow. "Please tell me what is going on..." Denise said quietly.

Jodi sat at the end of the bed while Sora took a chair and brought it close. "First of all, none of us are going by our normal names!" Jodi said. "I am now Aki!"

"... you're kidding right?" Denise said monotonically. She looked over at Nicole. "Right?"

Nicole shook her head in disagreement. "I'm Momo now! But not the mime from class." She smiled, "And you are Kokoro because everyone seems to know that as you!"

"Great..." She again hid under the pillow, then yelled out. "Tell me what's going on please!"

Sora took a deep breath. "You are an elementist, the last one at that." Denise, now Kokoro, looked up at Sora.

"Try that again?" She stared at him as best she could without squinting.

He repeated himself, now Kokoro sat up indian style. "What made your world so special was that it was connected to other worlds even before the barriers were broken. All of those stories, books, mangas, animes... most of them are real stories from other places. Like me. I'm a story in your world."

"A game that is strangely addictive." Kokoro remarked. Aki and Momo both laughed at her comment. "So... everything we know is real? Not fake at all?"

"Right." Aki summed up.

Momo jumped in. "Even the RP's that we did online or on paper, it was all real! Our real powers. What we always role played as, that's the real us. I'm a lot like Sango and Aki is a wind warrior."

Aki gave a thumbs up while Kokoro put all of the clues together. "So I'm... that elementist that learns all of the elements including the two forbidden?"

"Yeah." Sora said. "Not only that, you are also the last Archangel."

"Archangel!" Aki and Kokoro both yelled at the same time. Momo looked in confusion, this time she was left out. "But that's just Deni- I mean Kokoro's story! A fanfic off of-"

"Me? And my story?" Sora laughed. "Yeah, they are real too. Obisan and all."

Kokoro's heart sank, she felt as if she were melting on the bed. "So... I have Obisan? But that's the sickness that is incurable... so I'm going to die like that?"

"No." Sora quickly said, seeing how sad she was becoming. "Obisan isn't like that. There isn't any around right now! It has to be inserted into the blood stream... something like that. It was in one of your works... forgot which one..."

She now looked up, in utter happiness. "You've read my stuff?"

"All of it. Some are pretty funny." Sora smiled, but knew that he was going off track. "Anyway, there is one more thing that you can do that is... unique. The keyblades." He pointed at her hands. "You formed them all on your own. That I didn't even know about! It's news to me."

Kokoro looked down at her hands again, forming the silver and blue Keyblades at will. "So... I'm pretty unique huh? Heh..." She let them vanish, then realized something. "My birthday... it's all happened on my birthday!"

"Yeah... August eighth nineteen eighty-eight. Eight, eight, eight. At..." Sora kept going, but Kokoro intruded.

"Eight-o-eight in the morning... and on my sixteenth birthday." Kokoro looked at Momo with a teachers grin. "You compute that with your math?"

"Eight times two, sixteen." Momo laughed, she wasn't the best at math but was good at the division stuff. "Cool huh?"

Aki moved closer to the crew, feeling left out. She lay on the bed and looked at Kokoro. "When you were eight it happened, something happens every eight years."

"What happens!" Kokoro yelled out, she really wanted to know without any more of these little riddes in the way.

Sora knew the answer to this question. "You're calling. Every eight years you peak in power, only from your Archangel blood, and let me find you. Get it?" He tried to figure it out himself, but got a little confused. He then explained it in the simplist way that he knew how. "You are the key to Kingdom Hearts."

"Great... more pressure..." Kokoro slipped out of bed and put on her attire; boots, jacket, chain and bracelet. Then walked out of the room. "I need time to think." She said closing the door behind her.

Aki sat up and looked at the door Kokoro left through. "I say she took that nicely." She tried to joke, but no one laughed. "Should we leave her alone to think it out? Kokoro always looks at the bright side so..."

"This cloud might be harder to find a silver lining on." Momo remarked, then turned back at her blonde friend.

Sora stood and walked out the same door. "This cloud might not even have one. I'm sorry." And so he walked out as well, leaving Kokoro's other two friends to think over everything that had just happened and how to deal with it. Also, what to think of their friend Kokoro, she wasn't what she used to be anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

So, how is it going so far? I know that it might seem a little slow in the beginning but it's sure to pick up too! So then, I do truly hope that I am keeping your interests with this story! If not then sorry... I will try my best to keep it up! Then again, this was written a while ago and now I'm just revising it and posting it here. XD enjoy chapter 3 of Kokoro!

* * *

Kokoro walked around town a bit, she knew it quite well due to the amount of hours she played in the game. The wonderer found the item shop and accessory shop, along with the moogles magic candles and the synthesis shop. She stopped in front of the accessory shop, looking at the doors. "This is what Sora first saw huh?" She looked out to the main cobble stone area ahead of her, then at the giant doors out of the world. "This is just too much..." 

"I can help if you want." Sora came up behind her, making her turn around to him and tilt her head, reaching out his hand. "I know it can be... a bit hard."

She just put her hands onto her waste, laughing. "Hard? You have no idea!" Kokoro looked back out to the cobble stone streets and kept going with her rant while she watched a normal day in Traverse Town. "To think that this... was just a game! Now... now I'm walking here, I'm standing at the exact same spot you stood when you first found out-"

"That my home was gone." Sora let his hand down then looked out as well, no later he looked up at the stars in the sky. "You know, there are still all of those worlds out there, and you know a lot of them."

Kokoro gave him a friendly glance, then looked up. "Yeah, if I could see them." Sora was confused and looked at her, but she just closed her eyes and smiled, then pointed to her eyes. "I need glasses, I can't see far without them." Sora was at first confused, then he started to laugh. "What?"

"That's easy to fix! Let's talk with Merlin, he can make your eyes better so you won't need glasses anymore." Sora smiled, but didn't move. Kokoro finally let her hands down and turned to her new friend. "Umm... sorry about earlier."

Kokoro started to the staircase that went pass Gepetto's house, but turned and looked at him. "About what?"

"I sort of told you a lot at once, sorry about that." Sora didn't move, but he did look at his necklace. "I guess we have to figure out what these mean huh?"

Kokoro finally realized something that she had known for a while, both wore the exact same necklace. Sure his was on a huge chain and hers on a slender silver one, but it was still the same crown hanging from their necks. She looked at her necklace, then started to run off to Third District, "I'll beat you!"

"Hey wait!" Sora followed right on her heels, both heading to Second District to get the Third District.

* * *

Aki lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling while Momo started to pace around. "You think they're-" Aki asked without emotion, like she has been asking for a long time. 

"No." Momo said quickly, still pacing.

"But they could be-" Aki now looked at her friend.

Momo still kept going back and forth in front of the bed. "No."

Finally Aki sat up on the bed, and looked right at Momo. "They are not getting down in the sand like Danny and Sandy alright!"

Momo stopped pacing, but now blushed red. "I WASN'T THINKING THAT! PERVERT!"

"Yeah right... you like him too. And it's not helping with his black attire huh?" Aki started to laugh as Momo clenched her hands into fists with annoyance. "Oh come on! You know it's-"

Momo was ready to go for Aki's neck, but stopped herself when a scratching sound came to the door. She turned around as Aki kept laughing. "Quiet." Momo ordered, Aki listened. Both looked at the door as the scratching started again. Aki got off of the bed and Momo backed up a bit, but then the door burst open by the scratcher.

* * *

"Thank you!" Kokoro yelled back into the magicians special place as the door with the fire emblem closed. "Thanks a lot Sora, now I can see without glasses again!" She spun around a bit while looked around the new world, admiring all of the details and wonderful designs without having a wire frame with glass helping her out. She finally stopped and faced directly at him. "Sora... I have a question." He turned to her and looked, waiting for it. Kokoro started to poke her index fingers together and look down at them, then started. "How far... did you get in my stories?" 

He crossed his arms to think, then gave an answer. "I never made it past chapter four... the records were lost and no one finished the stories after that. Everything you wrote and any records from your world are destroyed." He finally dropped his hands to his sides and shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

"Because..." She let her hands fall and jumped a bit. "There are other Archangels! I might be the last one known but there are others, other doors to Kingdom Hearts!" Kokoro looked at his confused face, then started over again. "The Archangels are thought to be gone right? But they're not! Because of their powers and the want to hunt them down they have gone into hiding! An Archangel that uses too much power is hit with the Obisan, likewise one that doesn't use the powers also gets it, a double edged sword. What I mean to say is if there are others then we have to find them! If my stories are right I know where the strongest one is!" She ran up to him, and pointed right at him, making Sora take a step back. She still reached and got her index finger to poke his chest. "And that makes you a great warrior too, you are going to bring the Archangels back to their rightful place in the cosmos!"

Sora pointed at his face the instant Kokoro dropped her hand, "Me!" He thought about the stories and walked around a bit, taking deep thought into the stories. "Does that mean that I'm going to kill people?"

"No no no no no no no no no!" Kokoro gave a slight bow in apology. "Sorry I made you do all of those things!" He turned and smiled, accepting the apology. "I just mean that you will help bring the race back, or help it stay hidden forever. You'll finish the checks and balances with the Obisan and..."

"That's a lot." Sora stopped her with a laugh, then put his hands behind his head. "Let's keep it simple. We need to find the Archangels and the strongest one, then protect him or her-"

"Him." Kokoro interrupted with a blurb, but no later covered his mouth so he could continue.

Sora looked at her and cleared his throat, dropping his hands now to his sides again. "Him... until I can find... whatever Keyblade you created in the story. Okay then... this is going to be hard. That means that we have to find-"

"Rayne." She muttered from under her hands. Sora looked confused, he didn't know any Rayne. "Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Royalty. She has the Premium Heart, the other Keyblade you need to help the Archangels."

"Okay then... this is getting really really confusing..." Sora tried to think it out, but the doors to First District were opened abruptly with Momo and Aki running out to them. "This can't be good..."

Both were running from nothing. "INCOMING!" Momo yelled, no later having a giant Shadow pop up behind them, which soon formed into a suit of disjoined armor. Sora formed his Keyblade, ready to fight, while Kokoro looked in awe and fear. "Fight back Kokoro!"

"... you're kidding right?" She took a step back, Aki and Momo running behind her and then stopping as if she were a shield. "How the hell am I supposed to fight that thingy! It's a damn Guard Armor!"

Aki answered without hesitation, she didn't want this adventure to end yet. "Use those keys from before."

"I don't know how I made those!" Kokoro yelled back at her. Sora didn't wait any longer and went after the armor, holding it off for Kokoro to think. "What to do... think think think..."

"Use the Keyblades!" Sora yelled back at her. Kokoro didn't need anymore pressure, she didn't know what to do. The Guard Armor swung, hitting Kokoro on the side. She was flung to the left, hitting a wall of cement. Aki and Momo ran over to her while she sat up.

Kokoro looked at her hands, they were red from the scratching of the impact. The back of her head and her spine were both in pain, but it was her side that worried her the most. Kokoro looked down at her right side, under the ribs. She placed her hand there and felt something sticky yet smooth, then pulled her hand back to find blood. "Kokoro!" Aki took off her jacket and put it on the cut while Momo looked around for something to clean it. "You okay?"

"I'm... bleeding..." Kokoro kept looking at her hand. "Archangels... aren't supposed to bleed that easily..." She looked up at Aki, then at Momo. Only Aki knew what she meant. "Remember? The only time they bleed easily..."

"When the wings shatter and the power is lost. You're not an Archangel Kokoro." Aki summed up. Kokoro nodded and stood up, the jacket falling to the ground and the pain coursing through her system. She put her left hand over the right slash, then looked at the fighter giving it all he got. "Sora!" She yelled out. "I... I'm not what you think I am! I'm not an Archangel!"

Sora looked back at her, finally realizing the cut. He then turned back at the armor and pierced it's chest with his Keyblade, making it vanish. He ran over to Kokoro, and looked at the gash. After casting a cure spell she was as good as new and he wanted an explanation. "The Archangels don't bleed that easily, even when cut like that. Only a human does. The only time an Archangel bleeds like that is when they run out of power and die. Listen to me, I might be the elementist, but I'm not the Archangel to unlock the door to Kingdom Hearts."

"So... we have to find the right one?" Momo counted all of the possibilities onto her fingers. "Now I'm lost."

Kokoro shook her head, then took a seat on the ground. Everyone else did the same as she sat quietly. Then she began. "If my stories are right... and Sora's information is right... then this should be one long adventure. I am an elementist, the last one. That's why my birthday is so unique, all eights. The Archangels are different. Because I created them you automatically thought that I was one, but I'm not. My character that I created, Hotaru, she is the Archangel. And the Keyblade needed to open Kingdom Hearts and to help those Archangels is with no one other then Rayne, another character I created. What we have to do is find them, along with the Royalties of Heart and the leader of the Archangels; all before the evil people find them, steal the heart gems, let the Obisan kill the Archangels, and hurt any of us. If this is done then the door will be closed for good and the worlds will be saved for good. There will be no more war between the light and darkness. Get it?"

There was a deep silence before anyone said anything.

Aki took a deep breath, then stood up. "I guess we'll be in this for a real long time huh?"

"Yeah." Kokoro looked down at the ground, it would take a long time. Sora had already aged from when the game, that story, took place. It had been two years, the story of Sora closing that last door was two years ago. He was now sixteen and in the new attire, not the colorful arrangement that he used to wear when he was smaller. Kokoro stood as well, giving a thumbs up. "Okay then people! Let's hang around town to plan a strategy, get some training to defend ourselves, then be off to start the adventure!" She put her hand out, waiting for the others. "Who's with me?"

Momo quickly put her hand on top of Kokoro. Aki looked around, then put hers on top of that. All three girls looked at Sora, who was a little hesitant at first. He then placed his hand on the top of it all. "Let's go!" He said. Kokoro put her other hand on top of his, then smiled. "Let the training begin!"

"Got it boss!" All three girls said at the same time. Now the adventure was going to truly being to tread down the path. If it were the path of light or dark they didn't know, they just knew that they would walk it together.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally! The characters are moving along and there are no more questions! That last chapter had a lot of questions. Oo

here is chapter 4 of Kokoro, more to come in a little bit!

* * *

The sound of water dripping was the only noise in the waterway. Aki stood there, broadsword ready. Opposite of her stood Kokoro, Keyblade daggers ready. She had named the daggers Yin and Yang, one of light and one of dark. It made sense because one blue key had a black round gem by the handle while the other had a white. So opposite they stood. Sora was with Momo, who also had her glasses now removed, and looked at the two. "Ready?" He rose his hand into the air. Aki gripped her sword with both hands and Kokoro took a deep breath. "Go!" He dropped his hand, beginning the battle. Kokoro went running to Aki, but her opponent used her wind powers to jump out of the way. The twin blader landed where her competition once stood and looked up. Aki was a step ahead with a wind blast aimed at Kokoro. She rose the earth under her feet to create a shield from the blast, then moved to the side. Aki came down and both went head to head. The weapons clashing and clanging at every flash of sparked light. Kokoro took a step back, the fight getting intense. Aki tried to take the opportunity to attack Kokoro, but the elementist knew what was happening. She created a small orb of fire and tossed it at Aki, making her move out of the way. When she did Kokoro jumped on her back from behind and knocked her down, having the blades cross in front of Aki's neck. Sora raised his hand up with a smile. "Game point. Kokoro wins." 

"Oh yeah!" Kokoro let the blades vanish and stood up, helping Aki up as well. "That was great! Only what... a month or so and we're this good? It's in our blood!"

Momo laughed, her version of the Hiraikotsu hanging on her back. It was a bit smaller then the real thing, but it was still a giant boomerang. "Yeah, I lost pretty bad in the last duel with you Kokoro, you're getting better quick."

"I lost by fluke." Aki said, dusting herself off and placing the sword in the case on her back. "So... dinner time?"

Kokoro smiled and pointed. "You're paying! You lost so it's only fair!" She started to the elevator that went up to Merlin's house. "C'mon! We have to leave soon! Imagine all of the worlds there are to see out there!" Momo and Aki ran to catch up, waiting on the elevator. Sora looked at the three of them. They had grown a lot more then he thought they would. In a month they were more fit, better fighters, and they weren't shy anymore. But there was still something missing, he had to tell Kokoro before they all left. "Sora! Hurry up!" Kokoro waved to him. He decided to wait until later to tell her and ran to the elevator as well. They went up, told Merlin about the winner of the short but fun duel, then left to the Moogle restaurant with the magic candles. Sora and Kokoro always tried to blow them out with ice while the others ate, but they were un-burn-out-able. The times were fun and exciting, but it all had to end sometime.

* * *

When they got back to the inn everyone went to their rooms. Aki took the blue room, Momo took the newly renovated yellow room, and Sora stayed in the green room as Kokoro took the red room. Before Sora and Kokoro went to bed he walked up to her door from the hallway, knocking and coming in. "Kokoro?" 

"Yeah?" She looked up, Kokoro was taking off her boots and accessories at the time. She never slept with the necklace on but she still kept it safely under her pillow. When he came over to the bed she placed it under there and looked up at him. "What's up?"

Sora looked down at her hands, then up to her face. "You're elemental powers are nothing."

"Gee thanks!" She tried to joke, but found that this wasn't a laughing matter. Her smile faded away while she again tilted her head in question. "What's up? Is there something wrong with what Merlin taught me?"

"No, it's not like that. He did teach you the basics but... you also have to get the artifacts." Sora looked down again. He should have told her earlier, he knew that he would have to pay for the tardiess. "You're powers are doing great, but in order to fully understand and use them you have to visit the shrines and get the artifacts. It goes into your body and you get to use the element to it's fullest ability. Then you can learn the forbiddens and-"

Kokoro lay down at this, letting her head hit the pillow and rolled away from him, ready for bed. "Night."

"Hey!" Sora yelled at her, then he went to the side of her bed and sat down while she still lay there. "We have to talk about this!"

"I don't know anything." She said quickly. Sora piped down and stood up, ready to leave. "I never wrote that in depth about the elementist, so I don't really know about it. If I need it then fine, they are on other worlds right? While we do that let's look for the gems and Archangel king. Not hard right?"

Sora looked at her in silence. Kokoro lifted the covers and curled herself in them, messing up the bed in a flash. He then walked out, closing the door gently behind him. Sora started down the hallway, but felt a pain in his chest. He wobbled to the side, placing one hand on the wall for support and one over his heart. He breathed heavy, but then got back on track. Sora looked at his hand that was over his heart, as if to find something, then looked back at the red room. Kokoro had already turned off the light. "I hope it's not hard. We don't have much time left..."

* * *

Kokoro walked out to the center of town, in front of the doors that lead to the vast Gummi space. After stretching she looked back to find Aki running at her. "Hiya!" Kokoro waved as Aki came by. She then put her hands behind her back and leaned forward a bit. "So... ready to go out? I've always wanted to see Gummi space!" 

"Same here... just with the little time that I played the game Gummi space seemed really fun. I just hope you're not driving." Aki crossed her arms. She gave up her jacket for a vampire looking cloak that covered her body and the sword, making it looked like she was unarmed. Kokoro was ready for travel as well. She now wore fingerless grip gloves to help with her weapons and exchanged her mini heeled boots for another pair of black boots that didn't heel and only went to her ankle. Both looked back as Momo came running up to them. She was the final one to change a bit. She didn't wear her black pants outfit anymore with the chinese shirt, but an outfit almost identical to the Demon Slayer Sango's. It was all black from the turtle neck top to the bottom of her boots. She had pink leg guards and one pink arm guard that also served as a shield on her left arm. A kitana rested on her pink lace belt while her version of the hiraikotsu, she called hers Reiki, on her back. She also wore her hair tied up to get it out of the way. "Hey Momo, isn't that thing heavy?"

Momo stopped in front of them and looked back to her Reiki. "Huh? This? No, it was when I first had it made but I got used to the weight fast. It's only about two thirds the size of Sango's so I think I'm okay."

"But... where is Sora?" Kokoro looked around like a little kitten, he wasn't in sight.

"Don't worry. I met him on my way here, he said that he had to get something and meet up with some people, but told me to tell you to just wait here until he comes back." Momo waved her hand around as she spoke, just like a mother lecturing her children, which made the others laugh. "So, then we wait!"

Kokoro looked back out to town again, having a bad feeling about something. "Okay then... we'll wait." She leaned against the wall next to the door while Momo and Aki chatted. After about ten minutes Sora came down the steps followed by Goofy and Donald, whom they had already met in the month and a half they've lived in Traverse Town. "Hi guys. I guess Donald is driving?"

"You bet cha'!" Goofy chuckled. "He won't let anyone else do it."

The little duck shook his head. "It's a newer larger model and I don't want it to crash like the last one."

"Last one?" Aki asked, she was interested into this case. Donald and Goofy both looked at Sora, who rubbed the back of his head, silently admitting to the cause of the last ship's disappearance. "Okay then, let's head out." She went up to the right door while Kokoro stood in front of the left. Both looked at each other and nodded, then pushed open the doors. Outside lay the vast area only known as gummi space. They all headed out to the ship that lay on the docking bay and started up the engines, heading out into the colorful cosmos.

* * *

"Amazing!" Kokoro sat like a cat on the seat, looking out the window at the vast unknown. There were three chairs in the back, where the girls sat, two in the middle where Goofy and Sora sat, and one in front where Donald drove the ship. Momo also looked around, but Aki just sat down. Kokoro turned around to her and saw that she was a little pale. "Hey, you're not flight sick are you?" 

Aki looked up and shook her head. "No... I just..." The ship jerked, making her stop mid sentence. "Hey duck! Can't you fly this damn thing?"

"It wasn't me!" Donald yelled back. Sora stood up and went forward to Donald's seat, looking out. "It was that!" He pointed with one hand while keeping the other hand to steady the ship. Sora looked out and found the cause, it was another ship of some kind.

Sora walked back to his seat, taking a seat and buckling in. "Okay then, battle stations."

"Battle what?" All three girls asked at once. Their seat belts went over their shoulders automatically as a screen came up in front of them, joysticks on their left and right arm rests coming up as well. "Ohh... I get it." Aki took the controllers and was ready to go. "How does it work?"

Sora also took hold of his joysticks. "Left controls your main cannon, right your special cannon. Hit the red button on top of them to fire the cannon, you only have fifty shots per cannon. If you need to use homing hold down the button for at least five seconds to lock on then fire." He started to fight it off, while more ships came.

"Stupid Heartless..." Kokoro took the controls and looked down at her screen, it was the view of her cannon. One Deathguise was in sight for her to take target to. She steadied onto the target and fired three shots out of her main cannon, blowing up the ship. "Oh yeah! Got one!"

"I got two!" Momo yelled out, she smirked. "Better not take my targets..."

Kokoro looked at her screen, then out the windows. There were hundreds of enemy ships and each one of the fighters inside of this ship only had one-hundred shots each. "We'll never get them all!" She yelled out, the ship getting hit by another shot from the enemy. "At this rate we'll blow up!"

"Yeah... unlike the game we won't go back to the last save point..." Aki murmured, but she was heard. She fired and took down some more, same as Sora and Momo. Kokoro started after some again, but knew that this wasn't going to work. Every time they took down one it seemed like three more popped up. She fired her special cannon to take down some, then went back to her main. When she locked on to another Deathguise she fired, but no bullet came out. "No way! I'm out of ammo on my main!" She adjusted all of her focus on the special cannon, making sure not to miss as much as she did before.

Momo started to hit the red button on both, then threw her hands down. "Out on both cannons..."

"I still have some!" Aki said, taking down a ship that was headed right toward them. "Kokoro's right, we don't have the ammo to take down all of them!"

Sora looked at Goofy, who was missing everything and firing with no ammo. He then looked down at his own ammo count, no bullets left. Sora took off his seat belt and went up to Donald. "We need to get out of here, warp out!"

"I can't! They hit the engine..." Donald started to complain, but Sora took the controls. The ship now jerked more then ever and started to crash down.

Kokoro held onto the arm rests and and closed her eyes. "Now we're gonna crash! This is NOT how to take a girl on a first trip into gummi space!"

"Agreed!" Aki yelled out, over the alarms that said "too fast", "engines out", and their favorite "shields at 0". Momo screamed as the ship started to plummet down to an unknown world.


	5. Chapter 5

sssoooOOOoooo... what do you think so far? Is it good? Bad? Any of the above? (looks in question at the readers and taps on the glass of the screen) helllloooooooo? Yeah, I'm uber hyper right now! Please enjoy part five of Kokoro!

* * *

Kokoro sat in the darkness, hugging her knees and looking up at the hand. "You..." She took the hand and stood, facing a girl with brown hair tied up and wearing jean material as well. The girl wore shorts and had long brown hair with bangs, her light blue jean jacket had short sleeves and she wore a white shirt under it all. This girl also had on the same hand guards as Kokoro, but they were brown not black. "Aren't you... Rayne?" 

"Yeah..." The girl said back, holding onto Kokoro's hand. "You have to find me, and Hotaru... it's the only way to stop all of this!"

"But... if it's about my characters..." Kokoro shook her head in confusion. "I need to find so many people in places I don't know where to look!"

Rayne let go of Kokoro's hand, making her look up. "It's just me, Hotaru, and Ayame. I know that you can do it... you must! In order to get the artifacts you have to..." Rayne vanished as a strong gust of wind came by, right at her. She shielded her face with her arms but almost fell back, then someone caught her and helped her up. Kokoro looked back at the person and smiled. "I knew it would be you..."

* * *

Kokoro slowly started to open her eyes, everything was foggy and dark. The first feeling she had go through her body was cold. She sat up, giving her head a little shake before looking around again. Everything was clearer now and she found out where she was. Kokoro quickly wrapped her arms around herself, the cold becoming more apparent. She looked down at the ground, it was all snow. Trees surrounded her, apparently she were in the middle of a forest and it was night time. Kokoro stood up, a little dizzy at first, and steadied herself quickly while looking around. She could see her own breath as she took in all of the sights. The Gummi ship wasn't around, they must have been thrown from it during the fall. No snow was falling and everything was still. "Good... no wind chill..." She pulled down the sleeves of her jacket and buttoned it up, getting a little warmer so she wasn't shivering as much. Then it hit her, where was everyone else? Kokoro looked down at the ground to see if there were any footprints. None. She started to call out all of their names. Aki, Momo, Sora, Goofy, Donald, but no one answered back. The only response she got was her own eerie echo in the strange and scary forest. Kokoro started to walk around, keeping close to her landing spot. She walked a bit and herd a snap of a twig. Quickly she stopped and looked to her right, where the sound came from. Slowly Kokoro started in the direction and looked behind the tree. "Sora!" He was laying on his side against the tree, it looked like he was thrown against it, back first. She ran to his side and shook his shoulder. "Hey, wake up! Sora!" 

He opened his eyes and looked up at her, his head laying on a root of the giant tree. "Ouchies... where are we?"

"Good question... I just know... it's freezing!" She sat down, wrapping her arms around herself again. "Aren't you cold?"

He sat up, closing the black jacket with his hands. "Yeah, but I can handle it. Let's get somewhere warmer huh?"

"Yeah." Kokoro stood up and took his hand, helping him up as well. "I guess we got separated from the others..."

Sora shivered, but looked around the area. "Yeah, the Gummi probably didn't crash too far from here, so let's go find them. Everyone should be close." He started off in a random direction, Kokoro on his heels. "But you know, we had a pretty good landing. The trees broke our fall."

"Let's hope it's like that for the others too..." She murmured as they walked, looking for their comrades.

* * *

Momo opened her eyes, she found herself laying on a cold stone floor. She quickly got up to her hands and knees, her weapons were gone and she was alone. Momo took a glance of the room, scanning all of the materials, no matter how little there were. A platform was on the wall with a pillow and a folded blanket at the end. A sink and a toilet were at the opposite corner, hidden in the darkness. Momo then looked to the opposite side of the wall. Steel bars. She got up and put her hands on the bars, realizing that she was really in a prison. "No way! What did I do!" She started to tear up, but held it back. Who would have ever thought that Momo would be the first to get sacked into jail? "I won't cry... I did nothing wrong!" 

"No you didn't, it was Sora and Donald, hiyuk!" Goofy said, he was in the cell next to her. Momo tried to poke her head through the bars, but they were too close together. Instead she leaned against the wall closest to his cell, then slid down and sat. "So... you're okay?"

Momo nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

Goofy laughed again, making Momo smile. "I'm okay, my head broke my fall."

"So... where are we?" She asked after another fit of laughing. Goofy was silent, he didn't know either. "Okay then... I guess we wait for someone to save us..."

"..." A thump came from his side, apparently he had sat down, leaning against the same wall. "Yeppers."

Momo pulled her knees up and hugged them, resting her head on them and awaiting for anything to happen in the mysterious room of cells.

* * *

Donald and Aki walked around the broken city. Buildings were ruined and most had no doors or windows. The people looked like homeless, walking with gray colors and all without emotion. Even the children, who were playing around, looked saddened or like empty vessels. Aki put the hood of her cloak over her head, looking around at the people while Donald walked along side her, his wand in hand and resting on his shoulder. "See what he did?" Donald started to complain. "Now where are they?" 

"Hell if I know." Aki said softly. Donald looked up at her, then stopped in his tracks. Aki also stopped, looking back at him. "What?"

"You! Take that hood off, are you trying to look like a Heartless?" Donald pointed his wand at her and gave the indirect order.

Aki turned around and started to walk around again. "When you get rid of your feathers I'll remove the hood." Donald fumed a bit and went into a tantrum, making Aki smile. "Hurry up! We have to find the others. Where ever they are..."

"At least we have the Gummi." Donald patted his pocket, not watching where he was going. Donald went head first into one of the people from this world. "Watch it!" He yelled at the boy while trying to fix himself up, at least he got to save his fall. Aki turned around and stopped in place, looking at the boy. Donald looked at the crystal-blue eyed stranger, then at Aki. "You know him?"

Aki ran up to him, her hood falling off her head. "Kiba! You're really Kiba!" She tried to take his hand but he took a step back. "Sorry, but I've always wanted to meet you. You are Kiba right?"

He looked at the girl, a little shorter then him by about an inch, then nodded. "How do you know?"

"Long story." Aki smiled, taking his hand as he did not pull back this time. "Where are the others? Toboe, Tsume, Hige?"

Kiba finally pulled his hand back, then looked at the tower in the middle of the city. She looked at it as well. "Tsume went inside to find Hige, he was captured by those soldiers. Then they're going to find Cheza."

"You sure trust them huh?" Aki said, but then stopped herself. She cleared her throat and looked up at him again. "What about Toboe?"

Kiba turned away, starting down the street again. "We lost him."

"He's dead!" Aki ran in front of Kiba, making him stop. "That's not it right?"

"No." He pushed Aki to the side lightly and started off again. "We lost him on the way here, said he smelt something and had to check it out. He's been gone too long and has been acting strange."

Donald didn't like being left out, so he came into the conversation. "Can you help us find our friends?"

Aki nodded, "Yes. Can you help us find my friends Momo and Kokoro? We lost them too and-"

Kiba just kept walking, not listening to them.

"Fine!" She yelled at him, no one seemed to notice or care. "We can find them ourselves." Aki took Donald's wrist and started to pull, almost drag, him towards the center building. "If that's where captured people are then our friends might be in there."

"Hey! Let go!" Donald ordered, but her brute strength was stronger then his yelling. Both walked down the road, everyone moving out of their way. Kiba stopped walking and looked back at them in wonder, then jumped on top of a building and started to run to the outskirts of the city.

* * *

"Sora... it's so cold..." Kokoro complained again, being the only noise from the two. "Can't we stop and find a place to rest yet?" The were still in the forest, but the trees were more scarce now. She shivered more and felt stinging on her face. A gentle breeze started to pick up, meaning that something nasty was coming. "We have to hurry up..." She said to Sora, who took the lead. Her voice was scratchy from breathing the cold air, but she didn't care. Kokoro started to get upset and ran in front of Sora, making him stop and look at her. "Hey! What's up with you?" She stood, still crossing her arms to keep warm. "We have to stop, or else we'll freeze to death! If we can find a place to stay and start a small fire at least until day break..." 

Sora looked down, but started to walk again. Kokoro turned around and yelled at him, scratching voice and all. "Stop!" He did so, but still didn't turn around. "What's wrong with you! Sora this isn't like you!"

"..." He turned around to her, looking with gentle eyes. Kokoro waited for a response, she was now going numb all over and felt very sleepy. "I... I'm sorry I crashed the Gummi..."

She smiled and waltzed up to him. "That's it?" She gave him a pat on the shoulder. Both started off again to the outskirts of the forest. "If you didn't crash it then we would already be dead in space. Sooooooo..." Kokoro turned around, smiling. "Thanks. At least... we have somewhat of a chance..." She slowed down her talking, her knees buckling and making her fall down onto them. Sora ran over and knelt down next to her. "But... it is really cold..." She started to shiver really bad, but stood up again, knees shaking. "Let's... find some place to warm up..." Sora nodded in agreement and stood, walking side by side out of the forest. When they got out Kokoro gave a sigh of relief, but looked up to the sky, where the winds started to come from. "Aw... damn..." She pointed and Sora looked, a snowstorm was coming closer and they had no where to stay. "We better hurry..."

"Yeah." Sora took lead again and they looked for a cave or some type of covered place, anywhere to stay until the storm blew over.


	6. Chapter 6

yeah! Another chapter! (claps) Here is another one up of Kokoro! I hope that you are enjoying it. If you have any comments or review tips then please click that little purple box on the bottom and send it! That would be uber nice. XD Okay, maybe not. (laughs) okay, I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of "Kokoro"!

* * *

Sora and Kokoro stopped in a cave they found just north of the forest. It was small and still cold, but better then nothing. There was no fire wood around to start even a little fire and the storm was coming closer. Sora had to lead Kokoro in by taking her hand, she closed her eyes because they stung from the cold winds and snow. Even thought the main part of the storm was still far away the winds were stinging and the snow was falling by the pound. Once they got inside Kokoro fell to her knees and screamed out, with almost no voice at all, "Finally!" Sora smiled and sat, leaning against a wall. She sat next to him and leaned against the cold wall too, looking outside to the snow storm. "I wonder... how cold it really is outside..." She shivered and hugged her knees, trying to stay warm. "It's probably going to get colder with this stupid storm..." 

"Yeah..." Sora whispered, his voice hoarse too. He looked outside, then at Kokoro trying to keep warm. "Are you really that cold? I thought you used to live in places with snow like this."

Kokoro laughed and looked at him. "Yeah, but I had warmer clothing and that was before I lived in a hot state for about half of my life." Both laughed, but slowly went into a silence. The sound of the wind howling was louder then them. Kokoro looked outside again at the storm, hoping that her friends weren't caught out there. "How long do you think this storm will take?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Sora replied after a short pause. "Let's hope it's not too long..."

She didn't look back, but agreed. "Yeah... we're already freezing-" She stopped talking when Sora put his arm around her. Kokoro quickly got up and turned to him, blushing. "What the hell are you trying to do!"

"What?" Sora looked up at her. "It's cold... it's not like I didn't listen during science class. They said that if it's cold body heat is the best solution."

Kokoro kept blushing, she knew that but still didn't move back to him. "Oh... yeah..." She sat down again, next to Sora. Kokoro looked down at the ground and at her own breath. "But just to keep warm."

"Are you okay?" He asked finally, smirking the entire time. "Now you're the one acting strange."

She looked at him, using a smile to hide her blushing. "No, fine!"

It didn't help much because Sora still saw her blushing, but didn't want to mention anything about it. He just cuddled close to keep warm, then started to fall asleep. "We should get some sleep."

"Umm... yeah..." Kokoro looked out to the storm one last time. "I sure hope they're all right..."

* * *

Momo stood up, stretching. "It's been so long! Where is everyone?" She looked out of the cell again. Apparently she had dozed off sitting up, a new inmate was in the cell opposite of her. A young man in a yellow jacket lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't make him out due to the darkness, but she had no fear to ask who he was. "Hi there." She yelled over to him. "I'm Momo, what's your name?" 

He got up and walked to the cell bars. Momo's eyes widened with disbelief. "Why do you want to know?"

"Hige!" She yelled out before he could say anything else. The boy stood, shocked at this. "You're Hige right? This is so great! Hey Goofy!" Momo tried to get his attention, but the snoring from the other side because louder. "GOOFY!" She yelled out, almost shaking the bars with her voice. Goofy woke with a start and went to the cell bars, looking over at her cell. "That's Hige! He might be able to help us out and find the others!"

"Help you out? Find others?" The brown haired boy started to complain. "I don't need to help anyone out of anywhere. I'm getting out of here myself."

Momo crossed her arms, she remembered how the cell system worked because she had watched the show. "Oh yeah, show me." She waited as Hige looked at her. He started to bite the bars, in wolf form, to try and bend them. Momo waited for a while until he stopped, now hiding as a human, and started to rub his chin and jaw. "Oh yeah... you can get out juuust fine."

"My teeth are too delicate for these bars." Hige went back to the bed and lay down, just like before. "I'll wait for someone to come."

Momo leaned against the bars, putting her hands out and giving Goofy a thumbs up. She then took her hands back in the cell and started to talk business. "Well, I know how to get out of this place. If we work together we can break out and get what we both want." Hige turned his head, he was listening to her now. "Okay then... this is how it's going to go down..." She told the plan to both of them quietly. Goofy leaned in to the wall but Hige's sharp hearing got every last bit of it. They all gave a thumbs up with the guard walked in for the routine check of the prisoners.

* * *

Aki had knocked out another guard, giving them access to a hallway in the center of the building. Donald walked into the hallway first, going door by door to find the cells. "Told you this was a good idea." She commented while walking up to him. 

"Yeah, the records said that Goofy and Momo came in here." Donald jumped up to read the label on the doors. Aki just walked up to a door and started to read the labels. "Now where are the cells?"

"Why do you want to know?" A deep man voice came to their ears. Aki turned to the origin, ready to take the sword from under her cloak. She stopped when her eyes made contact with the origin of the voice. "Are you here to break someone out?"

Aki let go of the sword handle and walked up to Donald. "Don't worry about him, that's Tsume." The man in black leather cringed at the knowledge of his name to a stranger. "Hey, you're looking for Hige right? Then we're both headed for the same direction. We need to find our friends Momo and Goofy, they're in the same cell room as Hige." Tsume walked up to them, hands in pocket, but didn't say a word. "Then we'll help you find Cheza."

"How do you know about her?" He growled.

Donald held up his wand. "We're not going to take her! Aki told me everything about her." Tsume stopped growling but still didn't trust them. "We know that you don't trust humans, but sometimes you should at least try it."

"C'mon." Aki said. Both of the men looked at her, she had gone almost halfway down the hall and stood, holding open a door. "This is to the cell block. We're almost there." Tsume and Donald ran to catch up, then all three walked down the block hallway.

About halfway down this hallway they heard the scream of a soldier, apparently he was hit by something blunt. Aki pulled out her sword, she mastered how to do so without taking off her cloak, and stood at ready. Tsume just stood there while Donald help his wand up. Around the corner came Goofy, with his shield, covering his eyes. Momo followed, but turned around to the origin of the scream, and caught her Reiki. She then turned to Aki and waved. "You're late!"

Aki smiled and put her sword back in its case. "Sorry, I was slowed down by a duck."

"I HEARD THAT!" Donald yelled. Hige came out behind them, cracking his knuckles.

He saw Tsume and put both hands in his pockets. "So I might be loosing my touch, being caught by a stupid guard."

"You shouldn't be so dumb when you're hungry, porky." Tsume said, walking with Donald to the group.

Hige laughed. "Yeah, but it was worth it. This girl sure knows how to plan things. She's really good at making a fun escape."

"Aw, it was nothing." Momo laughed, placing the Reiki on her back. She then looked at the final group. "Where is Kokoro? Wasn't she with you?"

Aki looked down. "She must have gotten separated during the crash. Sora is missing too." She couldn't help but have a huge grin form on her face. "Sora and Kokoro are alone together."

Momo blushed, getting very red from the thought. "THEN THEY'RE FINE!" She started to march off. "Let's find our way out of here and-"

"We need to find Cheza." Tsume said. Momo stopped in her tracks and turned to the group. "That's why I came in here."

Hige walked up to Tsume and turned to them. "Kiba and Toboe are outside of town right? They'll find your friends. Let's get Cheza back!"

Momo and Aki looked at each other, then both looked at Donald. He was hesitant at first, but then agreed to the trip. The girls gave a squeal of joy and followed the wolves to the origin of Cheza. Goofy and Donald took the rear. They were strangers to this new world that the two girls knew plenty about.

* * *

Kokoro opened her eyes. The storm was still blowing and it was colder then before. "So..ra..." She whispered, that being the loudest that she could get. He looked at her as she turned around. "This... isn't going so well..." 

He nodded, shivering. "We need to find some heat." He wanted to get up but Kokoro wouldn't let him. He sat back down, holding Kokoro. "This body heat thingy isn't working..."

"It is... we're not popsicles yet are we?" Kokoro tried to joke, but not even she found it funny. Both were cold as ice and were going blue at the lips. Kokoro closed her eyes and buried her face into Sora's chest. "I'm scared..."

He looked down at her and gave a hug, not knowing what else to do. "We'll be fine... I promise..."


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah! People are reading this story! (dances around) that makes me happy! No flaming and I have almost 100 hits onto this story! w00t! Go me! (smiles!) Okay, here is chapter 7!

PS, this is a really REALLY long story, I'll try my best to keep your interests.

* * *

Tsume and Hige took the lead, heading down a dark hallway with hardly any guards. Aki stopped running and looked back, pulling out her sword. Momo stopped as well and looked at Aki. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked with her hand on Reiki, which still rested on her back. 

Donald and Goofy caught up to them, trying to catch their breath from all of the running. "What is it Aki?"

"Something is coming." She stood, both hands on her sword and ready. "Donald, Goofy, tell the others to keep going. Momo and I can handle this." Momo got her Reiki ready while the other two did as told. Tsume and Hige stopped running and looked back at the two girls. Momo looked back at them and gave a thumbs up, making sure that they went. Hige nodded and took the lead while the other males followed. Momo again stood ready to take down the enemy. "Ready Momo?"

She smirked, Reiki ready. "First real battle outside of Traverse Town. This should be interesting."

"Let's see what our training really did!" Aki started the charge as the black cloud rolled in, monsters spawning from the mist. "We have to do this quick!" She yelled back, throwing her sword into a Shadows head, making it vanish. Before it hit the ground Aki picked up her sword and started taking them out one by one.

"Right, we have to find Kokoro." Momo said. She threw her Reiki and took out a semicircle of Heartless. She caught the giant boomerang and used it at a melee weapon, hitting any Heartless that were coming closer. "You better be okay Kokoro..." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Kokoro lay in the cave, her eyes closed and not shivering anymore. Sora opened his eyes and glanced down to her. "Hey... Kokoro..." He started, but she didn't nudge. "Kokoro... wake up..." Sora tried to say out of his try cut mouth and frozen throat. He nudged her a but and she gave a soft moan, but didn't open her eyes. "The storm... is over..." 

"..." She looked up, but didn't move any. Kokoro then closed her eyes again. "...fi...re..." She whispered. He nodded and tried to stand up, but was too cold. Sora quickly collapsed and tried to get to his hands and knees. Eventually he gave up and closed his eyes. Not too long later he felt a gentle warmth, something was next to him. Sora opened his eyes and looked, it was a white wolf. He smiled and closed them again, somehow he knew that he could trust these animals.

Tsume and Hige ran into a room lit by one one source, a giant orb filled with sparking green liquid and the flower maiden chained up inside. "Cheza!" Tsume yelled. He went up to the orb and started to pound on it. "How do we get her out?"

"Let me try." Donald waited for Tsume to move to the side then cast blizzard. A section of the glass froze, then he gave a thumbs up. "Hit that, it's weak now."

Tsume did as told and caught the maiden as she fell out. He helped her to lie down and tried to wake her up. Goofy and Hige went closer and looked down. "Will she be okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, Cheza won't give up. She wants to see Kiba again." Hige put his hands behind his head. He took in a big wif and grinned with delight. "I love that smell!"

Goofy took a big sniff, but smelt nothing out of place. "What smell?"

"Cheza, she smells of lunar flowers. Wolves have a keen sense of smell, so we can smell it all of the time." Hige took a sniff as well, smiling as the feeling ran up his spine. "Oh I love it!"

Cheza opened her eyes and looked up at Tsume. "This one is okay." She smiled and sat up quickly. The girl nodded to them and then got up to a stand. Tsume stood as well while she danced in place a bit. When she faced the door she stopped, fear struck. "This one... can feel her pain."

"Her?" Donald walked up to them, hearing the childish voice. "Which her?"

Cheza ran to the door and looked out to the hallway, at Aki and Momo holding off the wave of Heartless. "Her pain, this one can feel it." She pointed at them, particularly at one. It was Aki, Cheza was pointing at Aki. "This one believes that she will change."

"Change?" Goofy was confused, but the conversation had to come to a swift end. Momo and Aki couldn't hold off all of the Heartless, and now they were headed right for Cheza. "Uh oh!" He hid behind his shield, ready to fight. Donald was ready with his wand and started to cast fire, stopping many Shadows in their tracks. Soon the Shadows were traded with Soldier Heartless, making one fire spell seem a bit obsolete.

Tsume pulled out his dagger as Hige pushed Cheza behind him. "Better stay back Cheza, we can take care of this."

"Yes." Cheza held her hand to her heart, worried of the outcome. They were outnumbered, even for the wolves. Everyone started to fight, and Cheza was hoping for the best.

* * *

Kokoro stood alone in the darkness as a strong gust of wind came by, right at her. She shielded her face with her arms but almost fell back, then someone caught her and helped her up. Kokoro looked back at the person and smiled. "I knew it would be you..." 

"I promised didn't I? Everything will be okay." Sora said, holding her up. The wind still came, and it felt colder then ever. Kokoro turned away from it but didn't turn to face Sora. There was someone else there. "You... Toboe?"

He looked at her, being eye to eye. "Kokoro... be careful. It's about your friends..."

"What about them?" Kokoro looked at him, the winds not dying down. "What's wrong with them?"

Toboe shook his head, then looked down. "It's Aki... she-" He closed his eyes in pain, then started to vanish into globes of light. Kokoro tried to grab his hand as he fell back but he vanished when her hand touched his. Kokoro was shocked at the change of events, but started to fall herself. She screamed for help but there was no one there in the darkness. She fell deeper and deeper into darkness, her hand outstretched above her.

"Aki... Aki!" She called out. Soon she hit the ground, and her entire world went black.

* * *

"Aki... Aki..." Kokoro murmured. She opened her eyes in freight and sat up, breathing heavily. "I'm... alive?" She looked at her hands, then to her right. A brown wolf lay next to her, looking up at her. "Did you save me?" She no later realized that the Keyblade Master wasn't next to her anymore. " Sora!" Kokoro got up and looked around, Sora was sleeping next to the white wolf. "He's okay..." She sat back down again and put her hand to her lips, feeling how chap they were. She touched one of the cuts and cringed at it, she didn't like the pain of chap lips because they always stung. "Great... I don't think you have lip balm huh?" She joked around, but the wolf just kept looking at her. "Never mind..." She lay back down next to the wolf again, messing with her rings. "You know... when I get bored these things really come in handy. You never know when the noise from all of this metal is gonna help someday right?" She held her right hand up, looking at the six silver rings there. Then she looked at the wolf, he also wore rings on this wrist. Finally realizing who it was she shot up blushing again. "I'm so sorry Toboe!" 

The wolf hid in human form, looking surprised at the mysterious girl. "Toboe? How come you know me?"

"Long story." She said, starting her laugh. She stopped when Sora coughed, then moved a bit, but still slept. Kokoro looked over at him, then sat back down again. "Hey... how did you guys find us?"

Toboe sat indian style, holding his ankles. "I don't know. It wasn't a scent, I've never smelt a scent like you two before... I just felt like... I needed to find you. I felt like I've known you for a while." He glanced over at her, finding her confusion was relevant. "I don't get it either."

"Okay then, that means we're even." She leaned back on her elbows, looking at the ceiling of the small cave. "So... now I have to find my friends."

"They're in town." Kiba spoke, but still in wolf form. She looked over at him while he talked to her, mesmerized by his wild golden eyes. "Your friend Aki is there, she said she was going to look for your other friend in the central tower. We have to head back there soon, I need to get to Cheza."

Kokoro nodded, then stood up and put her hands in her jacket pockets. "Okay then, let's get moving! I know how much you want to see Cheza. So let's go!" She went over to Sora and tapping his shoulder. "Hey you, lazy bum, wake up."

He groaned a bit, but didn't wake up. Kokoro went to desperate measures and started to poke his cheek, then his nose. He slapped her hand away when she tried to make funny faces with him. "I'm up..." Sora sat up and looked at her, his chest hurting more now then before when they were freezing. Sora didn't make any notion to show this pain to Kokoro, he kept it to himself. "So... where to?"

"To the city, we have to find Aki and Momo. Donald and Goofy must be there too. We're being left out of all of the fun!" Kokoro helped him up, then ran outside to the bright sky, the sun had risen and the clouds had left. "Let's get moving!" Toboe smiled and took the lead with Kokoro. Both played around in the snow as they went while Kiba and Sora took the rear. Sora put his hand over his heart, trying to hide the pain. He couldn't hide it from Kiba's wild eyes though.

"You should-" Kiba started.

Sora shook his head no. "I can't. It would be like telling her I'm going to die." He smiled, looking up to Kiba. "Sort of is like that though huh? I'll tell her when she's ready." Sora ran ahead to the others while Kiba stayed at the rear, watching them as they approached the decimated city.

* * *

"Aki!" Momo yelled, her Reiki being thrown out of reach by a Soldier Heartless. She pulled out her kitana and started to take them down. "We're outnumbered!" 

Aki used her wind abilities to knock some back, but more kept coming. Momo and Aki went back to back, surrounded by Soldier Heartless. "Trust me. We'll get out of here." She looked to where Cheza stood, then got an idea. "Everyone duck!" All of them did as told and Aki swung her sword in a full circle, knocking back anything that was standing. She ran towards Cheza and grabbed the girl's wrist. "We're going down!" She kicked the window, which was too dark to notice before, and let the shattered glass fall. After placing the sword back in its case she jumped down, using her wind powers to soften the landing. Momo went and grabbed her Reiki, then went on Hige's back as they jumped down. Tsume took the last two, Donald and Goofy, and jumped at the end, the Heartless just starting to get up. When all of them had landed they started to run to the outskirts of town, but Cheza stopped. "What is it?"

"This one can feel it." Cheza let go of Aki's hand, as if she was holding onto the hand of a devil, then started to run down the empty street. "Kiba!"

Luck wouls have it that the black haired boy was on the same street, Kiba had made it back into the city and all the way to the central tower. He ran up to Cheza, letting her give him a giant hug. Behind Kiba came the others, running in over the horizon. "Aki, Momo you're okay!" Kokoro yelled, waving with Keyblades in hand. "The Heartless are here already!"

"We know that." Aki remarked, making Momo laugh again.

Cheza looked up at Kiba in satisfaction. "This one can help, this one can take you to the heart of this planet."

Sora stopped when she said that, "The heart? The keyhole?" Cheza turned to him and nodded. "Good, then let's go! We can still save this place." Cheza led the group off the the right, down an alley. Everyone started running except for Aki, who looked down at her shadow. Kokoro came up and put her hand on Aki's shoulder. Then gave a nod and started after the group as well. Aki looked at them, then up to a building top where no other then the lord of an old castle, Darcia, stood. He looked right at her. Aki didn't want to fight him, she just looked at him. After a little stare off Aki ran after her friends to catch up. This all made Darcia try to hide, but fail horribly, a large grin.


	8. Chapter 8

I am on a roll! MORE KOKORO! Oh yeah baby! To think, I have lots more other stories on the way. Oo maybe I should post those ones while I'm doing this one? If I wait it out I might take too long and then bore everyone to sleep. TT okay, I'll try to get another up here while I'm putting up this one! (dances around) I have them all pre-written anywho. XP

* * *

The group, Sora and Kokoro taking the lead, went down many alleys and streets until they got to a deep crater on the outskirts of town. Kokoro stopped at the edge and looked down while Cheza, Kiba and Sora slid down. "Something isn't right... this is too easy." She held her Keyblades, looking down at the crater carefully. "Nothing is ever this easy..." 

"Why's that?" Toboe came up to her on the left while Aki can to the right. All three looked down while Kokoro thought. Sora had his Keyblade out while Cheza pointed to the center. He took a few steps forward and pointed his Keyblade to the ground, ready to close it. Before he could Cheza covered her ears, so did all of the wolves. "That sound! It hurts!" Toboe yelled.

Kokoro looked around, not finding or hearing anything. "Anyone see anything?" She yelled out.

"There!" Momo pointed to the other side of the crater. Kokoro again looked in that direction and saw the man standing there, it was Darcia. "That's him..." Momo ran up next to Toboe, Reiki ready.

Kokoro pointed at him with her right handed Keyblade. "What are you doing here Darcia? This has nothing to do with you!"

"But it does..." He spoke mysteriously, but not looking at them. His mask had covered his face with the evil Noble grin encased on the front. "You see, this will lead to my Paradise."

"This is not Paradise!" Kokoro yelled over. Toboe looked at her, but she had no hesitation in the answer. "Paradise isn't in this Keyhole, your salvation is there!"

Darcia jerked his arm under the dark blue cloak, making everyone go in battle position. "But it is... my salvation is the not Paradise that I want." He pulled his hand out, the silver gun in hand. Kokoro's eyes widened as she looked at it. That was the same gun that was aimed at Toboe in the show, and here he stood next to her now. "Give me what I want... give me my love..." He pointed it up at Kokoro, her frozen in time. "I will not die for anything less, I will not change into a Royalty until..."

"Royalty!" Kokoro caught the word and pulled herself back to reality. "You're not a Royalty! I know who they are, people with noble hearts and-"

Darcia was tired of her rambling, he pulled the trigger. Kokoro stopped talking when she was pushed down by Toboe, both hitting the ground hard. Aki didn't even pull out her sword, she used her wind power to knock he gun out of Darcia's hand and Momo threw her Reiki to injure his arm, not to pick it up again. Kokoro sat up, helping Toboe up and noticed the blood on her hand. Toboe was bleeding on his arm, the drops falling onto his bracelets. "It's nothing..." He cringed through his teeth as she worried.

"You..." Kokoro stood up, her knuckles white from holding her Keyblades too tight. Cheza wasn't covering her ears while the others were. What was the strange sound that hurt them? She wanted to know the answer, but was taken in by Kokoro. "You won't ever hurt a friend of mine again." She pointed her light dagger, Yin, at Darcia. "Never lay your dirty hands on my friends!" On her right hand, the one the held the dagger Yin, formed an emblem for fire. Her eyes went red as she sent an orb of condensed heat to her opponent. Darcia smiled and closed his eyes as it came towards him. The sound stopped soon after the orb exploded on contact with Darcia. He didn't yell in pain, Toboe did. Kokoro's eyes went back to normal as she stood there, dumbfounded. She looked down as Toboe covered his ears, holding his head, and leaned over. On his back came two streaks of orange light, over his shoulder blades. "Oh my god... I understand..." Kokoro, feeling weak from using an advanced spell for the first time, fell to her knees. The emblem on her hand vanished as she looked down at Sora. He was looking up at her, his hand over his heart. "Do it!" Kokoro yelled with a slight smile of completation. He nodded and turned back to the center, driving the Kingdom Key into the ground and turning it. This creating a locking sound. The dark clouds vanished and light shined brightly for the first time sense they had arrived. "That was an exciting adventure, huh?" She let the daggers vanish and put her hand on Toboe's glowing scars. He had stopped screaming out, but his still sat on his knees, curled over. "Toboe..."

"She said..." Toboe started, then looked up at Kokoro. "Not to worry. Everyone will come soon."

Kokoro stared in confusion, then her eyes became gentle as she stood up. Momo and Aki both came over, all of them giving each other high-fives. "We did it! Our first mission!" Momo celebrated by clapping.

"Yeah, that was great." Aki smiled, crossing her arms. "So, where to next?"

Kokoro looked at her friends, then at Sora as he came up. The elementist turned around and looked at Donald and Goofy. She had decided. "To Disney Castle!" Everyone stared at her with a want to know why. Kokoro laughed and put her hands behind her head. "I have to do some research, and Donald wants to talk to the King, right?" She looked over her shoulder at the duck as he nodded. "Okay then! Coming Toboe?"

"What?" He stood up at last, holding his bracelets. "Coming where?"

Kokoro put her arms down, then held her wrist with bracelets as well. "You're an Archangel, the first one we found. If my stories are right then you are a very special one. If not... then you're still special." She took his hand, making him feel insecure. "Listen to me. It's not safe here anymore. Now that your powers have shown themselves they're going to start growing in a certain direction. Who knows to what, all I know is that the Heartless are going to be after you now. We should take you to the safest place we know."

"She's right." Sora came up behind Toboe, putting his hand on the young Archangel's shoulder. "We need to take you somewhere safe."

Toboe looked down at Kokoro's hand, blood on both of them and their bracelets. He then looked at her eyes, a smile on her face that made him feel secure. Just like when he was with Granny. "Okay then. I'll come."

"Good." Kokoro said, starting off to the open area away from the city. "Let's get going! It's been a long time sense we ate anything!"

Momo sighed, "Is food the only thing she thinks about?"

Aki didn't respond, but she did turn to where Darcia once stood, where the explosion took place. A glittering started, and she was the only one that noticed. "Look at that!" Kokoro turned around, so did the rest of the group, to where Aki pointed. "Is that... a crystal?"

"A power gem?" Kokoro started to run to it, but she stopped at the edge of the crater. The gem glowed a deep black and Kokoro felt an empty space in her heart. She held onto her crown necklace while Sora did the same without noticing. Toboe cringed at the sound that he heard; Aki looked in amazement. The gem floated in the air, then went right towards Kokoro. The gem went, in a flash, through her chest. As if in slow motion Kokoro started to fall backwards, just like in her dream. Sora and Toboe looked down and tried to help her, but everything was enveloped into darkness.

* * *

"Kokoro... Kokoro..." Momo muttered as she had her head resting on the bed while she sat in a chair. Kokoro opened her eyes to find herself lying in a white bed. The room looked cozy and royal, but she had no idea where she was. She turned to her left, a white wall with some cabinets and a mirror, to her right was Momo, sleeping, and the curtains blowing gently in a breeze as the sun shown through. The curtains were long and when moving revealed the small patio outside with two glass doors. On the ceiling was a small yet elegant golden chandelier and her bed frame was made of gold. She sat up, quickly putting her hand to her chest. Her jacket was again removed, but she still wore her shirt. Kokoro looked at Momo sleeping soundly, then looked at her bare chest. A darkness scar was there. It was small, but proved that the gem had gone right through her body. But none of this made any sense. 'A royalty is someone who is kind hearted... and noble... and gentle... there is no darkness in a Royalty's heart.' She thought, looking down at her necklace. It was not tarnished by the attack, but the scar still frightened her a bit. 'And then with the Archangel popping up at the exact moment that Darcia died... it's all so confusing! Not to mention that I have to find those artifacts...' She held onto the necklace tight, usually she did this when she felt lost. 'what do I do? None of this makes any sense! Why me? Why am I so special? An elementist has no power compared to an Archangel or a Royalty. And why do I have Keyblades that no one has ever heard of before, not even I know about them and I'm a Kingdom Hearts freak!' 

She slammed her hands into the blanket and yelled out. "I don't get it!"

"Wha!" Momo shot right up, making Kokoro look at her. "Kokoro don't be so loud... Kokoro!" She jumped onto the bed and hugged her. "You're up! It's been so long!"

Kokoro smiled and let Momo get back to the chair before she started the questions. "How long has it been?"

"About three days, almost like last time. But you were hit really bad... and you were screaming in your sleep..." She leaned onto the bed, resting her head in her hands. "Sora was acting strange sense then too. I don't know why though."

"Sora was?" Kokoro pulled the covers off and sat on the side of the bed, next to Momo.

She sat up right in the chair and nodded. "Yeah. But he's back to normal now. He was really distant for a while, but now he's back to normal. Oh! Donald and Goofy did some research on the Royalties that you wrote about and on the Archangels... they also looked into the line of elementists and your necklace." Momo stood up, going to the door opposite the bed but a little to the right. "Everyone is outside in the courtyard right now. Whenever you're ready just come on down, I'll tell them that you're coming."

"Thanks Momo." Kokoro waved as her good friend shut the door. She looked down at the off white carpet under the bed, then out the window. She got up and walked to it, going onto the patio and looking out onto a new world. She was now at Disney Castle, and it felt just like she wanted it to. Kokoro smiled and gave a little chucked to herself, got dressed, and ran out to the courtyard.

* * *

"Kokoro!" Aki glomped her, almost knocking her over. Donald and Goofy were sitting in the small patch of star shaped flowers while Sora sat on the path of pink flowers. They all lead to a round hut covered in greenery and many colored plants. Kokoro pranced up to Sora and smiled. "Kokoro... I have a question..." Aki smirked. 

She turned around, her and Sora both looking. "Yeah? What's up?"

"What did you two do... in that cave?" Aki started to giggle. Momo went red and turned away, hands in fists as Kokoro blushed her brightest. "Well?"

"Umm... well uh..." She sat down next to Sora, then thought it over and stood up again, moving away. "Nothing! We did nothing!" Kokoro nodded and started to twiddle her thumbs. Sora looked away, remembering the cave and laughing. "Hey!" She yelled at him. "What's so funny!"

Sora looked up at her. "It was nothing, just trying to keep warm that's all." He tried to smile but he never seemed to do that right, showing all of his teeth like in a cartoon. Kokoro covered her face, she felt like her head were to blow up from embarrassment while Momo turned, giving a cold stair. "Don't worry. Nothing happened." He finally said.

"Yes, nothing." Kokoro took a deep breath, turning back to her normal color. Aki laughed and Momo made a complete turn back to them, not blushing anymore either. Kokoro looked over to the castle and sat down. She then turned to Donald and Goofy. "Okay then boys? What did you find out about me and my stories?"

Donald cleared his throat, then simply said, "It's going to be a doozy."


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah! A review! (jumps up and down) That means that people really truly like this (teary chibi eyes) thank you all so very much! (bows and hits head on monitor) ouchies... okay... here is chapter 9 of "Kokoro"! (ouchies... my head...)

* * *

"A doozy?" Aki asked, sitting last and farthest from the group. "I don't like the sound of that." 

Donald cleared his throat again, but Sora jumped in. "The Archangels and Royalties have taken real weird paths in the problem, and then there is you Kokoro." Donald looked at him, but let the Keyblade Master continue. "The Archangels and Royalties are both in the same world, and there are twenty two of them. When the Royalty is ready to change it will do so, but only when the heart is locked. The only other time we can find it is if the Archangels hearts are unlocked. Get it?"

"Not really no." Momo said, speaking for everyone.

Kokoro shook her head in acknowledgement. "I get it. The Royalties are going to be people who opened their heart to the darkness, someone is going to have to close them and then the Royalty will change into a power gem. The only other way to find the Royalty is to unlock the heart of an Archangel, meaning be just like a Heartless. If we do that then the heart will be lost but the gem will be shown. Right?" She looked at him.

"Yeah. The Royalty is the center while the Archangel is the shell, it's a way of protecting the doors. There are now two." He put up his hand, only two fingers up. "The door to the dark was closed by me two years ago, now there are just the doors to the light and to the twilight." He put his hand down, looking worried. "And... we have no idea about the Obisan."

Kokoro looked down as well, but Aki spoke out. "When you unlock their heart they won't lose it, they'll just get the Obisan." The elementist looked at her blonde friend. "A Royalty changes to a gem, an Archangel gets Obisan. It makes sense."

"True." Kokoro tilted her head a bit with her hand at her chin in thinking, then looked back at Sora. "And this is connected to me?"

Sora looked at her, then away. "You have to do it all." He grabbed the grass under his hand, crushing it as she lowered her hand and looked in disbelief. "If we find the Royalty you have to lock their heart, putting your life on the line in that fight. If we find the Archangel first..."

"I have to give them Obisan..." Kokoro hugged her knees, looking down and hiding her face from them all. "Just like Rayne when she had to steal those hearts to open the door in my first story huh?"

Sora nodded in silence. Momo looked at Kokoro in concern and Aki turned away, not wanting to be part of it. "But... there is still a chance." Kokoro looked up at him as he spoke these wonderful words of good news, eyes full of any and all hope. "If we only have to find the Royalties then you don't have to give anyone Obisan. Cool huh?"

"That would be great... if I could find them." She thought it over, then stood up with enough moral and energy to support an entire army. "That's it then! We won't look for the Archangels, we'll look for the Royalties. Then when we lock their hearts and take the gem! We can find the Archangel and help them... right?" She looked around at the crew. "Right?"

Sora looked up at her with anger and slammed his hand onto the ground. "You're not getting it Kokoro!" He yelled. She looked down at him, the Sora she knew never yelled like that to anyone. "Even if we do it to one..."

"The records show that it might still have to deal with unlocking the hearts. Basically..." Aki also stood, "You're running off of hope here."

Kokoro looked at everyone, then thought it out again. She understood everything. "You're information wasn't all correct. It's not either or, it's all." She put her hands in her pockets, looking down at her shoes digging into the ground from her nerves. "I have to take the gem... and give the Obisan. It's all or nothing, it's the only way to open the door." She looked over to Sora. "You understand don't you?"

"...yeah." He stood up as well. "So... now that we know what we have to do, you know how it effects you?"

"Yin and Yang." She held out her hands, as if she were holding the Keyblades. "The elemental thing was a fluke, the Keyblades are why you needed me. I'm the only one who can do it." She then put her hands down again, smiling. "And I have to find those artifacts! Right?"

"Yeah." Goofy jumped in. "We don't exactly know where they are, but you still have to find them. If you want to learn more that is."

Kokoro nodded and laughed. "Yeah, I'm tired of sleeping on the job." She gave a thumbs up and started into the castle. "I'll be inside then, I guess. I want to look around a bit."

"Wait up!" Sora ran up to her and walked along side the fighter into the castle. Momo looked as both ran in, then got up and went over to Aki.

She put her hands on her waist and complained to the girl in black. "Forgot to tell her that Donald and Goofy are staying behind huh? And the necklace thing..."

"He'll tell her." Aki started away from the castle. Momo looked at her with concern. "I want some time alone." The girl lifted her hood over her head and glided off into the distance. Momo kept looking until she left over the horizon, then started to wonder the grounds a bit, thinking about the changes in Aki and Kokoro during their adventure so far.

* * *

"Kokoro." Sora said, stopping in his tracks. Both were in a long marble hallway with pictures of the generations of kings, all mice with crowns on their heads and looking, with a funny expression, to the viewer of the portraits. She stopped, but never turned around. "If you want help-" 

"Naw." She turned to him, trying to smile to make him feel better. He knew that she was faking it, she knew what she had to do. "I don't need help with all of it, but I would like some company. So, coming along?"

Sora laughed, "Donald and Goofy are going to stay here. They want to get as much information as they can and are going to protect whatever Archangels we find. Then we can-"

"I'm not going to do it to them." Kokoro held her hands behind her and swayed from side to side while keeping her footing still, he looked in confusion. "I'm not going to unlock their hearts. Why do I need to? Two doors? I can take one at a time." She started down the hallway again, looking at the pictures. "There's nothing to worry about. There is always another way, and the Archangels coming together can really help out, ya know?"

Sora still didn't walk up to her, but looked down at his own necklace, then ran to catch up and walked side by side. "Well then, sense you decided that one out." She nodded in a quick response. "About the necklace."

"You know!" Kokoro stopped walking, turning to him and holding up her charm from her chest with both hands under it. "Where did I get it?"

He held his up as well, laughing. "You're a strange one. You got it on your eighth birthday, just like me. The first calling we were talking about? It was to choose the Keyblade masters. Guess you and me were chosen. Other masters also have the same crown, however they wear it."

"But..." She tried to think out the numbers, counting on her fingers and looking up. "You were fourteen when you got your Keyblade."

He started down the hallway, leaving her behind. "My world was attacked, instinct." Kokoro spun aruond to face him and ran to catch up but instead of strolling side by side she jumped onto his back. Kokoro almost knocked him over, but she got down quickly and kept running away. Sora never ran after her, he just walked with his hands behind his head. Kokoro waited by the door, yelling at him to hurry up. Sora looked in wonder at her, but never sped up.

* * *

Aki sat under a tree, looking up at the clouds moving across the sky. She had taken off her hood and let the shade be her covering. No later did Aki start to think about the crystal, the power gem, that she saw back with the pack of wolves. It had gone right through Kokoro after she made the Keyblades vanish. But then why did it...? Aki's thoughts were interrupted when a sharp pain came to her hand. She held her right hand in her left holding it close to her chest. When the pain started to subside she looked into the palm. There, embedded into her flesh, was the crystal that almost shattered Kokoro's heart. She looked into the gem, getting lost in it's vast darkness. A rustling came in the trees, unique when no breeze was around. Aki stood up and placed the hood over her head again, then was enveloped into darkness. When the shadow was gone, so was Aki. 

Over the next couple of days the group resupplied and got ready for the next trip. Aki was quieter, but didn't seem any different. Sora wasn't around much either, he was always of in a meeting with someone or some other type of excuse. Kokoro kept her spirits up, even with the small pain in her chest. She didn't mind it much, she knew that she couldn't wear a frown in front of her friends. Momo was the only one with no problems, she moved around doing most of the work and got the Gummi ship ready for lift off. "Okay then! Let's get going huh? I want to know where we're going next."

"I think you'll like this one." Kokoro joked as Sora came into the Gummi base that was run by chimpmunks. The group of four went into the cockpit of the Gummi. Sora took the front seat while Kokoro and Momo took the middle. Aki decided to sit in the middle back seat, crossing her arms and keeping her eyes closed. "Hey Aki, why didn't you get your glasses removed too? It's a lot better!" She asked while leaning over the side of her seat, Kokoro looked like a cat that wanted the mouse at the end of the ship.

The wind warrior looked up at Kokoro, smirking. "The glasses are me. Why get rid of them?"

Momo and Kokoro both looked at Aki, then at each other. "True." They both said at the same time. Sora started up the engines, warning them to buckle up. The girls did as told and were ready to head off to another Royalty and Archangel. Kokoro looked out the window to find Goofy and Donald in the control room, waving farewell. Toboe was there also, waving just like the others. Kokoro smiled down at them and waved back as the ship took off.

* * *

"You never told me!" Momo complained after only three minutes in Gummi space. "Where are we going?" 

"Oh... you'll be surprised." Kokoro laughed, leaning forward to Sora. "Don't tell her, promise?"

He looked back a bit, hands on the pilot steering bars. "Right. No saying anything."

"Please!" Momo complained again with a tiny tantrum. No later she crossed her arms like a little kid and pouted. "I want to know."

Kokoro turned to her ninja friend and simply clapped her hands together. Momo looked in confusion, but Kokoro let the hands go and snapped her fingers. Finally Momo got what she was trying to say. "So... you better work up your skills Momo, if you want to be in rank with him."

"I will!" Momo jumped inside for joy, she knew that where they were going she would have to work on a lost art in her world. The art of Alchemy.


	10. Chapter 10

This things was being stupid to me again (pouts) it won't upload RTF's for some reason so I had to take who knows HOW long in order to find another program that I have that would upload it and keep in all of the periods and all. Oh well, if it's for the readers then I'll do it! (jumps with a V for victory) here is chapter 10 of "Kokoro"! (we're already on chapter 10? Whoa... we have a loooooooong way to go. O.o)

* * *

Kokoro fall into darkness, her hand outstretched to no one. "Aki... Aki!" Soon she hit the ground and her entire world went black. 

She opened her eyes, looking up at the only light that was in the vast darkness. A pair of wings, the feathers falling gently down. Kokoro started to focus in on the bearer of the wings, looking in amazement and joy. "How come I knew?" Kokoro sat up, ready to call the boy's name. She took in the breath but the shadow figure shattered into light orbs, just like Toboe, and the feathers fell as dust. She looked, bewildered, at what was left of the figure. Kokoro then stood up, only to come face to face with another girl. She was a little shorter then Kokoro. She wore black spandex with blue shorts over that. Going a little over her shorts was a white sleeveless shirt covered by a black jacket that was rolled up her arms to her elbows. Her hair was short and black, while her eyes pierced anyone who looked at them with a deep green. "Hotaru..."

The girl looked at Kokoro's face, then at her chest. She pointed in silence, making Kokoro look down. The darkness was spreading over her chest, over to her arms. Kokoro again looked at Hotaru, but got no response. The scream, the same scream that invaded her head in her home world, came back and again started to eat at her heart and mind. "What... what the hell is wrong with me!" Kokoro yelled out. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, trying to stop the pain. Someone came up to her and placed their hand over her heart. Kokoro looked up at the person, shocked. "Not... you too..."

* * *

Kokoro shot up from her bed, looking around in her dark surroundings. The gang had landed on the new world and have stayed there for three days now. They were at East Headquarters, awaiting a meeting with the State Alchemists Edward Elric and Roy Mustang. Because of the recent events Sora arranged for a meeting with the two. Somehow Mustang agreed and even got the youngest State Alchemist in history to come along. She now stayed in one of the guest rooms, all alone. Everyone had their own rooms in the building. The bed, with red lining and bronze frame, was against the middle wall to the back of the room. The only other things were the green and red carpet, the bed stand to her left holding simple lamp, phone, and notebook with a pen, and the dark brown dresser with a mirror to the right of her. Kokoro had a room with a window, which was always lit up with the city lights. She looked out that very window, her room dark but illuminated with the lights created by civilization. Kokoro then thought about the crystal that went through her and what might happen now that she knows what she is doing. Thinking about this made her chest ache a bit, the scar never seemed to heal. Kokoro placed her hand over the scar, thinking of the nightmare she just had. No later did she yawn and try to fall asleep again. The noises outside were common, but it was the voices in her head that she couldn't get used to. Kokoro covered her head with her blanket, hiding under the covers like a child. "What's wrong with me? I want to know..." She curled up into a ball, thinking of the answer. "This is all happening... way too fast..."

* * *

Momo knocked on the door when morning had finally arrived. It was almost the afternoon, and almost time for the meeting with the Alchemists. "Kokoro? Are you awake?" She knocked on the door again, but there was no answer. "Kokoro, I'm coming in." She opened the door to find the bed made and a note on the pillow. Momo walked up to the bed and read the note, no later yelling for Sora and Aki out in the hallway. When the two came Momo waved around the note. "Kokoro ran away!" 

"What!" Both said in shock at the same time.

Momo cleared her throat and started to read the letter. "Sure this isn't like me, but things have been changing sense our normal school days. I need answers and my friends know how determined I am to do that. I went out to look for the Royalty here myself. Heck, maybe I'll find an element too. I've been having this odd feeling, these past three days, that makes me think an element is somewhere around here. I know it's not water or fire, those just don't feel right. I think it's earth. I think the earth elemental relic is here and that crater in the last world was caused by it. The element's acting on it's own ya know? Who knows, I might be looking too far into this, that was always my weak point in english. Anyway, I went looking for the earth relic. Don't worry about following me, I can handle myself. Aki knows how I am when I get really pissed. Talk later! PS, I won't use my element to pass out and if things get too tough I'll come right back okay? Signed Kokoro." She passed the letter on to Aki, who skimmed it quickly. She in turn passed it to Sora, who also skimmed it. Both wanted to make sure that Momo wasn't making it all up. "Now what!"

"We go to the meeting." Sora said, passing it back. "Aki and I will go, you look for Kokoro."

Momo folded up the letter and put it in her pocket. "Leave it to me!" She then ran down the hallway, got her sword and Reiki, and started to search throughout town.

"Shall we go?" Aki started the opposite side of the hallway, going to the conference room. Sora looked back to where Momo ran, then followed Aki to the meeting with the Alchemists.

* * *

Sora and Aki walked into the conference room, a long wooden table sat in the middle of the important room. It was surrounded with chairs and had nothing on top of it. The windows were all closed and the dark green drapes pulled over them, leaving the room dark. The only light came from the ceiling chandeliers which were lit to their fullest, giving the warmth of the full flush to the room. Sora and Aki walked to the far end of the table, sitting next to a man with black hair; the alchemist Mustang. Standing behind and to the right of Mustang was Edward Elric, who didn't look like he was too interested in meeting these people. "Sorry, we had some problems." Sora said as they sat down. Aki looked up at Edward, making him look away. "We came to talk about-" 

"The recent disappearances and assault cases." Mustang opened the large file on his desk and started to skim over it. "There have been many more attacks recently, not to count the recent spike in earthly activities. You said you had an explanation for all of this?"

"Yeah." Sora cleared his throat, this was going to be hard to tell them. Only a few years ago he wouldn't believe himself. "It's a race of creatures known as the Heartless who are making people vanish and doing the assaults, then the earth stuff is because of the element that's around here... somewhere. It's been jumping from world to world to get away from-"

"You want us to believe that?" Edward asked, clenching his hands. "Don't make up stories now..."

Aki looked down at the table, then hid her hands under it. "You can believe it if you want, what we speak is only too true."

Mustang thought over the recent events in the room, then closed the file. "I'm sorry, but this isn't going to work unless you show us more evidence about it."

"But we don't have time for that." Sora glared down the table at him, then at Edward. "The Heartless are after someone here, and are working with someone very dangerous. You have to help us find them before they do!"

Ed looked around the room, then got the courage to ask. "Where are the other two?"

"We lost one of them, so the other went to look." Aki said, summing it up in her own unique way. Sora looked at her, then took a deep breath, knowing that it was what really was happening. There was a knocking at the door, then it was opened and Aki looked, shocked. "Hey!"

Mustang stood as the blonde boy walked in, wearing a State Alchemist military uniform. "I would like for you to meet one of the only other young alchemists in this building. The Fusing Alchemist Mark-"

"Mark!" Aki got up and gave him a hug, ruining his composure. "So you got out all right! Great!"

Mark fixed his uniform and looked at her. "Hey, I'm trying to look professional... this is my first day working here. I just passed the exam not too long ago." He stood up right again, motioning for Aki to sit back down. She did as somewhat told and looked up at him, if he made it others made it too. "Colonel Mustang, there is something suspicious downtown. It might be connected with the other cases."

"all right then. You and Fullmetal go out and check on things, this meeting is adjourned." Mustang took the file and started out of the room.

Edward slammed his left hand into the table, "Something as petty as that, with a newbie!"

"This meeting is adjourned." Mustang said one more time before opening the door and leaving. Aki looked up at Mark again, giving a thumbs up while the young boy loosened the collar of his uniform. Edward took his hand off of the table and started out.

"He didn't help any..." Sora complained, getting up as well.

Edward opened the door and looked back at them, "Hurry up Mark, we have to go down town." All of them then left to find out what kind of "suspicious activity" was happening there.

* * *

Kokoro walked past many stores and people, following her instinct. She then stopped when she heard a type of growling. It slowly got louder and she found where it was coming from. Kokoro put her hands over her stomach and looked around at the stores with food. "I should have ate something... and I have no money... great thinking Kokoro, just great... hmm?" She sniffed into the air, getting the minty smell of something delicious. She started towards it, leading Kokoro to a small bakery on the corner of an alley. Without tripping on any loose stone in the cobble stone street she opened the door, letting the bell ring, and walked into the shop. It was full of all of the best baked goods and it was making her drool. Kokoro went right up to the glass counter and looked at the cakes and breads, then on top of the counter. A small test tray of mints was there. "This look strangely familiar..." She took off the cover and grabbed a small round mint, half blue and half chocolate, and popped it in her mouth. The taste was something that she remembered very well. "These... are Laura's mints!" 

"What about them?" Out of the back room came the person of the conversation. Laura walked out with another tray of the mints, a white shirt, and the checkered pants. Kokoro waved to her, happy to see another. "Kokoro!"

"Yup..." She swallowed the mint, laughing. "Yep! That's my name now! So, how are you doing? How did you make it out of our world? Are you doing okay here?" Kokoro wanted to keep talking, but Laura dropped her plate of mints. "What is it?"

Laura pointed, giving her high pitch baby like scream. "Behind you Kokoro..." She said in her 'oh my god I have to get out of here' way.

Kokoro turned around and looked at the man towering over her. She didn't know what to do but look. He turnd his attention down at her, then moved to the side. Kokoro still looked up at him, not wanting to leave a new found friend alone with someone like that. "Umm... can we help you?"

"I want... you..." The man looked at Kokoro, his eyes glowing yellow. She felt the element again, this time at it's strongest. She took a step back, going against the counter. "I need... to stop you... elementist..."

"Laura, get in the back, don't come out okay?" Kokoro said, still looking at the man's eyes. Laura was hesitant and didn't move. "When this is over I'm going to have some mints okay? Make a big blue and chocolate one okay?" She looked at the chef and gave a thumbs up. Laura took the hint and went to the back, closing the bakery door. Kokoro turned back to the pale man again, his long black hair covered his face and his black robe covering the rest of his body. "Okay then... this is my first time finding an element."

"You will not use me!" He grabbed Kokoro by the collar of her shirt and threw her out of the store, by way of the window. Momo stopped in her tracks, walking past the window and almost getting hit by Kokoro.

The man also walked out of the window, attracting the attention of the spectators in town. Momo ran over to Kokoro, who was just now standing up from the 'toss'. "Hey, you okay?"

Kokoro wiped a cut on her cheek from the glass, then formed her Keyblades. "Did Sora ever say what a relic looked like?"

"No..." Momo looked at the strange man taking heavy steps towards them.

"I think... this is a relic... but there sure as hell ain't no temple." Kokoro got in battle position, ready to start her rights as an elementist. "Get ready!"

Momo pulled the Reiki off of her back. "Ready."

"Ready steady go!" Kokoro yelled out, both headed straight towards the man who knew of the earth element.


	11. Chapter 11

(skips around) I got another part done! wheeee! (makes sure the guys in the white jackets aren't around) okay then, here is the next part of Kokoro! Thanks to everyone that is reading it and to those leaving reviews! You keep me going! (feels like I'm winning the oscar) thank you all so very much (A cane starts to pull me off stage) ahh! Okay, here is chapter 11! Bye! (gone)

* * *

Kokoro gave out a yelp of pain as the man came over and grabbed her by the face, slamming her into a lamp post. The wonderful cobble stone street was wrecking under their feet and the people had left, fleeing for their lives. Dust from the fight lingered in the air and many windows were broken, those seemed to be his favorite thing to throw people through. He let go of Kokoro, her falling to the ground, still holding onto the Keyblades. Momo just got up, she was in bad shape too. Her arm looked injured and her Reiki was on the opposite side of the battle field. She pulled out her kitana while charging at the giant of a man. He turned to her and grabbed the sword, using it to pull her close to him. Momo didn't let go in time and met the end of his fist, then was also thrown right next to Kokoro. The duel blader wiped the blood from her cut lip, breathing heavily and looking up at the man. "This sucks..." 

Momo went onto her hands and knees, not looking up but also very tired. "You're telling me..." Both jumped out of the way when he punched the ground. This seemed to be a normal attack. When the hulk of a being punched the ground a ripple effect went through the earth; creating a wave of earth energy and blowing up anything in its path. Momo found this out the hard way, not moving away in time caused the injury to her arm. Luckily when she moved she got closer to Reiki, taking it and using the giant weapon as support. "Now what?"

"Thinking..." Kokoro stood up, staggering at first. Her ankle was in pain, probably from the bad landing during that last dodge. The man turned to Kokoro and started his heavy footsteps towards her. "Think... what is earth weak against... what is it... why when I need to know I forget!" She yelled at herself as the man punched the ground again. Kokoro just looked as the ripple started under the earth, then the yellow energy started to show beneath the loose cobble stones. She saw as the light came under her, then remembered. "That's it!" The pillar of earth energy came up directly under her, making Momo shoot up her gaze at her friend. When the light vanished she tried to find Kokoro, but she wasn't around. Momo looked up, finally finding her friend. "Wind is opposite to earth!" She yelled, high in the air due to her air power. Even though it was a weak spell, she started to feel the fatigue. Kokoro shook it out of her head, letting her Keyblades vanish and forming an orb in her hands. As she fell she tried to concentrate her powers to wind, the one element she couldn't really understand. No later did she throw it with all she had. The orb went at the man, who couldn't move away from it. Kokoro landed before it hit him and ran over to Momo. She knelt next to her friend and slammed her hand against the ground, creating a wall of earth. Kokoro closed her eyes as the blast caused a strong gust to go everywhere, it had made contact. When the effects of the orb vanished so did the wall. Kokoro examined to see if anything was left of the man, or even if anything was left of this little spot of the city. She was now very tired and breathing as if she had run the mile. She looked to the left and right, no one was there. It looked like they had won. "That's it... we-" Her triumph was cut short when the man came up to them, out of the ground, and picked up Kokoro by the neck. She held onto his arm, trying to get him to let go.

Momo stood up and slammed the Reiki into his free arm, his left. "Put her down!" She ordered. The man just looked at Momo and punched her to the side, finally knocking her out as she hit the stone side of the bakery. Kokoro closed her eyes, she couldn't breath. Slowly her life slipped away and she couldn't do anything about it. Kokoro started to become limp, her grip loosening, a tear rolling down her face.

"Let her go!" Sora yelled running in with his Kingdom Key. He attacking the man on the right arm, then cast ice on it. The giant looked down at Sora, then dropped Kokoro.

She fell down, her hand on the red neck and coughing for any air. "Kokoro!" Aki ran up to her friend. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I-" She stopped talking, it hurt a lot. Kokoro finally looked up at the worried Aki and smiled. "I'm fine... just need some air that's all." She laughed a bit, standing up. Sora was now loosing to the mammoth, breaking a wooden bench by falling on it. "Sora!" Kokoro formed Yin and Yang again, running into battle. Aki took her wrist before she could run off. Kokoro looked back at Aki, upset. "He's the element! I have to fight him!"

"Not how you are." Aki spoke in an order. Kokoro, for the first time, didn't feel the same friendly emotion from Aki. She pulled her hand free, but kept looking deep into Aki's eyes. "You used a strong spell, your body is weak."

Kokoro looking into her eyes, they seemed more shadowed then normal. "Aki, I have to." She started off to the fight, took one last look back at Aki, then ran after the element stranger. Aki pulled out her sword and looked at Kokoro, then also started into the battle.

Mark ran over to check on Momo by the bakery. "Hey, Momo wake up." He lifted her up a bit and shook her shoulders. Momo started to moan, which made Mark smile. "Good, you're okay."

"Okay?" Momo opened her eyes and looked at him. "My head feels like a cracked egg..."

"That's what happens when-" Mark stopped when a Keyblade, a blue one with a black gem, landed and was stuck to the ground next to them. Both looked to the battle. Kokoro was trying another spell while Aki and Sora got the man's attention. "She looks weak..."

Momo got back to her feet, picking up her Reiki. "She is weak. Another spell won't do anyone any good at all." She started out but Mark took her Reiki away, then took some metallic powder from his pocket. "What are you doing!"

"I am called the Fusing Alchemist." He said. He lay the Reiki down and made a small alchemy symbol on it with the metal powder, then slammed both hands onto the weapon. In an instance of light the Reiki was bigger, rimmed with a metal blade, and ready for another go. He picked it up, being heavier then before, and started towards the enemy. "Kokoro! Don't use another spell!" She stopped charging the small green orb and looked at her name being called. Sora was again knocked back by the monster and Aki stood aside, waiting for an order. "Charge Reiki with it!" Mark commanded.

Kokoro looked at the new weapon and agreed. "I get it." She made a smaller orb of green energy and threw it at Mark, who in turn put the Reiki in the way so it was now powered up. He threw it into the man, who finally gave a yell of pain. Kokoro stood and watched as the spinning Reiki was going into the man, almost splitting him in two. Momo ran up to Mark and pat him on the back, he deserved his alchemy rights. Edward came running in a little late, but helped Sora up and both also looked at the man. Kokoro took a step forward in anger, the man tried to stop the Reiki. He held it back with his hands attmepted to try and stop it. "No... no don't do that..." She whispered to herself. The giant finally stopped the Reiki, and threw it back at Mark and Momo. "Duck guys!" Kokoro yelled, Mark pulled both of them down and the Reiki went over them, stopping by going into the wall of the bakery in which it turned back to normal. Kokoro tried to get to them, to make sure they were all right, but the man ran over to her and knocked her to the ground, now she lost her other Keyblade. It had spun out of her hand and out of reach, towards no one. Sora tried to come over but Edward held him back.

"It won't work. By the looks of it this guy won't get hurt by anything." Edward told Sora. The Keyblade Master looked at the State Alchemist. "You have to think of something else!"

"What else is there?" Sora questioned, but then though of it. Her keyblades. One was to lock hearts and the other to unlock hearts, if his were unlocked then maybe...? "Momo! Give her Yang!" He yelled over to the girl.

She looked at Sora, then at the earth giant trying to chock Kokoro on the ground again. She got up and ran to Yang, then threw it to Kokoro. She looked as the dagger slid in next to her. While trying to hold off his arm she reached over to grab the small Keyblade. Kokoro finally got the weapon in reach and held it firmly in her hand, then looked up at the man. She drove it into the man's chest, right into his heart. The large man stopped strangling her and let go of her neck, but still hovered his hands over her it. Kokoro still held onto the Keyblade with both hands, but looked at where it was inserted. There was no blood. Kokoro let go of the Keyblade and crawled out from under the man, never getting back up. He stood up and changed into a yellow light, then turned into orbs and vanished. The Keyblade fell to the ground and everyone was silent, looking at where he stood. "Did I... miss something?"

"What just happened?" Edward looked at Sora, who was glanced back at him. Both then smiled and turned to Kokoro. "You did it!"

Kokoro stood up and turned to them, giving a thumbs up. She picked up Yang and walked over to Yin, picking that one up as well. She then turned to Aki and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine." Aki put her sword back and went over to Kokoro. "How about you? You don't look so good."

"If you don't count that I feel like crap and wanna just collapse right now, I'm not doing so bad." Kokoro tried to joke, the Keyblades vanishing without her consent. She looked down at her hands as they turned into light and left, then at Sora. He also held out his right hand, his Keyblade was going away too. "What's happening?" She called over to him. Sora shook his head at her and said nothing, he just shrugged his shoulders. "What's going on!" Kokoro yelled out, then it came to her again. The same exact pain that came to her head when the Heartless attacked her home world. It took over her mind again and the scream of the planet screeched into her ears. Kokoro put her hands over her ears, trying to make it stop. "No... no not again!"

Aki just stared at Kokoro as Momo ran up to her. "Hey, Kokoro snap out of it." She tried to touch Kokoro's shoulder, but the one in pain moved back. Momo didn't try again, Kokoro just kept taking steps backwards. "What's wrong with her?" She turned to everyone, wanting an answer.

"The element, you stopped me. Now I can't control it any longer." The deep voice, almost like a growl, rolled by. Everyone stood ready for a battle, but none came. Kokoro fell to her knees, crying out in pain, when a wolf came by. He was white with blue markings on his fur, and his eyes were the elemental yellow. The wolf walked up to Kokoro and licked her face, calming her down a bit. "She can't stop the pain, the element is out of control. It's up to you to help her." He looked at Aki and Momo. "I told you I didn't want to be used, and this is why. Now you must stop the element on its own, I no longer control it."

Momo looked back at Aki, who spoke. "But we need the elemental relics. If you were one then we would need you."

"I am one, the relic of earth." He spoke, everyone looked in shock. "Yes, the relics are living, breathing beings. When you unlocked my heart you let the element loose. Now you have to claim it back and lock it inside of me, then you can use me... as you please." The wolf looked at Kokoro again, who seemed calmer but was still in a lot of pain. "Hurry, she can't take it for long." He turned to Sora and nodded. "When the element is loose it is wild, meaning that it will be in its natural disaster form. Find the heart of the tremor, and you will find the element at its core."

Sora stood up right and nodded, "Got it. Watch her." He then started to run off where his heart led him, believing that was the right way. Momo and Aki followed without hesitation while Edward and Mark stayed behind with Kokoro and the wolf.

"Make it stop... make it stop!" Kokoro yelled out, wanting it all to just end. The wolf nudged her with his nose, making her look up with yellow eyes. "Fenrir... make it stop..."

"I can't my lady." He lay his head on her shoulder, still softly nudging her with his nose. "You must believe in your friends now. They are the only ones who can help you."

Kokoro looked at Fenrir, the wolf, then at Edward and Mark. "I... no!" The scream came again and she covered her ears. "Please... hurry..." She muttered.

Mark knelt down next to his friend and looked at her back, under her jacket there seemed to be an orange light coming from her back, as if from her shoulder blades. He looked up at Edward but didn't say a word. The blonde boy just gave one more glance down as they got dimmer, showing that Kokoro was losing the battle with her elemental pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Two in one shot! Sometimes this place won't let me upload my rtf's and all so I have to convert them to docs and then sometimes when I do THAT it drops the puncuation. (tears up) boo hoo... I think I'm going to edit all of these in doc form from now on. Who knows! Okay, here is chapter 12! (and the white coat men are still gone! w00t!)

* * *

Sora was leading the group down the cobble stone streets, also deserted because of the fight with the man, who was actually the relic for earth shaped as a wolf. He kept following where he felt was right, not listening to what anyone else had to say. Aki and Momo stayed at his heels, following and trying not to get lost. Quickly Sora stopped, almost making Momo and Aki run into him. "What was that for!" Aki yelled at him. He looked down at the ground, at the loose pebbles. They started to shake and jump around. The tremors because worse, more violent, and they could feel it. 

"In its natural disaster form? Great." Momo said, trying to keep steady. Then the quake started, the ground shook violently under their feet. Momo fell to her knees and Sora tried to keep balance, but fell down as well. Aki did her best staying up, but that was because she used a lamp post for support. Everyone looked around at what was happening, but there wasn't much time to think. "Look out!" Momo tried to stand as the rubble started to rain down and the buildings started to fall around them. "Sora move!"

* * *

"Stop it! Just stop it now!" Kokoro yelled, ears still covered by her hands. The grounds around them were shaking, but the little area where the four sat didn't shake at all, they stayed perfectly still. "Stop it, stop it!" She gasped out. 

Edward knelt in front of her, holding her head. She looked up at him and cringed at the pain, then drove her head into him, still covering her ears. He looked down at her, then at Mark. "She's not always like this right?"

"Kokoro? She was never like this!" Mark said, looking at the girl. "Kokoro is the one that's always thinking ahead and trying to cheer everyone up. She's always helping us."

The white and blue wolf, Fenrir, was laying next to her the entire time. "Well now, I guess it's time to return the favor isn't it?"

Mark turned at Fenrir, then at Kokoro in pain. No later did he stand and crack his knuckles. "What did you say to her earlier?"

"That I didn't want to be used." Fenrir answered without wavering.

"But why 'not be used'? Kokoro would never use you, and why didn't you tell her about the element going out of-" Mark tried to finish, but the wolf started early.

"I don't want to be a slave to another elementist. If all of those creatures were gone then the elements could be free again, and there would be nothing like this anymore." Fenrir stood up at this, walking to the new State Alchemist. "I don't want the elements to have to suffer any more then I had to."

Mark started to get mad but Edward took over the conversation. "But why go through all of this, just for that?"

"I need to stop her, before she makes a mistake and ruins everything." Fenrir faced the girl, the lights gently glowing on her back again. "If she tries to take in all of the elements on her own, with no help, and then goes for the two forbidden... only failure will follow."

Edward went to the wolf, in anger and discontent, but stopped himself before he touched the sacred being. "She'll do fine. Now let's just-"

"Just what?" The first voice not of their own came to them. The boys looks around to find that the earthquake had stopped, everything was in ruins. As they looked around they found one man, the State Alchemist killer only known as Scar. Kokoro lifted her hands off of her ears, the noise had stopped, but the pain in her heart started again. She looked up at Scar, looking at the X scar trademark on his forehead. "I'm sorry, but I need to take out all three of you now."

Mark turned to the criminal, hands in fists. "Three? Kokoro isn't an alchemist."

"She is the elementist. I need to stop her and you." He cracked his hand on its own, showing the symbols embedded on the arm. Something was different about Scar, he wore his sunglasses and seemed darker. "Orders from my boss."

"Boss?" Kokoro gasped out, trying to stand. One pain after another, right after a battle with much use of a new power, made her weak and fatigued. She did manage to stand but nothing more then that. Kokoro tried to call upon her Keyblades, but they never came. "What?"

Fenrir looked up at her and shook his head and walked in front of her. "The element is stronger then your Keyblades. As long as it's wild you cannot fight with your weapons."

"Wha!" Kokoro glared down at Fenrir, then stomped her foot. "Thanks for telling me now doggy!" She put her hands in fists and stood ready, as if she did have the Keyblades. "Oh well... I'm not going down that easily! I have to protect you guys, and Fenrir." The wolf looked back at her, this time with question instead of power. "Hey, you're an elemental relic, and a being. I can't just leave you be, I bet he's going to be after you too Fenrir." Kokoro gave him a thumbs up, then went up in between Mark and Edward. "So, we're all going to fight!"

Fenrir kept looking at her, why was she protecting him? No elementist ever wanted to protect a relic, they all use the relics like weapons or toys. They never cared about the life of the relic, the elemental being, and just used them as a pawn. Fenrir couldn't place all of the clues together, she wasn't like the other elementists.

* * *

Momo got up, coughing and waving the dust out of her face. She looked around, she was caved in by buildings. She could hear Aki calling down to her, it didn't seem that far but still far enough to not be reachable. Momo went to her hands and knees, looking around the grim lit area. She then remembered, like a painted picture coming to life, what had happened. Sora and Momo were standing there, both in danger of a building falling on them. She pushed him out of the way, then was knocked out. The last thing she remembered was the sound of rubble and glass falling around her, forming a coffin. Momo coughed again, not minding the dust and small cuts over her body. "Sora, you okay!" She yelled out. Momo heard a moan in the distance, and Aki still yelling out to them. She crawled, the tallest she could get in there, over to the moan. Sora lay there, on his back, with a cut on his forehead and his leg caught under bars. "Damn... you okay Sora?" 

He looked up to her, giving his awkward smile. "Just can't move that's all." He tried to sit up, but the pain of his legs moving a little made him stay down.

Aki called down to Momo again, in more desperation then ever. Momo looked up and yelled back. "Aki, we're both okay! Sora is stuck though... his leg is caught!"

"Okay." Aki sounded relieved, but muffled and far. "Listen, I'm going to try and move some rubble out of the way, we need to get you out of there before anything okay?"

"No!" Momo yelled back. Sora looked at her in question, but understood why she said that. "You have to find the element, go to the center of the quake! Fenrir needs the element back remember?"

Aki was silent for a moment, the said. "Okay, take care guys! Don't do anything stupid, I'll be right back!" Footsteps of running came by and Aki was gone.

Momo looked up again, then sat down next to Sora, who coughed, but not because of the dust. It sounded harsh and sickening. "Hey Sora, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." He looked up at her again, then closed his eyes and put his cut hand on his necklace. "Now we wait, for them to come and find us huh?"

Momo hugged her knees. "Yeah. I guess so..." She smiled and laughed a bit, looking down at him. "How come I always get caught like this? Third time sense all of this stuff started." Sora laughed, then turned his head away in pain. Momo went over to him, worried. "Hey, Sora? Sora... Sora!" He wasn't responding, just cringing in pain, his hand over his heart. "Sora, stop messing around with me Sora! Hey!"

* * *

Kokoro screamed as she was hit by an orb of darkness. Edward, his auto-mail arm now a hand blade, was running to try and counter the origin of the orb, Scar. Mark went over to Kokoro, making sure she was okay. Kokoro lay on her side, her hands out in front of her. She twitched her pinky and looked at it, the most she could do was just twitch a finger. "C'mon Kokoro, get up..." 

"What else can I do? Where can I go?" Kokoro murmured to herself. Fenrir had not moved the entire time, but kept his eyes on Kokoro. He was now far from them, the battle moving their locations here and there. "He has the power of darkness and I can't use my Keyblades... he is a killer and I can't defend myself..."

"Stop talking like that! This isn't like you Kokoro." Mark said, then looked up at the fight. Scar had knocked Edward to the side and was now running to the two talking. Mark took out some more powder and quickly made a symbol on the ground. He slammed his hands to the ground and formed a concrete and metal sword, using it to parry Scar's darkness endowed fist. Kokoro sat up and admired Mark, seeing his powers before her eyes like this was amazing. "You have... you have to fight back Kokoro!" Mark yelled back to her. No later did his broadsword shatter and Scar grab him by the face, his hand starting to charge with an eerie light.

"May God's judgment be upon you." Scar murmured, his glasses still on his head. He was about to kill Mark, finish him off for good, when something unusual happened. Fenrir had jumped onto Scar and was biting his arm, the one that held Mark. Scar threw Mark to the ground with much force and tried to get the wolf off. Kokoro was more confused then ever, but knew that she had to help her friend.

Mark and Kokoro looked at the wolf as he jumped off of Scar and stood, tail up and growling. "Fenrir..." Kokoro said, the wolf didn't respond, he just went after Scar again. The killer in turn charged his 'hand of god' and powered it more with the new found powers of darkness. Both went at each other, the contact only of a loud screech and a bright light. Kokoro closed her eyes, but when she opened them she found Scar on his back, breathing hard, to one side. The same with Fenrir opposite Scar. "Fenrir!" She got up and ran to the injured wolf, laying on his side and breathing hard. "What the hell did you do that for! It was crazy!"

"It was... instinct... my lady..." Fenrir looked up at her. "It is my job... to protect the elementist that will keep me..."

Kokoro looked down at him, confused. He just tried to kill her before, now he wanted to protect her. What had made him change?

* * *

Aki kept running over rubble and around dead ends, trying to find the heart of the quake. Eventually she had to stop running and take an easy breather, where could it have been? "Dammit... where can it be? Not like there's going to be a sign saying..." She stopped when her hand started to throb. One corner of the gem glowed, Northwest of her location was something that it called for. She looked down at the gem again, getting a bad feeling, but knew that it would lead her there. Aki started to run again, stopping at the center of the quake. In the middle stood a little girl, only in a bright yellow light, with long hair, loose and laying past he waist, and a plain simple dress on. She had no shoes and was facing away from Aki. "Hey, are you the element?" The girl turned to Aki, her yellow eyes the only real detail that she possessed. Aki took a step forward, making the little girl take a step back and put her hands on her chest. When the girl took the step the ground shook a bit, she was scared. Aki stopped walking and looked at her. "Hey, if you're the element I need your help. It's my friend and that wolf." 

The silent girl kept her hands on her chest, looking at Aki in fear. She then pointed at Aki's hand. The wind warrior looked down and saw the gem glowing it's dark purple, throbbing. She clenched her hand against her body, tight, and looked again at the girl. "Hey, I don't know why I have this. Just please... Kokoro really needs you..."

The girl's eyes widened, looking with joy. "Sister..." She spoke quietly, like a hymn of the planet, "sister needs me? I miss sister..."

Aki looked at the girl, then took a step forward. She didn't move. Aki slowly walked to the girl, then held out her left hand, the one without the gem. "Then come on, Kokoro really needs you now."

"I want to see sister... I miss her..." The girl took her hands down. She was hesitant at first, but eventually took Aki's hand. "Let's meet sister!"

Aki smiled, then started with the little girl, who glowed the yellow light. They started to the location where Aki and the others had left Kokoro and the alchemists, ready to stop everything that was happening and start on the right foot again.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, here is another part! Luckily I write these things before hand and it's just the editing I'm doing now huh? Problem is that I counted out that this would be an uber lot of chapters. Oo at least I'm giving out a steady feed. (smiles) okay then, here is chapter 13 of "Kokoro". Enjoy!

PS, anyone ever heard of Hemisphere by Maaya Sakamoto? It's a really great song! (listening to it now)

* * *

Momo lay down next to Sora, she had fallen asleep from the fights and stress of everything. She opened her eyes only to find Sora trying to get out from under the bars. "Hey, stop that!" She sat on her knees, turning to him. "You'll just hurt yourself more." 

Sora stopped and fell to his back, looking up at the rubble ceiling. Because of the last small tremor some light could not leak through the cracks, but all of the other air holes were closed with more stones. "Fine..."

"Good." Momo lay back down again, feeling even more tired. "How long has it been?"

Sora kept his attention to the lack of air holes and fresh air. "I don't know... couple of minutes?"

"I don't get bored in a couple of minutes." Momo tried to joke, also looking up. "I think it's been longer... like an hour or so..."

Sora kept his eyes up, then started to cough again. He covered his mouth and turned away, Momo just looked at him. He was doing that a lot more while holding his hand over his heart, as if to hide some type of pain. "Well then, let's get out of here." Sora turned back to her, with a grin. "You can get out at least."

"Why just me!" Momo sat up again, hitting her head on the ceiling. Some dust fell onto them when it happened, but she just rubbed her head and started to yell. "If you're trying to play hero again like you did in the game in Hallow Bastion then I-"

"Just go!" Sora yelled at her. She stopped, Sora had changed a lot over the years. He seemed sharper to anger and colder to people now, which was very strange for a Keyblade Master. Momo went to sit on her knees stared up at the light. "Through there, you can move some stones with your Reiki and make it out."

Momo nodded and grabbed her Reiki. Because of the last tremor she found it, the Reiki fell on her head. She took the large boomerang and drove it up into the light, making everything dark. The rubble started to drop small pebbles and dust, making Sora close his eyes and cover his face with his arms. Momo kept driving the Reiki up, letting the larger stones roll down the weapon and to the side. Eventually it was high enough, and created a large enough hole, that Momo could crawl out. She looked down at Sora one last time, who looked at her and gave a thumbs up. Momo shook her head and started to crawl out, on top of the Reiki. Sora watched her go out and pull out the weapon. There was a giant hole now, the bright light falling to Sora in full. He squinted at it and tried to shadow it with his hands. Momo looked down the hole at him. "You sure about this?"

"We talked about it over and over again!" Sora yelled up to her. "Help Kokoro and then come back here. Once she has the element then she can get me out." Momo nodded and ran back to the battle field, hoping to find everyone okay.

* * *

Kokoro held Fenrir, both beat and bloody. She held him around the neck, now very loosely. Edward tried to get up, his auto-mail hand now detached from his body and himself cut and beat. Mark was on his knees, he was out of metal powder and bleeding on his arm and leg. Scar no longer had his sunglasses on and his eyes were revealed, they were red rimmed and orange centered. Just like Ansem's eyes. Scar had been taken by the darkness and was winning against the trio. Kokoro tried to get up but Fenrir couldn't move. Scar looked at them and created an orb of darkness, throwing it at them. Kokoro noticed the orb coming and held onto Fenrir, both getting hit by it and being knocked into something else. This was normal, ever sense Fenrir attacked Scar's arm he had been trying to kill all of them with a new rage. Kokoro had been holding on to, taking the blunt end of all the attacks, and protecting Fenrir. She now let go, out cold. Fenrir looked at her, beat and almost dead, and barely stood on all four paws. Edward clapped his hands together and created a ripple effect in the ground of spikes, but missed Scar as the man moved out of the way. Mark took a metal pipe and put it to a rock, then took another stone and scratched an alchemy symbol into both. After hitting it he created a bow gun, aiming it at Scar. It was only loaded with ten arrows, but that was more then enough. He fired all of them, only three making contact. Scar pulled out the arrows, as if no pain was felt, and started after Mark. The new alchemist dropped the bow gun and stood, fists up and ready. When Scar started his run a known voice came to them. "Stay back you jerk!" Then Reiki came by and hit Scar right in the head; knocking him over. No later it returned to the owner, circulating around her hand and her holding it behind her back. Mark gave a sigh of relief and fell to his knees, only to find Scar starting to get up. He was cut and bleeding from the hit by Reiki yet kept after Mark. Momo threw Reiki again; it missed slightly. When she caught it again she started to run to help. "I knew I had to work on that..." 

"Momo!" Aki yelled, running over with the little girl holding her hand. The little one stopped, still glowing yellow, and looked at the battle. She then looked over at Fenrir and Kokoro, shock took over all other emotions. "There is Kokoro and that wolf, the ones I want you to help..."

The girl let go of Aki's hand and ran, almost glided, over to Fenrir and Kokoro. Aki started to the battle to help everyone out while the girl sat down between Fenrir and Kokoro. The wolf fell to the ground, his head laying on the little girl's lap. The girl pet him on the head, then looked at the unconscious elementist. She placed her hand on Kokoro's cheek while shaking her head. "This is not sister..."

"Please, help her. She is the one that will save all of the elements." Fenrir spoke to the little girl, who in turn looked down at him. "Kokoro, this elementist, she knows what she is doing. She has a pure heart and is willing to protect the elements no matter what."

"She won't... use us anymore?" The little girl asked Fenrir. He shook his head, making the girl giggle. "Good, then I will help... it was fun being free, even if for a little while." The girl touched Kokoro's heart, the light leaving the girl and going to Kokoro. When it was done the girl was not glowing anymore. she looked like a normal person now. Her true colors shown. Her hair was a deep brown matching that of her eyes, and her skin was fair. The girl started to pet Fenrir again, who was slowly vanishing. "Are you sure about this?"

Fenrir shook his head again. "This girl, she will bring you and your sisters together again, I know it. I will help her with all of my might." The little girl smiled and vanished into yellow light orbs. When the orbs touched the ground they made a flower, with only the richest colors, bloom. Fenrir went over to Kokoro and lay his head on her as well, closing his eyes. "I will protect my master, she is the right one to fix the elementist studies." The wolf howled and no later vanished.

Aki looked back at the girl, she was gone. She smiled and looked back at Momo, finding Sora missing. "Where is that guy?"

"Trapped under the rubble." Momo said, catching Reiki one more time. "That last tremor made it so I could get out, but not him. He's still there." Scar ran after Momo and Aki, now in a blind rage. Aki pushed Momo out of the way and took the hit, both the man and her falling to the ground. He stopped when he saw the gem in her hand, then got up and took a step back. Aki sat up and looked at the gem in her hand, it was glowing again. "What now?" Momo asked, never looking at Aki but only at Scar. Aki covered her hand and stood up, sword in hand. "What's he doing now?"

Aki shifted her attention from Scar to Kokoro. She was awake and, in an almost zombie state, let the Keyblades form. Her eyes were yellow and lifeless, she only looked down. "That's not Kokoro right now... that's that girl." Aki moved out of the way, then looked at Scar. He just kept his eyes on Aki. Why did the man stop fighting? No one knew for sure. Edward stood up and went over to Mark, both were okay. Kokoro stopped walking and looked directly at Scar; no later pointing up the light keyblade Yin and let her right hand form the symbol of earth on the back. She didn't blink as a spike formed in mid air, out of the pebbles and dust, and went directly into Scar. The man gave a yelp of pain, but no later vanished. Edward fell to the ground at this point while cringing in pain. He quickly got over it and looked over as Aki and Momo ran over to their friend; both stopped her before she fell to the ground. Kokoro dropped the daggers and was eased to her knees with the help of her friends. "Kokoro, Kokoro you okay!"

She tried to look up at Aki and smile. "I think... I need a break..." Kokoro then let her eyes fall down at her hand, the marking of earth was not fading away. It was permanently imprinted into her hand. She smiled and fell onto Aki, letting her friend pat her on the back. No later Kokoro felt the sharp pain in her heart. He looked to find that the gem had gone through her heart again, and she slipped into darkness.

"Kokoro, Denise not again!" Momo started to yell, her friend could die from a hit in this weakened state. "Denise wake up, Denise!"

Kokoro became limp and lay on Aki. She in turn looked into her palm; there, embedded, was Scar's gem. Mark ran over and checked Kokoro's pulse, then picked her up in his arms and started to East Headquarters. "We have to get her to a medic, her heart isn't going so well..."

Momo stood but remembered Sora. "But... we need to help Sora! He's stuck and-"

"We have to help Kokoro!" Aki yelled while following Mark. "You and Edward check on him if you're so worried, I'm helping Kokoro." She then walked side by side with Mark, holding a limp Keyblade Master. Momo turned back at the daggers as they vanished into light, probably going back to the master's heart. She then started to run in the opposite direction to help Sora.

"You coming or not!" Momo yelled back, but never looking. Edward had his hand over the shoulder joint of his auto-mail arm; nothing being there now. Both headed off towards Sora, hoping that he was okay.

* * *

Sora closed his eyes and dozed off a bit, but no later opened them when more rubble fell onto him. He then started to cough violently, covering his mouth and closing his eyes in pain. When the coughing fit was over he looked into his hand, small droplets of blood were there. He looked in horror yet put his hand down and looked up into the cloudy yet bright sky. "Kokoro... when will I tell you?" He closed his eyes with his chest hurting in the same place that the gem went through Kokoro. "I have to... or else we're both done for..." He opened his eyes again and looked up, thinking of what everyone else was up to. "This mission... it's a one way trip... but how can I tell you that? I know that I messed it up... I should have finished it... but... I couldn't learn it all..." He stopped talking when a shadow covered the sunlight and the common Reiki came down to help. Sora smiled at the rescue but frown deep down at what he had to reveal to everyone very shortly. 


	14. Chapter 14

dum deee dum dum duuuum! (types away) I love writing. (grin) too bad it's only fanfictions. Oh well! A fun hobby is a fun hobby! The Gravitation fic that I'm doing now is turning out really good! I think I'll start posting it soon. Maybe... I'm thinking of the Roxas/Axel one first... all I know is that I'm going to start posting another while I do this one. Who knows which one. Oh well, I just love typing! (started to type away again) Enjoy chapter 14 of "Kokoro" and please leave me a comment! Thankies!

* * *

Hotaru looked at Kokoro's face, then at her chest. She pointed in silence, making Kokoro look down. The darkness was spreading over her chest, over to her arms. Kokoro again looked at Hotaru, but got no response. The scream, the same scream that took her mind in her home world, came back and again started to eat at her heart and mind. "What... what the hell is wrong with me!" Kokoro yelled out. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, trying to stop the pain. Someone came up to her and placed their hand over her heart. Kokoro looked up at the person, shocked. "Not... you too..." 

She looked at the girl with her hand over Kokoro's heart, it was Rayne. Behind her stood five other girls, most she recognized, but some she didn't. "Who are you? Rayne why are you here!" She covered her ears again, the scream of the planet was piercing.

"Everything is going to change..." Rayne went up to Kokoro, taking down her hands and whispering into her ear. "Everything... the elements, the archangels, the royalties, even your friends... everything is going to change..."

Kokoro looked as Rayne stepped back with the other girls. She recognized Hotaru, but the other four were a mystery to her. Rayne and the others started to walk away, leaving Kokoro in the dark. "Wait... wait..." Kokoro said silently, the girls left her alone in the darkness. "Wait! Please don't leave me!" Kokoro ran after them, but was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist. Kokoro turned around to find Aki, holding onto her. "Aki! Let me go! I have to go after them-" She stopped when Aki didn't respond. Kokoro then tried to pull away, Aki wouldn't let go. She kept trying and started to use her other hand to make Aki let go. "What's wrong with you I just-" Again Kokoro stopped talking when darkness started to come from Aki's right hand, going into Kokoro. She looked down at the wind warrior's hand, two dark lights were creating the darkness. Kokoro then looked up at Aki, understanding everything. "Aki... no..." Kokoro started to fall into darkness again, her hand slipping right through her friend's. "Aki!" The darkness scars shattered from her body, but two orange light scars on her back formed, from those lights Kokoro sprouted long wings, the wings of the Archangel. "Aki!"

* * *

Kokoro tossed and turned in her sleep. She was patched up and curing from her cuts and bruises, but she still wasn't better in her heart. Kokoro had been in and out of nightmares for almost a week, never awake long enough to know where she was. Kokoro held onto the blanket, tossing around like a rag doll. Toboe, sitting next to her bed, put his hand on hers over the earth symbol on her right hand. Kokoro suddenly awoke, sitting up and tears in her eyes. She looked down at her hand and saw Toboe there, happy that she was finally up but scared at what she was dreaming. "Toboe... Toboe!" Kokoro gave him a hug, burying her face into him and crying. "What's happening? What the hell is happening!" Toboe just sat there as he watched her release all of her stress and fears from the past couple of months.

* * *

Momo sat up in her bed, it was just like Kokoro's, they were in Disney Castle again. When Mark got everyone back to Eastern Headquarters Momo came with Edward and Sora, then they called for Donald and Goofy to come and pick them up. The keyhole was never closed, but they would return. She looked down at her hands fiddling with themselves as she thought about the entire event. No later Mark walked into the room with a tray of food. "Hi there." 

"Hey Mark." Momo sat up right and let her hands stopped as he placed down the tray. "To think, we lived through an earthquake! And my worst injury was just a paper cut!" She lifted her finger, showing the only bandage she had left.

Mark laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. "You know that's because Donald healed everything else. Same with the others." He looked at the tray as Momo started to eat. "He's really good at his magic. I heard that Sora is that good too."

"Really now..." Momo said, mouth full. She swallowed what she was eating and started again. "I know that he learned magic two years ago, that's when the game takes place... wait!" She almost dropped her silverware when it came to her. Mark looking in wonder as she blurted it out. "Riku! If King Mickey is out then were is Riku!"

Mark was quiet, thinking it out as well. "Hell if I know..." He finally said. He then stood up and started to the door. "You better get some more bed rest. Kokoro just woke up, so we're going to have that meeting soon."

Momo shook her head and let him close the door, then started with her food again. She was thinking about the last time Mark came into the room the day before. He gave her a tray like now, but also news that once Kokoro woke up there was to be a meeting between everyone and a private meeting between Sora and Kokoro. Momo stopped eating, she couldn't finish it all. She put it on the table to the side and looked out the window with the curtains pulled to the side and the moonlight coming into the room. "Kokoro... this is getting out of hand..."

* * *

Edward was out in the garden, by the house where Goofy usually slept, testing out his new auto-mail arm. Aki found him and came over to join him, sitting down and looking at the half moon. "Does it feel good?" 

"It's great. Too bad Winry isn't here to see it." Edward stopped talking and gazed down at her, then sat next to her and started the conversation. "So, how did you guys start all of this? It seems like you know a lot."

"It's a long story..." Aki started yet stopped when her hand hurt again. She held it tight and under her cloak. Aki now wore black gloves to cover the gems in case she didn't cover them herself. "So then, where is Alphonse? It's he always with you?"

Edward looked to the ground and then lay back in the grass while rested his head in his hands. "They got him... those damn bastards." Aki looked at him she wanted to know who he was talking about. "Those black creatures... I think Sora called them Heartless." She turned away, she knew the rest of the tragic story. "Al and I were just going to East Headquarters... then they attacked. He got in the way and stopped them but lost his heart in the process."

"But..." Aki started, looking down at the flowers around them. "Al was an empty shell right? He couldn't have had a heart-"

"He did." Edward snapped. Aki jumped a bit but calmed down again and stood up. "Sorry about that..."

Aki shook her head and stood. She began to walk off. "No worries Edward. I'll be going then."

"Hey!" He yelled over to her. Aki stopped and turned around. "Call me Ed, Edward is too damn long." She smiled and started off into the darkness of night.

* * *

The next day came sooner then they thought. Everyone woke up and went to the throne room, all standing in front of the empty seat where King Mickey would sit. The ceiling was extremely tall and statues of a knight like Goofy and a mage like Donald were behind the chair. Kokoro sat on the ground waiting for Sora. She still felt a bit weak but she could move around without help. Momo stood up, shining up her Reiki with her hand, while Aki leaned against the throne chair. Donald and Goofy weren't part of this meeting; but Mark, Edward, Toboe, and Laura were. After a while Sora came walking in. All alone. Kokoro got up and watched him come in, so did everyone else. He walked up to them and stopped, looking each one in the eye. "Sorry I'm late." 

"Yeah right." Momo tried to joke. Kokoro laughed, but no one else did. She quickly stopped and took a step forward, getting closest to Sora.

He looked at Kokoro, then started to the group. "First of all... the Royalty and the Archangel... that last world had both. Scar was the Royalty and Ed is the Archangel." Sora said, looking at Ed. "You did feel it didn't you? When she took the gem?"

Ed shook his head, then added, "I have these two new scars on my back. I guess that means I'm one of them too huh?"

Sora shook his head, that was quick. "Next up... the elements..." He looked at Kokoro's right hand, the emblem of earth still there. "So, how did it go?"

"Don't know." Kokoro smiled. "I was out like a light." She looked down at the emblem and lifted her hand a bit so Sora could see it easily without having to pretend not to look. "I guess that makes one down and five to go!"

"You did hear what Fenrir was saying when it all happened right?" Aki asked. "He doesn't want to be used like a pet."

Kokoro turned back to Aki and nodded. "I know, that's why I don't intend to use it a lot. Yeah, with his help I won't get tired from Earth spells anymore but I don't want to use him like a puppet. Fenrir is a living breathing being. I can't just say 'I choose you Fenrir!', it sounds like he's a pokemon or something. And that, my friends, would suck." She turned again to Sora. "So then, what is this big meeting for? Just for this?"

Sora shook his head, then started. "It's about your friends..." He started. Kokoro fell silent and the smile left her face. "We found some of them, but they're not like they used to be... being in separate worlds they tried different things, some aren't even human anymore."

"Not... human?" Momo and Kokoro said at the same time.

Sora shook his head in sorrow. "I'm sorry. But you can't see them yet, we have a lot of work to do. There has been a spike in-"

"I want to see them!" Kokoro yelled at Sora. "If my buddies are hurt I want to make sure they're okay, wouldn't you?"

Sora was silent but started up. "No, not with what we have to do."

"You're a Heartless Sora!" Kokoro yelled. "You called up this stupid meeting for nothing then huh? Or was it just to tell me, 'hey, you suck and your friends aren't human. But don't worry, you still get to steal hearts'. No Sora! I'm going to see them and you can't stop me!" She ran out of the room, opening the door and not closing it behind her. Sora glanced back at her, but cringed at the pain in his chest. He turned away from the group and started to walk out.

"Sora!" Momo ran up to him, but he kept walking. "What's the matter with you! This isn't like you at all-"

"What is me!" Sora yelled back at her. He also ran out of the room just to leave everyone to wonder in the mystery.

Momo watched as he ran out and then looked back at the others. Aki had vanished as well, she wasn't in the room anymore. She looked around but Aki was gone. Momo turned at the others for some support but none looked back at her. Momo frowned and stomped her foot, placing the Reiki on her back and running out after Kokoro and Sora, hopefully to find Aki as well.


	15. Chapter 15

oooOOooohhh... Sora yellied at my character. (tears up) that's okay, things always work out! uhh... right? I sure hope so! (knocks on monitor) okay then! Wakie wakie people, here is chapter 15 of "Kokoro"! Enjoy and please review. (smiles)

* * *

Kokoro kept running down the halls, out to the garden, then out to the rim of the inner castle grounds. She eventually stopped, the pain in her chest too much to bare with the running and with the anguish in her soul. Kokoro leaned against a marble pillar, which held up a statue of a woman, and slid down crying. She covered her face and kept crying. Not even the birds stayed around to try and cheer her up, Kokoro was alone. Goofy came by while going to his normal sleeping grounds. He had to pass the statue walkway. When he did he found Kokoro sitting on the ground. Goofy went over and sat next to her. "Hey, are you all right?" 

She looked up at him, trying to dry her eyes. "Dammit... I must seem like such a crybaby right now..." Kokoro sniffled a bit, trying to clear up her face. Goofy touched her hands and she stopped, looking at him. "I want to go home..." She finally said, Kokoro took her hands back and hugged her knees. "I wish none of this had ever happened! I want to go back to my normal life, the way things were!"

Goofy wanted to comfort her but Sora came by. He stopped and looked down at them. Kokoro never looked up, but knew it was him by his footsteps. Goofy stood up snd left them alone. "Koko-"

"Leave me alone Sora!" She yelled at him. Sora never moved, he just looked down at her. "Go away!"

He took a step forward, then stopped. "I'm sorry..."

"For what!" She finally looked up at him with anger and fear in her eyes. "For almost getting me killed more then once? For scaring me so badly? For not telling me about my friends? For letting my world decay! Tell me Sora, what is this sorry for!"

"For not telling the truth." He said. Kokoro didn't want to hear any more of it and got up to leave to the gummi base but Sora grabbed her by the hand. "Listen to me!"

She fought to get free, his grip was strong. "No, no just let me go! I'm going home!" Kokoro tried to get loose but Sora wouldn't let her. Instead he pulled her close and gave her a hug, in which Kokoro stopped struggling and was shocked.

Sora held her close, like he did Kairi, and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, for everything." Kokoro gazed at Sora, he was serious about this. "I should have told you everything, before the Heartless attacked and before we started this mission."

"Sora..." Kokoro let her hands down, she was oblivious of what to do. Sora slowly let her go and took a step back, then he put his hands on her shoulders and looked right at her. "What happened to the Sora I knew?"

"He... he's dying..." Sora let her go and put his hands on his chest. "I also tried this mission... after I got his majesty and Riku out of Kingdom Hearts." Kokoro wanted to say something but Sora shook his head, making her stop. "I also had to try and get the Royalties and Archangels... but in a different way. The results were the same, but Riku and I could never finish it... we failed..." He held his chest in pain and even had to lean against the marble pillar. Kokoro went over to help him and saw what he tried to cover. On the corner of his shirt, the rim line to the neck was seen, was something underneath. It was like a black scar. She looked at him, knowing yet wondering what it was. "I have a scar too... it's from the powers of the Royalties. The reason why Riku is missing is because-" His speech was interrupted by the sirens of the emergency system in the castle. Both looked around for the sound but knew to head right to the throne room, the King had to be protected first.

* * *

Momo was waiting in the throne room for the others. The King wasn't there, neither were the Archangels or knights, it was just her. She stood with her Reiki ready. When Kokoro and Sora ran in she turned around to find them. "Where is everyone?" 

Kokoro ran up to Momo, catching her breath. "I don't know... aren't they suppose to come here?"

"They are." A boy's voice came. It was familiar to everyone, especially Sora, but sounded deeper and colder. All of them turned to the door to find a robed boy, the hood over his head. Next to him stood another; by the figure it looked like a girl but her hood was up too. "But we took care of them."

"What the hell are you-" Kokoro ordered while forming her Keyblades. The robed male lifted his right hand, revealing three black gems in his palm. Kokoro cringed at the unveiling of this. Somehow she was feeling it in her heart. She was still weak from the last world, this boost of darkness in a condensed area wasn't helping. Sora also formed his Keyblade and was standing ready while Momo was about to through her Reiki. "Where are the others? Where are the Archangels and the king? Where is Aki!"

The other robed figure lifted her right hand as well, slipping off the glove. In her palm were two black gems. Kokoro started to get ticked and charged the earth power on the back of her right hand, she then slammed Yin into the ground and created a ripple. The boy just snapped his fingers and stopped it while the girl snapped hers, making Kokoro get knocked back by a darkness sonic blade and go into the throne; breaking it into pieces. Momo ran back to help the weakened Keyblade Master while Sora started towards the two. The girl took a step forward, she was going to attack. Sora focused his attack on her then but she just put her hand down and looked at him. Sora only saw her eyes, they were a deep red. He stopped when he saw this but was knocked back as well, this time by an air attack. Sora tried to block it but the gust was too powerful, it knocked him back as well. The girl then walked up to Sora on the ground and stepped in his right wrist, making him yelp in pain as he let go of the Keyblade. She kicked it away and pulled out her sword, a long broadsword, and put the tip right up to Sora's neck. He looked up at the girl, totally trapped. No later Kokoro came running by and jumped onto the girl, knocking her back but the hood never falling off. She knelt over the mysterious girl, her twin Keyblades crossed over the invaders neck like an X. "Game point?" The robed girl asked. Kokoro looked at the girl as the hood started to slide off. Her eyes widened at the identity of the intruder. "You win?"

"Aki..." Kokoro whispered. The wind warrior used her power to knock Kokoro off and next to Sora, who was now sitting up. Kokoro quickly got up to her feet, Keyblades in hand, and looked as the girl got up. It was Aki, she had the two black gems in her hand and her eyes were the red and orange of darkness, just like Ansem's. "Why... Aki why!" She started to yell. Kokoro shook her head and started again. "God dammit Aki why!"

"It's the right thing to do." Aki said. Kokoro's knuckles became white; holding onto her weapons with anger. "We will open Kingdom Hearts, without you. We will purge the world of people like you, who kill for a 'nobles' cause."

"Shut up!" Kokoro yelled back to Aki. "They're tricking you! You're going to just kill and steal even more hearts! Don't you realize that?" She looked up at her friend, ready to break. "Aki, what you're doing it wrong!"

Aki put her sword on her back in the case and started towards the boy. "Let's get going, she doesn't have anymore." The boy turned around but Sora got up, standing next to Kokoro. "You found the Archangels?"

"They're back at the base with the others." The boy said.

Sora looked at the boy, then finally yelled out. "Riku!" The hooded one stopped and looked back, never sliding down the hood. A darkness portal formed behind him and Aki walked through without hesitation. The hooded figure followed and the portal vanished.

Kokoro kept her eyes on the spot where they had vanished, then dropped her Keyblades. She had no strength left; physically, mentally, or spiritually. Momo dropped Reiki as well, shocked at the sudden change of events. Kokoro turned back to Momo, who looked at her. Momo walked up to Kokoro and took her hand as a friend would. Kokoro couldn't hold it back anymore; the harsh feelings from before when Sora spoke to her came back and with more emotions. Kokoro started to cry, falling to her knees. Momo couldn't help it either; Aki going to the darkness like that was like loosing her to death. Both had lost a great ally and friend. Sora turned to them and knelt down, hugging both to comfort them. Kokoro looked up at him while Momo kept her head down. "The next time we meet..." She looked him in the eye. "They are the enemy."

Sora looked deep into Kokoro's eyes, she was not bluffing. he shook his head and she leaned against him, letting everything come out.

* * *

Kokoro sat on the side of the bed, looking out the open window as the curtains flowed in the wind. The breeze hit Kokoro too, keeping her cool and her hair out of her face. She just kept looking out, never getting up but just looking at the sky. On the table were two things, her necklace and Aki's glasses. Kokoro hadn't worn her necklace sense Aki left them, which was about two days before. She hadn't been eating right and hardly ever left the room. Outside her door Momo was pacing, worried about Kokoro. Sora came walking by acting more depressed then ever. Momo stopped when he came by as he did the same. "Hi." He said softly. Momo smiled then stomped her foot. "What?" 

"This is stupid! It's not like it's over!" Momo yelled out. She leaned against the door. Kokoro always kept it locked now while she was inside. "Aki isn't dead, we can still get her back. And the Archangels, we can get them back too! There are still... how many... seventeen left? We can get more then them too. So why aren't we look at those instead of the dark side of everything? Doesn't every cloud have a silver lining?"

"Momo..." Sora started but both stopped talking when the lock came undone. Momo got off of the door and turned around as Kokoro opened it, showing herself for the first time without being a passing glance. "Kokoro?"

She looked down at the ground, seeming paler then normal and strange without the necklace on. "Guys..." Kokoro turned up to them. For the first time in a long while Kokoro had not even a little glimmer of a smile on her face. "There is no silver lining this time. Hell, the sky is made only of clouds." She shook her head, then lifted her hand to her neck to mess with her necklace. It wasn't there and she seemed lost. "I... I'm going home. I'm going to stay in Traverse Town until this is over, then I'm going home."

Momo wanted to reply but Kokoro started down the hallway, leaving her door open. She looked down to her friend and then over to Sora, who was going into the room to sit on the bed. Ironically it was the same spot that Kokoro was sitting. Momo also walked into the room, spotting the necklace and glasses. "We've all split up..." Momo sat down, in between Sora and the table, taking the glasses and necklace. "Does this mean that it's over?" Momo looked at Sora, waiting for a response.


	16. Chapter 16

YEAH! people likie! (jumps around) good to know that someone told me I forgot to take off the block for the anonymous reviews. (falls over) thankies for telling me about that! Okay, here is chapter 16 of "Kokoro"! Enjoy!

* * *

Kokoro walked around Traverse Town, her hands in her pocket and her collar up due to the factor of the rain falling. She stopped walking when a moogle almost ran her over, trying to get up the stairs in First District to the synthesis shop. Kokoro looked at the moogle running inside, then kept going down the steps. She stopped and looked into the window the Pinocchio's house where he and his father were making some more Gummi plans. Kokoro walked away before they looked outside and went in front of the accessory shop. She stood in front of the doors and looked out, down the steps and to the large empty area. There were hardly people out. Some were at the tables with the magic moogle candles. When she looked over she found four teenagers, three girls and a boy, trying to blow out the candle. All she remembered was when she and Sora tried to make it go out with their ice spells. She then scanned the middle of the area and thought of the game when Sora first saw Traverse Town. She was again lost and wanted help. Kokoro kept looking out and noticed that the rain didn't fall on her anymore but it kept falling everywhere else. She looked up to find an umbrella. The person holding it was someone she knew but not face to face. "Hey..." 

"Hiya." The man said. He had almost spiked blonde hair, back and out of his face, and wore armor of a dragoon knight with a sort of metal bandana instead of a face guard or helmet. On his back was a giant lance and in his hand a normal umbrella, which seemed odd to his attire. "What are you doing out here? It's pouring."

Kokoro looked back down at the grounds, not smiling. "Just, thinking. That's all." She then turned to him again. "You are Skarwind right?"

He looked confused, then shook his head. "Yeah... when my world was lost I almost lost my heart but because I was playing the game when it happened my heart went into my character."

Kokoro took her hands out of her pockets and held her right hand out, waiting for his. "Hiya Skarwind, it's me Kaguya." He looked down at her hand and shook it. "It's a long story... but I need to tell somebody..." Skarwind led her to the hotel where she was staying, the red room, and told him everything.

* * *

Momo and Sora were walking out of the Gummi room, they had just gone back to Ed's world and locked the keyhole. Sora hardly spoke anymore and Momo was upset at all of the depression going around. She also missed her friends. Mark was walking next to her. He the only other person who helped them in their quest. She looked up to him, frowning. "This sucks." 

"You're telling me." Mark said as they started down the hallway to the separate rooms they stayed in. The castle itself seemed darker and less lively, like it was also in a shadow of utter darkness. "We need to get everyone together again."

"I know that but..." Momo stopped talking when Sora stopped walking. He looked back at them then walked into his own room. Momo and Mark walked in silence to her room, then closed and locked the door. "We have to do it without Sora knowing. He's against it all. All we have to do is get back to Traverse Town and convince Kokoro to come back. Then we just have to find Aki and-"

"That's going to be hard." Mark said, sitting on the bed. Momo placed her Reiki by her bed, then sat opposite Mark and sat back to back. "No one has seen Aki for over a week now... or Riku for that matter. Rumor has it that five more crystals are gone, meaning they have five more Archangels too..."

Momo nodded. "Yeah, we have to get them back too..." Both were silent for a moment, then Momo broke the silence. "Let's get Kokoro back. She needs us."

"Right." He nodded. Both got up and got ready. Momo now held onto Kokoro's necklace, it stayed in her pocket so she could give it back to the owner when the time was right. Mark checked his pockets in his military uniform, he had enough metallic powder to last him a good amount of fights and missions so he was fine. Momo grabbed Reiki and unlocked the door. She peeked out and found the hallway empty. After a quick thumbs up both ran down the hallway, out to the Gummi base. They talked quickly with Chip and Dale, who promised not to tell a soul and to give them the basic Kingdom Gummi to ride out to Traverse Town. Momo and Mark quickly got in and started it up, then blasted off to their friend.

* * *

Sora lay on his bed, resting his head in his hands and staring up at the ceiling. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the stream left from a Gummi going into space. He looked out wondering why a Gummi would be leaving now right after they had returned. Sora sat up to get his shoes on but started to cough again. He covered his mouth and hugged his chest. After a couple of minutes it subsided; he lifted his hand to find a few more droplets of blood. Sora quickly cleaned himself off and put on his shoes, then walked outside and down to the Gummi base.

* * *

Aki walked in the library of Hallow Bastion, where she usually met everyone. She put her hood down and took the closest seat while waiting for the others. While waiting Aki took off her gloves, she had many more gems in her hands. She now had three more in her hands, making five all together. After hearing a door close she slipped on her gloves again, then looked up. "Take long enough?" 

"It was a tough one to get." Riku came in, sliding down his hood as well and sitting. Their eyes were their normal color; Aki's bluish green and Riku's a deep green. Both sat and looked at each other. "So then, that makes ten all together. Five and five." He gave a thumbs up. "At this rate we can open the doors and help everyone."

Aki nodded. "Yeah, I know that Kokoro will understand once it's done. We'll have our home worlds back... and then make sure that everything is going okay. We can do it!" She smiled as she spoke. Aki then looked down at her gloved hands. "The elements went missing huh?"

Riku was silent a bit but spoke the answer. "Yeah. The other three basics and the two forbidden relics are all missing, not to count that the Royalties and Archangels are becoming harder to find..."

"We'll get them. What we're doing isn't wrong." Aki spoke quickly. Riku nodded but kept listening. "If the Royalty is giving us their gem freely, then we're not killing them. But the Archangels... they are being difficult to maintain."

Riku stood up again and cracked his knuckles, "Don't worry. They are in the royal chambers, sleeping nice and soundly. Those new ones, they are pretty spunky. But don't worry, they're safe."

"Good..." Aki took a deep breath and remembered the ones that they had taken. "Just twelve more to go... then we can open the doors and finish all of this."

"That's right Queen Aki." Riku joked. She looked up at him and smiled, then got a hug before he left to check in with their leader. Aki watched as he left then smiled and got up herself, ready to head off to her next location of a Royalty. One more to convince to hand over his or her gem.

* * *

Momo and Mark walked into Traverse Town through the main doors to the world, letting them close behind them like normal. Both looked around, it seemed normal. The large town, almost a city, was crawling with people shopping and moogles chatting with both kids and adults. Momo went to the center of town, looking around. Mark followed and noticed something. He called Momo over and pointed up to the Accessory Shop. Kokoro was walking out of with her friend Skarwind. "Kokoro!" Momo yelled, running up to her. Kokoro looked down at Momo as she came up, then just stood there as Momo took her hands. "How have you been? I know it's just been a week or so but everyone needs you and-" 

"Umm..." Kokoro started. She still wore the same attire, even the fingerless grip gloves. They were new though, the mark of earth was not imprinted to the back of the glove. She looked over at Skarwind and pulled her hands back. "I'm sorry, I know you?"

"Wha!" Momo yelled out. Mark looked at both of them but Momo kept talking. "It's me, Momo! Your buddy-"

"I'm sorry." Kokoro backed up into Skarwind, who held onto her shoulders. "I don't know who you're talking about. I'm Kaguya, I don't know any Momo." She looked up at Skarwind with childish eyes. "Let's go Skarwind..."

Skarwind shook his head. "Yeah."

As the two started to walk away Mark grabbed Kokoro's arm, making her turn around. "Hey, this isn't a time to play around like this Kokoro!"

"Let me go!" Kokoro fought back, trying to get loose. Skarwind got Mark's hand off and Kokoro ran behind him as the man took his lance off of his back. "I don't know who you are, but you better stay away! Got that?"

Mark and Momo looked at Kokoro as she walked off with her new friend Skarwind. Momo watched as they left to Second District, then looked up at Mark for some answers. "What's happening? First she leaves, then Sora acts strange, not to count that Aki changed sides... now Kokoro has lost her memory? What is going on?" He just shook his head, there were no answers to come up with. "In that case, we're going to have to stay here a bit longer." Mark nodded in agreement. If anyone were going to find out what had happened to Kokoro it would be them. The mystery had to be solved in order to save more people. Ten Royalties had lost their hearts, ten Archangels were in the hands of darkness, and both Keyblade Masters were lost in their destinies.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is a good question... how do you have a story when the main character doesn't remember anything and the other main character is coming down with something? You talk to Kokoro88 and ask her! (laughs) okay, here is chapter 17 of "Kokoro". Enjoy!

* * *

Kokoro went over to the red bed, jumping on it and then laying down. She held up her right hand. On her ring finger was a silver and amethyst ring. Kokoro laughed out loud as Skarwind came in and closed the door behind him. "Thanks Skarwind! I've always wanted one of these." 

"What are friends for?" He came over, sitting on the side of the bed. "So, you really like it?"

Kokoro sat up and nodded, showing off her ring to the one who brought it. "Heck yeah! It's so great!" She stopped talking when the door opened again and in walked another one of her friends. "Hiya Fayt!" Kokoro waved to him, then got up and ran up to the blue haired boy. As he closed the door behind him she came up and showed off her ring. "What do you think? Skarwind just got it for me."

Fayt put his hand on his waist and nodded. "It's great Kaguya." She laughed, but stopped when a pain came to her heart. Kokoro held onto her chest, falling to her knees. Fayt knelt down to check on her. She started to cough but covered her mouth and turned away. Skarwind ran over to check on her but she just kept coughing. It wasn't long, after a couple more coughs she uncovered her mouth and looked up at them, taking a deep breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah... just fine." Kokoro stood up, with Skarwind's help, then was escorted to the bed. Skarwind tucked her in, after she took off her boots and chains, and went to bed. Her right hand was over her heart and her left over the ring. Skarwind and Fayt left her alone in the room, going outside to the hallway and then to Second District.

Fayt took the lead to a bench in Second District, then sat down as Skarwind joined him. "We have to stop this." He looked at the blonde man. "It's hurting Kokoro more then she wanted..."

"No, she said not to say anything no matter what." Skarwind looked down at his hands, he also wore the same ring under the armor gauntlet. "So... I intend to keep the promise."

"But..." Fayt looked down, then stood up. "Kokoro is dying slowly, the Royalties are losing and the Archangels are vanishing... she's so lost and now the others are here looking for her-"

"Then we stop them." Skarwind looked up at Fayt, then nodded to himself. "She wanted to forget them, then she'll forget them. I won't let them ruin her." Fayt thought it over and also nodded in agreement. "We're the only friends she has right now and the only family she remembers."

Fayt was silent for a moment, then put his hand on the handle of the sword on the back of his waist. "Then we'll protect her memories..." Skarwind stood up and both shook hands, the agreement was settled. They would stop anyone who tried to mess with Kokoro.

* * *

Aki walked into the strangely familiar town. She lifted her hood to conceal her face and had the cloak cover her body, it looked as if she were a black ghost roaming the streets. Aki walked past the tables with candles that wouldn't go out then past the Accessory Shop where, just recently, her target had left from. She smirked at this, and followed his energy to the short cut entrance to Third District, there she would meet the one she would have to convince to get the next gem of darkness.

* * *

Momo and Mark wondered around town. Momo was trying to compute everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. Kokoro had lost her memory, more stars were failing and vanishing, and Mark got a call from Ed that Sora took a Gummi ship and left the castle. She opened the door to Second District and walked in, not watching where she was going. Mark closed the door behind them and caught up to her, pacing himself. "Hey Momo, maybe we should tell Sora about this and-" 

"No, but we are going to talk to someone." Momo started to speed up her walk, going to the entrance to Third District. "We're going to talk to Merlin. I bet you he knows what's going on."

"Sorry, we won't let you." The blonde man from before, the one known as Skarwind, stood in their way. He had his lance in his hands and at the ready. Momo stopped walking and looked up. She put her hand on her Reiki, ready to pull it out for battle. "We are going to protect Kaguya's memories."

"That's the problem." Mark started, putting his hands in his pockets. "Kokoro has no memories to remember. She forgot everything."

The blue haired boy, Fayt, pulled out his sword and stood in battle position as well. "Kokoro might not remember anything, but Kaguya does. We won't let you ruin that."

"What! What happened to Kokoro's memories?" Momo pulled Reiki off her back, ready to throw it. "Tell us everything."

Skarwind smirked, "Only if you can beat us."

"Which is highly unlikely." Fayt finished. Mark pulled out some powder and let it drizzle on the stone ground, creating an alchemy symbol. After slamming his hands into the ground a lance started to come out of the ground, just like that of Ed's. He pulled it out all of the ground and stood ready as well, just like Edward does. Fayt looked at Skarwind and both started off to the teenagers. Mark stopped Skarwind halfway, both in a quick dead lock with their spears while Momo blocked Fayt's sword with her Reiki. "Just give up, for Kaguya."

"Her name is Kokoro!" Momo yelled at Fayt, she pulled out her kitana and swung it while trying to hold him back with Reiki. Fayt moved out of the way before he got him and jumped back, then held his left hand behind him and started to charge something blue. Momo put her kitana back and threw Reiki, but only too late.

"Deep Freeze!" He threw his hand forward, casting a spell of some kind. The bluish light went away and snowflakes started to fall around Momo. She found that she was being encased in a coffin of ice. Momo quickly used the Reiki to defend herself, and not get hit by the shattering ice that spread a few seconds later. When she looked up there was Fayt, ready to start another move. "Side kick!" He yelled out when he took a jump to his left. Momo lifted her Reiki again and he kicked that, then she tried to slam up the bottom end to trip Fayt but both moved before anything could happen. "Just stop this..."

"No, I want Kokoro back!" Momo said to him, determination in her eyes.

Mark and Skarwind both knocked each other back, but the older one jumped into the air. "What goes up..." He said, Mark couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. "Must come down!" He yelled again. Mark jumped out of the way as Skarwind came down with his lance, creating a little crater from his jump ability.

"Why are you doing this?" Mark ordered, adding some metal to the tip of the lance to make it stronger and larger, to even start to compare to the lance in Skarwind's possession.

The blonde fighter pulled his lance out of the ground and pointed it at Mark again. "Because I am going to keep my promise, no matter what." Both ran at each other again, ready to stop the other without hesitation.

"Stop it!" A voice yelled out. Skarwind and Fayt looked up to the hotel entrance, there stood Kokoro. She still had the ring on, and her hands were still over her heart. "Skarwind, Fayt stop it!" She yelled one more time, then started to cough and fell to her knees. Fayt put his sword back and ran up the stairs while Skarwind took the more direct approach, he put the lance on his back and used his jump ability to get up to her. Skarwind helped her up a bit, she still coughed though. When Fayt made it to her side and knelt down she stopped coughing and looked at both of them. "What is going on? Why are they saying I'm someone else?"

Fayt faced at Skarwind, who gave a stern look. He then looked down at Kokoro. "I don't know why Kaguya, you remember everything right?"

"Yeah... I do." She nodded, "Everything from when I lost my home... to this very moment right now. I remember it all." Kokoro looked up at Skarwind. "Hey, I do remember it right?"

Skarwind nodded his head. "Yeah, you do. They're just paranoid that's all." He spoke. Momo was about to yell out, but Mark beat her to it. He started calling out Kokoro's name. She covered her ears and closed her eyes, not wanting to hear any more of this. Skarwind let Kokoro lean on Fayt, then stood up and glared down at them. "Leave us alone, can't you see you're just making her feel worse!" Momo looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. "Kaguya is sick, we're just trying to make her feel better, just leave us alone!" He looked at Fayt picked up Kokoro in his arms, she was still covering her ears and had her eyes closed. Fayt started to walk to the hotel while Skarwind looked down at Mark and Momo, then followed Fayt and Kokoro to their room in the hotel. Momo just watched them and kept biting her lip, then threw her Reiki to the ground in anger. Mark looked at Momo while letting his lance turn back into it's powder and stone from the ground. She looked at him and picked up Reiki again, then started to the accessory and item shops to restock in items before she met with them again. Mark followed without saying a word.

* * *

Sora sat on the ledge of the patio to his hotel room, the green room. He swung his feet a bit here and there and looked up the the starry sky. Some stars had flickered out, but not the one that he kept his eyes on. He knew which one was his home world, he could feel Kairi up there. Sora took a deep breath, but his chest hurt again. He clutched his necklace tight, then turned around and went to his bed, in which he fell face first into the pillow and started to cough. He kept coughing and coughing, but never took his face out of it. After he was done he slowly lifted his head, looking at the spots of blood now soaking themselves into the pillow. He wiped the extra blood from his mouth and sat up, still looking down at the droplets. He had to find Kokoro and make things right, if he got the twin Keyblades he could finish the mission and save the Archangels, that way at least Kokoro would get better. He sat on his knees, looking at the pillow, then lowered the collar of his shirt, looking down at the scar from two years of darkness eating at him. Sora just looked down at it, then pressed against it to try and ease the pain. 


	18. Chapter 18

I don't really have anything to say this time. O.o that's pretty freaky... oh well! Please enjoy volume 18 of "Kokoro"!

* * *

Kokoro lay in bed, under the covers and with a fever. She was in a light sleep and holding onto Skarwind's hand. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed. Sense they dropped her off there the fever came out of no where and Kokoro hadn't woken up sense Fayt carried her back. Skarwind looked at her, in pain and torture of her heart aches, and then shifted his gaze at Fayt. He was on his compact communicator trying to get in contact with Maria, a close friend of his that might be able to help. When the signal again failed to come in Fayt shut the device and put it in his pocket, then walked up to Skarwind. "They are going to be a problem... is there a way we can get her to redo their memories as well?" 

"I don't know..." Skarwind looked down at Kokoro, who seemed to start awakening. "It was her decision, I don't know if she'll do it against someone's will."

Kokoro opened her eyes and looked up at Skarwind and Fayt, smiling. "Hi guys..."

"Hey." Fayt said, Skarwind was quiet and slowly took his hand back. Kokoro sat up a bit, but started to cough. Fayt put his hands on her shoulders, making her lay down again. "You need rest Kaguya, you got really sick and-"

"Who are they?" Kokoro asked. Fayt stopped and stared at her but Skarwind turned away. "Why are they fighting over me?"

Fayt sat down on the bed, keeping his eyes on Kokoro. "I really have no idea who they are and what they're doing. But... I think that Merlin might know."

"You... think so?" Kokoro asked him, finally sitting up and crawling on the bed to him. "We should talk with him then and-" Kokoro covered her mouth and started to cough again, Fayt looked at her and then put his arm around her to make her feel better. After she was done she looked up at Fayt, desire in her eyes. "I want to speak with Merlin, if he knows who they are I want to know too..."

Skarwind went to the door and walked out without saying anything. Fayt looked at him and then at Kokoro again, "Okay then, as soon as you get a little better okay? Then we'll talk with Merlin."

"Good... in that case..." She went and grabbed a pillow, then placed it on Fayt's lap and lay down on it. "Night." Kokoro closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Fayt looked down at her and started to pet her hair, she liked that a lot. It always made her feel better. Kokoro remembered her mother doing it to her so she liked it when someone else did it to her too. Kokoro fell into a soft sleep and Fayt stayed by her side.

* * *

Aki waited in Third District, by the house, for someone to come out. She had been waiting for a long time, almost an hour, but she knew that patience was the key to getting a gem. Eventually the target walked out, his gauntlet hand closing the door behind him. He started to the door to Second District but stopped as he passed Aki. "What would you want?" 

"To talk with you, Albel Nox." Aki stood up right and lowered the hood, revealing her face to him. "I am Aki and you have something that I want."

Albel glared back at her but never actually turned. "And what would a maggot like you want from me?"

"Something in your heart." Aki said, never looking away. "I want you to give me your Royalty gem, that's all. Your body would vanish but your heart and soul would be with me."

Albel started to laugh but Aki never even lifted a smirk. "You expect me to believe something like this? I know that a lot has happened to all of the worlds... but to make me someone that important?" He started to walk away, to the giant double doors. "Thanks for enhancing my ego, I'll remember that." Albel then left Aki alone in the district. She clenched her hand into a fist and then vanished into a darkness warp, she had to get that gem no matter what.

* * *

Sora walked to Third District, right to Merlin's house. When he got to the fire emblem door he stopped and hid by the staircase. Someone was already there. Sora tried to take a peak, but started to cough violently. He fell to his knees and covered his mouth with both hands as things started to get blurry. The man at the door turned around and looked, it sounded like Kokoro. He ran around the corner and found Sora there, coughing with blood starting to come from the spaces between his fingers. "You too?" Sora stopped coughing, but only because he passed out. The blonde man knelt down and turned Sora over, finding a small stream of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. "Great... first Kokoro now you. What is going on?" Sora started to open his eyes, feeling very weak and sickened. "Hey, you're in good hands. I'm Skarwind, I'll get you somewhere safe." Sora was going to say something, but he couldn't. He just closed his eyes and went limp in Skarwind's arms. The dragoon lifted Sora up like one does a baby and took him to the closest person who could help, Merlin.

* * *

Kokoro walked out into Second District, looking around for Skarwind. She took a deep breath and turned back, she had left Fayt behind there. She said that she would rest but Kokoro felt an urge to go and talk with Merlin and Skarwind. Kokoro felt a little better yet something was still making her feel weakened and coughing. She looked back to First District, then ran for the entrance to Third District. On the way she ran by Momo, who again called out the name Kokoro. The girl turned to Momo and stopped, looking. "You remember?" Momo asked, taking a step towards Kokoro. She just took a step back and shook her head. "You have to remember, you have to! Aki and Sora... Sora needs you Kokoro." 

"I... I don't know any Sora..." Kokoro started. "I don't know who you are, and why you're doing this to me, but I am Kaguya and I never lost any memories." She crossed her arms and started to speak. "I came here because my world was destroyed, Skarwind and I were playing Final Fantasy Online when it happened but he lost his heart. Because of that he's in his character data and I'm normal. Then when we came here we met Fayt and Albel, and we've stayed here ever sense."

Momo was shocked, were those memories fed to her by the other two or did she make them up on her own? She shook her head amd went up and took Kokoro's right hand. "Then explain this." Momo took off Kokoro's glove, revealing the emblem of earth on the back of her hand. Kokoro looked down at it. She pulled her hand back and put on the glove again, holding her right hand and the ring on it. "You don't remember getting that one do you?"

"..." Kokoro examined her hand again, then shook her head. "This one is still a mystery... I don't know."

"It's the element. That's Fenrir." Momo said, being careful not taking any sudden movements. "He gave his power and that is the sign that you have him with you. Also, this..." Momo dug into her pocket and pulled out the necklace in which Kokoro's eyes made contact at the first shimmer. "Remember this?"

Kokoro started to hold her head again, this time not from pain. The memories were coming back, and in a jumbled form. She looked again at the necklace, then ran for Third District. Momo pocketed the charm and followed Kokoro. They both headed for Merlin's house and went across the rocks. Both ended up entering the house of the magician. "Merlin I-" Kokoro started but saw that the old man in blue was busy at the moment. Skarwind was standing next to Merlin and both were hovering over the bed, in which all of the books had been removed. "Skarwind? What's this about?"

Momo knew something was wrong. She pushed Kokoro out of the way and went in between Skarwind and Merlin, looking down. "Oh my god... Sora!" Momo yelled out. He didn't respond. The boy looked paler then usual and dead on the bed. His breathing was rough and he sounded like he was having a hard time, gasping for every bit of air. "What's wrong with him?" Momo ordered. "Tell me!"

Merlin adjusted his glasses and went to the chair by the table in the center of the room, taking a seat and having a cup of tea. After a silence the wise man spoke fearful words. "He has Obisan, and it has invaded his entire bloodstream."

"Obi...san?" Momo looked at him, then back down to Sora. She placed her hand on his head, it was burning with a high fever. She then touched his hand, it was as cold as ice and even death. "What is this... Obisan?"

"Only one person knows what it really is." A soft voice, very gentle, rang in their ears. A blonde girl in a simple white dress, one that everyone forgot to see when they entered, walked to Momo. "Kokoro is the only one who truly knows about the sickness."

"But she lost all of her memory." Momo whimpered. She turned around to Kokoro, who was lost in the entire conversation. "I don't know how to get it back..."

The girl looked down, then at Sora. "I did it to him, I can undo the links of the chain, a chain of memories." She focused onto Momo again, then smiled. "I know that I can fix it, but I just need time that's all."

"Who are you?" Momo finally asked. Skarwind looked away in shame, he should have told everyone everything earlier; when they first met.

The girl looked down at the sleeping Sora again, then clapped her hands together once. "I'm Naminé. I'll get Kokoro to remember things but..."

"...don't..." Sora whispered. Both Momo and Naminé looked down at him as he gasped for every last word. "Don't make her... forget this..."

The blonde girl, Naminé, stared down with happiness and worry at Sora. "You mean... you remember me?" He looked up at her but started to cough again, covering his mouth. She hurried to his side as he removed his hand, the stream of blood from the corner of his mouth returning. "You shouldn't have tried to remember! That could be a reason why you're sick-"

"It was... worth it..." Sora tried to sit up, but he fell to the side, onto the wall. When this happened Momo called out his name, but he just closed his eyes. "If you undo the links again... she'll forget her times with... Skarwind and Fayt..." He coughed again, but didn't cover his mouth, instead he just kept it closed, making the stream now run down his chin. Sora looked at them, never moving his head. "She can remember... on her own... I just know she can..."

"But waiting... could kill you." Momo said to him. She looked over at Kokoro, who just held onto the ring on her finger. Skarwind walked over to her and took her ringed hand. She glanced up at the dragoon with questions but he had no answers. "So then, we have to get Kokoro to remember on her own, we can't help?"

Sora shook his head in disagreement, then closed his eyes again. "You have to help." He said quietly. "Her necklace, your memories, your stories, your friends... they are all links in that chain... you just have to place them together again... with the links that Kaguya made..." He started to cough again, this time covering his mouth. Naminé went over to him and hugged him as his hand slipped down and he went out cold again. Momo looked over to Merlin, who didn't respond. This meant that it was the only way. She then looked at Kokoro with Skarwind. She had the same determination in her eyes like when she took the powers of the element for the first time, Kokoro knew what she had to do to save this stranger to her.


	19. Chapter 19

Well, I found something out in another story I was writing (thank you unknown person!) that I have been spelling Xemnas wrong my entire time. XD Yup yup yup, I kept mixing up the n and m in his name! GAH! Bad me! (hits head with KH2 stradegy guide) ouchies... at least now I won't forget...

if in some other story or this story a name is slept wrong could you please tell me? If it is I will try my best to change it. (If I don't forget)

have fun with chapter 19 of "Kokoro"!

* * *

Kokoro walked up to the bed, in which Sora was leaning on Naminé. She placed her hand, with hesitation, on his heart and felt the weak beating of a once strong heart. That was when the decision was made. "Skarwind..." She turned around to her tall blonde friend. "Let's get these memories back and remember you." She smiled. "Kaguya or Kokoro... whoever I am." She then shifted her attention down to Sora, eyes closed and looking so helpless. "I just know that I have to protect him and help him to the best of my ability." He nodded and smiled, it was her decision again and that was all that mattered. "So let's get started!" She looked one last time at Sora, then took Momo's hand and started to pull her outside. "Get me to remember everything, what have I missed?" 

"What have you missed?" Momo started to yell at her. "You've missed everything, plus an entire week or more! Let me get you to Mark first."

Kokoro stopped pulling and thought of the name. "Mark... doesn't ring a bell..."

"You'll know when you meet him." Momo tried to stay as happy as she could, for the well being of the group, but knew that they were on a time limit in order to save Sora's life. "You were always better with faces then names."

Kokoro laughed, then smiled and looked with her innocent happiness. "That must be the same me then, that's how I still am!" Both gave a little giggle and started out into the world of Traverse Town, trying to recollect all of Kokoro's lost links in her chain of memories.

* * *

Fayt came back to the hotel's green room, only to find Albel at the patio and looking out. "What are you doing here? I thought that you left back for-" 

"What, Elicoor?" Albel looked back at Fayt. He went back to looking down at the not so interesting alley. "Elicoor is gone."

Fayt was shocked and he walked, with haste, next to Albel and grabbed the railing of the patio. "What do you mean?"

"Some girl came up to me today. After placing all of the nonsense together, we lost our home world." Albel turned around, he was now leaning against the railing and looking into the room. Fayt thought over what had happened and the recent blinking out of a lot of stars. "So that means that we're the last ones left."

Fayt nodded with hesitation at first, "Yeah. I guess so. But we still have to look for the others. Cliff and Sophia and Nel." Albel cringed at the calling of the name Nel. "You worried about her?"

"Why would I be worried about the enemy?" Albel stood up and started to strive off into the room, to the door that entered the hall. "I'll be outside. Kaguya went missing."

Fayt didn't need anymore news like this. "Kaguya is missing!" He ran into the room and out to the hall, no later checking the red room and finding it empty. "This is not good."

"Let's look for her then." Albel suggested, a little odd to come from his mouth. Fayt turned at the gauntlet fighter and nodded. "We need her in order to get the others back right? And that stupid promise you made to her before she rewrote all of her memories..."

Fayt nodded and started out the hallway to Second District, towards the Gizmo Shop. "Then let's go! I have to make sure that Kaguya is doing all right. She got a little sick before, and it's not good for her to move around now." He led the little group of two outside and started to search the city. Albel thought over everything that had happened and how he now felt a little differently in the decision and feeling that he made and received. The thought of Nel, that woman from the opposing country, made his heart feel empty and in need for something more. He shook his head, to shake the emotion and memory out of his brain, and started off after Fayt who had already taken the lead in the investigation.

* * *

Kokoro looked at the candles of the moogles creation, sitting at a table and staring at it. "Remember?" Momo asked again, sitting across from her and leaving her head in her palms. "You and Sora tried to blow these out with your ice spells." 

"Nope." Kokoro kept looking at the candle, trying hard to think of anything. "Nothing is ringing a bell Nono."

Momo hid her face in her hands, then crossed her arms and hid her face between the table and her arms. "It's Momo."

"Yeah, Momo." Kokoro got up and stretched, then started to walk around the main part again. "So, where is this Mark guy again?"

Momo looked up and around, he was late. She told him to come meet her by the moogle candles before nine at night, it was already nine thirty. Momo stood and joined her friend in looking around, even though Momo was the only one of the two who would recognize him. "He's late."

"That's not new news." Kokoro tried to joke, placing her hands behind her head like Sora does. She then turned to Momo and looked down. "Sorry... I can't seem to remember..."

Momo put her hand on Kokoro's shoulder and nodded. "As long as it comes back sometime right? We can get it right, no worries." Both nodded and stopped the touching moment when they heard an explosion in the distance. Momo took Reiki off of her back and ran to the origin, good old Third District. Kokoro followed, wanting also to find the origin. When both took the short cut to the spot they found Mark protecting Fayt and another from a familiar girl in black. "Aki!" Momo yelled, throwing Reiki. The girl jumped back as Kokoro watched from the distance, who was this Aki?

"What do you want? This gem is mine." Aki ordered, looking at Albel. "Why did you call for them? It was supposed to be a meeting between you and me."

Albel got angry, ready to pull out his sword and growling. "You think I called for help from these morons? They are worse then maggots, they are food for the maggots." He unsheathed his sword, going in front of the Fusing Alchemist. "Now what the hell is this gem that you keep speaking about?"

"The gem of a Royalty..." Kokoro whispered, who then covered her own mouth at the recent information that invaded her brain and escaped without her consent. Momo looked back with a light in her eyes, Kokoro was starting to remember. "But... what is a Royalty?"

Momo almost fell over from the shock of happiness followed by 'what the hell'. Aki let a sweat drop fall down her face while looking at her friend in dismay. "What is... a Royalty?" Kokoro shook her head innocently, as if she had little kitty ears on her head and she was a little child. Aki shook her head, getting all of the chibi images out and thinking only of the present. "What are you talking about? The Royalty is the gem that awakens the Archangel."

"Archangel..." Kokoro muttered the word over and over again. She then clapped her hands together once, stomped her foot, and then snapped her fingers. "Momo, I remember something about those guys! The Archangel is the opposite of the Royalty!"

"Great..." Momo said, ready with Reiki. "This is going to take a while."

Aki looked at everyone, she got it all. "Kokoro... lost her memory?" The girl started to giggle, then laugh out loud with sword in hand. Albel was starting to get upset and Mark was no exception. Both were ready to go at Aki's neck and put her head on a platter. "Kokoro remembers nothing! So she doesn't know about me or the elements huh? She's useless!"

"What about you?" Kokoro tried to remember anything that might be important. "Do I know you too?"

Aki stopped laughing and lifted her right hand, now with three gems in her palm. A blast of darkness went right at Kokoro and she didn't know what it was. Momo tried to push Kokoro out of the way, but both were hit by the blast and in turn both met the concrete wall. After falling to the ground Momo got up and stood in front of Kokoro, ready to protect her. Kokoro looked up at the black haired girl, confused. "Kaguya, Kokoro! You have to remember! If you don't then Aki and the darkness will win, Sora will die, and the Archangels will loose their hearts for no reason!"

"Come on Momo, you make me sound so evil." Aki tried to joke, putting both hands on the handle of the sword. "It's not that bad."

Kokoro didn't know what to do, she was lost in her forgotten memories. "You have to remember Kokoro, remember everyone!" She then was engulfed into a bright light, the light of her memories. "Kokoro, Denise! You have to remember!"


	20. Chapter 20

Okay then! Here is another chapter! I know that I post lots at a time and all, I hope you don't mind. (smiles) I do try my best to get this out to the public and it's been written for almost a year now. This all started because I was bored in English class! Can you believe that? Now it's a first part in a Trilogy! Did I say that? oopsies... XD

* * *

Kokoro fell in the darkness, the scars now gone from her body and white wings of an Archangel sprouted from her back. "Where am I... who am I?" She yelled out falling as the feather detached slowly, creating a pathway in the darkness of where she was. Kokoro kept falling and falling, yelling out the same question. "Who am I!" She closed her eyes and let the tears of confusion fall. Being alone and lost, her two worst fears, were coming to life. Kokoro stopped falling and opened her eyes, she was face to face with Sora. "Who... am... I..." She whispered. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her a hug. Kokoro was stunned at this, not knowing who this boy was. "Who... who am I?" 

"Remember..." He spoke quietly. Kokoro looked at him, holding her tightly. "Please, remember..."

"remember..."

"remember..."

"remember..."

Each voice spoke, all familiar yet so unknown to her. Kokoro took a step back, her wings shattered, letting the feathers fall like snowflakes around her and Sora. He looked at her and kept his hands on her shoulders, desperation in his eyes. "Remember, please."

Kokoro went to touch his face but he vanished and the memories came in a flash. Like picking up the lost chains she saw everything. The first day she met Aki in Algebra II class, the first day she met Momo with the rest of the group, the first time she went out with Momo to the mall, the first time she went to Aki's house to hang out, the first time she met Mark and Laura, the first time she met everyone. Kokoro watched as the events reinserted themselves into her mind. The first time she met Skarwind, the first time she saw Edward Elric, Fayt Leingod, Albel Nox, Riku, Sora. She remembered the first time she played Kingdom Hearts and fell in love with the story and the game, and Sora. The first time she met Sora and the first time she ever lay her eyes on someone like him. Kokoro remembered when she got the necklace, the first time she met the Heartless in person, the first time she met Sora in person. She turned around to find even more memories, all linking together. Kokoro remembered the first time she used the element and didn't pass out, the first time Aki used a wind spell right, the first time Momo actually caught Reiki without hitting anyone in the process, the first time she dueled all of them, the first time she felt true happiness. Kokoro looked around in the light that was created by her memories. There stood all of her friends, with smiles on their faces. Momo and Mark, Laura and Edward, Fayt and Albel, Skarwind and Toboe, and Sora. He stood at the peak of the triangle of people, standing in front of the group. Sora lifted his hand, awaiting for her to return. She smiled and started to run to them, the final memories came into her head. The first time she fought a real battle, the first time she fought a relic, the first time she found a Royalty gem, the first time she felt true loss when Aki changed sides. Kokoro stopped running to them and looked in confusion, did these memories have to come back as well? If they did, why did they hurt so much? She remembered even more, Obisan, Archangels, Royalties, Yin and Yang, Fenrir, her mission. Kokoro remembered her mission and the dark cloud surrounding it. She also remembered why she forgot everything and regretted the decision. Kokoro shook away all of the regrets and looked at the group again, only Sora stood there now with his hand still out. She ran up to him and stopped before taking his hand. Both were standing face to face, looking at each other. "Sora..."

He just took her hand, holding it and not letting go. "Are you ready?"

Kokoro looked down at his hand then up at him, smiling. "Yeah, I miss everyone. Let's go back." Both smiled and laughed, then the light vanished and Kokoro was knocked back into reality.

* * *

Kokoro opened her eyes to find herself still on the ground, nothing had changed. Even though it felt like a while to her it had not even been one minute. Kokoro glanced up at Momo, who was ready to take the hit from Aki. Kokoro got in the way and let the emblem on the back of her right hand glow yellow, her eyes changing as well. "Fenrir!" Kokoro yelled out, slamming her hand into the ground. A wall of earth rose in front of them, making Aki stop from her charge. Kokoro stood up right and looked at Momo with her normal color eyes. "Told you my memory sucks." She gave a thumbs up, sticking out her tongue. "Hope I didn't take that long." 

"Kokoro... Kokoro!" Momo glomped her from behind but the earth wall gave in with a darkness orb from Aki. Both shielded their faces from the dust and pebbles, but not from Aki. She came in at them, the tip of her sword pointed at Kokoro, and tried to make contact. Albel came in here and used his sword to parry Aki's, in turn starting the battle for them. Fayt and Skarwind ran over to Kokoro. She just watched while Aki and Albel, the two stubborn ones, went head to head.

Fayt was about to say something but Skarwind beat him. "Kaguya..."

"Nope." She put her hands on her waist and shook her head in disagreement. "It's Kokoro." Skarwind looked at Fayt, then took a deep breath. He was never able to say anything because Kokoro went to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks Skarwind, for keeping my promise." She took a step back and took off the ring, placing it in his hand and closing it. "I have to get going now..."

Fayt just looked as Kokoro took her necklace from Momo and put it on followed by another hug. In no time she formed the Keyblades and went to help Albel, she also needed to talk with Aki even if it were in battle. Albel tried to use his technique Dragon's Roar, but Aki wouldn't give him enough time to call upon the dragons of hell. Kokoro stood in between Albel and Aki, stopping the fight. "What are you doing!" Albel yelled to her.

"Shut up." Kokoro ordered. He did as told, she never acted like this to him before and the determination in her voice was known to him. Albel took a step back and out of the battle. She then took his place, weapons ready. "Aki."

"Kokoro." Aki said, sword ready. "What now? Do you remember everything?"

She nodded her head. "You bet I do. There's still something I want to know..." Kokoro gripped her daggers, but was still in fighting position. "Why did you change sides? I want something real no BS answer got that?"

"All right..." Aki said, lifting her sword to her shoulder for a piercing move. "So I could open the doors and become queen of the cosmos."

Kokoro gave a laugh. "You always wanted power?"

"Recently." Aki finished. There was no more talking, Kokoro and Aki went head to head. Both with their single blow attack. The cling rang throughout the entire district as the sparks came from their swords and fell to the ground. Both stood face to face in a dead lock, almost breathing on each other. Aki jumped back and threw an orb of darkness made out of nowhere but Kokoro rolled to the side and slammed her dagger into the ground, creating another ripple. Aki jumped out of the way with her wind powers and came down with her sword first. Kokoro tried to roll away, and did so pretty well, as the sword went deep into the ground. Aki pulled out the sword with much force as Kokoro stood up, her left hand over the cut on her right shoulder. Aki put the sword up to her shoulder and pointed it at Kokoro again, ready to go for the finishing blow. Kokoro held her left dagger up by her heart, ready for her finishing hit. Both looked with the fighting spirit burning in their eyes and headed off towards each other, ready to end the fight.

Momo went over to Mark, she felt something was wrong. "Get to Sora..." Is all she said. he stared at her in wonder of what she meant. "Tell him that she's coming, to keep holding on okay?"

"Got it." Mark looked at the two battling one last time and then ran to the fire door and went inside to Merlin's house.

Momo watched as the door closed behind him and then went over to Fayt and Skarwind, who now stood with Albel. "What did she come for?"

"A Royalty gem, something like that." Skarwind answered. Momo tried to keep calm but knew that the situation was grim. "She said that Albel had it."

"Albel!" Momo looked at the man with crimson eyes. "You are the Royalty?"

He looked down at her, his sword now sheathed. "So what if I am?"

"Things get a lot worse that's what..." Momo said, but stopped when the clashing was over. She looked over to find Aki on the ground and Kokoro hovering over her with the blades in an x formation. "It's over..."

Both didn't say anything, just breathing hard due to the intense fight. "Aki... come back. We miss you." She loosened her grip on the daggers, starting to slowly lift them off of Aki's neck but not getting up herself. "Please, just come back and-"

"As if." Aki fell into a darkness portal, almost taking Kokoro with her, as her sword vanished as well. Kokoro jumped off of Aki before she was taken into the darkness portal, then kept her eyes on it as it vanished back into normal ground. Until the last puff of darkness smoke vanished she glared down at it. When the darkness was gone Kokoro let Yin and Yang vanish, then put her hand over her heart. Momo walked up to Kokoro, putting her hand on her Keyblade friend's shoulder.

Kokoro looked back at her, taking a deep breath, then started to speak. "What's going to happen in the next couple of minutes... don't laugh at it okay? No making fun of it?"

"Of what?" Momo asked, it was interesting what she was talking about.

Kokoro thought about all of the possibilities of the Obisan but only one came to mind. The combination of the three stories where the sickness was mentioned. "I'm going to help Sora. I can't cure the Obisan, but I can slow it down. Both he and I have it, the sickness." Momo didn't want to hear such grave news but in the situation nothing could shock her anymore. "So... I can slow it down, for the both of us... but not stop it. It's too soon to stop it."

"What are you..." Momo started, seeing that Kokoro didn't want to waste any more time. "going to do?"

Kokoro closed her eyes to think about it one more time, then decided again. "Archangels, Battle for Paradise, Humanity." She nodded her head and smiled at Momo. "Those three themes, at least for what cured the Obisan in the stories. Archangels, life; Battle for Paradise, loyalty; Humanity..." Kokoro was a little hesitant at first but smiled and then blurted it out. "Love." She then ran to Merlin's house, leaving Momo to just stand there blushing at what the last 'L' was. She shook it off and ran after Kokoro, wanting to make sure Sora was okay. Fayt, Skarwind, and Albel all looked at each other in confusion. They decided to wait in the red room for Kokoro to return at her own will.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Yeah! In this chapter I get to say two of my favorite words! Crappit and Meep! lmao, I really like those words a lot. XP Okay, here is chapter 21 of "Kokoro". Thanks to everyone that is giving reviews, that makes me very happy. (smiles)**_

* * *

Mark ran into the house, finding Sora for the first time. The boy was pale and very weak, he already looked dead. The alchemist went up to the bed, finding a girl sitting on the edge with Sora's hand in hers. "Momo told me to tell him that Kokoro is coming." The blonde girl shook her head and looked down at Sora again. She placed her hand on his cheek and he flinched a bit. Sora opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Hey Sora." 

"Mark..." Sora said softly, then started to cough again. The girl stood up and turned to him but he soon stopped and wiped the blood from his mouth, no later closing his eyes. "Where... where is she?"

Mark moved next to the girl. "Hey, Kokoro's coming. She remembers everything. Momo wanted to make sure you were still in there okay? Don't give up." Sora looked at Mark with glazed eyes, then closed them again. "Hey Sora!"

"Sora..." The blonde girl started again by taking his hand. He didn't hold onto her hand, he just left his hanging.

He took a deep breath and started to speak again. "Hey Naminé, why did Kokoro... want to forget us?"

Naminé was going to start speaking but Kokoro ran into the room, she had been there a couple of hours before. She looked at Naminé, who moved back to Merlin by the table, then walked up to Mark. "How is he?"

"Not good." Mark said, looking down at Sora. She went to the edge of the bed and looked down at him. Kokoro then sat on the side of the bed.

Mark moved by the door and stood next to Momo, who also had just entered. Kokoro placed her hand on his cheek, feeling how cold he was. "Hey... Sora..." The boy didn't respond. Time was running out. The Obisan had fully invaded his bloodstream and he was loosing to it. Kokoro's eyes watered up, she didn't want to loose another friend. "Hang in there..." Kokoro formed Yin, her right handed dagger, and slipped off her glove. She also took off Sora's right glove so both had a bare hand. "Life..." She cut the palm of her left hand, cringing at the slight pain, but no later cut his right palm as well. After the dagger vanished she held his right hand to her left, the blood from both mixing together. "loyalty..." She held onto his hand, but he didn't respond. No color was returning to his cheeks and his breathing was becoming more faint. "Sora... Sora!" Kokoro started to say louder and louder, whatever was left was leaving. "Life, loyalty..." Kokoro looked at him, then quickly went close and kissed him on the lips. Momo went burning up with blush as Mark blushed a bit too, it was unexpected. Kokoro slowly pulled away, looking into Sora's face. "lo...love..." Momo turned away from blushing and the fact that Sora didn't respond. Kokoro looked at their hands, his hadn't moved. She then started to cry, the Obisan had gotten to him. "Sora... Sora!" She put her face into his chest, crying for his return. "Sora, come on Sora wake up! Get up you lazy bum get up! Dammit get up!" Kokoro yelled at him. She stopped when she felt a hand be placed on the back of her head. Kokoro looked up to find it was Sora's hand, he was alive. "Sora!" She yelled out. He closed his eyes again but pulled their joined hands together and grabbed them with his left. Kokoro took her right hand on top of that and smiled. "You lazy bum..."

"Yeah... that's just me... I guess..." Sora said, laughing. "But... what did you-"

Kokoro shook her head and laid on his chest again. "Not now okay? You freaked all of us out." She smiled and lay on the bed, tired from the long day. "Let's just relax for now okay? I mean, we have time to talk about everything later."

Sora looked at her and smiled, then lay his head back and closed his eyes. Kokoro also closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat returning to it's full strength. She held onto his hand tight and smiled, everything was going back on track again.

Momo looked at them again, thinking only of the moment less then a couple of minutes ago. The thought made her burn up again and run outside. She went down to the water to wet her face and cool down. Mark came running out to her, making sure she was okay. "Hey Momo."

"I'm fine." She said quickly and then sat back and looked at her reflection in the water. "That was just... a little unexpected that's all..."

Mark sat next to her while examining his reflection down into the water as well. "You're telling me."

"But you know..." Momo started. "Kokoro and Sora, they make a pretty good couple."

Mark looked at her in question, then thought it over. "That was out of the blue. I thought that you-"

"Hey, a girl can look!" Momo yelled at him. Mark put his hands up, so she wouldn't hit him, but she just looked down at the water again and Mark put his hands down. "It makes me think of Daniel, I miss him a lot."

Mark remembered Daniel, her boyfriend before their world was destroyed almost four months ago. "Think we'll find him?"

"I know we will." Momo hugged her knees, looking down. "I mean, he's got a really strong heart. I know that we'll find Daniel again. Along with the others. I just know it..." She looked back at the house and thought of everyone and how they had changed, then got up and started off to the stone to hop across. "We better rest up, once Kokoro and Sora are ready we'll probably be leaving to find the Archangels and stopping Aki."

Mark got up, cracking his knuckles. "Right."

* * *

Kokoro started to fall into darkness again, her hand slipping right through her best friend's. "Aki!" The darkness scars shattered from her body, but two orange light scars on her back formed, from those lights Kokoro sprouted long wings, the wings of the Archangel. "Aki!" 

She fell into the darkness, letting her hands be the closet thing to what she thought to be the sky. Her wings were sprouted and the feather fell from them, creating a path where she was falling from. Kokoro closed her eyes as she fell, becoming limp and not knowing where she was going. As she kept falling she felt someone wrap their arms around her. Kokoro never opened her eyes to see who it was, but she wrapped her arms around the person, both falling together. "Fate... is inevitable..." She held close to this person, wanting to know the answers. "Can we change fate if our destiny is still the same? Is it possible?"

"I don't know..." The person said. Kokoro opened her eyes to find out who said it, the voice warming and familiar, but no one was there. Kokoro fell alone again. Her wings had now shattered and the screech came back. She covered her ears and tried to keep it out.

"Find me, you have to fine me and the others!" Female voices came, one of which was Rayne. "Find us, you have to find us! Then you can save the Royalties and Archangels!"

Kokoro tried to keep the voices out but they kept coming, and the screaming. The scream of the planet and elements were invading her. Kokoro closed her eyes and tried to get rid of it all, finding herself finally landing in water. Kokoro fell in the water, dark and eerie blue with only one light above it to cast any type of shadow. Kokoro kept her eyes closed as she fell deeper in the water, then felt someone put their hands over hers and move them away. Kokoro opened her eyes to find Sora was in the water with her, both falling slowly in the everlasting blue and looking at each other. Sora went close to her when...

* * *

"Meep!" Kokoro shot out of the bed, almost falling off. She kept her balance and focused in on everything. The room was dimmer but it was still the same one, no one had moved her from Merlin's house. She looked to her right to find Sora still sleeping there, he must have been exhausted in battling the Obisan for two years. Kokoro then looked down at their cut hands. Obviously Merlin had used a cure spell, the cut was healed but the scar still remained. She smiled looking at this and slipped on her glove again, then looked down at Sora one more time. This time only one thing came to mind, the three l's to help him. Kokoro started to blush, realizing too late what had happened, and almost fell off the bed again. She kept steady but put her hand on Sora's chest trying to stay up, making him wake up too. Kokoro covered her mouth and looked as he sat up without any problems for the first time in a while. Sora glanced down at his hand and then at her, covering her mouth. "Sorry..." She said through the muffle of her hands. 

Sora laughed and put his glove back on, falling back down on the bed. "Morning." Kokoro started to uncover her mouth but he kept talking. "Kokoro, thanks."

"It was nothing." Kokoro said, still blushing and giggling. "No-nothing at all."

He looked at the nervous girl, he didn't exactly know what went on either. "What... did I miss something?"

"Umm, miss something! No! What would you miss?" Kokoro tried to get of the bed but her boot got caught on the sheet and she fell onto the ground, easing her fall with all of the books. Sora quickly got up to his knees and looked down at her to make sure that she was okay. Kokoro was just rubbing the back of her head. "Ouchies..."

"That means that I missed something." Sora said, laying down on the bed with his arms hanging off the side. "Just tell me, I can take it. Was it something that Momo said?"

"Momo! Heavens no!" Kokoro crawled back a bit, running into more books. Sora frowned playfully as she covered her head from the falling books. After the little attack of knowledge she looked at Sora's face and asked. "What is the last thing that you remember?"

He tried to think it out while shifting to laying down on the bed on his back, but still hung his head so everything to him was upside down. "A little bit here and there... the last vivid thing is when you said to relax. Nothing much before that..."

Kokoro took a deep breath, he didn't remember the kiss thing. She then covered her mouth, that was her first kiss! "Crappit!" Kokoro slammed her hands into the ground. "That was my first! What a way to use it!"

"Your... first?" Sora kept looking at her upside down then turned around because of the blood rushing to his head. "What was your first?"

Kokoro finally stood up and started to wave her hands in front of her, as if to wade him off. "It's nothing!" She finally said. "Nothing happened, so don't worry about it!"


	22. Chapter 22

**_La li ho! (waves) I think I'm going to put up THREE stories at once! Why? Because I'm really loving the Gravitation fic that's going on! w00t! Other then that, this one is going grrrreeeeeaaaaaat! So many people are reading it, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. (smiles) Okay, here is volume 22 of "Kokoro". Do enjoy and play nice with other kids!_**

* * *

Aki walked into Hallow Bastion, being met by Riku at the main entrance hall. "Aki!" He ran over to the injured girl, she must have been in a tough battle. "What happened?" 

"It's Kokoro..." Aki said, clenching her hand. "She's going to interfere."

Riku helped Aki to the staircase and both sat down. They were silent until Riku came up with an idea. "Why not... use the gems?"

"No! We promised that we wouldn't use them! If we did we'd be no better then Kokoro and her group." Aki ordered. Riku looked down into his palms while thinking of other solutions. Aki then got up and started to the heart insignia and through the door in the hallway beyond that.

Riku watched as she walked out, the image of the gems owners standing around him. Riku closed his eyes, thinking over everything. "This is going to get a lot tougher..." The black shadow images vanished in darkness smoke and Riku followed Aki to her place of thinking, the Archangel Catacombs.

* * *

Fayt sat on a chair waiting for Kokoro while Albel leaned on the wall next to the door to the green room. Skarwind kept pacing back and forth, it had been a long while. "You think that-" 

"No." Albel and Fayt said at the same time. Skarwind kept pacing and tried to ask another question but the same answer came up. He then stopped walking around and went for the door to the main hallway but Kokoro opened it with the rest of the gang behind her. "Kaguya." Fayt stood up. She shook her head not to be called that name anymore. "...Kokoro?"

"Bingo." Kokoro said while walking in so the others could follow. Fayt sat back down on the bed and Kokoro sat next to him, allowing Sora take her other side. She looked down at her hands then looked up as everyone had taken a seat. Momo and Mark stood together by Skarwind and Naminé stayed behind in Merlin's house. "I guess everyone wants to know why I wanted to forget huh?"

Momo took Reiki off her back and sat on the floor, being the only seat left. "That would help start things off..."

"I wanted to forget... so I wouldn't... how do I say this..." She kept looking down at her hands, thinking of a way to put it into words. "Let me put it like I put it to Fayt and Skarwind. I want to forget so I don't have to remember."

Momo and Mark looked at each other but Sora stole the line. "That leads us nowhere."

"I thought that it wouldn't make sense..." She stood up, pacing around and trying to think of how to explain it. When she got it she clapped her hands together and kept snapping her fingers, trying to place it into words in her mind. "What I meant is... I wanted to forget so I don't... have to remember... this is harder then I thought." Kokoro looked at the group. She finally decided to say what she felt from her heart, not her mind. "If I remembered you guys then I might have an urge to come back and not go home. I would have probably hurt you a lot more and make decision making a lot harder. Not to count that if I remembered I wouldn't have met Albel and I wouldn't have saved Sora... what I'm trying to say is that I wanted to forget everything and be filled with fake memories because I didn't want to hurt anyone, including myself, anymore." Kokoro took a deep breath and sat back down between the two boys, poking her index fingers together. "That didn't come out right..."

Everyone thought of what she said but Albel was the one who spoke first. "It makes sense." Kokoro looked up at him in wonder, it wasn't like Albel to say things like that. In front of others none the less. "If you had your memories then your mission would have become jumbled in your stupid emotions."

"...exactly!" Kokoro smiled and nodded then pointed to Albel while looking at the others. "That's it exactly!" She put her hand down, finding that it was in Fayt's face, and looked down at her hands again. "Sorry I worried you all..."

Mark walked up to Kokoro and helped her up, then gave her a hug like he normally did at school. Kokoro smiled and took a step back when he was done. She scanned everyone in the room. "I bet everyone forgives you Kokoro, you're too damn nice."

"Hey!" Kokoro grinned like a little elf as she laughed a bit, looking again at the rest of the group. "Then I guess we keep going huh? I want to find the elements before we keep going after Archangels and Royalties. If we're going to keep up in power with Aki and the others then I'm going to need some elemental relics."

Momo stood, picking up Reiki. "But, what is Obisan?" She remembered the name of the sickness very well, it had almost killed Sora just a few hours ago.

Kokoro bit her bottom lip, not wanting to talk about it, but just sat back down and started anyway. "Obisan is lain for 'death'. Lain is the language for the Archangels before they started to become extinct. When an Archangel gets Obisan it's because they have too much power or because they have too little. It's a very fine line of 'okay' in their heart. But... for a human to get it like Sora and I... it has to be because of a drastic unbalance in our light and dark energy. Get it? When Sora started this mission two years ago he did what I did, only take the Royalties. The darkness off all of this crept into his heart and in turn started to kill him. When he found me it started to go into his bloodstream, not just be a 'power' thing anymore. When it did that it moved to the Archangel's Obisan, which is what we witnessed today. Fevers, nightmares, cold sweats, drastic decrease in body temperature, sleepless nights, coughing blood, chest pains, headaches... they are all of the symptoms. Obisan kills the victim slowly and painfully." Sora looked down at this, thinking of what Kokoro must have done. She stared down into the palm of her left hand but couldn't see the scar because of her fingerless glove. "What I did in Merlin's house, Life Loyalty and Love, that's a way to slow down the Obisan. I don't know how to stop it. So... what I did was split it between the both of us, to give us more time."

"You WHAT!" Momo yelled at Kokoro. The jacketed girl cringed at the yelling, shrugging her shoulders as Momo belted out that final word. Sora looked at Kokoro for answers but she was hesitant to give them.

Fayt also looked at Kokoro, from what they heard of the sickness it was deadly and she willingly chose to share it with him. Momo said Kokoro's name but she never looked up to Momo. Momo yelled her name again and Kokoro finally looked up. "It was the only way!" She stood and stared Momo in the face. "Hey, if it were Daniel would you do it? What if it were me? Would you do it then?" Momo was silent, she had no answer because she probably would have done the same thing. "Thought so." Kokoro looked back at Sora, nodding her head. "We have a good amount of time before the symptoms come back, enough to finish this mission and find out how to stop the Obisan from spreading. We just have to stay away from darkness filled areas and protect each other. Not hard right?"

"Hope not..." Sora said to himself. Because Kokoro didn't hear anything she headed out of the room to make sure the supplies were in check. Everyone else left the room too, except for Fayt and Sora. Both sat on the bed. "She did that... for me?"

"You know." Fayt started, standing up. "She dreamt about you."

Sora looked up, he took it the wrong way. "What!"

"Not like that." Fayt glared down at Sora, taking the lead of the conversation as the older of the two. "Kokoro talked about this boy in her dreams that tried to help her out and was always there with her. He promised that he would make sure that she was all right. Whenever we bothered her about it she said it was me or Skarwind." Fayt also started out of the room but stopped before he closed the door behind himself. "Take care of her." Were the final words he spoke. He closed the door and left Sora to think of the deep decision that Kokoro made in those few moments.

* * *

Aki waited under a lamp post in First District, waiting for Albel to return. After a while he did come by from Second District. Aki thought it over long and hard, she had to fight for it if he didn't hand it over but not with force. The while she was thinking she came up with a plan. It might have seemed cold, but it would get the needed gem. Aki moved a bit from the lamp post, waiting for him to come down to the item shop. When he got to the steps in front of the Accessory Shop she called out his full name. Albel turned to her with annoyance. "This time I think you'll listen to me..." 

"And why do you think that?" Albel mocked. He started down to the item shop when he heard a familiar voice call him name. The fighter looked at Aki and found that Riku was standing next to her, a globe in his hand. In that globe showed a woman with red hair chained up to a wall, her hands tied together and hanging from the ceiling. Albel looked deep into the orb and heard the woman call his name again. "Nel..."

Aki smirked, it was going to work. "Good, now if we can agree to something then you get to see this woman again."

Albel hissed at this but something had to be done. He wasn't dumb, it was done a lot in the war with Aquaria so he knew how to handle the situation. He never thought that he would be in something like this himself. "Let me see her first, then I'll give you what you want."

"..." Aki looked into the orb herself, then nodded to the proposal. "Agreed, I'll bring her here, to the sewers in the back of the Hotel. Come alone, then we can get this done quickly."

She looked at Riku, who waved his hand around the orb and made it vanish. Then both headed for the world doors and walked out, like normal people would. Albel watched as they left and thought of all the possible solutions to the problem. Who ever thought that this one woman could cause so much trouble? He has no feeling to her but then why did he hesitate and make sure a proposal? Deep down, did he have feelings for this soldier of his enemy country? Albel shook all of the nonsense out of his head and headed off to the Item Shop, he would need to restock in order to fight for him and Nel.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Guess what? I FINISHED ANOTHER FANFICTION WHILE I WAS POSTING THIS ONE! (does happy dance) It feels so GREAT! Yeah, I think I've said it enough but I pre-write things before I post them here and all. Oh well, I just wanted to tell everyone that I did that. Oh! Guess what else? I'm thinking of starting some fun facts at the end of every chapter. I think that's interesting! okay, enjoy chapter 23 of "Kokoro"!_**

* * *

Sora was out of the hotel and going into the Moogle Synthesis shop. One day had gone by sense all of the strange events happened. Him getting sick, Kokoro loosing her memory on her own free will, and now Albel missing. He had been gone for about a day now, ever sense he went to get some food for himself and Kokoro. Sora opened the door to the Synthesis shop, letting the chatting and kupo's from the small ground lighten his spirit. Sora went up to the moogle by the small fire where things were made and described what he wanted made out of the materials he had, he wanted to make Kokoro something. The moogle said that he needed one more thing, a rare crystal that isn't from that world. Sora agreed to get it, not wanting to give away too much to even the creator until it was time, then headed out of the shop and looked around town again. Things were quieter even with the hype of a missing party member. He walked around town but wasn't thinking of where he was going. Sora ran into another person while minding his own business. "Ouch!" He said, falling back. "Sorry about that..." Sora stood up and gave his hand to the other that fell, helping him up. "I didn't mean it, now I'm turning out like Kokoro running into everyone." 

"It was nothing, don't worry." The boy said, dressed in a type of dark blue monk clothing from feudal Japan. He picked up his bags and put them back on then picked up his map and looked at it. "I'm looking for a man named Merlin? I have this delivery for him and-"

"Merlin? I can help you there." Sora said, maybe he could get some clues as to where Albel went. "Follow me, I can get you to him."

The boy smiled and nodded. He looked no older then Sora himself but was a bit taller then the Keyblade Master. "Good, I'm also looking for a girl named Momo, she got something too..."

"I got it covered." Sora pointed his thumb at himself and started to lead the boy to Third District. "So, what's your name?"

The boy stopped examining at his map and looked up at Sora. "Oh, it's-"

"Sora!" Kokoro ran into the conversation, almost not able to stop. She grabbed his arm and stopped herself before running into the new stranger. "Hey, Fayt thinks he saw Albel, he wanted me to get you and-"

"...Denise?" The boy said. She looked up at him and smiled, another from her world had made it to Traverse Town. "Remember me?"

Kokoro went from one to the other, let go of Sora and hugged the delivery boy. "How could I forget, I talked to you at the wedding whenever Momo was busy!" She let the boy go and pat him on the shoulder. "Are you looking for her, Nicole?" He lit up at her name, it had been a while sense they even knew that each other were alive. "I'll take you to her, boy is she going to be glad to see you! But we have to make it quick, I have to look for another." He wrapped up his map and followed Kokoro, both chatting of what had happened in the past four months sense the loss of their home. Sora just looked as they walked off then went back with them to talk with Fayt about the location of Albel.

* * *

Aki waited in the sewers, Albel was late. What was taking him so long? Aki stood at the rim of the water on the rocks, looking down at her hooded reflection. She then turned around to the wall, Nel was still there and out cold. Whatever Riku gave her was working, she was in a deep sleep, just like Snow White or Aurora. Aki smirked at this, something she could use if she were in a dire situation. It just needed a little bit, something as small as a prick, to get the poison into someones bloodstream and then they sleep forever or until true love's first kiss. Aki also cringed at this, why did stories have to have cures like that? Aki again stared into the water, Albel was taking longer then he should have been...

* * *

Momo and Naminé both laughed, a joke floated around and they both laughed to it. Momo and Naminé were getting along a lot and seemed like they knew each other for a long while. Fayt was also in the house but not as part of the conversation. He just sat in the chair in the center of the room. Fayt was in charge of the two girls until Merlin returned, he had left to get something repaired by Cid again. Fayt leaned back and crossed his arms, closing his eyes because he hadn't gotten much sleep when Albel went missing. In walked Kokoro, smiles on her face like nothing before. Naminé and Momo stood up, both were sitting on the bed, while Fayt just opened his eyes and sat up right. "Momo, I got you something in town!" Kokoro snickered. Momo didn't like the sound of this, last time she got something it was a sick joke. "You have to close your eyes! Sora is going to bring it in okay?" 

Momo looked at Naminé for some help but the girl just put her hands behind her back and smiled. Momo took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then waited for something to happen. She heard the sounds of someone coming in, two people actually, then Kokoro hissing someone to be quiet. No later someone's hands came to hers. Whoever it was wore simple hand and arm guards, just like from one of her favorite shows Inuyasha. She felt the hands and realized that they gripped at her. It was familiar. Momo didn't wait for an okay to open them, she looked. No later Momo smiled from ear to ear, eyes filling with tears. "It's you... it's you!" She couldn't hold it back anymore, Momo gave him a big hug, filled with joy and relief. "Daniel! It's you, you made it!"

Kokoro crossed her arms and watched as Sora walked up next to her, giving a thumbs up. Kokoro winked and looked at them again, "It's been a while Nicole..." Daniel smiled as well. "I've got so much to tell you."

"Me too!" Momo looked up at him. "But first..." She went on her toes and kissed him on the lips. Kokoro blushed, remembered that it was her doing the kissing last time they were in here, and remembered how Sora didn't remember. Momo then went back to her normal height and hugged him again. "It's so great to see you again!"

Daniel smiled and turned back at Kokoro, giving a thankful nod. The elementist just shook her head and started out, waving for everyone to come along. She knew how it felt to not see someone for a long while, she thought it best to leave them alone.

Fayt, Sora, and Kokoro stayed around to talk about the matters of Albel while Naminé went to look around town for Mark. They let her go and then sat at the edge of the small island. "Daniel sure has grown. She never had to go to her toes before... he did get taller..." Kokoro tried to recollect her memories of Momo's parents wedding. "Yup yup, he got taller all right."

Fayt took a deep breath and started. "Remember? We have to find Albel?" Sora and Kokoro both looked at him, nodding. Kokoro sat in the middle of the two boys, both of which keeping their attention on Kokoro. "I think... that he's in the underground waterway."

"That's a big guess, why's that?" Kokoro questioned. It was out of the blue, there being no clues before.

Fayt looked down, then started up again. "Last night, and some times today, people have said they've seen strange things happening by the sewers to there, and that Albel might have been spotted there but it was too quick to tell if it was really him or not."

Kokoro nodded, then thought out all of the clues. Her train of thought was ruined when she heard Daniel and Momo laughing at a joke, apparently Momo had told him something about their journey, then she got back on track. "So, we're running off of conjectures."

"Yeah." Fayt nodded. "But it's better then nothing."

Sora agreed to this, simply by nodding his head. Kokoro looked back at the silent boy, then back at Fayt. "I guess we start to look there then, see if we find anything that says Albel was here." Kokoro got up and stretched, then cringed at the moving rocks. "I really don't want to do that..."

The boys also stood, but Sora headed off back to the house. "Remember, we can take the elevator down to the underground waterway." He stopped walking and looked back at the two, apparently she didn't remember. "I guess not everything came back..."

"It did! I just always took the long way in the game that's all!" Kokoro walked right past him and into the house, not interfering with the reunion of Daniel and Momo. She just gave them a quick glance and waited for the elevator from above to come down with the power of magic. After a while, and some of Sora's magic skills, the elevator came down and all three got on. No later they were at the staircase in the underground waterway, hearing the voice of who else but the one they were looking for, Albel Nox.

Albel stood next to the entrance to Merlin's house, the stairwell, and his back was to the others. He didn't hear them and they intended to stay quiet. "What do you want?"

"Do I have to say again?" Aki asked, her hood being lowered by her hands. She then glared at Albel and outstretched her left hand. Only two gems were in her left while three were in her right. "Give me your gem and you can be with her."

Albel looked at Aki, then at Nel. "Let me check on her first." Aki had no objections, she moved to the side and Albel walked over to the red headed woman, sleeping so soundly on the cold stone ground. He checked up on her, there was no harm done but she didn't wake up. Albel looked at Aki, there had to be a reason why she was so stress less for something so important. "What did you do to her?"

"She'll wake up, only after you give the gem." Aki again held out her left hand. "Now would be a good time."

Albel again looked down at Nel, then stood up and turned to Aki. "What do I have to do?"

Aki was about to start the instruction process but Kokoro came running in with her Keyblades already out. "What are you doing!"

"Kokoro..." Aki growled. Both looked at each other, Kokoro standing between Albel and Aki again. "Don't stop me."

"This is wrong!" Kokoro yelled out. She turned back at Albel and Nel, he had kindness in his eyes for the first time sense she's know him. "You're using Nel to get to him! You're no better then me!"

Aki was now very upset, she pulled out her sword and rested it on her arm, tip pointed at Kokoro. "Stay out of this!"

"Like hell I will!" Kokoro yelled back, ready to strike Aki down in just one hit. Both looked eye to eye, ready to fight over who got Albel's gem without his consent.

* * *

**_So, what did you think? Okay! Fun fact time!_**

**_FUN FACT #1 - I wrote this story during English class. At least, I started it there. The first three chapters were written because I got bored with my school work and really love KH2. So then I sent it to my friends and they liked it so much they inspired me to keep it going. 24 volumes at three chapters a piece later I made the longest fanfiction I had ever written! Pretty fun fun fact._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_oh! Another chapter! w00t!_**

**_nothing really much to say. Please enjoy chapter 24 of "Kokoro"!_**

* * *

Naminé walked around Second District, searching for Mark. She eventually found him coming out of the Dalmatians house. She ran up to him laughing, then stopped when he didn't laugh back. The mood immediately changed to a serious tone and she wanted to know why. The young witch was about to ask when Mark just started to walk off, he had found out some news on the Obisan that would not please anyone at all. Naminé didn't care where he was headed, she just stayed on his heels as he headed of to find Leon. The gunblade fighter usually stayed in the Accessory Shop with Cid.

* * *

Kokoro got up from the recent attack, then lifted the daggers up to position again. Aki was already standing, holding her sword with both hands. Kokoro took a deep breath to try and get some inner moral. She was loosing to Aki horribly. While Kokoro had some cuts and bruises here and there Aki had almost no black and blues at all, it seemed like Kokoro was just beating herself up. She needed more power but didn't have any at the moment. Aki was already used to Kokoro's earth attacks and the young elementist didn't have the power of the other elements to cast anything that would hurt Aki enough to give up the fight. Kokoro looked around for options but none came to mind. 

Fayt and Sora were with Albel, who held the sleeping Nel in his arms. "Did she say what she gave Nel?" Fayt asked.

"You think she would tell me moron?" Albel snapped back. The blue haired boy glanced at Sora for an answer but the boy was just watching Kokoro and Aki fight. He wanted to make sure that Kokoro didn't lose the battle and that Aki didn't get away. "She'll be fine." Sora turned back to Albel, he did seem different then the other Royalties. Albel was being, for the first time sense anyone in the area knew him, kind.

Sora shook his head, he knew the answer. "I know, I just worry that's all."

"Then don't." Albel ordered again. Fayt looked down at Nel, then pulled out his Compact Communicator. He did a quick vital sign scan on Nel but closed it due to the batteries running low. "Well?"

Fayt shook his head in discouragement. "It's as if she's sleeping, but she won't wake up."

Sora examind the sleeping Nel again but turned his head up when he heard Kokoro yelp out in pain. He stood up and formed the Keyblade, this was going too far. Kokoro was against the wall, the sword in her right shoulder. Sora came over and cast a fire spell, making Aki pull the sword out quickly and Kokoro give out another yell of pain. She then let her Keyblades vanish and put her hand on the wound, her right arm was almost useless with the pulses of agony going through it. Sora stood in front of Kokoro, glaring right at Aki. "What do you want with her?"

"To have some fun." Aki said. The boy held his Keyblade in the new fighting position, up to his head, while Aki just stood and looked at him. "Just have her give me the Keyblades, Yang to be exact."

Sora looked back at Kokoro, who was trying to stop the pain. She looked up at Sora as if he knew, but all he did was turn to Aki again. "Why just Yang? Isn't Yin the one that frees the Royalties hearts?"

"You are slow..." Aki snapped her fingers, she had enough of all of the talking. A guardian came up behind Sora and grabbed him by his left ankle and right hand, making him drop the Kingdom Key. It then started to bite into his neck, trying to suck out his life like a vampire. Kokoro stood and tried to get the Guardian off but Aki popped up behind her and placed the broadsword to Kokoro's neck. The girl stopped and kept looking forward, this couldn't be real. "You know, you can't win." Aki put the sword closer to Kokoro's neck, the cold metal pressing against the skin. Kokoro closed her eyes at this but kept her hand over the injury. "What? Is the great Kokoro scared?" Aki again put it closer, a small stream of blood coming from the tiny paper cut across the neck that the blade created. Kokoro tried to hide it but she was scared. Who would want to be killed by a great friend like this? Aki took the sword away and put her hand on Kokoro's back, then shot a combination of wind and darkness. Kokoro fell to the ground, the pain unimaginable, and looked up at Sora. The monster had its fun, now it held an almost limp body. When Aki started off to Albel and Fayt the monster dropped Sora right next to Kokoro, both too beat to say a word. Aki stopped behind Albel and looked down at him holding Nel. "Now then, will I please get the gem?"

Albel shifted his eyes down at Nel one more time, was he really this weak for one woman? "Why am I being such a fool?" He asked her, as if to get an answer.

Fayt couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and pulled out his sword, ready to be the last defense. "What do you want from him?"

"So annoying..." Aki muttered. Fayt started his side kick when Aki just grabbed his wrist. He looked at her hand starting to glow black, then heard the scream that Kokoro had heard so many times. Fayt covered his ears and dropped his sword, trying to make it stop. Aki again looked down at Albel, it seemed that he had made his decision. "So?"

"Hurry up then." Albel stood up and turned to Aki, taking one last look at Nel. "She better wake up."

Aki let go of Fayt and let him fall to the ground. "Oh she will, see?" Aki took the antidote out of her robe and walked over to Nel, dripping the liquid into the woman's mouth. After a few drops Aki stood again and turned to Albel. "She'll be up in a few minutes, but you won't be."

Albel gave a stern and annoyed look. This girl knew what she was doing. That ticked Albel off the most. Her left hand began to glow black and she walked up to Albel, then put her hand into his chest. Kokoro got to her hands and knees, watching. It was too late, Aki was taking his gem. Albel didn't yell out at all, Fayt did. Kokoro looked at him holding his head and the lights glowing on his back. She tried to get up, but Sora beat her to it. He picked up the Kingdom Key and ran towards Aki but she just lifted her right hand and knocked him back with a type of darkness wind. Sora tried to block it but was weak already so he fell backwards and next to Kokoro again. No later Aki pulled her hand back out, another gem in her palm. This made six. Albel fell to his knees, his body slowly vanishing. Momo had heard the commotion upstairs and took the elevator down, finding the scene of turmoil. She tried to run over and help but Aki glared back at her, making both freeze in place. Fayt still held his head, the lights slowly vanishing. Aki looked down at him and touched his back, then with haste injected something into his neck. Kokoro turned away, she didn't want to see her defeat. Aki formed a darkness portal under them and left with Fayt, another Archangel in the hands of the enemy. Nel opened her eyes, she felt like she had been sleeping for days. What is the first thing she sees but Albel falling forward, vanishing. She quickly got up and stopped his fall, catching him and hugging him. "Albel! What happened?"

The red eyed man looked up at Nel, trying to sit up on his own. "You don't need to know." He tried to get up but his main life support was extracted from his body, Albel was dying. He fell into Nel and closed his eyes again. "I'll be back, don't worry about it."

Nel glanced down at him, then smiled. "You always were stubborn." She said. Albel turned in her arms, looking up at her face. He lifted his gauntlet hand to her face, and Nel went to grab it. When she did he vanished, Albel was no more. Kokoro watched as the lights went up to the sky and slowly dispersed into fragments so small the human eye couldn't see. She started to tear up, not only had Kokoro lost a Royalty and Archangel she just say the death of a friend. She turned to Sora, for sympathy, and he just knelt next to her and gave her a hug. Momo still stood in shock, it was not the right event to walk into when things were starting to look up and when she just spoke of the great times they had together.

Kokoro looked at Nel, the loss not something to awaken to at all. She got up, leaving Sora kneeling on the ground, and walked to Nel. After a few sliding steps and her hand still over the stab Kokoro stopped and stared down at the fighter. "We'll get him back, along with the others."

"I know..." Nel looked up at Kokoro, no tears in her eyes but sadness beyond anything that Kokoro knew. "I know that Albel will come back. He's too stubborn to give up like that."

Kokoro smiled and held out her hand, even though it was bloody, to help Nel. The red haired woman stood up on her own and helped Kokoro instead. She started to cast healing symbology on Kokoro, helping with the injury on her shoulder. After a few spells it was as good as new and Kokoro didn't need to have her hand over it anymore. She looked back at Sora, who was also better due to some cure spells and potions that he had, and stood as well. The mute troupe was about to head to the elevator when Mark came down with Naminé, both silent. "Now what?" Kokoro was starting to get annoyed with all of the events popping up one right after the other.

"It's about the Archangels and the Obisan..." Mark started. "Something that I've been thinking about... alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange..." Everyone waited for an answer and he started. "You get the Obisan because of the imbalance of light and darkness. The light is being trapped while the darkness is being freed without anything stopping it."

"Tell us something new..." Kokoro crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

Mark was silent for a moment, then started up again. "I know how to cure you, but it can't be done until all of the Archangels are together in one place. You have, to take their hearts and open the door." Kokoro let her arms fall, did she really have to take the lives of people she cared for just to cure the sickness that took over the Keyblade Masters? "If you don't do it and use the power right then Aki and the darkness will just trap the Archangels and open the door without taking their hearts, it is possible. If they do that, they will control the power of spreading Obisan."

"You... you can't be serious..." Momo thought it all over. "So, we can't do anything? We just have to sit around and wait to get them better and save the cosmos?" Mark shook his head with the unwanted answer, making Momo swear out loud.

Kokoro thought everything out, it seemed like the only possible solution. Whatever plans she had of saving and protecting them to open the door was gone. Kokoro had to let the Obisan slowly kill them, get stronger with the elements only, still try and collect Royalties, stop Aki, and let the doors open just to save everyone. To her it seemed like the world wanted to make her suffer... and it was working.

* * *

_**Fun fact 2 - Kokoro, Aki, Momo, Mark and all of the other people from Kokoro's world are based off of my real friends. Kokoro is a character based off of me! Pretty fun fun fact huh?**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_so then, 25 chapters in... will Kokoro and Sora ever make a move! Maybe putting romance wasn't a good choice... nah! I think it was great. Here is chapter 25 of "Kokoro"!_**

* * *

Kokoro crossed her arms and walked towards Mark, then stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes. "How did you find this out?" 

Mark put his hand into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper, it looking like normal notebook paper from their world. He then handed it over to Kokoro, who just looked at it and didn't take it. "These are your notes, it's in your handwriting. It's about the Obisan virus." Kokoro looked down at the paper and eventually took it, opening it slowly and scanning the handwriting. "I guess it was one of those times you were bored in class and-"

"I wrote this... during my drama class when my computer was dead..." Kokoro looked up at Mark, then went to the wall and sat down against it. Everyone just watched her as she looked over the scratched on sheet of paper. "It's a cause and effect grid, along with the antidotes that I thought of." Kokoro put her finger on the left column, then started to read out loud. "Causes... imbalance of power, light and dark, too much or too little power, inserted into bloodstream with liquid form. That must suck huh? That's how a human can get it, light and dark impurities and with the liquid poison." She looked up at everyone, it seemed that she was loosing their attention, everyone wanted to know the cure. "Right... okay then. We all know the effects so let's skip to the cures...!" Kokoro stopped reading when her finger got to the last column, it wasn't good news.

Momo spoke first, she wanted to know. "So, how can we heal you and Sora?"

Kokoro looked over the column again, then started to read it out loud. "To hold it off... trade blood with a pure heart, release power every month -that only works if you're an Archangel-, fix balance of light and dark as best can. To cure, take antidote if given the poison form, or..." She stopped reading, this is how it was cured in her stories, all of which had a sad ending. "Get rid... of the cause."

"Get rid of the cause?" Sora asked, he didn't get it. The boy had read the stories but never finished them. He stopped pretty far into his favorite one, Archangels, but never got to the ending. "What do you mean?"

Kokoro folded up the paper and put it in the pocket of her jacket, the top pocket with the flap over it. She then stood up and dusted off her pants. "It means that we have to get the Royalties and Archangels before Aki gets them all, if she does then she can master the making of the liquid poison. It also means that we have to take the hearts of every last one of them, Archangel and Royalty alike, and in turn destroy them. That means we can cure it." Sora was ready to object, but Kokoro didn't like the solution either so she told the last choice. "Or... we can stop ourselves. Save the Archangels and Royalties, then stop ourselves by having them take our hearts and entrap them forever, that would stop the strain and they would keep tabs on the liquid poison. Those are the only choices left..."

"Or..." Sora started, which made everyone look up at him. "Keep looking for another way."

The informer shook her head, it was hopeless. "There is no other way. If this is what was written down then it's-"

"There is always another way." Sora stopped her. Kokoro started to get really mad but he just looked down and thought over the situation. "Listen to me, there is always another way. I found it before, that's how I saved Kairi."

"But-" Kokoro tried to object but Mark got her to stop by clearing his throat. She turned to him and sighed deeply, then started to the elevator. "Then let's get going, we have to find more elements and Royalties. Plus, we have to beat Aki in her little game." Kokoro went up, then tilted her head down with her eyes closed as it lifted her to Merlin's house.

Momo and Sora looked at each other, then both turned to Mark. The blonde boy started to the elevator as well, he needed to get the help of the one that got the paper. Sora then went to the opposite exit, where you had to swim. Momo watched both leave and then started to Merlin's house to find out where they would be going next.

* * *

Kokoro kept her eyes closed as she fell deeper in the water, then felt someone put their hands over hers, moving her hands away from her ears. Kokoro opened her eyes to find Sora was in the water with her, both falling slowly in the everlasting blue and looking at each other. Sora went close when a strong current came, making both loose each others hands. Kokoro reached out to him but realized something. She was not having to hold her breath. Kokoro put her hands over her mouth, making sure the air didn't leave her. She looked over at Sora again, he was gone but a girl with black hair floated there, her hair in a bun held with chopstick and wearing black clothing. Kokoro knew who it was, Ayame from Humanity. She couldn't make out the details of the clothing, her vision was getting blurry with the loss of air. Kokoro started to swim up, but it never seemed to end. She kept swimming and swimming, trying to make it. When she thought it was over her hand broke through the top. She surfaced, taking in a giant breath of air. Kokoro looked around where she was, it was just like in Sora's dream on the Destiny Islands with the sun setting. Kokoro swam a bit to shore then stood up, the water going to her waist. Kokoro took one more look around the sun setting area. It was the Destiny Islands, no doubt about that. She turned to shore hearing her name, it was Momo yelling out her name and waving. Kokoro waved back and started to walk over to Momo. She stopped and started to laugh, both started to laugh. Then Momo stopped and looked up. Kokoro wanted to know what she was looking at and also stared to the sky, only to find herself falling from the sky, wings from her back and feathers falling like stars. Kokoro heard the scream again, covering her ears and falling to her knees. She didn't fall to the ground, she kept falling through the darkness. Kokoro looked up, finding that Momo was kneeling down and outstretching her hand to help. Kokoro raised her hand to take Momo's but both were too far away.

* * *

She shot up in her bed, finding that it was dark in her red room. She took deep breaths, it was a very real nightmare. She felt her chest, the necklace wasn't there. Kokoro quickly dug under her pillow, messing up her bed, and got her necklace. She held it close to her heart. She again looked at it but held it close to her heart one more time. "What do they mean?" She asked herself in silence. Kokoro buried her head in the pillow, relaxed but wanting to know. "Every time it continues... what does it all mean?" Kokoro rolled to her back, still holding the necklace but looking at the canopy of her bed. The only light for the room was the lights outside through her window. Kokoro closed her eyes, only thinking of herself falling. She quickly opened them and sat up, feeling her back. Kokoro stood up and put the necklace down on the counter, then walked to a mirror that was added to the back of a door upon request. She put her hand over her heart, looking into the mirror, then made sure that the doors were closed and locked. Kokoro had to know. She slipped off her shirt and looked at her chest, the mark was still there and larger then before. Kokoro put her hand over her black scar again, it didn't hurt to the touch. She then looked down at it without looking into the mirror, this meant that Sora still had his too. "I thought we would have more time..." Kokoro then remembered the other parts of the dream, the wings. She turned around, her back facing the mirror, then put her hand on her shoulder blade. It was faint and under her bra, but something was different. Kokoro glanced back at her reflection and saw them. They weren't as deep or rich in texture like they were supposed to be but the scars of the Archangel were on her back. Kokoro hugged herself, that also meant that Sora was one of them. Life had just gotten harder, who had given up their heart as the Royalty to make them get the wings? Kokoro went to her knees, then lay on the floor. She let her hands lay in front of her, the street lights casting a shadow over her face from her fingers. "I just... need to know..." Kokoro sat back up, then slipped on her shirt again. She stood up, not even putting no her necklace or shoes, and went out to the hallway. It was bright and made her squint. Kokoro started off to the green room and knocked lightly on the door. Sora didn't respond. She knocked again then opened the door. "Sora?" She walked into the dark room, the curtains were closed and there were almost no lights seeping through. Kokoro closed the door and went to the bed, shaking his shoulder. "Sora, hey Sora." 

He mumbled a bit, then whispered. "Just a little longer..."

Kokoro knew how to deal with this. She turned on the lights and ripped the blanket off, making his cringe at the sudden change. He still didn't wake up. She looked at what she could do next, there found the cup of water on the table. "How convenient." Kokoro went over and got the cup. The water was warm now but still worked. She went over to him and dropped the water on his head, making him shoot up in his sleep. "Morning sleepy bum."

"What was that for?" Sora yelled at her but she quickly covered his mouth to quiet him. Sora moved her hand away and tried that again. "Why did you wake me? It's so early..."

"I need to ask you something." Kokoro whispered, making sure that no one else woke up. Sora sat on his knees and gave her his attention. She cleared her throat and asked away. "Do you... still have the scar?"

He was silent, then slowly nodded his head yes.

Kokoro sat on the bed now too, in front of him and on her knees. "And... do you have the scars on your back?"

"Scars on my back?" Sora asked. "That would make me an Archangel, I don't have those."

Kokoro was quiet, then sat on her heels. "Are you sure? Have you ever checked?"

Sora thought it over, he never really checked his back. "Never really took a close look before."

She then crawled on the bed behind him, putting her hands on his back. "This will just take a second." Kokoro said, smiling. She looked down the back of his shirt, trying to see the shoulder blades. Even with the jacket removed she was having a hard time and almost climbed over Sora.

He quickly got up and turned to her, hands up in surrender. "Hold up a sec! I'll just take off my shirt so you can see-"

"WHA!" Kokoro backed up into the wall, blushing. "I uh... I think that we can just-"

Sora started to but stopped midway. "Hey, you said you worked in theater right?" Kokoro nodded at this. "Then this is normal?"

Kokoro thought it out, it made sense. She did held a lot of guys change into costume and she has been around a lot of guys. "I guess but-"

"Then it's settled." Sora took off his shirt. Kokoro's blushing went aside when she saw the cuts on his body. Not just the scar on his chest but also where he stabbed himself with the Keyblade in Hallow Bastion and other small cuts and bruises. Kokoro got off the bed and walked over to him, then tried to place her hand on his chest. She hesitated at first but then put her hand on the stab mark from the dark Keyblade. Sora just stared down at her hand as she moved over to his darkness scar, it was the same size as hers. "Is that it?"

Kokoro shook her head no, then walked behind him. She looked in amazement placing her hands on his back. No later she lay her head on his back and rested it there while he just stood. "Sora... I'm so sorry..."

He put his right hand over his left shoulder, touching her left hand. Kokoro looked up at this and then back to his shoulder blades. He had the scars just like her. The mystery now, who was the opposing Royalty?

* * *

**_Fun Fact #3 - The original layout of the story was 24 volumes with about 3 chapters each. A grand total of almost 60+ chapters. Pretty fun fun fact isn't it?_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_whee whee, more more! I don't really have much to say again. O.o okay, please enjoy chapter 26 of "Kokoro"!_**

* * *

Kokoro took her hand back and started for the door. Sora stopped her by grabbing her wrist, which made her turn around to him. "Hey, do you-" 

She took her hand back and backed up to the door, her hands now over her heart. She wanted to fiddle with her necklace, feeling lost in the situation, but she left it in her room. "Sora I-"

"Hey..." Sora took a step forward but Kokoro just turned her head away. He stopped and stood straight, no later turning away from her. Kokoro looked up and noticed the scars. She then turned to the door. "I have... a question too."

Kokoro put her hand on the doorknob but didn't open it. She just stayed silent and waited for him.

"You have them too, that's why you came here. And my scar... it's the same size isn't it?" Sora turned halfway, examining at Kokoro in the light of the room. Her shadow was on the door and she was looking down at her hand on the knob. "Kokoro."

"No." Kokoro turned to him, shaking her head in disapproval. "I think... you should call me by my real name."

Sora smiled at this but fully faced to her and shook his head as well. "No, not until this is all over. Who knows, maybe we can live in each others worlds or something."

"Maybe." Kokoro shrugged her shoulders, giving a giggle. Sora smiled as well, looking down to the floor. Again both became silent, the situation was strange. She looked up at him and Sora looked at her. "I...um..."

He went up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, making her look up. "Momo told me what you did in Merlin's house." Kokoro shook her head, she was going to say that she was sorry but didn't have time. Sora kissed her, making her shocked. The moment seemed to last forever but also felt like it was over in no time. Kokoro pushed herself away and out of instinct slapped Sora across the face. He put his hand on his right cheek, she slapped him with her left hand. He also looked at her, Kokoro wasn't upset about the slapping out of instinct. "I-"

"Yeah, big mistake." Kokoro turned to the door and opened it but was again stopped by Sora. "Hey! Dude if you don't let go I'll scream abuse and-"

"Shh..." Sora covered her mouth. Kokoro kept fighting but Sora just turned her around and put his index finger over his mouth. She finally stopped struggling and let him take his hand down. "You'll wake everyone up."

"If was your fault!" Kokoro spoke quietly but with force. If the sound of the slap didn't wake people up then they really did sleep like logs. "Never make a move like that again! Got that!"

Sora nodded quickly, like a child that was being scolded by his mother. Kokoro walked out the door but Sora followed her into the hallway. She stopped and held her hands in fists, Sora started his plea right away. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me it's just-"

"Hey, I know what it is." Kokoro turned to him, tears now brimming her eyes. He stared in anguish and sorrow. "You want to make me hurt you jerk! There is no way in hell we can be together, you know that!" She started to yell. Sora took a step forward but she stomped her foot. "Stop it! Just stop it now!" Kokoro closed her eyes, the first tears falling. Sora took a step back to where he was and looked at her face. "Our worlds will never come together. Hell, we might not both make it before the end of the mission! So just stop it, okay! Just leave me alone! You don't exist remember? You were just... just..." She was chocking her her own words. The lights of the other rooms went on. Momo and Daniel opened their doors, having separate rooms, and looked out. The rooms were opposite each other, so they were on the sidelines of the argument. "You were just a damn game! Someone I wanted, but knew I'ld never get!" She yelled, looking at him cold and hard. Sora felt as if his world were shattered, just a game? That's all he was to anyone from her world? "You aren't suppose to be here, I shouldn't... this is just a crush for someone that doesn't exist! A character from someone's imagination, a figment of nothing!" Kokoro ran to her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Sora just watched Kokoro run away and finally noticed Momo and Daniel witnessing the entire scene. "What do you want?" He stomped back to his green room and slammed the door, making Daniel and Momo look at each other in confusion.

* * *

The next morning was stranger then normal. Mark, Momo and Daniel sat at the moogle candle tables while Laura came over to join them, a pack of something on her belt side. When she was about to talk of it Kokoro came over to the group, happy as usual. "Boo!" She said out loud, interrupting Laura. The chef gave Kokoro a cold look, so the girl sat in the last chair and covered her mouth. "Sorry, continue." Laura was about to continue when Sora walked by. He still had a little bruise on his face but nothing much. Kokoro saw him and stood up, leaving the group. Everyone was dumbfounded as Sora came and took the now vacant seat. 

Momo remembered seeing them the night before... and the stress level then. "Sora-"

"Not now." Sora lay his head on the table, on his arms, hiding his face. "I'm really tired... didn't sleep well last night."

Momo started to fiddle with her fingers, in which Daniel had to put his hand on hers to make her stop. Momo looked up at him, then back at Sora. "Did you and Kokoro-"

"No." Sora answered quickly.

"You sure because-" Momo started again.

"No." Sora said again, still hiding his head. Mark stood up and started to search for Kokoro, she would probably talk more then Sora was. Laura followed him while Skarwind came over to the group. He watched at the two newest members, other then himself, left.

Skarwind sat down at a seat, where Mark was sitting, and looked at Sora in depression. "You and Kokoro-"

"No..." Sora was starting to get annoyed, the questions never seemed to stop.

Momo turned her attention to Skarwind, who took up the conversation. "Well, I just met her. She seemed pretty pissed off and she said that if we have any questions to ask you so-"

Sora looked up at him, angry and the persistence of everyone. "No!" He yelled out. Momo flinched at this but no later stood and started to yell at him.

Daniel tried to stop her but Momo was like a broken dam that the water just started to rush out. "If you hurt Kokoro in any way you'll have to pay to me! You know how great she is? Kokoro is one of the greatest friends I know! She trusts everyone even if they don't trust her and she's great to talk to! She understands so many people's problems and helps out the best she can, and even more then that!" Sora was about to object something, but Momo just raised her voice. "None of that! She has helped me when I thought things were going to go real bad. And when I mean bad I mean bad. Kokoro helped me with my relationships, grades, life, even with my dad! It didn't help much with my dad but..." She started to stray off but got right back on. "All I'm saying is that you get Kokoro pissed off it's on your own head."

"You don't know what happened." Sora jumped in while she took a breath.

Momo got red with anger, started to yell her worse. "Oh no you don't! It is VERY hard to get Kokoro pissed off like this, she doesn't even want to look at you anymore! I mean, she yelled at you like that. She YELLED at YOU. If she gets that bad it's for a damn good reason."

Sora looked down at his hands, specifically at his right. Under the glove was the cut that proved she shortened her life span to help him.

"So think it over. Kokoro is not one to get pissed off at simple things, and to this level! You must have done something really bad." Momo started away from the table, leaving Reiki behind in her anger rage. Daniel looked down at it and tried to pick it up. He finally got it to his back and tried to catch up to Momo.

Sora kept staring down at his hand, thinking over everything she said. Skarwind just leaned forward on the table and tried to look Sora in the eyes. The roles were reversed, Sora was the one now lost in all of the confusion. "Hey." Skarwind started, making Sora look up at him. It was a new look to the blonde dragoon, one of desperation and need of assistance. "Talk to her. Kaguya would want that."

Skarwind got up and left Sora alone to think it out. The boy looked down at his hand again, outlining the scar he saw in his mind. He thought it over carefully. Sora then got up and tried to find Kokoro as soon as he could.

* * *

Aki slipped on her cloak over her other clothing, Riku did the same. "You sure about this?" Riku asked her. She shook her head without hesitation. "Okay then, soon we'll have the Keyblades in our possession." 

"Right. Kokoro would never let anyone get injured... not even for herself." Aki thought it over. It would be a tough mission emotionally but with Albel's gem she felt like she could do anything. Aki slipped on her grip gloves and started for the door out of the dim library of Hallow Bastion "Let's get going."

Riku shook his head and followed. Both were on their way of getting the device that would make gaining Royalties easier.

* * *

Kokoro stomped into Third District, going down to the bottom floor and finally stopping. She looked up at the star filled sky and took in a deep breath. Kokoro just kept looking up there, her world used to be up there until the Heartless got to it. She thought of the other worlds out there, what could be there, when a cold chill came to her back. She quickly drew her Keyblades and scanned the area. "Hello Kokoro." She turned around to find Aki, sword already out and hood down. "Nice to see you again, and remembering just the same." 

"Shut up Aki." Kokoro put her Keyblades down, letting them vanish, and started to walk away. "I'm not in the mood for a fight now."

Aki put her sword away as well, she was in agreement. "Okay then. A fight isn't what I wanted." The girl in black snapped her fingers, creating a darkness portal under Kokoro. The girl tried to get out, but it slowly dragged her in like quicksand. Aki walked right to the edge of the portal, Kokoro was already knee deep. She fought to get out but it only took her deeper. "Be a good girl and just come with me."

"Aki, what are you doing!" Kokoro yelled at her. She was now waist deep and trying to escape.

The blonde girl smirked but turned around when Mark and Laura ran in to help. Laura opened the pack on her belt side, cards. She pulled out one and let the picture glow, soon the image of the Dark Magician formed in from of her. "Stop Aki!" Laura ordered. The mage then went off to try and stop her. Mark took out some metal powder and formed his favorite weapon, the long spear, and ran at Aki. The girl pulled out her sword again and tried to hold them off.

Kokoro was torso deep and falling in, she tried to find something to hold on to but couldn't, she was surrounded by ground. When all hope was los someone grabbed her hand, she looked up to find Sora. Kokoro smiled but quickly let it fade away. "Not now okay?" Sora took her hand with both of his, trying to pull her out. Kokoro looked up at his and agreed, then took his hands with her free one. She still kept going deeper, he couldn't stop her. Kokoro's grip started to loosen, she was now shoulder deep. "Hey, hang on Kokoro! I'll get you out." Sora was now on his knees, trying to pull her out.

"Don't let go." Kokoro begged. He stared at her in amazement but she just tightened her grip. "Don't let me go Sora!"

He nodded and tried to pull her out but she was now neck deep. Aki had successfully gotten rid of the dark magician and was holding off Mark. Laura pulled out another card, Marie the Fallen One, and summoned it to the field. Aki just glanced at Sora trying to get Kokoro out. The girl looked up at Sora, then lost her grip. "Kokoro!" Sora yelled out to her as she fell in. The portal vanished as soon as her hand fell under. Sora started to pound on the ground, calling out her name. "Kokoro, Kokoro!"

"You want her that badly?" Aki asked. Sora turned around to the girl. She parried Mark and easily got rid of Marie the Fallen One, then turned to Sora. "Come to Hallow Bastion." A darkness portal formed behind Aki, Riku waiting there with a grin. "If you want her alive that is." Both walked out of the portal and leaving them to think.

Sora looked at where they vanished, then at Laura and Mark. He quickly stood up and started to run to First District. "We're going to Hallow Bastion, now! Get the others if they want to help, we're going to save her."

* * *

**_Fun Fact #4 - This was supposed to only be a little story for my friends and I to have some fun but it turned out to a fanfiction of over 200 pages! Not only that, but this is also the first part of the "Kokoro trilogy"! There are still two more stories to go before her adventures with Sora are over. That's a pretty fun fun fact isn't it?_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**sorry for the lack of updates in this story yesterday, the site wasn't being nice to me and wouldn't let me add or edit any chapters all day.(cries) I'm really really sorry. Thanks for all of the comments though, I really appreciate it! (smiles) arigato! (bows)**_

_**Please enjoy chapter 27 of "Kokoro"!**_

* * *

Kokoro was thrown into a cell but not in the basement. This one was all stone walls, the only light being one lamp hanging from a chain over her head. She fell to her hands and knees, taking a deep breath and trying to adjust to the dim light. She noticed much of the cell quickly. Behind her was the door and wall made of bars that she could not get through. Kokoro turned around as Riku closed and locked the door. After he took one final look he left her alone in the empty cell room. Kokoro stood up, dusting off her pants, and looked around. Opposite the door were chains, to tie someone to the wall for beatings. She hugged herself at this, she needed comfort. The other two walls were bare dark stone. Kokoro went to a back corner, then leaned in the corner and slid down to the ground. "..." She looked around the small excuse for a cell room, then hugged her knees and rested her head on her knees. "...I don't know..." She started to whisper, but then started to quietly sing to herself. In attempt to comfort. "I don't know... what words I can say... the wind has a way... to talk to me..." Kokoro took another look around the cell, then hugged her knees tighter. "flowers sleep, a silent lullaby... I prey for reply... I'm rea..dy..." She hid her head in her knees, not wanting to sing the rest. "I'm ready... I'm ready..." She kept saying to herself, waiting for someone to come and rescue her.

* * *

Sora waited in a back seat of the Gummi. Everyone decided to come along. Momo was sitting on Daniel's lap in one seat, Laura sat in another while Mark stood behind it, Skarwind took the last seat while Donald drove the ship. Sora looked out the window and then down at his hand. He only thought of her words, 'don't let me go Sora'. He shook the vivid memory away and looked out again. It had been some hours, it felt like an eternity to him. But time was worth it, Hallow Bastion was right in front of them. Donald had just landed it but not all the way. The moment Donald landed everyone jumped out, running up the steps to the castle. "I'll be in the usual place." 

"Right!" Sora yelled back, waving. The elevator came to the castle and everyone got in, going to the main building. With weapons ready they went right to the front door, walking in and finding nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone ran into the center of the large room and admired the staircase going up to the second floor and the large pillars around. The doors behind them closed, making Momo and Daniel turn to them. Sora just looked up the stairs. Up there must be where she was, that was the walkway to the Keyhole to this world. Sora started to the staircase but Reiki stopped him. It came by and was now stuck in a monster. Heartless were now appearing. Momo ran up and took her Reiki while the other prepared for battle. "Someone has to keep going..." Sora said, taking down another one. Heartless of all kinds were forming around them.

"You guys go!" Skarwind yelled. "Momo, Sora and Mark. You guys were with her the longest in this mission, you go after her!"

Laura pulled out a card, summoning the Dark Magician again. "Go for it." Laura said, pulling out the spell book as well to power up the magician.

Daniel had his staff with six rings, just like that of Miroku's, and knocked back some Heartless. "Don't worry about us Momo, go help her out."

The three looked at each other and started up the staircase. Sora took the lead, swinging with much force at anything that got in his way. Momo ran with Reiki on her back, occasionally knocking something off the side of the stairwell. Mark used his powder to form his favorite spear, using it to pick Heartless off like dumplings with a chop stick. The three met at the door up top, then started down the dark hallway. Sora opened the door with a shoulder ram, bursting both open, and ran into the next room. The Library. He stopped when they were face to face with Aki, sitting in a chair and picking at her sword. "You sure take long enough." Aki said, standing up and taking off her cloak. She no longer wore her normal clothing but black armor that a dark knight would wear. "Now then, let's make a deal."

"Give Kokoro back." Momo ordered, holding Reiki up. "Where is she!"

Aki shook her finger. She then put her hand down and gripped the sword for battle. "I only want two things. The Yin and Yang, and Sora."

"Me!" Sora was shocked, why was he needed in this trade? He thought about it but had to stop when Aki came towards them. Sora took a step back to parry but Momo stood in front of him, stopping Aki with Reiki. The force made her steady her step but she still held Aki off. "Momo..."

"Get going will ya!" Momo said back to him. She thrusted Reiki forward, making Aki jump back and onto a table. She then got Reiki ready to throw and kept her eyes on Aki. "Go help Kokoro, she did call for you remember?"

Sora shook his head and ran out the back of the library, Mark following him. Both were headed for the Heartless insignia towards the back of the keep to get to the throne room and the Keyhole. Momo threw Reiki at Aki, who moved to the side and let Reiki fly past her. Momo imagined the little anger mark on her forehead as it came back, her catching it and secretly vowing the next one would hit. "C'mon Momo. I really need Sora and those keys..."

"No way Aki." Momo said. Aki again charged forward, again getting parried by Momo's Reiki, again jumping back. "Jodi, why are you doing this?" She asked, adjusting Reiki. Then she noticed something, it was cracking. Her weapon was starting to crack under the pressure of Aki's attacks.

"Jodi? That's the old me." Aki said, putting both hands on the handle of the broadsword which was also new and bigger then before. "And why? Do I need to explain again? You're getting as forgetful as Kokoro."

Momo didn't want to hear it anymore. She would hold off Aki as long as she could, as long as everyone got back to Traverse Town safely.

* * *

Kokoro lay on the ground, the only sound was the dripping of water from somewhere. She sat up and looked around, nothing looked different. Of course, she didn't receive any light from outside. Kokoro leaned against the back wall, looking up at the light. It had felt like hours to her, maybe even days. She had dozed off a few times, but she didn't know for how long. Kokoro looked down at her left hand, imagining the scar on her palm under the glove. She then remember Fenrir, her guardian. Kokoro stood and looked at the back of her right hand, then slammed it into the ground and called his name. Nothing happened. Kokoro again lifted her hand and looked at the back. She even removed the glove to find the marking still on her hand. Kokoro put the glove on again and held it in a fist, calling out Fenrir's name. Again nothing. Kokoro sat back down against the wall, leaning her head back and eyes closed. "How long will it take?" Kokoro opened her eyes and thought only of one thing, a song she loved. The girl lay on her side and curled up into a ball, holding her necklace with both hands. She then started to softly sing to herself. "When you walk away... you don't hear me say... please... oh baby... don't go..." Kokoro closed her eyes at this, she remembered when Sora took her hand to try and help her and when she was falling. She heard him calling her name, the desperation in his voice pierced her heart. She then remembered the cave they stayed in during the snow storm, the first Gummi crash, the trip to Edward Elric's world, going to Disney Castle the first time, the first time they met in person, Merlin's house when she got her memories back, and the meeting in Sora's room. It all seemed so long ago and hurt like a shard of glass in her bloodstream. Kokoro held the necklace close to her heart, then opened her eyes and looked down at it. "Sora... hurry up Sora!" She yelled only to silence.

* * *

Sora and Mark drove through more Heartless, getting to the grand circular room where he fought Melificant only two years ago. Again they stopped, catching their breath, and looking at who stood there. "Riku..." He called in between breaths. The boy standing there removed his cloak, he also wore darkness armor over the Heartless outfit he had at the time of Melificant. The silver haired boy raised up his dark sword, ready to fight. "No." Sora ordered, lowering his Keyblade. "I'm not going to fight you." 

"We need you Sora, if not then everything we're doing is in vain." Riku said, staring him down with determination. "Now, give us the keys and yourself."

"Why do you need me!" Sora ordered, swinging the Kingdom Key. Mark stood back, he knew he didn't belong in this conversation. "Tell me Riku!"

The silver haired boy didn't say a word, he just started the battle. Attack, parry, counter. That was the pattern the two followed. Sora used a fire spell to try and stop Riku after a couple of attacks but the boy just took a quick step to the left and thrusted his sword at Sora. The younger of the two ducked at this and drove the blunt handle of the Keyblade into Riku's stomach, making him jump back and take a deep breath. It barely phased him, so the boy came for more. Sora stood ready when Mark got in the way. "Go after Kokoro!" Mark ordered, stopping Riku with the spear. It snapped in half but the fighter with the dark sword also stopped fighting a bit, waiting for the opponent to make a move. "As much as I would like to play hero, you have to help her." Mark took out a massive amount of powder, almost a handful, and piled it on the floor. He then traced the Alchemy symbol in the metal sand and slammed his hands, forming two claymore swords. He took both out and held them at ready. "Now get going."

Sora looked at Mark, then at Riku. Amazingly, neither had any objections. He ran past the two, knowing that he was getting close to her. Both boys glared at each other and said no words. They just began the battle in which they would give their all.

* * *

Sora kept running down the last hallway. It was new and dark, only of stone and lit by candles on the walls with the wax dripping off. "Kokoro... hang in there..." He whispered to himself. Sora kept running, even with the needles of air poking at his lungs, looking for Kokoro. He promised her that everything would be okay and he intended to keep it. Sora stopped running when he came to a door, it looked like a prison door to individual cells. Sora put his hand on the cold metal knob and turned it, running down another hallway of cells with metal bar separators from the main hallway and from him.

* * *

_**fun fact #?- Mark's character, the Fusing Alchemist, was a character I created for a FMA fanfiction that I never got to set off into writing. Pretty interesting huh?**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_whee! more more more more more! Okay, here is more "Kokoro"! Thank you all for your support in the story!_**

* * *

Momo was knocked onto a table, her Reiki falling two tables up. She sat up only to find Aki coming down with her sword. Momo rolled off the table and landed on her hands and feet as Aki came down the the sword, breaking the table in half. Much of the furniture was broken and books fell of the shelves but at least the room was still in tact. Aki stood and look down at Momo, pulling her sword out of the ground from the force. Momo pulled out her kitana and stood up, ready for more combat. Both headed off towards each other, stopping midway. Aki tried to trip Momo but she wasn't that easy to fool anymore. Momo pushed Aki to the ground, making her loose the sword opposite Reiki. Aki kicked Momo off and rolled over, grabbing her sword which was still in reach. She turned around again and stopped Momo's attack from hitting her. Aki then lifted her left hand and created a darkness orb, having it go right into Momo. With no room to retreat Momo was hit bluntly by the blast, falling into a chair and breaking it. Aki stood up, dusting off her armor, then started after Momo again. The slayer girl kicked up the back of the chair into Aki's face, then ran behind a bookshelf. Aki, carefully, held the sword with both hands and started behind the bookshelf, only to find a small black round bomb roll out. In no time came a dark green gas, causing Aki to cover her mouth and nose. Momo came from the middle of the mist, sword ready. She knocked Aki's sword away but lost hers in the process, then both fell down again. Momo wore her poison proof mask while Aki started to cough from the gasses. "Aki, what are you after?" 

The blonde girl coughed again, then smirked. "Like I am going to tell you?" She ripped off Momo's mask, both now under the influence of the poison gas. Momo quickly took the bomb and tossed out out the window, only making a small round hold in the design, and held the mask to her face. After a couple of minutes the room was back to normal, no more gasses. Momo threw her mask to the side as Aki spit out some blood, she was cut on the lip. Both looked at each others swords. Aki's was next to Momo and Momo's next to Aki. After looking at each other they dived for their swords, then quickly turned to each other and countered each others attacks. Only to continue the fight.

* * *

Mark knelt in the middle of the circular room, his swords out to his sides and ready for any attack. He was quiet, the only sound in the entire room being of his own exhausted breath. Mark stood up and turned around, Riku tried to attack from behind again. Mark crossed his swords, catching Riku's in the cross hairs. Both took a step back when the weapons were lost. Riku's vanished into darkness smoke while Mark's turned back into the metal components. Why have weapons? They started to go hand to hand. Mark threw the first punch, being dodged by Riku ducking. The older boy tried to round house Mark to the ground, but the alchemist uppercut Riku in the chin, causing him to fall back. Mark still stood, fists ready, but took a step towards Riku. The other fighter kicked up in a flip, hitting Mark on the chest. He was now knocked to the ground as Riku tried to drive his hand into Mark's head. The boy rolled out of the way and let the fist create a dent in the floor, then he bulldozed Riku to the ground and both started to tumble around. The tumbling stopped when Riku stood up, kicking Mark in the gut. The boy coughed up some blood, but nothing serious. He slowly got to his hands and knees, Riku kicking him again. A yelp of pain, then a grin up with a small line of blood coming from the mouth. He tackled Riku to the ground by his knees, then held him down by sitting on him. Mark quickly pulled some dust out and make a symbol, then grabbed the small battle dagger created from the mixture. He held the dagger to Riku's neck and ordered for an answer. "What is all of this for? Why do you need the keys and Sora?" 

"Why not wait to find out?" Riku mocked, grabbing Mark's wrists. Both fought for the dagger but it just went off to the side and turned into powder. He then punched Mark in the gut, making the boy get off. Riku stood up and grabbed Mark by the collar of the state alchemist blue collar jacket, then picked him up and threw him back to the ground. Mark fought his way out, then knocked Riku off. Both took a one second break and started towards each other again.

* * *

Laura dropped another card onto the ground, her deck was running low but the number of Heartless kept increasing. Many cards lay on the ground, face up and down. All of them stripped of their color and the picture on the front only a white block where an artwork would shine. She pulled out another card, Swords of Revealing Light. After letting the card glow swords came around her, making many Heartless vanish. The card lost it's color and she tossed it to the side, pulling out another. Laura didn't watch behind her, almost getting hit by the shield of a defender Heartless. Skarwind rushed over and pushed Laura to the side, then quickly jumped and got to the back of the monster. He drove the tip of his spear into the neck of the Defender, letting it join the others in darkness smog. Daniel drove his staff end into the head of a Waveryn that had fallen to the ground from the card Laura used, then dug it out when the monster vanished. Everyone was getting tired, they had been fighting for almost thirty minutes straight, no rest in site. "This is pointless..." Laura complained, summoning a Red-eyes Black Dragon. "We need to get to Kokoro." 

"Agreed." Skarwind said, summoning his dragon as well. The two dragons, black and blue, started after the Heartless; only to meet their demise shortly after. The dragoon looked up at the doors where Sora and the others ran, nothing had changed. "We have to make sure that everyone is okay."

"I know that..." Daniel said, slamming another Soldier down with his staff. He picked it up and held it with both hands, realizing the outrageous odds. "But we promised Momo and the others they we would hold them off until-"

Skarwind and Laura both backed up into Daniel, the trinity being surrounded by the enemies. "Well, we sure as hell can try out best..." He remarked, he then jumped into the air again and started an arial assault. Laura pulled out two cards and started to summon like it was the final battle. Daniel smirked, thinking only of Momo, and ran into a charge while taking down the Heartless in his way.

* * *

Hallway after hallway Sora ran, not finding any trace of Kokoro. He eventually stopped and leaned his back against some bars, trying to catch his breath and looking up to think. "Kokoro!" He yelled out, not moving. "Where are you..." Sora stopped talking with himself when he heard water dripping. He stood up right and held his Keyblade with both hands, only to find it vanish without him making it do so. He looked down at his hands then over to where the drops were coming from. They now stopped and a girl stood there. A little girl with black hair down and going to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a light crystal blue and her bangs went right to her eyes. "Who are you?" 

"You want... to help sister? Or do you want... to help the enemy?" The girl asked, monotonically but without any question. "Answer me."

Sora took a step to the girl who started to glow a deep blue. He stopped walking and just stared at her, thinking it over. "I want, to find my friend Kokoro."

"The elementist?" The girl asked. Sora shook his head and she then emitted a dark blue light, making everything feel colder. "I can't let you do that... she wants to trap us, she trapped sister and-"

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked, again starting towards the girl. The little one skipped back a bit, puddles of water where she stood. Sora then noticed the walls of the hallway and the bars, pearls of water started to stream down all of it. He again turned at the girl, she was gone. "Hey, come back!" He yelled out, running to where she was. The water was running down a little quicker, it was raining indoors. He started to run again. Keyblade or not he had to find Kokoro before she was to drown in a watery grave.

* * *

Kokoro opened her eyes again. Apparently she had dozed off another time. She stood up, the dripping water sound no longer present. Kokoro went to the bars, taking note of the area outside of her cell. She noticed the water falling from the walls and bars. She touched the water, then her head started to ache with pain. The girl took some steps back trying to subdue the pain but it was too much to bare. With the stress of being captured, the darkness looming all around, and the pain of the element Kokoro started to feel weak. She leaned against the wall, her hands still over her ears. Kokoro got the pain in impulses now, so it was even more torture. She closed her eyes and covered her ears in an attempt to stop the sound. Nothing else could be heard, just the scream of the planet and of the element's powers. 

She gave a scream for help, anyone around would do great, and Sora heard it. He stopped running and looked around. He was almost there. Sora kept running down the hallway and came to the cell, Kokoro was inside against the wall. "Kokoro, Kokoro!" He yelled out, stretching his hand to her through the bars. "Hey, Kokoro!"

The elementist looked up at him, letting her hands float away from her ears. "So...ra?" She asked, but the pulse of pain came back. The girl covered her ears again and squealed for it to stop.

Sora didn't have his Keyblade when the element was out of control and he didn't have the key to the door either. Only one thing left to do, trust the element for once. The water was dripping down, making a thin line of water and puddles form on the ground. He then started to ram into the cell, to get to Kokoro. One, two, three times he ran into the door with his shoulder. Each time it cracked open a little more. Kokoro watched him, but another impulse make her squint to the pain. One last time Sora ran against the door, bursting it open. The impulse was intense, and Kokoro couldn't fight it without the help of Fenrir like she had last time. She started to fall forward, getting caught by Sora. He knelt down and held her like a sleeping child. "Kokoro, hang in there."

"It hurts..." Kokoro whispered, covering her ears. She sat up to her knees but the impulses were worse then before. "It hurts!"

Sora put his hands on hers, slowly taking them down. She tried to fight back, but he was stronger. Kokoro started to scream out at the sounds, she felt as if her heart and head were going to explode. "Fight it..." He said softly. She shook her head in denial, there was no way she could do it alone. "You have to do this! Fight it Kokoro or else Aki and the others will win!"

"I... I..." Kokoro started, but the impulse came and she got her hands back, standing up and covering her ears. "I can't stop it!" Sora stood up as well to try and get her to overpower it. Kokoro backed up into the wall and started to scream. It wasn't just the element anymore that caused the pain. Sora felt his heart hurting as well, it was piercing. He put his hands over his heart, then glanced up to Kokoro. "I can't stop it!" She yelled out again. Then Kokoro opened her eyes, they were dark blue now. Just like Sora's. He cringed at the pain in his heart. The Keyblade Master looked and saw that the scar was getting a little bigger. Not much, but noticeable. Sora looked up at Kokoro again, she now was hugging herself. "It's... it's the wings..." She said to him. He felt it too, the power of the Archangel. The pain that the Royalty was delving deeper into darkness. Kokoro gave one last scream, the wings sprouting from her back. Sora gazed in amazement as she stood there, a benevolent looking being, one of ethereal status, standing with the wings of an angel. "Sora..." She looked up at him, eyes cold and dark blue still. He wanted to help, but felt lost in her power. Kokoro started to float above the ground, then formed a light portal and vanished. Sora didn't wait a bit, he jumped into the portal before it vanished, both transporting into an unknown location.

* * *

**_fun fact time! - everyone one of the characters created from Kokoro's world (her friends from Earth) are based off the game/show/manga I most associate them with! Momo/Inuyasha, Laura/Yu-Gi-Oh, Mark/FMA, Skarwind/FFXII and so on. The only one not like that is the character based off of my best friend, Aki. Cool huh?_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Here we go! w00t! Another chapter! Thank you all for your support, review or now. (smiles) I like the fact that lots of people are reading and keeping up with the adventures of Kokoro and Sora, that makes me happy. Please review if you haven't already! If you have... (bows) arigato! Okay, here is chapter 29 of "Kokoro"._**

* * *

Laura ran out of cards, all of them scattered on the ground all over the room. She now waited behind Daniel, who had lost his staff to a Heartless. Skarwind stood in front of everyone because the only fighter left with a weapon. He looked at the numbers, they lowered but still outdid the group. He cringed and gripped onto his spear when the doors to the library opened up. Momo came running out, kitana in hand and Aki on her tail. She slid down the railing while trying to get away but Aki ran down after her and both stopped at the bottom. They weren't the only ones to join the group. Mark and Riku came crashing down from the room before. Somehow they fist fought to the balcony and knocked each other over the edge, both saving the fall with a barrel roll. Skarwind looked at everyone and noticed the missing ones. "Kaguya, where are Kaguya and Sora?" 

Everyone else looked around but Aki and Riku. They stopped fighting and turned to each other, then to the center of the room. In the blink of an eye a light formed, first small and then into a doorway. Out came Kokoro with her wings and Sora behind her, hugging himself. "She did it..." Aki said softly and in amazement. Kokoro landed her feet to the ground and turned to Sora with her blue eyes. He cringed in the pain, the scars on his back starting to glow. "Sora, Sora! You have to change, prove you are the one!"

"The one... for what!" Sora ordered for an answer but the pain that Kokoro felt before was now coming to him. He now knew what the other Archangels went through when the Royalty was going to the dark side. He fell to his knees, the pain intolerable.

Kokoro glared down at Sora but spread her wings and turned to Aki. "It's you." She elevated off of the ground, still not able to form the Keyblades due to the fact that the element was still using her powers to fill the castle with water. "Aki, you are the reason why this is happening. I will never forgive you." She let her wings spread and rushed over to Aki, not ever taking one step. She was faster than expected, catching Aki off guard and knocking her down. Momo moved to the side and stared at them, the angel had taken her pray. The feathers fell down from the sudden stop, falling like snowflakes, but the wings were still spread and out while Kokoro looked down at Aki with emotionless blue eyes. "You are hurting Sora, make it stop now."

"I can't." Aki smirked. "Not unless you two hand yourselves over. Otherwise every time we get more power you will feel the pain and change." She stopped talking when Kokoro put her hands around Aki's neck, grasping it. Aki looked at the gloved hands, then at the bearer of them. "Just try it."

Kokoro tightened the grip, ready to strangle Aki until the life had left her. Sora wouldn't let her. He tried to stand up, getting over the pain, and get to her. He tried to go close but the scars pulsed and he felt it in his heart. Riku glanced down at his gauntlet hands, the dark glow residing through the armor. Sora again stood to get to Kokoro, but stopped when the pain came back. He didn't want the wings to spread, to be under the influence of the darkness like the others. Kokoro gave her attention to Sora, then let go of Aki and looked down at her hands. "What... what am I doing..." She let her body, in a limp, hover higher and higher to get off of Aki while still looking at her hands. "What am I doing!"

"Ko... koko... Kokoro." Sora tried to say but the pain was too much to bare. He fell to his knees and gave in, the wings spreading on his back. Skarwind and the other looked in utter shock, this turn of events was not a needed one. The boy was breathing hard, it took a lot of force to sprout the long wings of elegance. He then stood up, the wings hanging low and touching the floor. Sora shifted his gaze up to Kokoro, who had her eyes down to him. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, then came down to him in his arms. Kokoro fell in them, like there was no gravity, and lay her head on his chest. "Sister... will be happy that you have done this."

"Yeah..." Sora just looked down at her, then hugged her and started to caress her head. "Now, give me back Kokoro... please."

The girl peeked up at him, then shook her head. "I still do not approve of you... saving her." She looked down at her hand on his chest, outlining the scar on it. Sora just kept his eyes on her as she spoke. "I will still try to stop her, but I..."

"Can't." Sora finished the sentence. Kokoro giggled, but not like normal. It sounded like the little girl that he had met before when he was searching for Kokoro in the cells higher in the castle. "If you can't stop Aki and Kokoro why keep going with it all?"

She stopped outlining his scar and giggled again. "Because if she dies then I have nothing to worry about. If she lives then I know she is the one." Kokoro again lay her head on his chest, her wings also now falling and the tips laying on the floor and falling like water. "So then... I guess she can control Fenrir for a good reason."

"Yeah..." Sora kept looking down at her. Both stood in the silhouette of light, the wings reflecting like hearts in the darkness. "Please..."

Kokoro closed her eyes, then her wings vanished. All of the feathers detached, no wings left. Orbs of light and feathers floated around the room. The girl went limp, Sora catching her as his wings also dispersed. Aki sat up and dazzled at the feathers falling. She held her hand out as one landed in it. The soft delicacy turned into an object of light and then vanished into her hand, tarnished by the gems darkness. Sora was also tired from the power, falling to his knees with Kokoro in his arms. "So that proves it." Riku remarked, making everyone but the two angels look at him. "We need both of you, now."

Sora gazed down at the sleeping girl, never looking away. "She's just a puppet. When does she ever control herself? If not her, it's an Archangel. If not that, then an element trying to ruin her life or kill her." He looked down at her soft face as she rested her head on his lap, him sitting on his knees. "All of these tests... to see if she lives or dies... and she doesn't even know about them... what a sick game."

"That's life." Aki tried to joke. Momo stomped her foot at this and was about to yell at Aki when a not needed sound came from upstairs. Everyone turned their attention up and Sora remembered, the water dripping in the cell room. It was flooded and coming towards them. "Please don't tell me that her eyes were blue because-"

Riku stood up as well, running over to Aki. "We have to go, now." He grabbed her by the wrist, ready to warp out. Aki looked at Sora and Kokoro on the floor, then over at Momo. No later she closed her eyes and was warped away with Riku to an unknown location.

Sora stood up, lifting Kokoro onto his back. He was tired but still was ready to fight on. "Let's get out of here!" Sora yelled out. Everyone agreed and ran to the main doors. Skarwind and Daniel got to them first, trying to open them. The doors were locked shut, they wouldn't budge. "No way..." Sora quickly gave up on the door and turned to look at the water trickling down the stairwells. "We'll get stuck in here..."

"Let's run up!" Skarwind started to the staircase that led to the library. He stopped when no one else followed, one foot already on the bottom step. "We need to reach higher ground, if it's coming from a different location above up we might be able to get to higher ground through the library."

Sora nodded and started to follow, but almost tripped on his own feet. Momo went ahead with Daniel and met Skarwind at the steps, then watched him go over to Sora. "You're tired." He put his hand on Sora's shoulder. The boy looked up at Skarwind and gave her over. Skarwind took her onto his back and both went to the stairwell, starting up to the library. They all went into the library, Sora and Daniel shutting the doors and locking them behind the group. Sora stopped and examined at the room, Momo and Aki's fight left a mark but there were still places to hide. Everyone started to the stairwell to the second floor of the library, and examined the height of the area around again. "We have to get higher..."

"Up there!" Sora pointed. He started to knock the books off the shelves and climb up the newly made ladder. He got to the top of a stable bookshelf and then lowered his hand. "This is the highest we can go."

Daniel nodded and started to help the others. The first one to come up was Laura. With the help of the others on the bottom she took Sora's hand and was helped to the top. Laura moved to the corner with the wall and waited as the rescue operation continued. Next up was Mark, climbing most by himself and then getting the help of Sora at the top. Both then knelt over the side, ready to help others. Kokoro started to open her eyes, her head never hurt that much in her life. "Dammit... I had too much last night or what?" She scrambled out of her mouth. Sora smiled that she was awake but the wave of water had reached the main room, they could hear it. Kokoro heard it too, glancing down and now realizing that she was on Skarwind's back. "What did I miss?"

"Lots, now get moving!" Skarwind ordered. Kokoro got down and, with the help of Momo, got up to Sora. Too late. The water broke through the main doors to the library and started up the stairs. Sora pulled Kokoro up, then called down to Skarwind and Momo to hurry. Skarwind gave Momo a boost with his hand, but her hand never made it to Sora. The wave came up the stairs almost as powerfully as if it were going down. Skarwind and Momo were taken by the dark waters, the other getting wet from it splashing against the walls.

Kokoro went to the edge, to jump in, but Mark stopped her. "No, let me go! Momo and Skarwind are out there! We have to-" She never finished, Sora dived in to help them. She knew that he was probably the best swimmer in the group but it still scared her. The water was still rising, it now reached the bottom on the top shelf.

Sora went under, but there were too many books and other object to get around. He popped his head up, finding that the water had indeed gotten very deep. He looked around for Momo and found Skarwind climbing up onto a different bookshelf. The boy swam over to Skarwind, lifting himself halfway out of the water to talk with the man. "Where is Momo?"

"I don't know." Skarwind looked around, pushing his wet hair away from his eyes. He noticed that Kokoro saw him, and waved to show that he was alright. "You have to find her, my armor is too heavy to swim in this."

Sora nodded before going under again. Skarwind took a deep breath, being soaked, and watched the water rise even more. It now as high as the shelf he sat on. He tried to stand up, to get away from the water, but was a little tall. Kokoro saw what he was doing and also stood, the water was getting high. She stood up right, being too small to reach the ceiling unless she went on her toes. The water was now at her ankles and she turned desperately at Mark. "Can you make a hole, get us out?"

"Not a hole but..." He checked at the amount of powder in his pocket, not enough. Then he looked around the room. There was just enough metal and wood to make something that might help. "Gather as much as you can, I think I have an idea." Kokoro followed the orders and went into the water, getting anything that Mark ordered. Sora was still nowhere in sight, looking for Momo, while the water now reached the alchemist's knees. Laura brought over some wet books while Kokoro swam over with some metallic object. "Just enough... I hope..." He started to put everything together when the water now reached his waist. Then clapped his hands to make something.

Still, Sora was underwater looking for Momo.

* * *

**_Fun fact! - Did you know that the wings of the Archangel are based off of the design of the wings on Escaflowne? Those wings were just so amazing that I made my own version of them, long and elegant. Pretty cool huh?_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Here is some more of "Kokoro". Thanks for reading it and posting reviews, I really like reviews. (smiles) It keeps me going! Sorry if this is a somewhat slow chapter...I was running out of spunk when I was writing it. No worries! There will be lots of better betters laters! Promise! Enjoy chapter 30!_**

* * *

Sora searched around, pushing aside books and floating chairs. He was running low on air, but Momo was still missing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving, it was Momo. She was floating in the water, her foot stuck between a shelf and a chair. Sora swam over and got her loose, then swam to the surface. He popped his head up, letting Momo rest her head on his shoulder. He held her up, Momo wasn't breathing. Sora noticed that in the short amount of time the water rose so high that he could touch the ceiling. He swam over to Skarwind, who was shoulder deep in the water. "You have to help her." Sora said to the blonde man, still gasping for air as he spoke. "She's not breathing." 

"Damn..." Skarwind looked down at the two but his attention was stolen by the little ship coming over to them. "You're kidding."

"Need a lift?" Kokoro asked. The little ship was barely big enough to hold all of them and it was made to close on the top like a submarine. She smiled at Sora, then noticed Momo. "What happened to her!"

"No time." Sora paddled over, handing Momo to the drenched crew of the ship. Sora lifted himself in, then helped Skarwind in. Mark then hit a button on his little panel at the front to close the top of the ship. They were now encased into a metal dome with windows, lights turning on. "Help her out..." Sora knew that Kokoro would be able to help out.

She looked at Momo, then took off her jacket. "Good thing I took this class, I need room!" She ordered. Laura and Skarwind went one way while Sora and Daniel went over to Mark. Kokoro lay Momo flat on the floor, then put her hand to Momo's chest. "Nothing..." She then propped Momo's head so the airway was clear and started the class project that she dreaded, CPR. "Three to fifteen... three to fifteen..." Three breaths of life to fifteen compressions. And so she did it, three breaths of life into the lungs, then she moved down and started to chest compressions. One, two, three -nothing-, four, five, six -still nothing-, seven, eight, nine. "Momo, you are going to wake up you got that!" Kokoro yelled. Ten, eleven, twelve. Momo started to cough. She turned to her side and coughed out the water that had gotten into her lungs with much force. Kokoro sat back, letting her hands fall behind her and resting them. "Thank god I remembered that exam..."

Momo stopped coughing and turned back to Kokoro, who just gave a thumbs up. "What did you just do?"

Kokoro put up three fingers. "The three L's." Momo was shocked at this and back up into Daniel, who was laughing to no end. "Just kidding." She said while laying back against the side of her little spot in the mini sub. "CPR. Better learn it, need it to graduate." Kokoro closed her eyes and started to laugh. "And I really hated that class, you know I'm not certified anymore? I-" Momo glomped Kokoro, cutting off her speech. "Uh... you're welcome?"

"Thank yoooooouuuuuu!" Momo yelled out. Everyone laughed again but Mark had to stop it with a curse. "What now?" Momo sat back, being normal again and alive.

Mark looked at his panel. He then glared outside a window. "Look yourselves." Everyone huddled around the four small windows. The water had filled the entire room, the castle must have been flooded. "This thing only has enough air for us for about... one hour?"

"More then enough time." Kokoro said. Everyone turned to her for the answer. "We just bust a window and get out, then I find the element and talk with it."

Everyone was quiet after she said this, then Momo cleared her throat to break the silence barrier and ask the question that was roaming everyone's minds. "Why did you two sprout wings?" Sora and Kokoro looked at each other, then away from anyone. "I mean, you're not Archangels, at least you weren't. I remember back in Traverse Town when Kokoro found out it's not her."

"Things change..." Kokoro said, smiling but everyone knew it was fake. "It's not that bad."

Momo tried to stand up but hit her head on the top of the sub so she sat back down again. "That's a big fat lie. You two have been... colder to others and more... alone." She shook her head and tried to say that again. "You two are suffering."

Kokoro turned to Sora for some help in the matter but he also felt like he was being locked in a corner.

Momo looked up at Sora and nodded, it was all clear. "I get it... the three L thingy right? That's what did it?"

"Somewhat..." Kokoro took a deep sigh and tried to change the subject. "Hey Sora, can Donald cast that same spell that made you a merman? If so then we can find the element before the air runs out."

Momo was ready to object but Sora also liked the change of conversation. "Yeah, I just need to get in contact with him and he can change us."

"HOLD UP!" Momo yelled out. Everyone went silent again and she started to bark orders. "Tell me what is going on!"

Kokoro looked over at Sora again but he really didn't like the subject. To add, Kokoro did know more. She closed her eyes and started. "Sora and I are now Archangels, that makes Riku and Aki the Royalties. We have the powers, and that means that the Obisan will spread faster. We're going to be more sensitive to darkness and get sick often. Both of us will hurt, and be dying slowly. In the end, we both are going to die no matter what." It was straight forward, a little too much straight forward. Kokoro noticed that and found the silver lining. "Hey! I get to fly! What human doesn't want to do that?"

"But..." Momo started again.

Kokoro put her hand up to make the girl stop, then went to her knees and close to Momo. "No worries, I won't spread them unless I need to. Because I got sick as a human releasing my powers like you just saw is a bad thing. I'll get sicker. Same with Sora. So, we'll only use those if we really really need to, okay?" Momo nodded, this conflict was over. "Good, now I have to find this element before she makes us burials at sea."

"You know it's a she?" Sora asked, coming into the little circle of Momo, Mark and Kokoro.

She faced him and smiled. "Yeah. In my stories Leviathan is a she and everyone knows that the Shiva summon of ice is a she. Not to mention that the ocean is viewed as a female. Even in greek mythology Poseidon works with the sea which is-"

"We get it." Everyone in the cockpit said at the same time. Kokoro stopped talking and looked at everyone but just laughed and rubbed the back of her head, she knew she was rambling again. Skarwind then came up behind Kokoro and sat down, indian style. "So then, you two are going out there?" She turned to him and nodded. "Then be careful, okay?"

Kokoro smiled and nodded again. "No worries, Sora can teach me how to swim under water like a mer-person. He's done it before." Sora nodded at this and then started to rummage through his pocket, in one of them was the communication device that Donald gave him a year before in case of an emergency call.

Sora finally found it, luckily it was water proof, and called Donald. "Hello? This thing on?" He yelled in the walkie talkie device.

"YES IT IS!" Donald yelled back. Everyone laughed as Sora pulled it away from his ear. "Don't yell like that, you know how loud it gets?" He started to complain with his ducky voice.

Sora stopped him by starting to instruct the orders. "Hey, Kokoro and I need to be changed into mer- people, that way we can get the element and stop the flooding of Hallow Bastion. She already got the entire castle under."

"You're telling me! I had to lift off, the entire world is under water." Donald said. Everyone stared at the radio, then at Sora. He also looked at everyone and asked that he say that again. "The entire world is under water. It's all flooded! It looks just like Atlantica up here."

Sora lowered the radio, taking a deep breath. "This is really not good at all."

Kokoro started to count the people in the ship, then took the radio from Sora. "Donald, how many people can you change? The maximum amount and maximum time frame?"

Silence, then a radio crack of an incoming message. "Three at most, and that is about a week time frame."

"We only need a frame of about two days, just to be safe. How many can you change then?" Kokoro ordered.

She lowered the radio a bit, but still listened. "At most five people, but the time would go down to twelve hours. It's a tough spell!" Donald said.

Kokoro turned the radio onto silent and looked at everyone in the group. "Let's see... there are seven people here... if we take out at least four then that's more air for you guys..."

"But none of you know how to swim with a fin." Sora added. He crossed his arms and thought things over for a second. "I'ld have to teach everyone how to swim."

Kokoro thought it out as well, but punched one hand into the other's palm and snapped her fingers twice. "I got it! We can change them and they can teach themselves. It's just so that there is more air to the ones stuck in here that's all."

"I guess that'll work..." Sora nodded, then took back the radio from Kokoro. She tried to take it back but Sora held one hand out so there was an imaginary wall between her and Sora. "Hey Donald." He said after turning off the silent command. "We're going to be changing only four people, Kokoro and I have to be two of them."

Donald started to yell at Sora, again making him hold the radio away from his ear, but no one understood what he was saying. After a silence Donald started to talk again. "Okay then, choose the other two."

Kokoro looked at everyone, then leaned back on her hands. "You guys decide, and make it quick."

Everyone turned to one other but no one spoke. Laura was the first to talk, "I don't want to."

"Okay then." Kokoro looked back at the group. "I think it's safe to say that Mark has to stay behind too." She looked up at him and he nodded, Mark was the only one who knew how to work the ship. "Okay then..." She lifted her hand, five fingers up. "Sora and I are out." Two fingers down. Now just the middle, index, and thumb up. "One more has to give it up."

Momo, Daniel, and Skarwind all looked at each other. Then Skarwind shook his hand, as if to turn something back. "Not me."

"So it's us!" Momo looked over at Daniel, sitting next to her now. She laughed and smiled.

Sora nodded and talked back into the radio again. "Donald, it's going to be me, Kokoro, Momo and Daniel."

"Right, I'll start chanting it now." Donald said, the radio becoming silent. Sora put down the radio on the ground and started to take off his accessories. His jacket, shoes, necklace, gloves.

Everyone looked at him but he kept going. "You have to, just the basic clothing should be on."

"Ri-right." Kokoro took off her gloves and jacket, Momo took off her kitana and put Reiki down, Daniel taking off the arm guards and putting down his staff. In the middle of the small circle was all of their belongings. Shoes, jewelry, belts, chains. Kokoro took off her necklace, but looked at it before putting it down slowly. "This is going to be strange..." She kept her eyes down at it, then at Sora putting his next to hers. Kokoro looked up at him and smiled, then all of them started to feel strange. Kokoro closed her eyes, only to open them and find her self in the water.

* * *

**_I know, a bit slow. But it's still a chapter no? I'll try to update as much as I can, I get as much free time on the computer as I used to so the chapter updates might be a little slower. (smiles) no worries, I'm not going to drop it!_**

**_FUN FACT TIME! - Did you know that in the state of Florida a High School student CANNOT graduate without taking a CPR class and getting certified for six months? That's why Kokoro knew how to do CPR and cracked that joke in the sub. Pretty strange fact huh?_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**sorry about the wait, only one chapter this time! Sorry about the slow update, RL is busy again lol. Please enjoy chapter 31 of "Kokoro"!**_

* * *

Kokoro took in the sites under water but covered her mouth to try and hold her breath. After a few seconds she uncovered her mouth and took a deep breath, she was breathing under water. Kokoro then examined her attire, she had no legs but a fin. Her fin looked almost identical to Ariel's, but it was the dark blue of her jeans. Her top looks like a type of corset made with two black shells (again, like Ariel's) and what looked like seaweed cris-crossing down to make a V shape that ended at the middle of her stomach. Kokoro then looked around the water. The library seemed entirely different, filled with water and with things floating around. She tried to swim around, it was harder then she thought. Momo called out her name, one hand holding onto Daniel and the other holding Sora who was coming over. He looked the same, just with the age difference. Momo had a pink tail and a top identical to Ariel's just a darker pink then her tail. Daniel was the last one, he had a dark purple shark like tail and that was all. Kokoro smiled but noticed something, the scars still showed. She covered her darkness scar with her hand, it was now visible. Sora came over and put her hands down, letting go of Momo. "It's okay." He whispered to her. Kokoro nodded and held her hands down, resentfully. 

Momo glanced to Kokoro and Sora, both had a darkness scar over their heart and both had the scars of the Archangel's on their backs. Momo held onto Daniel's hand, then smiled. "It's okay, no worries right?"

"Right." Kokoro said, looking down. They were about ten feet above the ground, almost at the ceiling. She then looked over at Sora, nodding her head. "Let's get going."

Sora took her hand to help her swim, it was tough with all of the debris and with no knowledge of how. Momo gave them a thumbs up, "We'll learn how. Being a mermaid can be pretty fun."

"Yeah." Kokoro laughed along. She then faced Sora as he started to pull onto her arm and the two swam away.

Momo looked back at Daniel, then let go of his hand and tried to swim around. "This is great!" She got the hang of the basics quickly and started to swim in circles around Daniel.

He turned to her and took her arm, giving her a big hug. "I can get the hang of this." Both laughed and started to chase each other under the water.

* * *

Skarwind looked out the small window, along with Mark and Laura, and watched Momo and Daniel playing around. "Looks like fun..." 

"Yeah." Mark and Laura said at the same time. Mark then went to the control panel and looked at the air rate. "You know, with just us we have about three hours of air in here?" Laura and Skarwind shook their heads, looking out. "Yeah. It's going to be a long three hours."

"Yeah." Everyone said at the same time again. Skarwind sat against the wall, not looking out the window anymore, and pulled out a deck of playing cards. "Why not pass the time with some poker?" He started to shuffle the deck, everyone else created the small circle and they started to play some games, waiting for the water to recede.

* * *

Kokoro and Sora were in a different room now, a hallway more likely, the one with the Heartless insignia. She was trying to understand the basics of swimming. Up and down, left and right, forward and back. Sora helped her out a little but she got most of it. "This isn't that bad..." Kokoro let go of his hands and swam around a bit, then went behind him and tagged him. "Ha! You're it!" She quickly swam away, playing the little game. 

"We don't have time for this!" Sora swam after her, both going into the room after the symbol on the wall door. Kokoro had stopped, she was looking up. Sora stopped swimming as well and looked up, there was a hole in the ceiling. A very large hole. She swam up before him to examine it. She she swam above it and looked around. Sora came up to her and looked as well. The hole led out of the castle, the entire world was under water. "Amazing..."

"You're telling me." Kokoro said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something so out of instinct she looked. The girl was standing on the ledge, the one that the large elevator landed outside, and stared at Kokoro. She looked at the little girl, the pain coming to her head but not that painfully.

The girl just kept her eyes pm Kokoro while later sitting on the edge of the ledge, as if waiting for the giant elevator. "It won't hurt you know." She started to speak. Sora now turned this way and looked with Kokoro. "You can spread your wings, you can spread the power. You're head will still hurt, but not like it used to. It won't paralyze you anymore."

"Thanks for the news." Kokoro tried to joke. The little girl shed a small smile but took more attention down at the watery ground. "I have... a question." She still didn't look up, but Kokoro asked anyway. "Why are the elements trying to kill me?"

Sora faced Kokoro when the question was asked, he remember that just a few moments ago this same girl had taken over Kokoro's body. He looked at the girl again when she started to speak, now looking up at them. "Because, we hate you."

"Why? What did I do?" Kokoro asked, she was hurt at the sudden response.

The little girl smiled and giggled, then stood up again. "Because you were born, that's why. We want your kind to die off, that way we can be free." She pointed at Kokoro's right hand, the symbol of earth showing clearly. "You took sister and Fenrir, now you want me and Leviathan. My other sisters are still missing. Your kind ruins everything."

"That's not true!" Kokoro yelled, shaking her head. "Fenrir gave himself to me... after trying to kill me... but tha-"

"Exactly why..." The girl put her hand down, starting to glow blue. "If you live, I will hand myself over as well." She vanished, but a strong current came their way. Kokoro crossed her arms before her face, ready to block it, but Sora grabbed her and swam out of the way. Kokoro looked again when the current came by, it was so strong that, even when passing them, made both spin a bit before stopping.

Kokoro put her hand on her stomach, rubbing it a bit. "Thank god I haven't eaten in a while... I might have puked..."

Sora turned back to where the girl stood. Nothing was there anymore but he still wondered who her sisters were. Kokoro got his attention by taking his hand and starting to swim off. "Hey!"

"We have to find her!" Kokoro ordered. Sora understood and took the lead, Kokoro holding onto his arm. "I have to talk with her."

"Right." Sora agreed. They went inside and started to go to rooms that they never knew were in the castle before.

* * *

"No way!" Mark threw the cards to the floor, he only had two pairs. "You're cheating!" 

Skarwind put his cards down as well, only a three of a kind. "This is impossible..."

Laura had her hand already down, full house. She took the shillings of gil that they were using and piled them next to her. Skarwind and Mark's piles were small while hers just kept getting bigger. "Another game!" Mark yelled, he was acting just like Kyo from Fruits Basket.

The owner of the deck took the cards back and started to shuffle. "Let's try another game. How about old maid?"

"No, boring." Mark and Laura said at the same time. "How about war?" Laura suggested.

"No." Skarwind and Mark said at the same time. Skarwind kept shuffling the cards while Mark just sat there. "How about Rummy?" Mark suggested.

"What is that?" Laura asked, counting her gil.

Mark was about to explain when a drop of water fell on his head. He looked up and found that his creation started to fail. He quickly took some of the gil and pricked his finger. There was nothing to write with so he used his blood. After making the Alchemy symbol, and placing the gil to it the hole, it was fixed with a shining red and gold metal. He sat back down, pricked finger in his mouth. "We only have about one hour left, not three."

"What!" Laura yelled at him.

Mark nodded, still sucking on his pointer finger. "My alchemy is going to start giving out, it can't be in a form like this for that long."

"Great..." Skarwind stopped shuffling the cards and started to pass them out. "Rummy."

Laura started to take her cards, looking at them in question of the game, while Mark finally took his finger out of his mouth. "What do we do now?"

"Wait. It's all we can do." Skarwind finished handing out the right amount of cards and placed the rest down in the proper formation, picking up his hand and waiting for Mark to make the first move, being right of the dealer. "We have to trust them."

Mark picked up his cards as well, starting the game. "Okay, then let's play." And so the little game of Rummy started while hoping that their lives would be saved in time.

* * *

Aki sat on top of some rubble, tapping her foot to the ground every once in a while. When her foot touched it let up small amounts of dust that sparkled and then vanished. She then looked up at coming footsteps, it was Riku. Both were still in armor but now had refuge in The End Of The World, they were sitting in the Gummi Graveyard. "How are they?" 

"I got them out in time." Riku sat down next to her, both on a wrecked red gummi block. "All of the Archangels are fine, but one activating in the same world... they woke up."

Aki was silent, but the looked over to him. "Did you put them back to sleep?" He shook his head. "Good." Aki then leaned on his shoulder, the day was tiring. "That was a close call, I've never seen an element take over an entire world like that. And that quickly too..."

"Don't let it bother you." Riku took her hand, making her look up at him. "We're safe, that's all that matters."

Aki nodded, taking attention to their hands. "Yeah." She sat up right and dazzed at Riku's face. "Ten Archangels down, actually... almost twelve." She tried to lighten the mood a bit but Riku wasn't laughing. "Hey, cheer up." She went in close and gave him a kiss. "We're meant to be together." Riku looked down at her, then returned the comment with the same sign of affection.

After both were silent Riku got up, pulling Aki up with him. "Let's get going."

"Yeah." Aki smiled and both walked to the edge of a ledge. They looked at each other, then jumped down into a portal. They were headed to a new location, a new Royalty. And, if need be, they won't ask nicely for the gem. They'll just take it.

* * *

**_I hope that was good enough to hold the readers at bay until tomorrow. Talk laters guys! Please review if you likied, then I'll know how it's going! (smiles)_**


	32. Chapter 32

_**sorry sorry sorry about the wait! (avoids flying objects) I didn't get a lot of free time yesterday to post in two stories, so now I make it up ya? Here is chapter 32 of "Kokoro"!**_

* * *

Momo was looking at the books floating around, laying on a table that was surprisingly still on the ground. Daniel came over, pulling the book out of her hands. "Hey! That was interesting!" Momo tried to grab it back, but Daniel swam up and help it behind his back. 

She again tried to go after him but Daniel moved to the side, making her almost run into a book shelf. "Nicole, we should check on them." With his free hand he pointed to the submarine which seemed very out of place for inside a castle.

Momo looked up at it and laughed, she had almost forgotten about it. Daniel threw the book to the side, it not going far due to the water factor, and both went to the hunk of metal. She went up to a window, lightly tapping it. "Hey, you guys okay in there?"

Skarwind looked out the window, right to Momo. "We're fine."

"You're go!" Laura yelled. Skarwind told Momo to wait one second and went away from the window, then came back. "What is that!" She yelled again.

Daniel moved Momo to the side a bit then looked into the window himself. "What are you guys doing in there?"

"Rummy." Skarwind said. Momo and Daniel looked at each other, then back inside. Momo noticed something, bubbles coming out of the top of the ship. She told them and he just took a deep breath. "Mark..."

"Yeah?" Mark's voice was heard, but not seem. Skarwind pointed up to where Momo was pointing before and said nothing. "Again? Dammit..." Momo and Daniel now finally saw Mark, he had a gil piece in his hand and pricked his finger. After some alchemy he came back, finger in mouth, and picked up his cards. "Go Laura."

"What was that about?" Daniel asked, going to a separate window so Momo could take the middle one again.

Skarwind looked down at the game, then back up at Daniel. "The ship is breaking apart."

"What!" Momo yelled.

Skarwind said it again, but no yell returned. "It's his alchemy, not the air that we're worried about. We have... about one or so hours left."

"We need to tell the others to hurry up!" Momo looked over at Daniel, who turned back at her. "So, do we go?"

"Trust them." Mark said. Everyone inside and outside of the air pocket took his comment to attention. "Skarwind said to trust them, so I am. My alchemy can hold up for as long as I want it to."

Momo looked a Daniel again in worry, then swam back to the books to find out how to help Mark with his alchemy shortage.

* * *

Kokoro and Sora stopped swimming when they reached the final room, where the giant Keyhole was supposed to be. All that was there now was a cement wall with the Heartless symbol on it. Kokoro went up to it while Sora stayed behind, this place only brought back bad memories. She put her hand on the wall, on the symbol, then turned and looked back at Sora. He was gazing down onto the floor where he found Kairi. Kokoro swam back to him and swam a little lower, then put her hands behind her back and looked up at him. He finally noticed her when she stuck out her tongue. "Hey, cheer up! Every cloud has a silver lining!" 

"You say that a lot you know that?" Sora said, crossing his arms. "Is it really that true?"

"Yeah!" She put her hands down and swam around him a bit, then started back to the wall. "And you give what you get." Kokoro turned around before she got to the wall. "And if you have nothing nice to say don't say it."

"You have to do that one better." Sora put his hands down, slowly swimming to Kokoro.

She frowned, then laughed a bit. "I guess so." Kokoro stopped and went serious again when she looked back at the entrance, where they came in. Sora turned around as well, the girl that controlled the water was skipping into the room. She then looked up at them, no later swimming up to the upper floor where they were. The girl then stopped, where Kairi once lay, and glared up at them. "I really need to talk with you."

"No." The girl said, never looking away. Kokoro descended and knelt in front of the girl, both now eye to eye. "You trapped sister, I don't want to be trapped too."

Kokoro shook her head, then lifted her right hand to the little black haired girl. "I didn't trap them, they chose to stay with me. You can choose too." The girl looked at Kokoro's hand, then at the elementists face. "It's up to you, I won't force you to do anything."

"But..." The girl took a step back, Kokoro put her hand down. "You're trying to trick me!"

Kokoro shook her head, getting up again and coming closer to the girl. "No, I'm not trying to trick anyone!"

"Lies!" The girl glowed blue and closer her eyes, taking another step and shaking her head. "Go away!" Another current came by, knocking Kokoro into Sora, who caught her easily. The little girl opened her eyes and looked at them again, then just at Sora. "Why, why are you helping her?"

Sora glanced down at Kokoro, then at the girl. "We're in this together. Kokoro isn't trying to trick anyone, Fenrir went to her without even asking."

She looked up at Sora, Kokoro didn't even know what happened during the attaining of Fenrir. She was injured very badly and everything was fuzzy. Kokoro focused on the girl again, she saw that Kokoro didn't know. "Fenrir... did it himself? Sister... went on her own?"

"Yeah." Sora let Kokoro go, who swam a little ahead of him. She looked at the girl, who was now lost in her decision. "Just, listen to what Kokoro has to say."

The girl looked up at him. "Kokoro!" She whispered, the blue going away. "Sister Kokoro? She is here?"

The mermaid swam back down to the girl, placing her hands on the little one's shoulders. Amazingly she felt human, yet not. "I'm Kokoro."

"But... Kokoro is my sister..." The girl looked at her, then at the hand. "And... Rayne."

"Rayne!" Kokoro examined the back of her hand. Rayne, her character from her stories, was the element of earth. Another factor had been thrown into the problem but it still had no solution. "Listen, I don't understand what Rayne has to do with this, but I really need the element to help everyone." She waited for the girl to reply but nothing came. "Please, I'm begging you."

The girl took her focus off of the hand, then back at Kokoro. "I never heard... an elementist begging..." Kokoro waited, but the girl just took the hands off of the shoulders and took the left hand into hers. "Okay then..." Kokoro smiled, it came without a fight. "But, Leviathan might not agree."

"Leviathan might not agree? Aren't you two one in the same?" Kokoro asked.

The little girl laughed, starting to glow blue again. "No, I'm the element and she is the guardian." The light went to Kokoro's hand, creating the symbol of water and embedding it into her hand. "Talk with her now, she might agree if she sees this." The girl started to vanish, turning into bubbles and sea foam.

Kokoro still held onto her hand, feeling the change under her fingers. "Can I know your name?" She kept her eyes on the little girl.

Tears came to the girl's eyes, and she smiled. "You're the first one to ask the name of an element." She took Kokoro's hand with both of hers. "I am Ayame."

"Ayame." She was shocked at first but then gave the little girl a hug. "Thank you, Ayame." The girl hugged Kokoro back, but no later fully turned into bubbles and foam and dispersed into the watery surroundings. Kokoro got back up and looked at her hand, the symbol of water blue and on her hand. She turned to Sora, smiling. "Ayame, her name was Ayame."

Sora nodded and started towards her but something made them stop. From below came a large serpent, emerging from the ground and coming up with great force between Sora and Kokoro. Both swam back a bit, looking at it raise. When the entire body made it to the room it curled itself up a bit, forming a type of S shape, and looked down at Kokoro. Her heart and head were ringing but she just staring at the mystical serpent. It was Leviathan, a light blue serpent with sea green fins and purple eyes. The scales shimmered like a rainbow but also looked deadly. Leviathan glared down at Kokoro, witnessing the symbol on her hand. "What have you done to her?" The voice ordered. It sounded bubbly and powerful.

"Ayame... agreed to work with me." Kokoro said back. Even thought it was silent Leviathan heard it. "She told me I needed permission from you too."

The serpent looked at Kokoro, then turned her head to Sora. He was surprised at this but still stayed at his position. Sora looked up at her with confidence when the serpent turned back to Kokoro. "Why do you need us?"

"Because... I want to protect the cosmos." Kokoro said back, swimming up to Leviathan's head. Kokoro was almost as big as the head but still went up to it and touched the nose with her hands. "Please." Leviathan looked at Kokoro's hand, then nudged it with her nose. Kokoro smiled and gave Leviathan a hug, only able to hug the face. "Thank you!"

"You are the first, to have feeling towards an element and it's summon." Leviathan hummed to them. Kokoro swam back a bit, her hands still on Leviathan. "What does my master need?"

She laughed, Sora swam up to Kokoro wondering why. "Don't call me master!" The serpent was wondrous of this change. "It makes me sound... well not like me." Kokoro crossed her arms, thinking it over. "How about... Just Kokoro? Just call me by my name."

"I could never do that." Leviathan started, then started again. "How about Little Miss?"

"Little Miss?" Kokoro thought it over, she then looked at Sora who just shrugged his shoulders. It was important for an element to put authority into the owner even if she didn't like the formalities. "I guess that will be okay, I am little compared to you." She laughed again, then turned to Sora. "I guess first we get the others out?"

"I can empty the entire world of its waters if you desire." Leviathan said. Kokoro turned back to her and smiled, it was a great idea. "What do you wish Little Miss?"

Kokoro thought it over, then started to talk the solution. "How about we drain the place, but we swim around while we do it? I like this swimming thing." She went behind Leviathan, holding onto her head. "Okay then, let's start draining the place out, but can you take us outside too?"

"Yes Little Miss." She said. Sora came to the back with Kokoro, both holding onto her head. Kokoro closed her eyes as did Leviathan. Then both opened their eyes, both a deep blue. Leviathan then went up, through the roof, and took them to the outside of the castle. Kokoro let go of Leviathan and swam up a bit, looking up at the sky. The sun was shining, it was the first time she ever saw the sun shine like this in Hallow Bastion.

Sora let go as well and swam up next to Kokoro, also admiring the view. "It's pretty cool isn't it?" Kokoro nodded, still looking up. "It's just like on my island, that's what I think of when I see the sun under water."

"I wanna go there." Kokoro looked at him, smiling innocently. "I've always wanted to see your island, I find it amazing."

Sora smiled back down to her, nodding. "Yeah, I'll take you there, why not next?" She turned to him, still smiling. "Why not? We can take a little break."

"Yeah!" Kokoro looked up again, the water was lowering. She then turned back down at Leviathan and gave a thumbs up. "Thanks a lot Leviathan!"

The sea serpent bowed her head. "You are welcome Little Miss."

* * *

**_okey dokey. I hope that went okay. Please reviewif you're reading. I like the reviews that I have so far. (smiles) thanks a lot!_**

**_see you next time!_**


	33. Chapter 33

_**so, am I making good time now? I sure hope I am! (laughs) anywho, here is chapter 33 of "Kokoro"! Did you know that this is about half way over now? Pretty scary I think... this is one uber long story!**_

_**Please read and enjoy!**_

* * *

Momo stopped scanning through the books, they were sinking to the ground. She looked up and swam to the ceiling. She actually popped her head out of the water, the level was lowering. "Hey! The water is going down, they did it!" She swam back down the the ship, Mark applying another gil coin to a hole that was leaking water. The bottom of the sub was flooded with water, going to the ankles. "Hey, the water is going down!" Everyone inside the sub started to celebrate, it was great news to hear this. 

Skarwind then took the radio from the ground and called Donald. "Hey, the water is going down, you can change them back to normal soon."

"Okay." Donald said back over the radio. "I'm watching from up here, when the water is low enough I'll start taking the spell off." Skarwind gave the okay and put the radio down again, then took a deep breath.

Mark leaned against the side of the sub, also taking an easy breather. "That little event is over..." Everyone in the sub laughed, a moment of happiness was needed.

* * *

Kokoro swam up to the surfacebroke through to look around. She no later made a dolphin jump back down, swimming into Sora and glomping him. "We did it!" 

Sora just started to laugh. Leviathan didn't understand and stayed off to the back to ask the question. "What now Little Miss?"

"Up to you." Kokoro let go of Sora and swam a bit to the side. Leviathan came up to her and again nudged her nose to Kokoro's hands. She started to pet the giant serpent and scratched her under the chin. "I'm not going to boss you around, it's up to you on what you want to do."

Leviathan nodded and started to retreat. "The water will go back to normal momentarily, I wish to return to the others."

"Then go for it." Kokoro waved farewell as the giant serpent left them, vanishing into the water. She turned back to Sora, who was just looking down at her. "What?"

Sora went back a bit while slightly blushing. He then started to swim back to a ledge on the castle. "No-nothing."

Kokoro intercepted him before he made it to the castle, making him stop suddenly. "If you say nothing it has to be something."

"It's nothing! Really!" Sora started to swim back to the castle again but was bulldozed from behind by Kokoro. Both landed on the ledge that the girl was sitting on before, where the elevator ended. "Hey!"

"It's something!" Kokoro got off, floating a bit above the ground. Sora lay on his back, hands behind his head, and just looked up. "Tell me!"

Sora closed his eyes, then stuck out his tongue. "Nope."

Kokoro lay down next to him, mimicking everything he did. She then turned to her side and looked at him. "Please?"

"No." Sora opened his eyes and kept looking up, the water was so low that if they sat up they would be out of it. "Almost done..."

Kokoro frowned, then sneaked a peek down at her fin. It was vanishing. Luckily the water was now extremely low, she lay flat on the ground, arms stretched out, and was still above water. Both Sora and Kokoro lay there, back in their normal clothing, looking up at the sky. Both were very tired, having released their Archangel powers, and didn't want to think of the terms they were on before the events at the castle started. Kokoro sat up again, leaning on her hands, and looked down at Sora. "Hey, about before..."

"It's okay. It was my fault." Sora said, still looking up. Kokoro waited for an answer. "I shouldn't have made a move like that."

Kokoro turned away, no later did she lie back down and rest her head in her hands like he was. "I'm sorry for all of those things I said, I was just really... not with myself you know?"

"Yeah." Sora looked a bit to Kokoro, then looked back up when she turned to him.

Kokoro sat up again. She went to her knees and started to poke Sora's chest. "You're hiding something. You don't even look at me anymore!"

"It's nothing!" Sora sat up, trying to get away from Kokoro's insistent poking. She just got up after him and kept poking him on the shoulder. "Hey stop that!" Sora grabbed her hands, making her stop. Both stared at each other and started to laugh. Sora let her go but she just kept poking him. "Hey!"

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!" Kokoro kept saying. She stopped when Momo and the crew found them and returned all of the items from inside the submarine, then left back to Traverse Town when Donald came to pick them up.

* * *

Aki returned to the Gummi Graveyard with another gem in her hand. She now had four in her right hand and three in her left. Riku came in behind her with boy in his arms who was out cold. "That was quick." 

"Yeah." She looked back at the blue haired boy. The red markings on his cheeks, the aqua blue hair, the green eyes... it was no other than Kite. Aki knew him because Kokoro loved his character in the games she played. Aki then slipped back on her right glove and went to the portal below. "We have to get him with the others."

"Yeah." Riku came up behind her, making her stop her walk. "Are you okay with this?"

Aki turned back to Riku with a smile on her face. "I'm fine with it! We did ask first remember? He just didn't want to give it to us that's all. Strange though... that his name was also Sora." She jumped down into the portal, only to be followed by Riku.

Both landed in a new room. It was circular with twenty two glass cased beds that looked like coffins. Eleven were closed with people sleeping in them, one was opened and now was being placed with the sleeping Kite. When the case closed a light came up in a line, it was within the wall and up to a Heartless symbol. Thirteen lights were up now, only nine more to turn on. Riku examined the Archangels lights and the focused down to the cases. "If you want we can-"

"I'm fine with this!" Aki said violently. Riku just looked at her, fiddling with her armor. "Sorry, it's a lot to take in that's all."

Riku came over to her, hugging her from behind. "It's that guy isn't it?" She nodded. "You want him that badly?" She nodded again but turned to him to speak. "What?"

"But... I really really love you... I have crush on his that's all. Is that a bad thing?" Aki asked. Riku just started to laugh as she said this. "Hey, what's so funny!"

"You are." Riku kept laughing. Aki playfully hit him on the chest to stop. Riku kept laughing. "If you want him that badly just go to him, he doesn't know that you're working with me yet."

Aki smiled but then frowned. "Are you pulling my leg or something?"

"No." Riku turned back to the case that now held Kite, then at the light. "Better make the best of life now. Once we get the rest of the Royalties we have to make them new bodies, including ourselves."

"I know." Aki walked up to the case, placing her hand down on it. "To think... so many steps just to open one door."

Riku came up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She kept her eyes down at the sleeping Kite as the gems in their hands started to glow. "Another one already? We don't get any free time anymore do we?" He looked down at his hand and gave Aki a peck on the forehead. "I got this one. You have one more gem then me." He started to walk off but Aki just followed.

"I want to come too!" Aki ran up to him. He was about to object but she started to talk again. "Kokoro is probably looking for the elements first. She probably put two and two together, to get stronger is the only way to stop us." Aki gave Riku a pat on the back. "She most likely figured out that only we can hold the Royalties. So she's trying to get stronger to protect the Archangels."

Riku nodded and both headed off to the calling of the next Royalty.

* * *

Kokoro came walking out of the Red Room in her attire new. She now wore dark blue shorts and a black tank top. There was no jacket but her boots and hand gloves were the same. Also, her hair was half up, half down. The loose hair in the front went to the sides, creating the long bangs that went past her eyes. The top half of her hair was in a ponytail tied with a blue ribbon while the rest lay low like it normally did. Sora walked out of his room as well, but he was still dressed normally. "Let's get going." Kokoro said to him. Sora nodded and both headed outside of the inn, only to meet the wall blocking them. Momo. "Uhh... hey Momo..." 

"Where are you two going?" She had her arms crossed, Reiki on her back. "Well?"

"Uhh... well we...uhh..." Kokoro took a step back, pushing Sora forward a bit. "It was his idea!"

Sora looked back at Kokoro, then lifted his hands in a surrender. "Kokoro brought it up, not me!"

"Where are you going!" She yelled again. Kokoro hid behind Sora, who also flinched at this. Momo was scary when she wanted to be. She then put her hands down and walked right up to Sora. "Well?"

"Umm..." He took a deep breath, and a giant gulp of air, and started to try and explain. "You see, we've been really stressed lately and we thought that it might be a good idea to take a little break, you know, to get out and-"

"Where-are-you-going?" Momo ordered again, arms now on her waist.

Kokoro kept hiding behind Sora but ducked when she answered. "Destiny Islands, but just for a day or two."

Momo gave them both a glare of death, then moved out of the way. "Get going then, we can't have the two Keyblade Masters having really high stress levels. Just don't tell Donald or Skarwind, they would freak."

Kokoro smiled while Sora nodded. Both started off to the Gummi Ship. They were ready to head off to a week long vacation in the Destiny Islands.

* * *

_**okay! They finally get to go back to the Islands! YEAH! I know what happens there... but do YOU know? HA! Okay... you'll know really really soon... I updatie as soon as I can. (smiles) I hope you liked!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_mew mew mew, more of "Kokoro"! I don't really have much to say this time.(gasp) okay, here is chapter 34! Enjoy (smiles)_**

* * *

Sora landed the Gummi on the normal island, one too small for anything else. He already had the little canoe ready and both jumped in. The closest island to the gummi landing port was the island that they always played on. Sora docked the canoe and both got out. He looked around at his much missed home while Kokoro ran down to the beach, taking in all of the sites. "This is amazing!" She looked over at the sea, back to the secret place of Riku's and Sora's, over to a Paupu Tree, then back at Sora. "Just like I imagined!" 

He smiled, going down to the beach as well. "Hey Sora, you're back!" A blonde kid ran up to Sora with red pole in his hand. Following him was a girl with brown hair holding a nun chuck type of weapon. "We haven't seen you in a while!"

"Tidus, Selphie." Sora waved to them, making Kokoro turn around. Selphie went right to Sora and gave him a hug while Tidus stopped at Kokoro. "That's my friend Kokoro."

She held out her hand and got his in return. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Tidus, same." He rested his red pole on his shoulder, bouncing it once in a while. He turned around to Sora which made Kokoro also turn back to him. "Hey Sora, you feeling lucky? I've been working on my swing."

"I'll still beat you." Sora joked.

Selphie rested her weapon across the back of her neck, resting her arms on that. "I just got done with him, lost horribly."

"What about Wakka?" Sora asked.

Tidus shrugged his shoulders and started to dig his feet into the sand. "He left the island, he's starting college now." Sora laughed, he never thought that Wakka would be interesting in something like that. Blitzball was his life. "Oh, don't worry, he's still playing." Sora smiled and nodded. "He's star player of a team now, Besaid Aurochs."

"Besaid?" Kokoro remembered that name, it was the island where Wakka lived in the game.

Sora walked up Kokoro, he knew that she knew. "Besaid is where Wakka is from."

"Ohh..." Kokoro smiled. "I get it now."

He nodded and started to walk her around to tour the island. "Hey, where is Kairi?"

Selphie laughed while Tidus almost snorted. "She's back at home, interviewing for a job." Tidus put his sword down, finishing his line. "She'll be here in about an hour or so, we won't tell her you came back."

"Yeah, leave that to me." Sora gave a thumbs up, then started off to the other side of the small island.

* * *

Sora took Kokoro to every nook and cranny of the island, showing her everything she wanted to see. They got back to the dock before the hour was up so Sora went to show her the secret hiding place. On hands and knees they both crawled into the passageway, then got up and walked the rest. Kokoro, who was in the lead, ran to the center of the circular room. She gazed up at the hole that let the air howl like the suddle monster. "Amazing..." 

"I guess you really wanted to see this place huh?" Sora came in behind her and leaned against the side of the tunnel that led them in.

Kokoro looked at the drawings on the walls. She came to the one that Sora and Kairi drew. Now she remembered that the stars they were sharing were Paupu Fruits and that they were together even before she had formally met Sora. She forced her attention to something else, that being the door that still stood there. "Hey Sora, is this thing still connected?"

"Don't know. I don't want to find out either." Sora got up and walked up to Kokoro, examing at the knob less door.

She nodded, they were both in agreement. Kokoro turned to start poking Sora again when she found someone entering at the corner of her eye. Both turned around to find Kairi, in a plaid skirt and white collar short which was untucked, staring at them. Kairi had aged a lot and didn't look the same. Her woman features, the defined face and all, were more advanced. She wore a school uniform and still held her school bag (which looked like a briefcase) and her hair was longer, it was going to the bottom of her neck. "Sora..." Her eyes brimmed with tears, her grip on the bag tightening.

Kokoro looked at Kairi then back up at Sora. He had missed her a lot. "Hi Kairi, sorry I took so long."

Kairi smiled and dropped her bag while running to Sora and hugging him. Kokoro took a step back, walking into the tree by the drawing of the two sharing fruits. She decided to look away, down and to the side, while Sora and Kairi hugged. "Sora, you took too long!" She looked up at him, smiling. "Where have you been? Where is Riku?"

"It's... a long story." Sora said, he stayed cheerful because he didn't want to tell Kairi what really happened with Riku and the past year. "So, how much has changed in the last year? I miss much?"

Kairi laughed, taking a step back and putting her hands behind her. "Don't ask that, you missed out on two years of school!"

"Oh no... Donald does his best." Sora laughed at this, he was getting his education if the free time breaks from Donald so that Sora didn't fall behind in classes. "I'm getting my share of classes."

Kairi smiled. "That's good. Oh, Wakka moved away too, and the north half of town is getting rebuilt again. You're house is done, and your mom really misses you!" Sora smiled, but something was on his mind. Kokoro was going to ask what but decided not to. By accident she stepped on a stone and caused it to make a noise. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Kairi turned to Kokoro while keeping her place next to Sora. "I'm Kairi, a great friend of Sora's. You are...?"

"Kokoro." She said, giving a slight bow. "I've heard a lot about you Kairi. Sora is always talking about you."

Kairi glanced up at him. "Is he now?" Both Kairi and Kokoro laughed, Sora was on the spot. Kairi walked up to Kokoro and shook her hand. "So, what brings you to our island?"

"Sora brought me here. I needed some time to relax so he invited me here for a while." She summed up. If Sora kept everything about the mission secret, it was best that she did the same. "So then, what classes are you taking?"

Kairi laughed while pointing at the bag. "For school? Oh boy... Algebra, english, foreign language, history... they've loaded me with a lot of work tonight. I'm the worst at math..."

"I can help you with that." Kokoro smiled, her classes came in handy once again. "I took Algebra one and two, I'm in calc now. If you need some help I don't mind at all."

Kairi turned back to Kokoro and nodded. "That would be great, but it's your break right? Better make the best of it."

"I guess." Kokoro smiled and looked down, Kairi wore the Thalessa Seashell charm on her belt. Kokoro didn't ask why and Kairi didn't notice.

Kairi turned back to Sora then went to pick up her bag. "Well then, I have to get going. A lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it. Have fun!" Kairi left the secret place with her stuff, leaving Sora and Kokoro alone.

The shorter of the two watched Kairi leave, then started to head to the door as well. "I guess we go back to your place?" Kokoro turned back to Sora, who wasn't moving. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Let's go home." Sora took the lead and left the cave. Kokoro noticed that he had become much quieter and was like this all the way back to his home on a different island.

* * *

He canoed both to the small dock made by their parents and then walked about three blocks up a small street. Houses lined both sides, but some were under construction. Kokoro never asked why, when they landed the south end was perfectly fine while the north end was being fixed. Kokoro kept on Sora's heals as they headed to a two story house, white with a porch on the outside. Sora went up the steps, then turned back to her. "Okay then, this is my place." 

"Nice..." Kokoro examined it while climbing up the three steps to the porch. Sora knocked on the door but no one answered. He then moved a floor board under the carpet and got the spare key, no later opening the door. Sora put the key back under the floor board and walked in. Kokoro looked around the place. It was simple, a staircase to the second floor directly to her right and forward the living room. Past that was an open doorway where Kokoro noticed a table that was set for dinner, with three placements. The smell of chicken and mashed potatoes was coming from that direction, meaning that the kitchen was near there. Kokoro's stomach growled as Sora walked into the house. She walked into the living room and looked around. A couch opposite of a television with a table in the middle and a smaller couch, one for two people, opposite the entrance (making a perfect right angle with the television and other couch). Kokoro stood in the living room waiting while Sora called out for his mother. Out of the area that Kokoro thought was the kitchen came an older woman. She was starting to go gray, but still looked very young. She had dark brown hair that was tied low and back and dark blue eyes, just like Sora's, and was about as tall as him. Sora turned to her and smiled. "Hello." Kokoro said.

The woman, wearing a white dress and an apron, apparently didn't hear Kokoro. She went right up to Sora and gave him a hug. "My boy is home!" She went to Sora and gave him a big hug, making him laugh a bit. "You've been eating right? You never write or call or anything!"

"I can't mom." Sora said, a little embarrassed at this. Kokoro laughed but missed her family as well. For all she knew they were all taken by the Heartless, or were part of the Heartless. "Um... mom... I can't breath..." He whispered to her. His mother let him go and he turned to Kokoro. "Mom, this is my friend Kokoro. She's going to stay here with us a bit."

"Splendid!" His mother came up to Kokoro, ready to give her a hug. Kokoro just stood there as the older woman, about in her forties, hugged Kokoro as if she knew her for ages. "Is my Sora doing all right?"

Kokoro laughed but knew what to say. "Sora's been great."

The woman took a step back and smiled. "That's my boy, I only raised him the best that I could." She then heard something, it was Kokoro's stomach. Sora turned away blushing as his mother started to laugh. "You must be very hungry if your stomach is yelling that loud!"

"Umm... yes ma'am." Kokoro put her hands over her stomach, embarrassed that is was that noisy.

His mother laughed again, then started off to the kitchen. "I'll set a place for you. Oh, and please don't call me ma'am, it makes me sound old. Call me by my first name, Izumi."

Kokoro looked up at Sora, who nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Izumi!" His mother laughed again as she set the placement, the 'Mrs.' before Izumi wasn't needed. Kokoro went to the table with Sora, after washing up, and sat down for dinner. Izumi also set a place for Sora next to Kokoro. The other two visitors came in a few minutes later, it was Kairi and her father, the mayor of the island.

* * *

**_yup yup yup, Sora's Mommy! YEAH! I think that it's so sweet that Kokoro gets to meet with his family. BTW, I borrowed the name "Izumi" from the teacher in FMA. (that is her name right?) because she seemed like a great mom to Ed and Al so I thought... why not carry over the name?_**

**_I hope you enjoyed!_**


	35. Chapter 35

_**okay, time for depression with Sora! w00t! Yeah, I was running out of ideas and then a friend told me "why not a storm of some kind?" and then I'm like "Well... I do live in Florida and all." so I gave it a shot. Please enjoy chapter 35!**_

* * *

The dishes on the table were stripped of their food and everyone was laughing around. Kairi sat on one side with her father while opposite sat Sora and Kokoro. On one end of the table was Izumi and the last seat was empty. "Yeah, and that's how they said I lost my sanity." Kokoro finished. 

Kairi was laughing really hard, then caught her breath. "I didn't know people could have stories like that! Your family is amazing!"

"Yeah." Kokoro smiled and turned to Sora. He was a little uneven the entire dinner. "Hey, what about you Sora? You've hardly told any stories all night!"

Sora looked down, then got up with his plate and took it to the kitchen.

Kokoro watched him leave, Izumi picked up her and Kokoro's plates and followed him in. Kokoro couldn't see them in the kitchen, the door was turned inward so the corner cut them off. She then turned back to Kairi and her father, a larger man with a beard. He also left for the ones inside, leaving Kokoro and Kairi alone. "Is it something I said?"

"Kokoro... it's not your fault. He probably didn't tell you." Kairi got up and sat down in Sora's seat, now next to Kokoro. "It's... about his family."

"What... about them?" Kokoro looked around, then back at Kairi. "I've seen pictures of his family, it looks like he has a little sister and a dad but both aren't here and-"

"That's the point." Kairi cut her off. She leaned in, so did Kokoro, so the conversation wasn't so loud. "You're from a place that also has tropical stuff right?"

Kokoro nodded. "Not born there but lived there long enough to know how it is."

Kairi nodded, entering into a story telling role. "Well, you see, one year ago Riku and Sora came back, they came to visit just like you guys did today. But... luck would have it a big storm was coming. We were already prepared, and Sora and Riku decided to stay, so they were at this place. At this time Sora's little sister, Sasami, was about five years old." Kokoro nodded. "Well, it gets pretty bad... what happened was..."

* * *

Sora was sleeping on a couch, the power out and only one lantern to light the room. It was the same house they were in now, but mattresses were on the ground and Riku was lying one one of them. Sleeping next to Riku was Sora's little sister Sasami. She also had the blue eyes but blonde hair. Sitting on the floor was another, from the pictures. It was a man that looked much like Sora, but had blonde hair and had it cut very short. One more person was here, a silver haired woman. Apparently Riku's mother. Everyone was silent as the storm outside howled. A tree branch snapped, waking up Sasami. She found Sora's hand first, so she climbed up to him. Sora woke up because of this, still in his red jumper like outfit and white jacket, and let her climb on top of him. "Hey there Sami." 

"Sora... I'm scared..." She lay her head on his chest. "How much longer? When can we play outside?"

He looked at her, then smiled. "By morning, then the big bad wolf will be gone." She smiled, starting to fall asleep on him again. Riku looked up at Sora, watching the girl fall into another deep sleep. Sora faced Riku, the smile gone. "This is one bad storm huh? Never been in one this bad before."

"Hey, are you getting scared Sora?" Riku smirked.

"Am not! I'm worried about the island, that's all!" Sora yelled back. All of the adults in the house hushed him, he covered his mouth and lay back down again with Sasami still on him. He uncovered his mouth and picked up one doll, a paupu shaped doll that he gave her when he came back, and she held it in her sleep.

* * *

"What's so bad about that? It was just a storm." Kokoro interrupted. 

Kairi shook her head, "I guess I should skip ahead." She said. Kairi took a deep breath and started over again. "You know how sometimes there can be small tornadoes from a storm, and these houses weren't built with basements?"

"Yeah, they would flood if they had those." Kokoro added.

Kairi nodded. "Exactly. That's what happened... one of those things came."

"A tornado!" Kokoro covered her mouth, she said it a bit loud. Apparently no one else heard, things were still like they were before. She uncovered her mouth and whispered. "What happened?"

Tornadoes amazed Kokoro, the one force that seemed to think on its own. Kairi took another deep breath and kept on with the story.

* * *

"Move it!" Sora's dad yelled, waking him up. Sora sat up and woke up Sasami, who still had the doll. "We have to get to the safe room now." 

Sora picked up Sasami, standing up. He never took off his jacket or shoes but was still half awake. "What happened?" He grumbled.

Riku got up as well, it was late. The parents were hurrying all of the kids to the back, towards the kitchen, where the 'safe room' was. It was the food cabinet, which was cement. Sora went in with Sasami and his mother while Riku came in with his mom. "Pau..." Sasami said sleepily. Sora looked down at her hand and noticed that the doll was missing. "I want Pau."

"One second okay?" He handed Sasami over to his mother, then went back to the living room. "Where did she drop that thing?" He was looking for the doll, but was side tracked when a tree fell into the house. Sora dove out of the way, but now the wind and rain was coming in. He shielded his face and wiped the blood from the scratch a branch gave him when it came in. Sora found the doll, he had landed next to it, and picked it up. When he stood up and looked out he saw it, the monster of nature. Both frozen in fear and amazement he just stood there.

"Sora." His father snapped him back into his mind, taking his arm. "I said safe room, now."

"Yeah..." Sora followed his dad and both got inside the room. Sora gave Sasami back her doll and she hugged it, the second time that Sora gave her the Paupu fruit doll meant as much as the first. He knelt down with his mother and sister as his dad stood guard at the door, then looked down at Sora asking if he was okay. "Yeah... I'm fine. Just a scratch."

"Trying to play hero?" Riku asked.

Sora turned to him and stuck out his tongue when the door started to shake. His father turned back to the door, then knelt in front of Sora to protect him and the rest of the family. Riku's mother took her son and the door kept shaking. "Sora... what's happening..." Sasami asked, her voice shaking as much as the door.

"Nothing... we'll be fine." Sora told her, "Just close your eyes okay? If you do it won't find you." She did as told, being gullible and having much trust in Sora.

He turned back to his father, who was concerned. The door kept shaking, it seemed to get closer. "Daddy..." Sora whispered. His father looked at him. "We're gonna be fine right?"

"Yeah, I promise." His father smiled, Sora got this trait from him. The smile that never seemed to turn out right. No later the door bursted open, the monster had come that close. His father started to feel a pain over his heart and Sora looked down. His heart was glowing. "Sora, listen to me." He started Sora looked at his dad, everything seemed like a dream. "You have to protect the family okay? It's your job now."

"Daddy..." Sora started. His father hugged him, then stood up. Sora shielded his face from the fierce winds as his father turned away. "Dad..." Sora looked up at him. Then the monster took him. "Daddy!" Sora got up, being held down by Riku. "No, no it took my dad! Dad! Dad!" Sora tried to fight to get loose, but it was no use. His mother hid Sasami's face away from it all, her eyes were still closed. She didn't know they had just lost their father. "Dad, Dad! DAD!"

* * *

"And that's that." Kairi finished, grimace in her tone. Kokoro had her hands over her mouth, it was too much to take in at once. "The tornado took his dad, just like that." 

Kokoro put her hands down. "But... he just got up and let it take him? Why?"

Kairi shook her head. "No one knows. All I know is that Sora has been blaming himself and he's been terrified of those things ever sense." She took Kokoro's hands with emotion. "Please, try not to remind him of it. I'm afraid that it might make him break."

She just glanced down at Kairi's hands, then remembered the other picture. "And what about Sasami, his little sister?"

"Sasami? Oh, she's doing fine... I guess you could say that." Kairi sat back in the chair, letting Kokoro have her hands back. "Sasami is mute."

"Mute! Why!" Kokoro almost yelled out but caught herself.

"The doctor said it was from the trauma of loosing her father like that. Personally I don't know why. She just keeps that doll with her and always wants to protect Sora now." Kairi pointed upstairs. "She's in bed right now, she never stays up late anymore."

Kokoro looked down, then back to the kitchen when Izumi and the mayor came out. "Kairi honey, I think it's time that we went home." Her father softly ordered. Kairi nodded and looked one more time at Kokoro, then left with her father.

Izumi started to clean the table of what was left, but Kokoro just looked down at the cloth. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"She told you didn't she?" Izumi started talking, taking up the last cups and silverware. "Don't worry. I know that it hurt him but he must get over it sometime. I know that he can, he's just like his father." Kokoro watched Izumi leave back into the kitchen, a smile on her face. Kokoro got up and walked towards the kitchen too but never made it inside. She stopped at the doorway when she head Izumi talking with Sora. "She knows Sora, why didn't you tell her?"

"I..." He started, a little chocked up but not crying. "I can't. It hurts Mom..."

The sound of dishes being put down into a sink came, then some foot steps. All was still for a moment. "It's okay Sora."

"Mom... I miss him..." Sora said. Kokoro just went back to the couch, it wasn't a time for her to come in. She sat on the couch and looked at her own reflection in the television. This was the same spot where Sora last had a real conversation with his father. The thought of it ran into her mind and almost made her break.

* * *

**_yup, I alsmost made a friend cry with this story. Okay, so we have a dead dad, a depressed son, an injured family and a mute girl. Yeah... his life seems pretty messed up right now. XD Please review! thankies!_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_UPDATE! (happy dance) I'm happy that people are reading and liking. If a person is reading THIS far then they have to like it, otherwise they probably would have given up on chapter ten or so. XD Anywho, here is chapter 36, enojoy!_**

* * *

Kokoro walked up the steps, the hallway was long. The stairs only led to one room forward, the bathroom, while three doors lined the wall. The first room was Sora's; the door opened and showing that it hadn't changed sense the events of the game. The next room had a closed door while the last was open as well. Opposite the bathroom, at the end of the hall, was the room she would use. The guest room. Kokoro walked down the hallway to get to the room but heard Sora coming up. She ran to the guest room and closed the door as much as she could to still look out. Sora went into the middle room, not closing the door behind him. Kokoro tip toed to the side of the door, listening. "Hey there Sami." He went to the bed. The room was white and had a great bed. Dolls were lying everywhere and the window that was a big as a door was closed and locked. "Sami, I'm home." Sora sat on the side of the bed, next to a little girl. Her hair was long and the bangs were grown out as well. She slept there in pink pajamas and the paupu doll in her hands. Sasami opened her eyes and looked up at Sora. "Hey there, sorry I'm so late." 

The girl sat up and hugged him, then tried to say hello but nothing came out. Instead she signed, sign language, H-E-L-L-O.

Sora did the same thing, then let her cuddle onto his lap. "How is mom doing?"

Sasami looked up at him, doll in hand, and let the doll dance around a bit.

"I see." Sora leaned forward a bit, looking at her. "How about you? You're doing good?"

Sasami nodded.

"Good." He started to tickle her, and she laughed, but no noise came out. Kokoro leaned against the wall, sliding down and covering her mouth. She never knew that any of this was happening to Sora in his life, if the mission hadn't stressed him out enough this should have. "So, what about Mom and Mr. Kakemono?"

Sasami got out of Sora's tickling grip and went back to the pillow, pulling from under it a ring. It was the irish ring of loyalty, friendship, and love. She put it in her finger, then took it off and put it on the doll's hand.

"Oh..." Sora lost his cheerful tone. Sasami then gave him the ring. "Oh no, this is yours!" He took the ring out of his hand and slipped it onto her finger. "See? It looks good on you." The little girl laughed again with silence. Kokoro wasn't looking in anymore, she was now just sitting in the hallway and listening. "You better get some sleep. Mom told me tomorrow the doctor is going to come and see you. You'll try again?" She looked up and nodded. "Good, bed time." Sora got up and Sasami went back to where she was before. Sora tucked her in and gave her a peck on the forehead, then started to leave the room. Kokoro didn't move, she just sat on the ground, in a daze. Sora came out and closed the door behind him, finding Kokoro on the floor. "Were you listening in?"

Kokoro looked up at him, hand over her heart. "Sora... there's something you need to know about Sasami..." She stood up, Sora watching every move she made. "Well..."

"Well?" Sora waited for an answer. Izumi then came up with some spare sheets and some clothing that Kairi was lending so she could sleep over. "Hey Mom."

Izumi came up to the two. "Did you wake Sasami again?" Sora smiled, he did it and didn't want to hide it. "As long as she wakes up on time for the doctor tomorrow."

"I told her." Sora said, then turned back to Kokoro. "Yeah? You had something to say?"

"Nothing." Kokoro shook her head, letting her hands fall. "Just my imagination." Sora smiled at this and said good night to everybody, then left to his room. Kokoro took the sheets and went to the guest room. The room was new. One window facing down to the street and a desk to the left wall. Under the window was a bed, the long side against the wall, and a closet was to the left. Kokoro put the sheets on the bed and sat down herself. She then raised her right hand a bit and Fenrir came in physical form, sleeping on the floor. "Fenrir... Fenrir." She went to the wolf and started to shake his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, never raising his head. "Yes Little Miss?"

"Can an element take over a person?" The wolf raised his head at this, she didn't know that twice so far she was possessed. "Well?"

Fenrir nodded. "Sometimes yes. It depends on the condition of the heart and the connection to the element. A fear or a love of it can let the element take over if the person isn't an elementist."

Kokoro sat on the floor, scratching Fenrir behind the ears. "Can you do something for me? As a favor?"

"Anything that Little Miss desires I must obey." Fenrir stood up, stretching.

Kokoro laughed at this, he was lazy today. "Whatever, you don't have to do it. I just want you to keep an eye on Sora's little sister Sasami. When I was with her... she felt like an element." Fenrir sat down and tilted his head. "Yeah... it might be because I'm tired, but a coink-i-dink like this is even bizarre for me."

"I will try my best Little Miss." Fenrir said.

Kokoro gave Fenrir a hug. "Thank you." She gave him another scratch behind the ears and under the chin, then the blue and white wolf vanished into dust. Kokoro went back to the bed and set it, then got into the pajama pants and tank top top of moons and stars and lay on the bed. "There is no way... that an element can be here before I come... and in relation to Sora... can there?"

* * *

Momo and Daniel were sitting together in Laura's new bakery. She had the moogles from town build her a little place off to the side in First District, in the corner between the World Door and the restaurant of moogle candles. Inside it always smelled of backed good and the mints that she specialized in. Laura, in her chef outfit and cap, brought in a tray of chocolate chip cookies and started to place them in the racks for selling. Her business made a good profit but Momo and Daniel moping there wasn't improving business. "Are you guys-" 

"We're fine." Both said, then took a deep breath.

Momo lay her head down on the counter, sitting on a high stool and the Reiki laying against the counter below her. "Kokoro and Sora have been gone for only two days, but things just seem so... boring."

"Yeah, that's right." Daniel also lay his head on the counter, looking down at the cookies and cakes underneath. "So... we're just going to stay here."

Momo nodded. "Not to mention that Mark and Skarwind are always off on their own training each other, I try to join them but it's like they're in their own little world."

Daniel nodded in agreement.

Laura took two cookies off of the tray and gave one to each. "It's on me." She said. Momo and Daniel took their cookies and ate them, then started to mope again. "You guys have to do something!"

"I guess we can look for something fun to do... until Sora and Kokoro get back." Momo got up, putting Reiki on her back, and started out of the bakery. Daniel got up slowly, picked up his staff, and followed her. Both walked around all of Traverse Town talking about little things, then came back to First and sat on the steps. "This is really boring..."

"I got it!" Daniel said out of the blue. Momo looked at him and wanted to know. "Why don't we ask for a Gummi and fly somewhere? Huh? How does that sound?"

Momo started to pout in her hands again. "You know now to drive one?" He shook his head. "Then there is the answer." Again both let their head rest in their hands. After a few minutes of silence between the two Momo got a call. When everyone got back from Hallow Bastion King Mickey got everyone phones, fitting them the best with the features, and put everyone on speed dial. Her pink phone on her side was ringing. It was a small one that slid open and closed. Momo opened it and looked at the picture screen, on it was a cherry blossom tree and in dark pink words 'DONALD'. She tapped the receive button and put it to her ear. "Yeah?" A few words, most non understandable. "What!" Momo shot up, standing with excitement. "Yeah, we're on our way!" She stopped the call and hit the number for Mark. After a few rings he picked up. "Mark, this is Momo. We have a mission that we have to do, stat. Get Skarwind and supply up, we have to get a Royalty." A few words that Daniel couldn't understand from the distance of sitting to standing. "No no, just us. We're going to protect the Royalty without Kokoro or Sora. We can do it! Just get Skarwind and yourself to First District as quick as you can, then Donald will come and pick us up. Hurry up and don't be late!" She hung up, putting the phone back on her side. She then helped Daniel up and gave him a hug. "We have a mission! Something to do!" Momo then gave Daniel a quick peck on the lips and ran off to the item shop. Daniel just watched as she went inside. Something that he would never get used to, her sudden changes in attitude. But then again, that was a perk that he really liked about her.

* * *

Kokoro walked downstairs, Sasami was on the couch with Pau, her doll, in her arms. She was watching the news, the weather to be exact. Clear pleasant day. Kokoro then waved hello, getting no wave in return, and walked into the dining room. "Morning." She walked in, looking around. Sora was at the table, falling asleep, while Izumi came in with two plates of eggs and bacon. "Hello there Mrs. Izumi." 

"Why hello Kokoro, you seem chipery this morning." His mother said. "Sasami, breakfast!" The little girl came running over, not turning off the television, and moved Kokoro to the side so she could sit next to Sora. He gave one more yawn and started to pick at his food. "Sora, did you sleep last night?"

"Yeah..." Sora started to eat. Kokoro took a seat opposite of Sora, where Kairi was the night before, and looked at them. Sasami was playing with her food but still eating it. Izumi then came in with another plate, one for Kokoro. Sasami then turned to her mother and tugged her shirt, no later spelling something with her hand. Kokoro started to laugh, she learned the basic twenty six letters and understood what she said. "Sami!" He yelled out. Sasami spelt diary out, meaning that Sora had one. "I don't have one!"

"Aww... come on Sora." Kokoro looked at Sasami. Then she spelt something at a normal pace. N-I-C-E -O-N-E. Sasami laughed, then started to eat her food again. Kokoro started breakfast, she never tasted anything like it. "Hmm... this is great!"

Izumi laughed. "Oh, thank you. You know this is Sora's favorite? He can't have seafood. He's slightly allergic to it."

"Mom!" Sora started to get embarrassed again.

Kokoro laughed, then spoke. "I'm allergic too, so I guess it's a good thing." The conversation the rest of the morning was a peaceful one, a good way to start a day when Sasami's doctor was supposed to come.

* * *

_**YEAH! More more more more more! Oh, and I am allergic to seafood in real life. XD I told you that Kokoro is based off of me, looks and all. Oh yeah... and her real name. XD The last name sure is a doozy isn't it? That's mine (points to self)**_

_**hope you enjoyed, updates coming soon!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**whee whee! More more! I'm a bit hyper, can't you tell? Okay... here is the next chapter of "Kokoro". I don't really have much else to say. XD Please read, review and enjoy chapter 37!**_

* * *

Kokoro and Sora lay on the beach of the other island. Everyone else was in school so the island was empty. She sat up, looking out to sea, then down at him. "Hey Sora... what type of doctor does Sasami see?" 

"Sami?" Sora looked up at her, then closed his eyes again. This was relaxing. "He's the family doctor. He thinks that the hurricane one year ago caused her to go mute. He's trying to get her to talk again, and so she tries once a month."

Kokoro stared out to sea again and again back down to him. "Has it... ever worked before?"

Sora was silent. He then got up to leave the conversation.

She got up as well, running to catch up to him. "Sorry I asked! Forget it." Kokoro smiled but Sora just stopped walking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He smiled at her, the smile that meant that nothing was alright. "Don't worry about it. Let's do something fun today, what do you think?"

Kokoro nodded and smiled, both then started to venture around the island for something fun to do, which wasn't hard to find.

* * *

The new world was one that Momo and Daniel knew exceptionally well. She was so happy to be walking into a town like it, a feudal era Japan town, from the show Inuyasha. Donald gave them the run through. Aki and Riku were sited here talking with the demon Naraku. Also, Heartless had been popping up. Momo was in charge of the mission, let Aki and Riku take the Royalty but make sure that the Archangel wasn't captured. It was the mission plan for all of the tasks now, knowing that only Aki and Riku could posses the Royalty because they themselves were Royalties. Momo, Daniel, and Skarwind were in attire that fit the era, but Mark was still in his State Alchemist attire. Remembering that Kagome walked around in a school uniform, it wasn't a strange thing. Also, Skarwind still wore his dragoon armor, making him look like a trained demon slayer. Momo led the group down the road to a hut, the place where they were to meet the team that was already after Naraku. Inuyasha and the gang. 

Momo pushed the bamboo paper like door aside, going in. Inside Inuyasha was sitting in a corner while Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo sat in one group in the middle of the small hut. "Hello, you must be Momo." Kagome introduced everyone.

Momo did the same, as soon as everyone got inside. "So then, how long have you guys been after Naraku?" Momo asked, she wanted to know the aboutness of where in story line they might be, if in any.

"Well, we just lost him to the mountains to the north. There used to be a sacred barrier there but now it's vanished." Kagome summed up.

Miroku nodded. "Ever sense then black demons have been appearing and stealing the hearts of innocent people."

"I see..." Momo sat down, placing Reiki to the side. Sango saw this and Momo noticed, then gave a slight bow. "Sorry if I mimicked you, I just like it a lot that's all."

Sango laughed. "That's fine. It's not like I own the rights to it." Momo looked back up, everyone was sitting down and getting to know each other.

Momo turned to her group, then at Kagome. "I guess we can start as soon as possible. We have many supplies and know about where Naraku could be. Plus, we have to beat Aki to the Archangel."

"Yeah, Donald told us about that too." Kagome told them everything they knew. "That's about it right?"

Momo nodded. "Yeah. When the Royalty is taken then the Archangel is revealed. We have to protect that person with our lives." She stopped talking when Miroku came up, taking her hands into his. "Uhh..."

"This is going to be a dangerous mission. May I ask one thing? May you be the bearer of my children?" Miroku asked with a smile. Sango and Momo both took up their giant boomerangs and hit him on top of the head. He held his hands together, two bumps on top of his head.

Momo and Sango started to laugh, this was going to be one fun adventure. Everyone went over the plans one more time, then started to the mountain where Naraku was supposed to be hiding.

* * *

Kokoro was out on the island where Sora always dueled Riku, sitting on the tree. Sora came running across the bridge, going around the tree and looking up at her. "So then... now what?" He laughed. "Please, no more chasing each other." 

"No way!" Kokoro laughed, she then jumped down. "I think that's enough chasing for one day." She looked out to the sunset. They had spent the entire day there and it only felt like a few hours. No one else had come to the island, it must have been a busy day in school. She turned back to Sora, who seemed to have an idea. "What do you want to do?"

"hmm..." He went to the edge of the small island, then turned to Kokoro. "We haven't gone swimming yet." Sora waved to her, then jumped into the water.

Kokoro went to the edge, on hands and knees and looking down. "I have to warn you, I'm not the best at swimming. At Hallow Bastion I never went under water, not unless I was the mermaid." Sora looked up at her, keeping afloat with his hands and feet. "I can't go under very well."

"I'll teach you." Sora yelled back up. Kokoro examined the distance, then took off her boots. Not having a jacket to take care of she slid down the side into the water. When Kokoro made the final plunge in the plugged her nose, then came back up.

Sora started to laugh. "See?" Kokoro started to swim to shore, but Sora went under and swam in front of her, popping up and making her stop. "Sora!"

"Give it a try." Sora took her hands so she couldn't plug her nose. "Just hold your breath and go under." Kokoro looked down into the water, then shook her head. "Why not?"

She finally gave in. "Okay, but just once okay?" He nodded.

"On my count." Sora started. Kokoro took a deep breath, preparing for the dive. "One... two..." She looked up at him. "Three!" Both took a deep breath and went under water. Kokoro had her eyes closed and Sora was making all kinds of faces at her. She then opened her eyes and saw a face, he looked like a dead man, then she swam to the surface. After a big breath (and a little coughing) Kokoro started to swim to land again. Sora came up as well, swimming next to her with a back stroke. "Hey, sorry about the faces."

"It's not that... something doesn't feel right." Kokoro stopped swimming when Kairi came running over. Sora and Kokoro both looked at Kairi, still in school uniform, came to the edge of the water. "Oh no..." She glanced at Sora and both swam to shore.

Kairi was frantic, she started to yell out to him even before he got to shore. "Sora, it's Sasami! Something went wrong!" Sora was now at shore, walking up to her. He was also pale. Kokoro came up to shore, squeezing out the water in her tank top. "When the doctor came he did the same talk tests... but the part when he makes her remember that day-" Sora didn't want for anymore. He ran to his canoe and started to the main island.

Kokoro and Kairi watched as he left, then she looked at the school girl. "What happened?"

Kairi turned back to Kokoro. "She won't wake up... she passed out and now she won't wake up..." She started to cry. Kokoro looked back at Sora, he was very close to the residential area now. She went and got her boots, then ran to Kairi's canoe and both rowed to shore.

* * *

Sora, mostly dry now, ran into his house and to Sasami's room. She was on the bed, sleeping with the doll in her hands. Izumi was sitting next to the bed, she only looked up when Sora came in. "Sami... Sami!" He went up to the bed, trying to wake her. "Sami, Sami wake up!" 

"We don't know what's wrong honey..." Izumi stood up, hugging her son. "Sora..."

He just stared at her, torture in his eyes. "It's my fault..."

"No it's not." Izumi turned him around. Sora was never looking at her face, just down. Izumi knew he would take it hard. "It's not your fault. The doctor said that the memories could have caused her to-"

"I should have been here with her!" Sora yelled. Kairi and Kokoro ran in at this, they were at the top of the stairs but heard Sora like he was next to them. "I should have stayed by her side, then this might not have happened."

"Sora it's-" Izumi started again but Sora just ran out of that room and into his, slamming the door behind him. Kairi and Kokoro cringed at this while Izumi came out of Sasami's room, closing the door gently behind her. She found Kairi and Kokoro standing there like phantoms. Izumi also looked like her life was being drained, so much had fallen onto this family. "Hello, I'm sorry that your stay isn't very nice... it shouldn't have to be this way."

Kokoro shook her head. "It's fine, don't worry about it." She looked at Sora's door, no movement. Not even the light went on. "Will he be okay?"

Izumi looked at the door as well and finally broke into tears. Kairi ran to her and escorted her down to the dining room, her stress was over the top. Kokoro looked at Sora's room again, then went downstairs to try and ease the pain.

* * *

_**GAH! This family goes through a LOT. Not only that, but DANG, this sure does ruin her little break now doesn't it? Looks like it wasn't a very good break after all. I hope you likied!**_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Even more. Thank goodness I can do these updates now. Once summer is over updating on stories and stuff is going to take an uber long time. Enjoy this while it lasts! Right now I'm just slowed down because I'm writing other fanfictions while editing and posting this one. Who ever said what would happen once I start college. XP_**

**_please read and enjoychapter 38 of "Kokoro"!_**

* * *

Kokoro had taken the plates inside. Kairi had made something quick to eat. Izumi ate some but also was having much needed rest on the couch. Kairi also had to go home, it was very late, so Kokoro stayed behind to clean up. When doing so she realized that Sora never came down to eat, he hadn't eaten in a while. She prepared him a plate, cleaned up the rest, and took it upstairs. Kokoro knocked first but there was no answer. "Sora? It's me Kokoro. I thought that-" Still nothing. "I'm coming in." Kokoro balanced the plate in one hand and opened the door, then took both hands to it and walked in. The room was dark, the only incoming light came from the hallway. Kokoro closed the door halfway, so again there was little light. She placed the food down on a dresser to the side but was more concerned about Sora. He was laying on the bed, facing the wall. "Sora-" 

"Go away..." Sora bit back. Kokoro thought about it but she was now ticked off.

Kokoro went up to the bed and turned him over, he now looked at her with eyes of the lost. "Listen to me! There is a way to make it better, your life doesn't suck like you think it does okay! You have to start looking for the bright side of things and-"

"It's my fault!" Sora yelled out to her. Kokoro stopped yelling at him, losing her rage quickly. "It's always my fault! If I never got that doll then she never would have lost it, Sami would still be speaking and Dad... Daddy would..." He chocked up a bit but just started to yell at her again. "It's always my fault!"

"No it's not!" Kokoro sat down on the bed, trying to calm him down. "It's not your fault, it's just the way things went."

Sora looked up at her, a lost child in despair. "But..."

"Sora... I think I know what's wrong with your sister, and why your dad vanished. It's the element..." She started. Sora didn't want to listen anymore and stood up but Kokoro just pulled him back down to the bed he was sitting on before. "When your dad left his heart was glowing right? And it was a strong one for a storm like that right? That's when Sami became mute? It makes sense, the element is living inside Sasami!"

"But... but..." Sora closed his eyes.

She knew it was a lot but she made him gaze up at her and open his eyes. "Sora, it's okay to cry."

Sora looked down and remembered about how life was before any of this, before he started having the strange dreams or the Keyblade, and broke down. He cried, the first time she had seen him ever cry. Kokoro put her hand on his shoulder, to help, but he went and hugged her. Kokoro was shocked at first but in turn hugged him back. He needed someone right now and she was the only one there. "It's okay... it wasn't your fault."

"Everyone I care for gets hurt... everyone..." Sora mumbled. Kokoro caressed his head and pet him, trying to calm down the nerves. "Everyone..."

"Hey hey hey." Kokoro lay her head on his. "How about me? What, you don't care about me?"

Sora looked up at her, tears still rolling his cheeks. "I..." He tried to hold it back but it didn't help. He wiped them away but Kokoro held his hands, stopping him. "I care about you a lot... that's what I'm scared of..."

"Sora..." Kokoro let go of his hands and he wiped his tears away. "You're scared... of hurting me?"

He looked at her, a tear falling from his eye. Kokoro stopped the roll, her hand on his cheek. Sora put his hand on hers, never taking his eyes off of her face. "Kokoro..."

"Hey, time out tiger." Kokoro took her hand back. "Isn't the girl supposed to be the crying one and the guy the seducer?"

Sora laughed, it was a free laugh with no limitations. Even though it was simple and short he felt a bit better. He didn't cry anymore but was still saddened. "The guy can cry too I guess..." He put his hands on Kokoro's shoulders. She looked down at them, then at him. "But..."

"...I'm sorry." Kokoro pushed his hands off and stood up, facing the door. He stared up at her, then back down to his bed. "I'm sorry... that I never confessed before." Sora stood up, taking in Kokoro. She looked up at him and smiled, then made the first move. Kokoro kissed Sora, passionately on the lips, and had no regrets. When it was over Sora and Kokoro just looked at each other, it felt like an eternal dream. "I guess... this means we're a couple huh?"

Sora laugh. "Yeah." They went forehead to forehead, standing in the dark room. "I guess so..."

Kokoro hugged Sora in return, putting her head against his chest and listening to his heart. It was racing, and this made her laugh. "Hey, you're stressed out over this?" She looked up at him, then started off to the door. "Don't worry about me. I'll make sure that nothing happens. We'll fix everything, together." Sora nodded and Kokoro left, closing the door behind her. Sora noticed his food but instead fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes, smiling.

* * *

Momo stopped at the foot of the mountain, they didn't have to go much further in. Ahead of them, only a few feet, was Naraku in his fur clothing with Aki and Riku on opposite sides. The night sky was covered with clouds, so the only light was very dim and morbid. Momo had Reiki ready, looking at the trio. "Aki!" 

"Great, you remember my name." Aki mocked, sword in hand and still in armor. Riku came up in front of her, his sword ready as well. "Right, this is yours."

Riku nodded. "Yeah, I get number fourteen, that was the deal for you to get number thirteen."

Momo threw Reiki at them, only to meet a barrier and for it to return to her hand. Mark took out some powder and created his lance, then stood ready next to Momo. Daniel was the last one, standing on the opposite side of Momo. Skarwind was behind the trio, his lance out and standing behind Momo, ready to start battle. "Is this the fourteenth Royalty?" Momo yelled over.

"And Archangel." Riku said, holding the sword at ready. "Now, let us do our job."

Naraku started to laugh. This really pissed off Inuyasha, who pulled out his Tetseiga and ran in front of the entire group. Momo got upset, he stood in her way, but he didn't care. "Naraku! What the hell are you doing here!"

"This truly is ironic." Naraku held the Shikkon Jewel, almost complete, in his hand. Aki walked back to him and took the jewel, she then slid it over her neck and it went inside. Naraku turned to her and nodded and she looked at Riku. "I believe that if this is right, you are my partner."

"Why would I partner up with a bastard like you?" Inuyasha yelled out again. Kagome now stood next to him with her arrows ready and Sango came up on his other side. Momo and the group were pushed to the back. Skarwind never moved, he knew what he was doing, but Mark and Momo joined the line of fighters. Shippo jumped on Daniel's head, they were going to work together.

Naraku let the fur fall off, wearing a dark blue and purple robe under that. He closed his eyes, an evil grin on his lips, as Riku let his right hand glow. No later he drove his hand into Naraku, the Royalty was him. Momo stood her ground as Skarwind did his jump tactic, landing behind Naraku. He tried to pull Riku's hand out, but it didn't work. Once Skarwind got close to the hand he was repelled by a strong gust of wind, making him collide with the side of the mountain. The gem was removed and Naraku started to vanish. "Now... reveal yourself, Archangel." He vanished and Inuyasha dropped his sword. It turned back to the normal old kitana and he held his head.

Momo took notice of his back, he was the Archangel. "Well, at least he can defend himself." She threw her Reiki at Aki, who was running at Inuyasha to capture and keep him. Mark came running behind Reiki, ready to start battle. Aki used her wind power to push Reiki to the side, then held up her sword and parried Mark. Around came another weapon, Hiraikotsu, from the opposite direction. Riku came by this time and used his new darkness powers to knock it away. He didn't look out for the incoming spirit charged arrow. Riku moved to the side, just in time, and started back on the run. Miroku and Daniel were going to check on Skarwind, who was out cold, while everyone else defended Inuyasha. This was the moment that Momo had to prove that she could help Kokoro no matter what, and she didn't want to mess it up.

* * *

Kokoro lay on her bed, still in her normal island clothing and looking up at the ceiling. She never stopped smiling. Whenever Kokoro tried to fall asleep, closing her eyes, she remember that just a few hours ago she was in Sora's room. She giggled, nothing ever worked out this perfectly before. She pulled the sheets over her head, turning to the side. Was Sora thinking the same thing? The door opened, Kokoro looked and found Sasami standing there, doll in hand. "Hey, you're up!" She got up and went to the girl, who just glared at Kokoro with disgust. "What's wrong?" She started to use sign language, Sasami only listened to her when she did that, but the girl was knocked back by a gust of wind. Kokoro went into the bed, pushing it against the wall and creating a loud sound. Sasami slowly started to come over to Kokoro as she tried to shake off the dizziness. Kokoro stared up at Sasami and stood, she then was ready to summon Fenrir. When Kokoro took off the glove and snapped her fingers the sign didn't even glow, Sasami was now the full element. Another gust of wind, Kokoro shielded her face to block it. It was too strong and made her loose her footing, Kokoro was thrown through the window behind her. She started to fall but was grabbed by another. "Sora!" She called out. 

He gave a grin snd pulled her up. Sora made sure that Kokoro wasn't hurt, then looked at the little girl. "Sasami..."

"So...ra..." Sasami started. "Are you going to help her or me? Choose Sora..."

He looked at Kokoro, she already had off the other glove and was ready to try Leviathan out, but he then stood and started to walk to Sasami. "Sami... this isn't you. It's the element that's-"

"No!" She yelled. Sasami closed her eyes, then opened them again with anger. Her eyes a wild green. "You are going to choose her? I am Sasami, I am her!"

Sora kept looking at the girl, then went to his knees and tried to hold her. She just pushed back, then started to levitate. "Sami!"

The girl gave a cold stair to Kokoro, then vanished. Sora stared at where she was, then went back to Kokoro. The girl had already slipped on her shoes and jewelry (she now only had the necklace and bracelets) but never put back on the gloves. Kokoro and Sora then ran out, they knew where she would be going. The one place that Sami loved was the one place that Kokoro loved, the hiding place on the other island.

* * *

**_FINALLY! Sora and Kokoro and FINALLY a couple! It took... what? Uhh... THIRTY EIGHT CHAPTERS to get to finally tell each other? Oh well, at least it finally happened right? I love that scene... it's so touching. And then Sami? O.o she's a freaky girl now._**

**_I hope you enjoyed, I'll post more whenever I can. Talk laters!_**


	39. Chapter 39

_**okay, just one chapter this time. Sorry guys T.T I'm busy again in RL, I'm having family come over and all so the editing is going to take a while longer (must...steal...computer...from...family) so yeah. I really hope that you enjoy chapter 39 of "Kokoro" and please review. Thank you!**_

* * *

Mark was knocked to the side, running into Daniel, and both landing on the floor. Aki didn't seem human anymore, the new gem had given her speed and power. Momo swung down, battle cry and all, to Aki. The girl just used her sword again to parry, then put her hand to Momo's gut and created an orb of darkness. She hurled Momo in the opposite direction of Daniel, making her hit the mountain. Skarwind was up again. Right when Momo landed he ran off to try and stop Aki. The girl turned around and held out her hand, palm to him. The lance stopped before it hit her, she then swung her sword up and created a cut in the wind, leaving a gash in his arm. 

Shippo was with Kagome, him standing behind her as she aimed for an arrow shot. Inuyasha was up already, making sure that Riku never got him. The half demon tried to use the wind scar but Riku had no demonic aura. It was dark, but nothing demonic about it. Instead he ran ahead with his sword. Riku was going use the opportunity to take the dog demon but Sango threw Hiraikotsu again, making Riku change his plans. He hit the wooden object again, this time getting it stuck into the mountain side. Sango pulled out her sword in less than a second and was ready to defend Inuyasha with her life. Kagome finally had a good shot and took advantage of it. She fired the powered arrow at Riku, who barely dodged it. He looked at his shoulder plate, a deep scratch there but no flesh was harmed. After a short grin he started again to Inuyasha. Once he had the Archangel he could get closer to finishing the mission, and making sure that Aki was safe.

* * *

Sora and Kokoro both got to the island but it was intense. The winds were strong and blowing sand everywhere. Kokoro had to shield her face but both did get to the secret hiding place. Kokoro was about to go in and check but Sora seemed frozen. "Sora?" She turned around and saw what it was, his worst nightmare. Sora was pale and seemed like he was witnessing the devil himself. Kokoro grabbed Sora's hand and took him into the hiding place. Once inside the large dome area she sat him down. It was safe here, the tornado couldn't come in here. Sora sat down, breathing fast and keeping his eyes closed. Kokoro covered his ears so he couldn't hear the howls from above, the monster of the cave was fierce now. Sora put his hands over hers, still with eyes closed. Kokoro looked back to the entrance, Sasami was out there and the element was using her. If this kept up then Sasami's body would die. She had decided, Kokoro knew what was more important. "Sora." Kokoro took off her hands and hugged Sora. "Don't be scared, you're safe here." 

"It came back... that's the same one from one year ago..." Sora whispered into her ear. The last piece of evidence that proved Kokoro's point. "Did... did the element kill my dad?"

Kokoro let him lean against the wall, looking at him. "I'm going to find out." She got up but Sora took her hand. She looked down at him and knelt in front of him, letting his hand slip off. "I told you I'ld be fine, I can take care of myself."

"But... but..." Sora started.

Kokoro put her hand over his mouth, then took it away and gave him a kiss. "Believe in me." She winked, then went back outside. Sora watched as she ran out, not knowing if he'ld see her again.

* * *

Momo gave a cry of pain, her hands bloody and on the blade that went into her arm. Momo was laying on the ground, Aki had won the fight. Momo was trying to get the sword out, but Aki was purposely digging it deeper and deeper, slowly and painfully. Daniel got enough strength to stand, then ran at Aki in an angry rage. Aki didn't know he would do this, she was hit by his pole on the cheek. She let go of the sword and moved to the side, rubbing her cheek, while Daniel threw his staff to the side and pulled the sword out. He then went to his knees to check on Momo. "You okay..." 

Momo nodded and shifted her eyes over at the others. Everyone was on the ground, beat from the tough fight. The only one slightly standing was Inuyasha, keeping his balance with Tetseiga. Riku came up to him and looked down with evil intent, then knocked over the weapon. Inuyasha fell to his side, exhausted, and gave in. He closed his eyes and Riku injected something through his neck. No later Riku let the sword vanish and put Inuyasha on his back. "Aki."

"Right." She looked one more time at everyone, then walked over to Riku and vanished. Momo watched as the last traces of them left then cursed out loud and punched the ground with her good hand. They had lost a Royalty and they needed to explain it to Kokoro.

Momo cursed out loud again and Daniel tried to calm her. "No! We have to get the next one right! We have to train harder!" She yelled at everyone. One by one they started to get up, but Momo was first to her feet. "We have to get better, we have to beat Aki, we have to do this right! We can do it as a team, or without one. We can do it without Kokoro!"

"It's not a race." Sango walked up to Momo, gently putting her hand on the young girl's back. "I'll help you, maybe you just need some more help."

Momo nodded and turned to the others, even Shippo was hurt in this recent battle. "Yeah, you guys can join us I think."

"I think I'm going to stay behind here. Protect this world until Sora comes and locks the door." Kagome said, still on her knees. Miroku nodded, he was going to stay as well. Sango still wanted to come and Momo was happy about this. They told Shippo to stay, then called Donald to come and pick them up.

Donald asked if the Archangel was in good hands. "..." Momo was silent on the phone, then said one thing. "Mission failed." She hung up and looked down, then put the phone back on her side.

* * *

Kokoro came out of the hideout, looking at the twister on the beach. She then turned back at the entrance. When Kokoro looked back at the storm Sasami stood there, holding the doll. "Sasami?" 

"Is she that important?" Sasami asked, colder then before. Her eyes were still the deep green. "Am I not important?"

Kokoro walked up to the girl, kneeling down in front of her. She then held back the little girl's hair from getting into her face. "Sora cares about you more then anyone else. He wants Sasami back, his little Sami."

The girl gazed down at Kokoro, then closed her eyes. "Will you come with me?"

"Come with you?" Kokoro asked, she had to look away quickly because of the sand getting in her face, but when she looked again Sasami was holding Pau in front of her. "What do you mean?"

She hugged the doll again, rocking back and forth. "Like Daddy did." Kokoro knew what she wanted her to do, to join her in the element. "Well?"

"I... a human dies from that Sasami." Kokoro stood up again, shaking her head. "You can't do that."

"Daddy did. He held me and stayed with me, then he fell asleep." The girl stopped rocking and looked up at Kokoro. "When he fell asleep I came to Sasami. She was nice, she lets me play with Sora."

Kokoro was getting annoyed. "You can't toy with people's lives!" The girl started to cry, the storm getting stronger. "Listen... I'll go with you okay? Just give Sasami back." She knelt in front of the girl again, making her look. "Okay?"

Sasami smiled. "Okay." The girl kept standing but Sasami fell to her knees. She was weak, but got up quickly, doll in hand, and looked at Kokoro. "Koko-" She noticed she could talk. "Sora-kun... where is Sora-kun?"

"Inside." Kokoro nodded to the cave. "He's waiting for you. Make sure to say hello."

Sasami gave Kokoro a hug and ran into the cave, then Kokoro stood up and looked at the cave. "Okay! Let's go!" The element said. Kokoro turned back to the girl. She now wore a simple white dress like the others, her hair not moving in the harsh winds. She had long black hair like the others, the bangs cut perfectly to her eyes, but her eyes were the deep green. With her pale hand, her skin being very pale, she took Kokoro's hand. "Let's get going."

"Right..." Kokoro glanced one more time to the cave. "I'm sorry Sora..." She closed her eyes and started to walk with the element, she knew that a human couldn't live for long in there, but Sora needed to see Sasami smiling again and hear her voice once more.

* * *

Sora sat in the cave, hugging his knees and trying to keep the sounds out. He never knew he could be so scared of something that would never reach him. Sora hid his head, trying to forget about it. He looked up with a small hand touched his elbow. Sora looked and found Sasami. "Sa...sami?" 

She took the doll, she was going to make it move again, but instead she put it down and smiled. "Hello Sora."

"Sami!" He let his fears move to the side and hugged her. "Sami, you spoke! You talked just now."

She started to laugh, the sound playful and warming. "Sora, you're hugging me too tight." She said in her childish voice. He let her go and searched for the other one he was waiting for. "Are you looking for Kokoro?" He looked back at her, nodding. "She went with that other girl."

"Other... girl?" Sora wanted to know. "What other girl?"

Sasami sat down next to him, hugging Pau. "The lonely one. She didn't want to be alone anymore so she had Kokoro come along. They're going to Daddy now."

"What!" Sora got up but remembered that the tornado might still be out there. He tried to summon his Kingdom Key, it didn't come. The element was still out there.

Sasami looked up at him and hugged the doll. "Kokoro just wanted everyone to be happy." Sora stared down for an answer. "That girl was always lonely, that's why Daddy left too. She just wanted someone to be with."

"But..." Sora knelt down in front of Sasami. "Sami, listen to me, what did they say? Do you remember?"

Sasami nodded. "Yeah. Kokoro said she would go with the girl if I came back here. She agreed so here I am." Sora looked down, this wasn't good news. "Why not go too?"

He looked up but no answer came out. Instead he just sat back and thought it out, then started to explain. "When she takes someone, like she took Dad, they don't come back."

"Then get her before she leaves!" Sasami yelled. Sora never heard her like this his entire life. "Kokoro doesn't want anyone to be lonely, she was very lonely." Sora agreed. He told Sasami to stay put and ran outside. Even with his fear flowing through his bloodstream his want to protect Kokoro was even more powering. Sora looked around, the twister was gone. It was still very windy, making Sora having to block the oncoming sand and dust, but otherwise it was just a cloudy windy night.

Sora ran down to the beach, Kokoro was nowhere to be seen. "Kokoro!" He yelled out. He stopped shielding himself and cupped his hands, hoping to make himself louder. "Kokoro! Kokoro!" He kept yelling. "Kokoro!"

* * *

_**yeah, sort of ending you on a bad note. I mean, Kokoro left and now Sora is screaming for her to come back. That's pretty sad. T.T**_

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter 39! I'll update more as soon as I can!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**_sorry about the one chapter deal before. XP That must have bit hard huh? Sorry again. Anywho, here is chapter 40 of "Kokoro". Thanks for reading this! I wanted to know how the public eye would take such a strange story._**

* * *

Kokoro was laying in a meadow, her wings out and her eyes closed. The gentle breeze brushed her face, then she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Kokoro opened her eyes to find the girl there. "Hello." 

"Hi." Kokoro sat up, her wings out behind her and laying over the flowers and grass. She then examined her attire, she still wore shorts and tank top. "So, you never told me your name."

"You never told me yours." The little girl joked. Both laughed. "I'm Hotaru."

Kokoro smiled and nodded, she knew it had to be a character that she created. "I'm Kokoro."

Hotaru started to laugh, then pulled on Kokoro's hand. "You have to meet my sisters, they'll be very happy to see you! And Daddy, he'll be very happy to see you too."

Kokoro got up, feeling very fatigued and powerless. She then stopped the girl and picked her up. "Why not take a short cut?" Kokoro spread her wings and shot up to the sky. Hotaru started to laugh with delight as Kokoro smiled, the girl was very happy. Hotaru pointed down to a tree, the only tree in the entire meadow, and both landed. Kokoro let Hotaru down first, then let her wings drop down again and dragged her feet following. Hotaru ran under the tree to two other girls, the other two elements, and a man sitting with them. The girls looked up and saw Kokoro, no later running to her and giving a grand big hug. "Hi."

"Why did you come here?" The first girl asked. She was the element of water, her eyes blue and hair black. Ayame was her name if Kokoro's memory was correct. "Shouldn't you be finding our sisters?"

Kokoro nodded, then went to her knees. She didn't want them to know that she was feeling weak but she also wanted some rest. "I decided to come stay with Hotaru a bit, she seemed lonely." Kokoro then noticed the other girl, the owner of Fenrir most likely. "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

The earth element smiled. "Rayne."

"Rayne. I'll remember that." Kokoro laughed. She stopped when the tiredness took over. Kokoro fell to her hands, feeling like she couldn't breath. The man helped Kokoro to a sit, she then looked at him and remembered the pictures. "You... you're Sora's..."

He nodded, his blonde hair still very short and his eyes the dark ocean blue. "You shouldn't be here." The man tried to help Kokoro to a stand. "Why are you here?"

"Sora wanted Sasami back, he blamed your death on himself. He needed Sasami back." Kokoro put her hand on her chest, the breathing was becoming harder and harder. "Do I have to die?"

The man nodded. "Yes. I decided to stay here with the girls and to protect Sora. I can do more here then down there." He said, Kokoro stared at him in question. "I had met Hotaru before that night, one year ago. I agreed to all of this but when she needed me... I had to go."

"But Sora..." Kokoro started.

Sora's dad started to laugh. "He's strong, I bet he's going to be over it now that Sasami is back to normal." Kokoro smiled but both heard something. The girls all stood around them as the voice came. It was Sora, he was calling out for Kokoro. "Told you. He wants you back."

Kokoro glanced down at the elements, then nodded. "But I promised-"

"Go back to him..." Hotaru said. The little girl walked up to Kokoro, gently tugging on her arm so that Kokoro knelt down again. "I shouldn't have made you come. I'm sorry that I took Sasami too..."

"It's okay." Kokoro smiled. "You were lonely, it's all right."

Hotaru smiled, then looked back at the girls. The other two, little Rayne and Ayame, shook their heads. Hotaru turned back to Kokoro and put her hands on Kokoro's upper arm. "This way I can always stay with you." The girl started to glow green, then the light went to Kokoro's arm. When she removed her hands the symbol for wind was imprinted into her arm. "Now go back to him."

Kokoro smiled, then it vanished. "But... I've been here so long..."

"You might die before you make it back." His father finished. He helped Kokoro stand again, then gave the quirky smile that Sora inherited. "Go back, he cares too much to give you up. He's just like me, that calling means that he really loves you."

Kokoro started to blush, then felt the worse of the fatigue. She started to fall back, her hand out for someone to grab. Sora's father nodded with a sure smile and she just closed her eyes. The meadow vanished as she fell through the ground, it shattering around her. Then, her entire world fell back as death.

* * *

"Kokoro!" Sora yelled out once more. A shimmer of light came in the dark sky. He looked up and saw the angel falling from grace. Her wings had shattered into feathers that were easily blown away as she fell down to her death. "No... Kokoro!" He yelled out to her, Kokoro just kept falling. Sora started to run to her, to the rim of the beach. When he got to the water he jumped into the air, the wings of the Archangel forming on his back. Sora went up and caught her in his arms, then came back down to the sandy beach. His wings vanished and the feathers floated around, the winds died down to a calm breeze. Sora looked all over her body as he lay her down a bit. Cuts and scrapes from the cyclone went all over her body. Her legs, arms, everything had cuts and bruises. He then noticed the mark on her arm, she had attained the element of wind. Sora held her torso up, like he did Kairi when they were in Hallow Bastion, and started to gentle shake her shoulder. "Kokoro, hey c'mon... wake up." Nothing. Sora tried again. "Kokoro... Kokoro open your eyes." Still nothing. He looked down at her hands, the palms were up. He saw the cut in her left palm, the only cut that wasn't created from this past event. Again Sora examined her face, she looked like she was in a dead sleep. "Kokoro... Kokoro Kokoro!" Again he shook her a bit but Kokoro never woke up. "No... Kokoro! Don't do this!" Sora put his hand on her cheek, no reaction. He shook his head, this shouldn't be happening. "Wake up... wake up! Open your eyes Kokoro!" He almost yelled at her. Nothing. "Don't do this... just please... open your eyes..." Sora whispered to her. When nothing happened Sora hugged her close. "No, I won't let this happen! I won't loose you like I lost Dad!" He yelled out. Sora lowered her a bit, still looking at her face, frozen in sleep. "No... no..." Sora closed his eyes, one single tear falling. It rolled down his face, then fell onto her chest. Sora never looked but Kokoro's hand twitched. "please..." He mumbled. "Kokoro... I love you... I can't lose you..." 

Kokoro opened her eyes, she had heard the last part of that. She lifted her hand with what ever strength she had left, making Sora open his eyes and gaze at her. Kokoro put her hand on his cheek, making him smile. "Hey... stop it... crybaby..."

Sora laughed a bit, holding back his sadness. "Then stop scaring me like this." Both laughed but Kokoro let her hand fall. Sora caught it and gently lowered it to the ground, then looked at her. "Let me heal you up before we got back home okay?" She nodded, closing her eyes. Sora lifted her in his arms and headed over to the beach house only a few steps away, it was close and a good place to stay in case it rained. Before going in Sora called out to Sasami, who ran out of the secret place. She moved her blonde hair out of the way and ran up to Sora, entering with them.

* * *

Momo, healed up by Donald's magic, walked into the main island in Destiny Islands. She had come only with Mark. He worked with them the longest and knew that his insight into the situation would help out. Plus, Mark (out of the fighters) was one of the best. While Skarwind did know how to fight better Mark had more possibilities with his alchemy. They entered and found Sora's house, given the directions from Donald. Momo knocked on the door then looked up to Mark. Izumi came to answer but she thought it was someone different. "Sora, you-" She stopped talking when she realized it wasn't him. "I'm sorry." 

"We're looking for Sora too... do you know where he is?" Momo asked.

The woman shook her head. "He's been missing sense last night. So has that nice girl... Kokoro was her name." Mark took a step forward, he wanted information. "When I went to check on them her room was a wreck... and then Kairi comes and tells me that Sasami didn't go to class today. What am I to do?"

Momo and Mark looked at each other, then back at the door when it opened more and a man came to it, he looked like the mayor. "Izumi."

"It's not him..." She turned to him. He seemed like a fit man, being tall and having a somewhat large beard. Izumi started to walk back into the house, the man taking the door.

He was about to close it but Mark held it open with his hand. "We really need to speak with Sora and Kokoro."

"So do we." The man said. He looked back inside, then walked out and closed the door behind him. "My Kairi is out at school now, she doesn't know. I hope that she never has to find out that Sora is missing. She just called and told me that Sasami never showed up for class, Kairi always walked her to class. I told Kairi that Sasami was still sleeping, that's a long story, and so-" Momo and Mark were getting bored. "She's gone too. No one knows where they are."

"May I ask who you are?" Momo inquired. She had never seen this character in the games and he claimed that Kairi was his.

The man cleared his throat and shook her hand with power. "I am Mayor Kakemono of the Destiny Islands."

"Nice to meet you." Momo said, when she got her hand back she tried to ease the pain of her fingers feeling crushed. "So, you have no idea where they are?"

The man shook his head. "No, I know that Sora's boat is missing but we checked the island and it wasn't there either. We think that storm last night washed it away."

"Storm?" Mark asked, crossing his arms. "What type of storm?"

Mr. Kakemono shrugged his shoulders. "It was pretty rough, heard that some water spouts came out but no tornadoes landed. Just one of those bad nights. Scary thing is that the weather was really nice."

Momo and Mark looked at each other, could it have been what they thought? Momo pulled out her phone and called Kokoro's. Everyone heard the ringing, it was upstairs. Momo stopped the call frowning while Mark tried on his to call Sora. It was off, but could still be found with the GPS that Donald added. Mark and Momo looked at each other, then ran out to the docks. "Thank you!" Momo yelled back to the mayor. He waved to the kids then went back inside to Izumi, who was horror struck with the turn of events.

* * *

**_okay then! What did you think? I think that chapter went pretty well. Okay then! I hope you enjoyed! I'll update ASAP!_**


	41. Chapter 41

**_here is the last update for today. I am happy that people are enjoying this. A lot of people are actually reading all the way to chapter 40 or so... that means that they have to like it. XD If not I would think they gave up at chapter ten or so. (heh heh heh...) so thank you all for keeping up with Kokoro's adventures! Here is chapter 41 of "Kokoro" so please enjoy!_**

* * *

Kokoro moaned and opened her eyes. There was no more pain and the cuts were gone. She sat up and looked around her, they were inside the seaside shack on the beach closest to the secret place. Kokoro remembered everything that happened the night before and was looking around the room for Sora and Sasami. The girl was gone, same as the doll, but Sora slept only a foot away, laying on the ground on his side and looking very tired. Kokoro came up to him and gently shook his shoulder, making him wake up and turn a bit to her. "Morning, are you feeling better?" Sora sat up, yawning.

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks. How many cure spells did you use?"

Sora leaned against the wall, then put up his hands. "Eight, eight cure spells to get you back to normal."

"Ouch, sorry." Kokoro sat next to him, leaning against the wall. "Sorry for worrying you."

"Naw." Sora put his hands down and let his head lean against the wall, closing his eyes. "I deserved it, I kept crying like a baby these past few days, I really messed up your break."

"No way!" Kokoro leaned on him, laughing. "This has been great! Drama, suspense, horror, fantasy, ro-" She covered her mouth and looked up at him. Sora had one eye open and staring down at her. "I can say it! Romance and adventure and-"

Sora opened both eyes and glomped Kokoro, almost knocking her over and making her laugh. He wouldn't let go of her but kept tickling her. Kokoro finally got away from him, standing up and hugging her stomach, his favorite spot to make her laugh. "Hey, where is Sasami?"

"Don't know." Kokoro said, she turned to the door and opened it a bit, finding Sasami outside playing with Pau. "Found her." Sora closed the door before she got out, then made her turn around. "Hey..."

He made sure the door was closed, then started to tickle her again. Kokoro was laughing so hard it hurt. "This is for scaring me to death!" He never let her go until she fell to the ground laughing. Sora tried to break the fall, but instead Kokoro fell on him. Both started to laugh again, then stopped and looked at each other. "You know..."

"If we were older." Kokoro joked. Sora laughed at this. Kokoro got up and stood, helping Sora up. She then wrapped her arms around him and he enclosed her in his arms. "But this is fine."

Sora smiled. "Yeah." they both closed their eyes and kissed, feeling relieved after a long night with an element.

The moment was perfect until. "KOKORO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Momo yelled. Kokoro quickly let go of Sora and back up, almost tripping on his foot, and found Momo staring at them. The door was open and she was burning red. Kokoro blushed a bit, taking Sora's hand and hiding behind him. Sora looked back at Kokoro, then at Momo, blushing as well. "WE LEAVE YOU HERE FOR JUST THREE, MAYBE FOUR DAYS AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO!"

"I uhh... I can explain..." Kokoro tried to start. Mark then came in, Sasami walking with him and Pau in her hands. "Sasami, great timing."

Sora took a deep breath as she came closer, then she signed something. "What!" He yelled at her. Sasami laughed, she signed G-O-O-D L-U-C-K. Sora again looked at Momo, taking in a gulp of what could have been left in his life. "I can explain."

"THEN START." Momo ordered, she started to tap her foot, and crossed her arms. Kokoro and Sora both knew that her hand was itching to get to the Reiki on her back and to hit a hard one on their heads, probably placing both into a coma.

Kokoro nudged Sora a bit and he started. "Well... you see it all started when-"

"Kokoro and Sora sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Sasami started to sing.

"Sami stop it! That's not helping!" Sora yelled at her again. Sasami started to laugh and hid behind Mark, who was lost in the current situation.

Kokoro took a deep breath, taking her place next to Sora. Irony would have it they they held each one's cut hand, her left into his right. Kokoro took a deep breath and started. "You see, what happened was that Sora was having a really bad time and I wanted to cheer him up so I sent some dinner into his room and we started to talk about his family and all and I found out some pretty bad stuff so I decided to try and cheer him up but it turned out that he started to cry because it was a lot to take in and I tried to comfort him but then with the mood of the place and all we kissed and confessed to each other and started to go out and then after that the element started to go haywire so we decided to stop it but Sora had a fear of twisters and being the element of wind that was what it specialized in so I told him to stay put in the secret place and I went after the element and I got it but I got hurt really really bad so after that was over he took me in here and used eight cure spells to try and get me better and both of us were tired because of the series of events so we rested here the night and then when we woke up we were really happy that everything was over and so we just wanted one more romantic moment before we had to go back because we both knew that something like this was going to happen and that is when you walked in." Kokoro took a deep breath, if she kept going she was going to turn blue like her shorts. Momo raised and eyebrow, there was one thing she didn't hear. "Sora and I are a couple!" Kokoro summed up.

Momo smirked, then gave both a hug. Sora looked at Kokoro in confusion and she just looked at Momo in wonder. "Finally! Took you long enough!" Momo took a step back, her rage gone. "But... you two didn't...?"

Kokoro thought it out but knew what she was trying to say. "Momo! You're sick!"

Sora still didn't get it. Momo started to laugh as Kokoro fumed out of her ears. "Ooookay then." Mark finally got into the conversation. "I think that we should head back now."

"Yeah, Mrs. Izumi must be worried." Kokoro turned to Sora, giving a wink. "Let Sasami in first, that will make your mom happy."

Sora nodded, then Sasami came over. "Hey Sami, let's go home."

"Okay Sora-kun!" Sasami chirped. Sora took her hand and left Kokoro alone with the others, before they left the room Sasami turned around to Kokoro. "You can call me Sami if you want."

Kokoro smiled and nodded. "Okay then Sami."

"Can I call you Kokoro-chan?" Sasami asked.

She laughed a bit, then nodded again. "Go right ahead."

Sora walked off with Sasami, hand in hand, to the pier as Kokoro watched them. Momo then got back her attention and asked one question. "Who made the first move?"

The little kitty ears came to Kokoro's head and the tail formed the top of a question mark. Little marks on her cheeks for whiskers and she closed her eyes like a cat would. "Not telling."

The anger mark could have been seen on Momo's head, but all chibi was pushed aside when mark cleared his throat. "We lost another Royalty and Archangel."

Kokoro turned him, then to Momo. "You guys tried to get one without us?"

"We could have! But... Aki and Riku have become much stronger... they have two more gems now. I don't know who Aki's new one was but Riku got Naraku." Momo stopped Kokoro for yelling out. "And Inuyasha, the Archangel."

Kokoro just leaned against the wall, thumbs in her pockets. "Dammit... they're quick. You sure we can't get the Archangels and the Royalties?"

Mark nodded. "If we did the gem would go through you and just go right to Aki and Riku."

"It would be best if we looked just for Archangels, then hope that we're right." Momo finished off.

Kokoro thought it over. "We'll follow Aki. Pretend that we have a lead but really follow them. When they get the Royalty we just take the Archangel out of there."

"We tried that." Mark started. "Now Inuyasha is with them."

Kokoro nodded, then thought it over again. "We'll try again. If they attack I have another element." She pointed at the mark on her arm, then started to follow Sora and Sasami. "Can't worry about it now. We have a lot to worry about. I need three more elements to make par with Aki when she gets all of the Royalties, and then we need to defend the Archangels. Not to mention that one more gem for them means more pain for Sora and I. Not to mention... we are Archangels too." She stopped walking, turning back to them. "So... let's just take one at a time okay?"

Everyone nodded and followed, taking separate boats back to the main island shore.

* * *

Sora and Kokoro both sat on the couch, his mother was looming over them with fear. Sasami was sitting in between them, by order of his mother, to keep them separated and not to touch each other. Kokoro and Sora were staring down at their knees as his mother finished her speech. "So you two can't just leave like that! You scared me to death, and Sasami... she could have been hurt." Kokoro was going to say something but his mom pulled out the pan in her hand Kokoro again looked down. "No ands or buts! Keyblades, I knew Sora had to leave this world but not to fight off evil like that! Elements, my little Sasami, my little Sora... the reason for Tai's death?" Sora and Kokoro cringed at his name being called, Tai was his father's name. "This is not acceptable! Not to mention that you two are having a relationship without even telling your parents!" 

Sora looked up this time but she just showed her pan again, so he looked back down. Sasami turned around to Momo and Mark, they were hiding in the dining room.

"Now then..." His mother put down the pan and gave all three a grand family hug. "I'm so glad that you are all okay."

"Sorry Mom..." Sora said. Sasami started to laugh as Kokoro just sat there.

Izumi stood again and made sure she wasn't crying, then started to the kitchen. "I think it's time to eat now, everyone has been so busy and worked that hunger never gets to talk to you anymore."

"Thank you!" Everyone said. Izumi laughed at this. Momo and Mark didn't eat before they left and the three on the couch hadn't eaten sense the night before. She walked into the kitchen and started to make Sora's favorite, scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese and bacon.

* * *

**_hello people! So, did you like the chapter? I hope that you did! Okay, I'll update again tomorrow if I can. Busy busy busy in RL and I'm slipping in time for this. Thanks for reading and make sure to check out some of my other stuff while you're waiting! Thankies again._**


	42. Chapter 42

**_update lackness was totally my fault yesterday, sorry about that. Here is another part for you to enjoy! Hope you like chapter 42 of "Kokoro" (Chapter 42 already? Whoa...)_**

* * *

Kokoro and Sora sat on his bed fiddling with each other hands. They both looked down, something serious had just happened. Sasami walked in and sat in between them, making both laugh. "What happened?" She looked up at Kokoro. "Well Kokoro-chan? What did you tell Sora-kun?" 

"You say that a lot don't you?" Kokoro asked. "Why do you add that? Chan and kun?"

Sasami laughed. "I learned it from Kairi, if you add it then you really really like the person. Just like when you share a paupu fruit." Kokoro was interested. "It means that they will be with you forever."

"Really now..." Kokoro looked at Sora then pointed at him. "My Sora-kun!" He started to laugh. She didn't really understand it but that was close enough. She put her hand down and turned her attention back to Sasami. "So then Sami, you know what I just told Sora?"

"I can take a guess..." She faced Sora and asked him. "About Daddy?" Sora nodded. Sasami then looked back at Kokoro. "Yeah, I know. That girl told me when we were together."

Kokoro gave Sasami a little hug then helped her off the bed. "Good. Sora and I have to leave today, so just give us a few minutes okay?"

Sasami nodded. "Can I tell Mommy about Daddy? Where he is and why and all?"

Kokoro turned to Sora when he looked up nodding. "Go for it."

The little girl ran off, closing the door behind her. Kokoro gave one more laugh and sat next to Sora again, taking his hand. "So then, what is it that you wanted to give me?"

"Follow me." Sora got up and held her hand, leading both out of the room and out of the house. He then went to the back of the house and to a cooler. She let go of his hand so he could get whatever he was retrieving and watched. When he stood up and turned around Kokoro started to laugh, pointing at the fruit. "What?"

"Is that real?" She started to poke it. It was the paupu fruit. "Aren't these hard to get?"

Sora started to laugh while pointing at the small scrape on his elbow. "I've climbed enough trees in my life." Kokoro laughed too, then he split the fruit in half. "Wanna try it?"

She examined and took the half he held out to her. Both looked down at their sides of the fruit, thinking about it. "But... what about Kairi? You drew this for her and-"

"Not gonna happen." Sora said sarcastically. She glared up when he tried to fix what he said. "What I mean is, Kairi might be my sister soon."

"WHAT!" Kokoro almost dropped the fruit in surprise but caught it and sared at him. "What do you mean?"

Sora started to laugh. "Mr. Kakemono is single and has been in love with my mom for ages. When my Dad died... he didn't want to make any moves. You know, that type of stuff." Kokoro nodded. "Well, they found a letter of Dad's, he told them that if anything happened to get married. He knew that both he and Mr. Kakemono both loved my mother. You know, Mr. Kakemono never got married?"

"But... then you would be Sora Kakemono..." She started to laugh. "Sky wall scroll!" Kokoro knew that 'Sora' meant sky and 'Kakemono' was a Japanese wall scroll of silk. Sora laughed but she fixed it. "What's your full name now?"

He usually didn't tell anyone but Kokoro was an exception. "Sora Yokohama."

"Yokohama... sounds interesting." Kokoro laughed. "But not like mine! Denise Ungeheuer."

Sora looked in question. "Unge-wha?"

Kokoro couldn't help her laughing. She then tried to pronounce it slowly. "It's like under higher, but change the 'd' for a 'g'. Unger higher... try it."

"Unger...heigher? Put it like that and it's okay." Sora joked. "Don't even ask for me to spell it, I like Kokoro better." Both laughed and took note of the fruits again. "So... that's why..."

Kokoro looked at his fruit then at her half if it. "Okay then... on three..." Sora nodded. "One..." Both looked down at the halves. "Two... three!" Both bit into it. Kokoro started to laugh and took a step back, covering her mouth. Sora almost started to laugh but stood his ground. After a bit both swallowed and looked at each other, then at the fruits. "Anything?"

"I don't know. Our destinies just became intertwined." He traded fruit halves with her. "Maybe we have to have some of both halves?"

"Maybe..." Kokoro took a piece of his, and he did the same of hers. After swallowing it they looked at each other again. "Uhh... did it work?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Both started to laugh but Kokoro took another bite. "Hey!"

"What? It's good and I'm always hungry! It's so sweet." Kokoro finished her half then watched as Sora finished his as well. "So then, off back to Traverse Town."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, be sure to change here though. Momo told me it was getting colder there."

"Colder huh?" Kokoro counted the months on her fingers. They had left in August and it had been four months. Almost five now. She started to jump for joy, Sora didn't know why. Kokoro then hugged him, looking up. "It's almost Christmas! We missed the other holidays with all of the chaos of things but we have to take Christmas off! Please?"

Sora thought it over glanced down at her. "Christmas is like... Winterfest?" Kokoro turned her head in question, little cat ears on her head. "Winterfest. It's when we put up a tree and give each other presents and this guy named Saint Nick and..."

She nodded, kitty smile and all. "Yup yup, that's Christmas!"

"I can do that." Sora looked down at Kokoro, no more chibi in his head either. "Okay then, if we get enough stuff done then we can celebrate Christmas."

"Yeah!" Kokoro hugged Sora tightly and ran inside. "I bet Momo has my stuff, let me change quick!" Sora laughed as she ran inside into his room to get changed.

* * *

Momo and Mark waited on the porch as Sora walked up from the street. Kokoro came out of the house with Sasami behind her. She turned around and knelt in front of Sasami, taking off her bracelets. "Here." She slid the bracelets on Sasami's hand, they were large on her wrist. "Keep them for me, okay?" 

"Here." She handed over the ring, the irish one that Sora told her to keep. "It's from Daddy."

Kokoro looked down as it was placed into her palm. Kokoro urned her head to Sora, who nodded. "But... your dad left this for you-"

"Take it Kokoro-chan!" Sasami ordered. Kokoro laughed. "He told Sora to give it to a girl he really really liked, but he gave it to me." Sora gave a laugh as Momo grinned, this girl was funny. "So, it's my job to give it to his favorite girl. Sooooo... there you go!"

Kokoro tried to slip it onto a finger but it was too small. "I'm going to have to get it resized." She joked. It was sized for Sasami's finger so the first thing for Kokoro to do was resize it for her ring finger. She gave Sasami one last hug and then left with Sora and the group back to Traverse Town.

* * *

Kokoro heard the scream again, covering her ears and falling to her knees. She didn't fall to the ground, she kept falling through the darkness. Kokoro looked up, finding that Momo was kneeling down and outstretching her hand to help. Kokoro raised her hand to take Momo's but both were too far away. She spread her wings, stopping the falling and landing her feet on something solid. The sound went away and Kokoro lowered her hands. She looked around the darkness then three lights started to come her way. Her wings lay down, the tips falling to the floor in a fluid motion. The lights came closer and created a form, the three elements she had. Rayne, Ayame, and Hotaru. All little girls. "I don't understand..." Kokoro took a step closer then looked behind her and found three more girls standing there. "Why, why are you the elements?" 

She closed her eyes due to the bright light then opened them again. Kokoro was standing in the middle of Traverse Town now, her wings no longer out. She looked up, snow. It was gently snowing. When Kokoro took attention to in front of her again Sora was there, a small gift in his hands. Kokoro touched it but when the case opened another light came out. "Kokoro!" Sora yelled. She opened her eyes and found a Guardian Heartless taking him away from her. "Kokoro!"

"Sora, Sora!" Kokoro ran after him but the ground under her gave in and she fell deeper. Her wings spread and she flew up, going to Sora. She ended in darkness, stopping because of the horrid sight. "Sora..."

He was chained up, both hands together, and hanging from just that. Sora looked up at her, he seemed tired and beat. "Kokoro..."

She went to him but his wings spread, falling limp like the rest of his body. "No, Sora!" Kokoro went up to him, touching his face. Sora just looked at her with lifeless eyes. "Why you? If it's because we started to be together then-"

"They have them all... it's just us left..." Sora leaned his forehead to hers, she closed her eyes and listened to his weak breathing. "They have to take our hearts, they have to trap the Royalty gems into our bodies... then they can open the doors."

Kokoro opened her eyes and sared at him. "But..." She stopped when her marks burned. Water on her left hand, earth on her right hand, wind on her left arm, fire on her right arm, light on her forehead, darkness on her cheeks. Kokoro went back a bit and started to fall again. Her wings shattered and the feathers turned into darkness dust, her scars bleeding. Kokoro held her hands out, but was only captured by chains. She was tired high like Sora, but now his wings started to turn blood red, starting at his shoulders and dripping down. "Sora... Sora! No Sora!" his heart left his body and was no later shattered. The wings shattered like glass and then Aki appeared in front of Kokoro. Aki looked with evil red eyes and Kokoro closed her eyes, she just saw Sora die. "Aki... why Aki!"

"For the cosmos." Aki let her hand glow a dark black, then jabbed it into Kokoro's heart. Kokoro gave a scream for help and let the final tear roll down her cheek. She was then engulfed in eternal darkness.

* * *

"No, no!" Kokoro was tossing and turning in her sleep. Sora ran into the room and went to the bed, holding down her arms. "Aki, why Aki!" She kept yelling. 

Sora tired to calm her but it didn't work. So he tried to wake her. "Kokoro, Kokoro wake up!"

She heard his voice and shot up, then noticed that she was crying during the entire event. Sora hugged her as the last tears of her fearful dream fell. "It was horrible..."

"It's okay..." Sora soothed her. He looked back at the door, Momo was standing there. She had her clothing on and had a jacket half on, Kokoro had never acted like that in her sleep before.

Kokoro sat back, wiping her face. "I'm sorry. I just ruined the morning. It was just a nightmare that's all." She smiled then took the covers off. Kokoro sat next to Sora on the edge of the bed. "I'm all better, see? Just a bad dream."

"Okay... if you say so..." Momo said. Daniel came running into the room from the hallway door, almost pushing Momo to the side. "Hey!"

"Look at this! It's perfect!" He handed a paper to Momo, who meeped. "Yeah, they're having a festival later this week for Christmas!" He wrapped his arms around Momo's waist. "It's perfect."

Momo laughed and looked up at Daniel, giving him a kiss. Kokoro and Sora turned to each other, it was still a little strange that they were in a relationship too. Momo looked back at the other two. "Oh, c'mon. I almost caught you two making out!"

"It'll be you first, watch." Sora joked. Kokoro started to laugh really hard as Momo gave a cold yet joking stair. After the fun was over he took Kokoro's hand, ensuring her that everything was okay. "We have to talk to Merlin first, about the elements."

"Right." Kokoro knew why. The elements were needed for this mission more then they thought and information was needing to be deciphered about what has been happening.

* * *

**_I think you should know, Christmas is my uber favorite holiday! Yeah. When I was originally writing this it was around Christmas time and I'm like "Let me spread the holiday cheer!" and so I am. I hope that no one has a problem with it, Christmas is one of the best holidays in the world!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thankes._**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Merry Christmas from everyone in Kokoro! This is the part of the story that I made a lot of cameos for my friends. The chapters might seem a bit slow because they were created to be like a type of 'gift' to my buddies on Christmas. Everyone wanted to be in my story so I added them here, all at once. O.o I hope it's not that confusing. Please still enjoy chapter 43 of "Kokoro"._**

* * *

Kokoro buttoned up her jacket, wearing her gloves like normal. She was dressed like when they were on Toboe's world but she now wore a long sleeve black turtle neck shirt. The jacket wasn't buttoned up all the way so the turtle neck could be seen. Sora hardly changed, he just got a heavier jacket. Both walked out, Kokoro running and looking at the snow falling. It was the first snow, and what great timing. She turned Sora walking out of the hotel, then laughed as he walked. "Not used to this huh?" She ran up to him and exhaled to see her own breath. "Never gets this cold there?" 

"I'll get used to it." Sora joked. He zippered up his jacket, a long sleeve black one with white outlines, and took Kokoro's hand. "Let's get going."

Kokoro smiled and both walked to Third District, ready to talk with Merlin.

* * *

Momo walked into Laura's shop. She didn't have Reiki or her sword with her. Momo wore the same clothing but just had a dark blue jean jacket over it buttoned up all the way except for the top. Daniel came in as well, he was out of his 'monk' uniform. He now wore normal clothing, a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt on top. Over his white t-shirt was another red shirt, an over shirt, with a dragon on the back, and a brown jacket over that. His jacket was a zipper and was only up half way. Both walked in, Daniel rubbing Momo's hands to get her warm. The smell of christmas treats was all around her shop as the little treats were displayed in the glass counter. Laura decorated her little bakery with christmas things here and there and had songs playing on her speakers. Momo went to the counter, looking down at the treats. "Hi." Laura came out, gingerbread men this time on her tray. "Want some?" 

"Sure." Momo and Daniel both took one, the warm cookie great to the taste. "This is amazing. So, how is business going?"

Laura laughed. "With just me it's going great. The moogles help once in a while but that's about it, things are going great." She started to let the cookies slide to the tray under the glass. "Great business during Christmas."

Daniel and Momo laughed then the bell above the door rang. Momo and Daniel turned around to find something unusual at the door, a baby dragon. The little blue dragon walked on his hind legs, looking very cold and hungry. "Aww... how cute!" Momo knelt down in front of it as it came closer, letting the little dragon pop its head onto her knee and take a deep breath. "Hungry?" She gave the rest of the cookie to it, the dragon ate without hesitation.

Daniel knelt down as well, offering what was left of his. Again the baby dragon ate it. Momo pat the dragon on the head with a smile. "This little guy is cute, I wonder who he belongs to." Daniel tried to find a tag, but the dragon just gave a sigh. "Okay then... no owner..."

"Can we take care of it, until we find the owner?" Momo asked.

Laura looked down over the counter, having to stand on a stool, and started to laugh. Momo turned around her then over at Daniel. He was just as lost. The dragon took a step back and snapped it's three clawed hand, a puff of smoke coming up. Momo and Daniel stood. When the smoke went away someone they knew. "Hey you're-"

"Chiisu!" Momo yelled out, pointing.

He waved. "Hey." It was no other then Chris, a friend from Kokoro's world that had made it out okay, "I go by Ryu now." He wore his normal clothing, blue jeans and a red dragon shirt. He did have a jacket, a blue one that looked like a trench coat. Something was different, which made Momo take a closer look. Ryu's eyes were blue and were slit down the middle like a lizards. His teeth were also weird, it looked like he had some fangs now. Mark (his outfit was the exact same, the state alchemist uniform) walked into the bakery, waving to Ryu. "Hey."

"Hi Mark." Ryu put his hands into his coat pockets again and faced Momo. "Thanks for the cookies, I was a bit hungry."

Momo hugged Ryu, it had been a while sense she's seen him. "Anyone else here?"

"Oh boy... let's say a few." Ryu laughed. "We were training, it's hard with these new powers and all. Sure we've had them for a while but it's still hard as hell." He got out of Momo's grip and started out. "Coming? I'll let you see everyone."

Momo started out but thought about Kokoro. "Hey, you know that Kokoro would want to see them too-"

"She will." Daniel took Momo's hands and led her out with Ryu. "But you want to see them too. They probably came for the festival so Kokoro can see them then." Momo nodded and followed Ryu to where the others were staying, the house in Third District.

* * *

"And that's that." Kokoro finished up. They were sitting at Merlin's table, each with some hot cocoa, and telling the story to the magician. Sora took another sip, it was tasty. No one had their jackets on because the heat was up. Merlin let his wand drop two marshmallows into his cup. "So?" 

"Hmm..." He started, then grabbed his cup. "It seems that the best thing to do is let Aki get these Royalties, you have to get the elements. Now they are the current threat."

Kokoro stared down into her cup. "Yeah I know."

"So then, they first wanted to kill you but now have other purposes? One was lonely... amazing that an element can feel like that." Merlin started.

Kokoro slammed her cup to the table, almost spilling it. Sora looked up at her as she had her eyes closed. "They are not just elements. The guardian and the element themselves are actual beings."

Merlin fixed his glasses. "I'm sorry, forgive me, I was mistaken. I only know simple magic, not elements." He said. Kokoro looked down into the cup but Sora touched her hand. She looked at him with a smile, conflict over. "So then, I say that you take a break with this festival and then go for the next element. Fire it should be."

"Yes." Kokoro nodded, taking one more sip of the cocoa. Her cup was empty now and Sora had already placed his down. "Umm... I have a question." She started. She put the cup down, then took Sora's hand with both of hers. "I've been having... these weird dreams lately. Like... I mean... I saw..." She glanced down at his hand, it was hard to say. "I see when people die, I see what is going to happen. The dreams before have always been right and this time... I'm really scared..." Kokoro shifted her eyes to Sora, he wanted to know who it was, but then looked at Merlin. "So... should I take it literally?"

Merlin thought it out. "Does it relate to how your life is now?" she nodded. "Well then, who is it that died in this dream?"

"I..." Kokoro looked down at his hand again, she then shook his hand and just said it. "Sora... I saw Sora... loosing his heart..." She closed her eyes, it wasn't easy to say or remember.

Merlin took one more sip and placed his mug down, the pot now poring more cocoa into all of the cups on its own. "I think you should listen to and ignore it."

"What!" Kokoro stared up at the old man again.

He laughed. "I know that this is a serious matter but this dream might just be a stressed nightmare. Have you always had these dreams?"

"No... just once in a while. Most of the time it's just a normal dream like any other." Kokoro caught herself. "But these ones always connect and this one connected."

"It might just be your mind playing tricks." Merlin let the pot lower and started to have the marshmallows drop themselves into his cup again. "You have been overworking yourself Kokoro, take a break."

She looked over at Sora, who nodded. She smiled then focused on Merlin and nodded. "Maybe. I did get two elements to join my cause in less then a month."

"Exactly." Merlin stood up, motioning that the meeting was over. Kokoro and Sora also stood, shaking his hand. "Have fun out there."

"You bet." Kokoro said.

Sora laughed, then waited for Kokoro to get her jacket from the coat rack. It actually handed it to her. "Thanks a lot Merlin, this helped a lot." Sora gave a thumbs up and took his jacket from the rack as well, zippering up. Kokoro waved and took Sora's hand, both walking out to Third District. They were silent until she got to the steps in Third, going by the house. Kokoro ran ahead a bit and stood under a door ledge. Sora walked up to her and wondered. "What are you doing here?" She pointed up, smiling. Sora looked up, a plant? He didn't get it. "What is that?"

Kokoro started to laugh. "Mistletoe. If two people are under it... they have to... you know." She took her two index fingers, putting them together.

Sora laughed, taking her in his arms. "I think I like this Christmas thing, it's a lot better then Winterfest." Kokoro laughed as they were about to kiss but the door opened. The frame they were under was the one to the house in Third District and Momo opened the door. "Again..." He let Kokoro go, she just took his hand and he started to turn away.

"Ahh... yeah, me first? You're too antsy Sora." Momo joked. Daniel came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

Sora looked, imitating Momo. "Ahh... yeah, me first?" He gave a girlish voice. Kokoro started to laugh. "You're too antsy- ouch." He stopped when Momo hit him aside the head. He rubbed the bump and peeked inside the house. "Party?"

"Yeah, come on in Kokoro!" Momo pulled her in, in turn she pulled in Sora. Both stopped when they saw everyone. "Say hello!"

Kokoro looked around. Mark, Momo, Daniel, Laura, and Skarwind were in there. Then there were others. Ryu for one was sitting in a chair. "It's everyone... everyone is here!" She smiled, then looked at Sora. "These are my friends from my world!"

"You were the popular one huh?" Sora joked.

Kokoro gave him a little nudge and was ready to start introducing people.

* * *

**_so there we go. If you lik a character is particular then why not say so? My buddies always fight on who was the best one out ofthem all. Personally, I think Kokoro is the best. XD Okay, more friend made characters in the next chapter (LOTS MORE) so keep in touch and keep reading onwards!_**


	44. Chapter 44

**_yipes! Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm back home and there is only one computer for five people. meep ever so sorry. I'll try more to update but I can't make promises. Things might be a bit slower for now on. Anywho, please enjoy chapter 44!_**

* * *

Kokoro started at the first person she saw, "This is Tsuki!" She pointed at the girl. 

"Hey there Sora." Tsuki shook his hand. Sora gladly shook hers. "Tsuki is the name, I'm a master hacker." She snapped her fingers, a spark forming when she did so. "Anything metal I can control, anything computer I can hack."

"Cool." Sora said.

Kokoro didn't understand and was about to ask why but then remembered what Sora said long ago. "Some... aren't human anymore?" She looked at him. Sora turned away, this wasn't the time to bring up the conversation. "Are these the ones?"

"Yeah..." Sora whispered back.

Kokoro made him look at her again, she was smiling. "See? I did get to see them." She started off around again. "This is Ethan."

The boy shook Sora's hand. "I'm the only one who kept my name, and I'm the youngest." He joked.

Sora laughed at this. "What can you do?"

"Simple. Fire." He opened his hand and over his palm came a little orb of fire. He closed his hand, and when he opened it again the flame was gone and no burn resided. "Just fire."

"Nice..." Kokoro looked at his palm, then moved on to another one. "This here is... no way! Jessie!" She went up to the girl. Everyone was in normal clothing, but she was in something different. It looked like a kind of uniform. "Let me guess... Angel Hunter?"

"Yeah." Jessie said. Kokoro then hit her on top of the head. "What was that for!"

Kokoro stuck out her tongue. "For taking my game boy for Dr. Mario on my birthday!" She said.

"What! I didn't take it Stacy did!" Jessie yelled back.

"Yeah right, she plays Lunar not Dr. Mario. Link was missing too ya know!" Kokoro yelled again.

"Oh yeah, why would I take that? I don't play your little game boy!" Jessie yelled.

"Then where is it? Robbie take it!" Kokoro yelled.

Sora put his hands on her shoulders, she just blew some steam. "Umm... Kokoro I don't think that this is a good time to-"

"Anytime is a good time." Kokoro joked.

Jessie crossed her arms, "Okay, whatever. I don't go by Jessie anymore either." Kokoro looked in question. "Phoenix."

"Control fire?" Kokoro crossed her arms too.

"Yup, Pyrokonesis." Phoenix let her arms down.

"Sweet." Kokoro gave a thumbs up, then took Sora's hand again. She looked around the room one more time. "Who else? Lots of people are missing after all..." She then walked over to Ryu and brought Sora with her. "This is Chris."

"Ryu." He said, shaking Sora's hand. "Great to finally meet you."

Sora nodded. "Same here."

"Yeah... I kind of talk about you and dance dance revolution a lot." Kokoro laughed then looked around again. "Hey... hey!" She pointed and Sora turned around, there standing were some other known people. "Sango, Kiba, Hige, Cheza, Cloud, Yuffie, Mustang, Tsume... whoa! That's a lot of people!" She waved to them, they were scattered all around the room. "So, what brings everyone here?"

Mustang laughed. "I needed to check on my subordinate." He looked at Mark, who just looked away. "Plus, I thought that a vacation was in order. I'm here with Hawkeye."

"Aww... Hawkeye huh?" Kokoro joked. Sora nudged her hand to stop.

The others looked at Sora and Kokoro, waiting for the story. "Uhh... what's the problem?" Sora asked. Everyone still stared, then he realized it. Kokoro and Sora were still holding hands. She looked up at him, it was his turn to try and explain things. "Oh boy... this was going to happen..."

"We're waiting..." Tsuki waited.

Kokoro nudged Sora, making him take a step forward. "Don't be so pushy I'm getting there." Everyone looked at him. After taking an easy breather he started from when they landed on Destiny Islands. He told them the series of events that followed and got to the part where they were official. That's where he stopped, everything else was not needed. "And that's that." He concluded.

"You're kidding? She has a romantic bone in her body?" Phoenix mocked.

Kokoro gave her a cold stair but Tsume moved behind Phoenix and looked down at her. Hard to think that Tsume, looking older, was only about nineteen. Phoenix was still eighteen, soon to be nineteen. "We have to get going."

"Right." Phoenix waved to them and left with Tsume, never saying another word.

Kokoro watched them leave and as the door closed behind them she pointed out. "Are they?" Everyone nodded. "So it's not just me, ha!"

"It's just you two though. I don't know anyone else who is having a relationship with someone like that." Ryu started. He then yawned and moved to the bed, suprisingly no one was on it. "I'm tired now, night." No later a puff of smoke and when it cleared a baby dragon was sleeping on the bed.

"That's so cute!" Kokoro whispered out loud. Sora laughed as the dragon slept. "I guess being a baby dragon can really take it out of you."

Tsuki nodded. "Yeah." She then looked at the time, it was starting to get late. "Where did the day go!"

"Oh yeah, Sora..." Kokoro started to pull at his hand. "Remember?"

He looked down and nodded. "Yeah, I remember." Sora waved to the others. "See you later."

Everyone waved as Kokoro and Sora left, going back to the hotel. Once they got inside they headed off to the Red Room, from the entrance they took it was the closer room. When Kokoro closed the door she started to take off the jacket, Sora had turned up the heat and took his jacket off. "Hey!" She lowered it a bit, laughing. "My room, my temp."

"Please?" Sora joked. Kokoro laughed and raised it one degree. "Fine, you win."

"Thought so." She then headed to the bed, moving the sheets and lying down. Sora came over and tucked her in, Kokoro slowly taking off her necklace. He took the crown and raised it above her head and then she watched as he placed it on the table next to the bed. Kokoro then took off her chain wallet and lay there, looking up at him. "Sora..." He looked at her. "About my dream..."

"Merlin said not to worry." Sora said, lying down next to her on the bed. Kokoro moved a bit to the side so he could fit on the queen sized bed, but she didn't get up, instead she pulled the blankets to her chin. "Kokoro-"

"I'll try to have better dreams. It just scared me, that's all." Kokoro looked up at him as he lay down. She covered her face with the blankets and slid down further. "Sorry I mentioned it."

Sora nodded, then pulled the sheets down so he could see her face. "Remember?"

"Yeah." Kokoro let the blankets go and sat up against the head of the bed, Sora sat up with her. She then took the ring out of her pocket and gave it to him. "There you go, and here is the other thing." She pulled out something else, a feather of some kind. "Momo told me that this was a demon feather, the one that you needed. Still don't know why you want it..." Kokoro handed it over, Sora taking both.

He laughed. "You'll find out. This isn't just a demon feather, it's more like an angel feather." She wanted to know more. Sora pocketed both and leaned against the head of the bed, placing it in his pants pocket because he no longer wore the jacket indoors (as long as it was cold). "When a person holds it, it can remember that's person's aura. It also brings luck."

"Luck huh?" Kokoro joked. She then leaned against him, feeling very tired. "Sora... can you stay here until I fall asleep? That way I won't have that nightmare again?"

He nodded, "Yeah, sure." He let her lay down again, tucking her in. Then he lay there, his hand on hers. "Night."

"Remember..." Kokoro reminded him. "Relaxing... no stress."

He laughed. "Yeah, I remember." Sora pat her hands, "Now go to bed." Kokoro nodded and turned to face him, holding hand like she would a teddy bear. In no time she fell fast asleep, Sora looking at her. These dreams worried him more then she had shown, they have caused many problems before and he had never seen her wake up like she did that morning due to a 'simple nightmare'.

* * *

Momo and Daniel walked hand in hand out of the house, going to Second District. She laughed, both were in a happy mood. "Hey!" A familiar voice yelled. Daniel and Momo both looked to find Leslie, another friend from Kokoro's world, running towards them. She wore a long sleeve hooded black jacket over a pair of pants with chains and a red and black shirt. Her long curly blonde hair was up and everything seemed normal about her, except for a few things. Momo had to look twice, Leslie had cat ears instead of normal ears and she also had a tail. One looked into her eyes revealed the cat pupils and her nails were cut to a point. "Did I miss it?" 

"Leslie?" Momo pointed at her ears. "I'm just having another chibi vision right?"

She twitched her ears, laughing. "Nope, they're real. And I go by Neko, not Leslie." Her tail swung around while she looked around. "Where is Koku and Kokoro? Didn't they come with you?"

Momo looked up at Daniel, then back to Leslie. "It's a long story... everyone is inside the house." Neko gave a quick meow and went inside, Momo watching her close the door behind her tail.

Daniel came up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders. "It's okay. Let's get some rest, it's late."

"Yeah..." Momo started off, but Daniel turned her around and started to cheer her up. She laughed and was ended with a kiss. Momo smiled, still with eyes closed, and led Daniel back to the inn. She didn't want Sora to know, she knew that Kokoro and Sora would make some comments on the situation.

* * *

**_okay, there was another chapter! I love Christmas, don't you? It's almost Christmas day! FINALLY! Okay, I update as soon as I can later! smiles thanks for reading and please comment in the review section if you can._**


	45. Chapter 45

**_I know, it's been a long while sense I posted. I'm ubers sorry guys. T.T I really tried my best but now I share a computer with two others and the univeristy we go to LOVES to swamp me with work and is totally computer dependent... we have to share in order to get the work done. TT.TT BUUUT, I was able to come on now to the the fact that I'm the only one home! yippee! Okay then, sorry again for the really REALLY long pause there. This is the longest Christmas ever huh? Here is chapter 45, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kokoro sat on the beach of Destiny Islands, on Sora's island. The gentle breeze came and swept her face. Kokoro was in her normal outfit, the short sleeve black shirt with the jean jacket and the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Sora came walking down, sitting next to her. Both took hands, looking out to the sunset. Then she felt something fall on her hand, Kokoro looked down and saw a snowflake melting on their hands. Sora also looked down at it, then turned up at the sky. As both stared up the cloudless sky was rolling in clouds, but kind ones. It started to snow but never felt colder. Kokoro and Sora turned to each other, first in wonder then in smiles. The smiles stopped when the darker clouds started to roll in like a dark omen. The wind picked up, a snow storm came, the snow pierced Kokoro and Sora's skin. She closed her eyes but the storm stopped. When Kokoro opened them again they were in darkness. Sora and Kokoro stood up, still holding hands. They both were examining the area around them when then some chains started to go to Sora's ankles. He looked down too late, they had him. The chains came around his waist and torso, pulling him. Kokoro noticed this and tried to help, but another set of chains were going after her. Both tried to get free but never wanted to let each other go. Soon it was inevitable, they were hardly holding hands. Kokoro called out his name, and he called hers, but none was heard. Their hands lost each other, and both were chained up in darkness.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kokoro opened her eyes, sitting up slightly. She was breathing hard and trying to get used to her surroundings, it was the Red Room, one night after she handed over the feather and ring to Sora. He wasn't in the room, which wasn't new. He had been busy the past day, getting Kokoro something. Christmas was that morning and this dream didn't help out. Kokoro took off the blankets and went into the Green Room via the door, not the hallway. She opened and closed the door quietly, then went to the bed. Sora was sleeping there, the blankets huddled all the way up to his neck. Kokoro went to the bed, touching the blankets. It was really him, not a dream. "Sora..." She whispered. He moaned but did glance up to her. "I'm sorry..."

"What is it?" He asked, yawning and having a little stretch.

Kokoro sat on the side of the bed, fiddling with her fingers in worry. "I had... another nightmare. About you... and me. I know that I was supposed to relax and forget it but it keeps coming back and this time it felt so real and-" Kokoro stopped talking when he placed his hands on hers, now sitting next to her. "It was really really bad..."

"Tell me about it." He said. Kokoro told him every detail of the nightmare, then looked at him for an answer. "That sounds pretty bad..."

"See?" Kokoro said, getting up. Sora pulled her back down on the bed, making her fall onto the bed but on her back. She lay there, not wanting to move. "Now what?"

Sora lay down on his back as well, looking up. "Now... we know it's not real." She stared in question. "You get those real dreams once and that's it. If this one just keeps repeating itself then it's really just that, a nightmare. Nothing more." Sora looked at her, a smile on his face. "It's just you."

Kokoro looked back up at the roof, "Really?"

"Really." Sora nodded, he then sat up. "Time for bed, it's a big day tomorrow." Kokoro sat up and nodded, then got off of his bed. She looked as he got under the covers, but moved to the side. "Well?"

Kokoro started to laugh, then went in the bed too. They both tucked themselves in, whenever Kokoro had a nightmare as a child her parents let her sleep with them. It made her feel secure. This was no different. Kokoro lay to the room, looking out, while Sora faced her. "Thanks for understanding Sora."

"Hey, what am I for?" He joked. Sora put his hand on her shoulder, then gave her a little pat. "Night." He turned back to the opposite wall and both fell asleep.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"THANK YOU!" Rang through the entire hotel. Kokoro shot up at this, it was Momo. Apparently she was in the hallway. She then took in her surroundings, she was still in the Green Room. Kokoro turned around to Sora to find him sleeping there with the blankets over his head. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Momo said again.

Kokoro laughed, then looked back down at Sora. He was covering his ears. "Just five more minutes..."

"Wake up Sora." Kokoro gave him a nudge, he didn't move. She then got out of the bed and yanked off the covers, making him curl up. "Get up, it's Christmas!"

He poked his head up a bit, then hid it under his pillow. "Okay... just two minutes..."

"Sora!" Kokoro went back to the bed, pulling the pillow off. He now had nothing left on the bed, so he sat up and yawned. "Wake up, you lazy bum."

He glared at her again, then lay back down on the bed. Kokoro was getting frustrated. She left to her room, got on her jacket, chain wallet and necklace, then walked back into Sora's room with her shoes in hand. He just turned to the Red Room door and watched Kokoro walking in. She sat on the side of the bed and started to put on her shoes. "Okay then... I'm up."

"Took you long enough." Kokoro joked, tying on the last part of the boot. She put her feet down and looked back at him. "Let's go, this should be fun!"

Sora gave a laugh then went to the edge of the bed and let his feet hang. "Do we have too? Sleeping is great too..."

"Sora!" Kokoro yelled out. He just looked at her and she stood up, heading to the hallway. "I'm going to wait out here with Momo, don't take long." She waved and left, Sora just glanced down and smiling. He no later started to get ready for the busy day.

Kokoro went into the hallway and found something unusual, Momo and Daniel kissing in the corner of the hallway. "Oh yeah, you are SO going further then us." She said. Momo and Daniel heard her and looked, but just turned back at each other and kept going. "Okay then... this is disturbing. I'll be outside." Kokoro started out, then Momo and Daniel started to laugh.

Momo took a few steps back while Daniel tried to calm himself down. "That was worth it!" Daniel joked. Momo nodded, still laughing. "You know, I wouldn't mind doing that again."

"Later... maybe." Momo looked to where Kokoro left, then gave Daniel one more quick kiss. "Let me show her what you got me, then we can start out." He nodded and watched as she skipped out to Kokoro. The elementist seemed lost in thought, sitting on a bench and looking down at the necklace she was holding. Momo sat down next to her, making Kokoro let the charm go and let it fall to her chest, she then looked at Momo. "Hey there."

"Hi, and you said otherwise..." Kokoro gave an inquiring look. "You two are so busted."

Both laughed, then Momo showed Kokoro what she got. It was a charm bracelet that Daniel had got for her, little charms clipped into the silver band. Kokoro looked at them, it was very unique. "Look at this..." Momo turned the bracelet around a bit, revealing a gold heart in the silver case, an elegant 'K' in silver and in the middle. "All of us have a charm, this one is yours." Kokoro nodded and took note at the others. Next to it was a gold bird with a Key in the background, and also one of a cherry blossom. The blossom was in pink gold. "The bird is Sora and the blossom is me." She pointed out the others, one charm for every person that they met and knew well, even the ones that Kokoro just found a few nights before. "That was Daniel's gift to me. You wanna see what I got you?"

"Huh? Me?" Kokoro pointed at herself. Momo laughed and took a little envelope out of her pocket, then handed it over to Kokoro. The girl looked down at it, then back at Momo. No later she opened the envelope and checked inside. She took the contents out, a charm bracelet. It looked just like Momo's but was silver and the charms in the link were blue gold. "It's great." She put the envelope down and clipped the bracelet onto her right hand, where the other bracelets used to be. Kokoro then looked at all of the charms. A blue heart with a white gem in the middle was the first one she saw. "Me?"

"Yeah." Momo laughed. Kokoro kept turning it around. "That one, the heart with the keyhole in it symbolizes Sora. The little wolf is Toboe, and the feather is Fayt. Then you have me and the cherry blossom, but that's blue and that one-" Momo stopped talking.

Kokoro looked at one of the charms, an autumn leaf. She looked at it, then up to Momo. "Aki?" Momo nodded. "Thanks, I would have added it anyway." Both laughed. Momo was worried about placing that one on but it seemed to get Kokoro's approval.

"Then there is the alchemy symbol, that's Mark. The cookie is Laura and the lance is Skarwind. The other staff, the monk one, is Daniel and the cat is Neko. The cyber chip is Tsuki and the little dragon is Ryu. The little flame is Ethan and-" Momo was going to continue but Kokoro just started to laugh. "What?"

Kokoro pointed to one of the charms in the metal square, A blue heart with the Keyhole and the gem in that. Momo laughed too. "I don't have to ask."

"Nope." Momo smiled. "C'mon, I bet the boys are ready to go."

Kokoro stood up with Momo. "Do you think Sora will like what I got him?" She asked. "I wonder what he got me? Do you think he'll like what I got?"

"Take it easy. Sora told me that you had to relax." Momo waited for Kokoro and both started back to the Hotel. "I bet he'll love it." Kokoro took a deep breath and both walked back to the Hotel. Sora and Daniel were waiting there, both having their jackets zipped up and waiting for the girls. Sora held his hand out for Kokoro, who took it and waved to Momo. The demon slayer waved back to Kokoro, and left in the opposite direction with Daniel. They thought it was best that Sora and Kokoro exchange gifts without them hovering over them.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Aki stood on top of a building looking down at the festive crowded streets of Traverse Town. She didn't have to change her clothing, she still wore the armor with the cloak over that. Riku came up behind her in the warp, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You sure you don't want to stop and take a break?"

"I'm positive." Aki said quickly. She found Sora and Kokoro walking into First District, hand in hand. They were headed to the Moogle Synthesis shop. "While they're having a break we can finish our job. Think of it, we'll get a better break sooner." Aki looked back at him and smiled. "So, let's keep going. Only... six more to go? Then it's just Sora and Kokoro."

Riku nodded, taking her hand. "Then let's get going. The gems are reacting again. Let's get going." Aki nodded and left in a darkness portal with Riku. Sora and Kokoro walked into the synthesis shop laughing, never knowing that Aki was just watching them.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_I know, now a lot going on in this chapter. I'll get another posted as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and keep up with the reviews. smiles they keep me going._**

**_chapter 46 will come up as soon as I can get it up!_**

**_Kokoro_**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Hello dedicated readers! Yup, if you made it this far (chapter 46) then you are into the story I would guess. Thanks for reading and please keep it up! Post a comment if you likie, and I will try my best to post as much as I can during my times of freedom. I didn't know that school could be so tough. O.o Please enjoy chapter 46 of Kokoro!_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kokoro waited by the door of the Synthesis Shop, Sora went to the Moogle by the fire. He got a box and put that back into his pocket. Kokoro couldn't really see what it was, just that the box was small enough to hold in one hand but too large to hold any type of ring or earrings. Sora gave a quick thanks and then went back to Kokoro. "It's done."

"Can I see it?" She asked. Sora patted his jacket, where the gift was, and started to walk off. "Please?"

Kokoro followed him out as he started to laugh. "I want you to guess."

"Hey! In that case..." She patted her jacket too, the gift in her hand pockets close to the bottom of the jacket. "You have to guess too!"

Sora looked down at her hand, laughing. "Okay then... but if you don't get it right, three tries, you have to wait until after sunset."

"Okay, I'll get it right then!" Kokoro joked, taking Sora's hand. "Now let's go, I don't want to be late!"

Sora nodded, they then headed to Third District. There was to be a party in the house there for Christmas, and the reunion of her friends, that everyone was invited too.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Momo was standing outside alone and looking around. When she saw Kokoro and Sora coming to the house she bade them to hurry. "C'mon!"

"Sorry!" Kokoro ran ahead, dragging Sora along with her. "He wanted me to guess what the gift is. If I get it wrong I have to wait for later."

Momo laughed. "Did you guess?"

Kokoro looked one more time at Sora, then back down to Momo with the expression of a funny anger. "I have to wait." Everyone laughed then walked into the house. The little blue dragon was on the bed, sitting there with a giant cookie in his mouth, while Neko sat on the bed also like a cat. She was talking with Tsuki, who had pulled up a chair and had an ipod with her. Ethan was at the table, taking another cookie while Daniel talked with him. Kokoro took one more glance around. "Hey, where is Phoenix?"

"She never came." Momo said. Everyone realized that Kokoro and Sora had made it in. "Hi." She waved.

Everyone waved back, then the dragon turned back to his human self. "Okay then, time to do some DDR!" He said.

Neko put her hand on his head, making him stay down. Her ears twitched and her tail tapped the wall. "Down dragon boy."

Kokoro laughed, going to the table. Her favorite cookie was there, one more chocolate chip. She took it and a cup of hot cocoa. Sora came up behind her, taking his favorite cookie, the sugar cookie. "Hm... running low?"

"Laura went to her shop to get some more, Mark went with her." Ethan summed up. Kokoro nodded and looked around again. "Skarwind isn't here if you're looking."

She finished off her cookie and started to cool down her drink with some marshmallows. "That's strange... oh well." Kokoro took a sip, almost burning her tongue. Ryu stood up and went to the new addition to the little house, a television in the back corner. He and Momo started to move things out of the way and get the DDR pads ready, then started up the game. Kokoro laughed, Sora looked in question. "Remember that dance game from my world that I told you about?" He nodded. She pointed at them setting up. "That's it."

"This version is better." Ryu started, taking off his shoes and going to the arrow pad on the left. Momo did the same but went to the dance pad on the right. "It has over five hundred songs from my stepmania on my computer."

"You're welcome." Tsuki gave a thumbs up.

Kokoro laughed then took another chair and pulled it up so she could see the screen between the two dancers. "So, this has Simple and Clean?" Momo and Ryu nodded. "Do that one." She turned back ro Sora, who leaned on her chair. He started to take off his jacket and Kokoro did the same. No one else had on their jackets and all were ready to party. "Simple and Clean is the theme to the game Kingdom Hearts, kind of like your song."

"Really now?" Sora knelt down on the floor next to her, and the game began with that song.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Another friend of Kokoro's that she hadn't found yet, Michael, walked around town. He was new to here, the world he was staying at was just destroyed and he landed on this world while trying to get away. Michael, also known as Miroku, walked around with only one other person, a red haired boy about his age. Both fine in this weather, wearing winter clothing. Michael wore a black hooded jacket and dark blue jeans along with a dark blue t-shirt under that. His hair was died black and still long, going to the neck. He looked around the town. "I think we're lost..."

"Great, thanks for the news." The red haired boy said. He wore a jacket as well, zippered up and his hands in the pockets. The boy also had a bracelet on his wrist, of a pattern with black and white wooden beads. He also glanced around town once more, "We just had to loose Yuki..."

Michael walked a little more into town, looking around. "Hentai Hoshi!" He heard someone yell. A familiar yet not heard in a while voice. "You're here!" It was Laura, walking up to him with a box of good smelling cookies. "What took you so long? Almost everyone else is here!"

"Hey." Mark walked up to Michael as well, they were the only ones that came back to the bakery to look for the stuff. "What are you doing here... Kyo!" He noticed the boy with Michael, it was no other then Kyo from Fruits Basket. "You've been staying with Kyo all of this time!"

"Yeah." Michael said, shivering. "It's really cold... I hate the cold..."

Mark laughed, Laura then told him about Third District. "We're having a Christmas party there, everyone is there! Momo, Kokoro, Sora..."

"Okay then, if it's warm I'm going." Michael joked, then he smelled the cookies. Gingerbread, sugar, chocolate chip, cinnamon... they all came to him. "And am I hungry..."

"Then move your ass Hoshi!" Laura yelled at him. He started to follow Mark, who already started a conversation with Kyo. Both were alike so much it was scary. If Mark had just died his hair the same color they would have looked like twins, but they were also alike in personalities and emotions. In no time the two because buddies, just on the walk to the party.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kokoro laughed out loud, almost spitting out some of her cocoa. Sora had failed miserably and Ryu was still the undefeated champion. "Nice try Sora." Kokoro finally got to spurt out, before Momo started to laugh again which made Kokoro laugh.

Momo stood up. "Let me take him next."

"No, it's my turn. It's been a good hour or so sense my last try, this time I'm ready." Kokoro put down her drink and stood, but then put her hand over her heart and sat down again. Sora felt it too, something that wasn't good. He looked at Kokoro, who just started to laugh. "On second thought... I just ate! I'm going to get a cramp!"

Tsuki laughed. "That was always your weak point Kokoro, your hunger!"

Everyone was having a great time but Sora was more concerned. The feeling that pulsed through them both, it wasn't good. He looked at her and she nodded. "Hey, I'm going outside for a bit, want to come Sora?" He nodded and both grabbed their jackets. A few more laughs jumped around the room as Kokoro and Sora walked outside. Once a good distance from the house she turned to him. "You felt that?"

"Yeah." He said quickly. "They must have gotten another one."

"More then just one." Kokoro put her hand on her heart again, she could feel the scar becoming ever a little larger. "When it was just Inuyasha and Naraku we didn't feel it like this... this time it's more... lots more..."

Sora nodded, then took her hand down. "You think we should-"

"No." She replied quickly. Sora tried to convince her but Kokoro never changed her mind. "We need a break and if we take one we'll be ready. It's no good to just rush into this tired and needing some rest. We know that Aki and Riku are the only ones who can get those and we also know they are taking the Archangels... we just... can get them back all together. Get it? Not look for them, but get them when Aki and Riku have herded them together. Then I'll have more elements and-" Sora looked down, it seemed that his insight didn't matter. Kokoro knelt down a bit, then smiled up to his face. "Hey! No frowning, it's Christmas!" She joked. Sora still looked down. "Please?"

He shifted his gaze to her, a smile on his face. "If you want."

"Good... sense we're out here..." Kokoro went into her pocket and pulled out a little wrapped gift. It wasn't in a box or anything, it was just wrapped in paper with a bow around it. "Go for it."

Sora took the gift and looked at it, then at Kokoro eager to see his reaction. He opened the gift and laughed at what he saw. "This is unique."

"Do you like it?" Kokoro asked quickly. Sora took it out of the wrappers in his hand, then let it hang. It was a key chain, one of a crystal heart. "I got only the best materials from all of the worlds we've went to and the Moogles made it for me. So, do you like it?"

Sora let the gem sparkle in the lights of the city, whenever it turned a bit a small engraving was seen in the inside. He gave the wrappings to Kokoro, who took them willingly, and let the crystal key chain rest in his palm, then looked at the engraving. It wasn't any letters, but a keyhole. He glanced up at Kokoro, who laughed. She went into another pocket, pulling out a little silver key, it matched the key chain because in the key handle was the same keyhole. "I love it."

"Great, lookie." Kokoro put the wrappings on the ground, not wanting to litter and forget it, and took the key chains. She then clipped them together, both now seemed to glow. "They work with each other. Neat-o huh?"

Sora took the key chains, now joined into one, and looked at them in his palm. "It's great." Kokoro laughed at this, Sora then hugged her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kokoro giggled. She took a step back, picking up the paper from the gift. Sora then took the key chain and linked it to his necklace for the rest of the day, that way everyone could see it. Kokoro laughed at this, it was something that she would do. Both walked back into the house, meeting Laura and the others before going in. Everyone said hello to Kyo like they knew him for a while and gave Michael a great big welcome, then the party continued.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Another chapter complete! I'm trying to keep up with my school readings and keep these chapters going. I hope that you enjoyed, please post a comment! More to come soon (I hope!)!_**


	47. Chapter 47

**_Hewo peoplez! I have time to post some of a story? O.o yes readers... 'tis is true. I have some spare time! Pretty freaky huh?_**

**_just to answer some simple questions..._**

**_1. no, Organization XIII is not in this. I wrote it well before the idea of Organization XIII was even created (or when I new a lot about them) and so none of them are in this. (I found out about all of the Organization when I was writing Kingdom Hearts but I didn't want too add them right off the bat, so I just stole Roxas lol)_**

**_2. Yes, I mix a lot of things over. That is why this is a massive crossover. And no, I don't own any of it. T.T I wish I did, I would claim so many characters... I mean... there is a lot mixed together. I always like mixing so much, I hope it's okay with others!_**

**_3. I will post as much as I can when I have time (like now) so please bear with me. n.n_**

**_4. PLEASE COMMENT! I really would like to know what you think about this story. There are some people who are going to the end! Thank you so much! There is still more, but we're reaching a high point! n.n_**

**_okay, that's that. Please enjoy chapter 47 of Kokoro!_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Aki and Riku walked back to the new Archangel Archives. Riku had another person in his arms, a blonde boy that looked no older then twelve. He placed the boy into one of the glass cases, the light going up to the wall like normal. Aki looked at another casket, one that was new, and looked down into it. In there lay another boy, one with red hair and in what looked like a white and red school uniform. This boy was unique, the Royalty and the Archangel shared the same body. "Okay then... Naruto..." She looked at the blonde boy in the case not too far away. "Daisuke." She looked back down to the boy sleeping there. "And... this one was a surprise..." Aki walked to the last new case, in it someone they never thought would fall to her. "Cloud." She put her hand on the case, the blonde haired man looking like he was in a deep sleep.

"Things are going great." Riku came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "Three more down..."

She laughed. "But you have one more than me." Aki turned to him, having his palms face up. The armor made it so you couldn't see his palms, but the glow could be seen. He had four crystals in one hand and five in the other, she only had four in each. They now had seventeen all together. "Almost there... just six more to go."

"They're going to be hard." Riku reminded her, nudging her nose with his. "So, ready for that break?"

Aki smiled. "Yeah, I think that three Royalties and Archangels are enough to get us ahead. No good if we're out of it and pooped right?" Riku and Aki both laughed, it was only right that they celebrated a little bit too, being the only time that both sides would have an unofficial truce.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kokoro checked on the time, it had been almost five hours sense she had that last impulse. The feelings of the scar were gone and the day was going by quick. It was almost midnight, a full day spent going around Traverse Town, handing gifts to one another, and having a great time. Kokoro yawned, late nights weren't her thing. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

Sora looked up at her, he was playing a card game. Old Maid. "One second..." Sora held out his two cards. Kyo only had two cards left as well, both the only people left in the game. It was Kyo's turn to pick out the card, either winning or loosing the game. Sora looked at the cards, then Kyo was ready to pick. He went for the right one first, but then switched to the left. He pulled it and looked at it, no later yelling out that Sora was a cheater. He put down his cards, Sora had won again. "Okay then, I'm ready." Sora got up and walked over to Kokoro, who already had her jacket on. Sora put his on as well and started out, the town quieter then before due to the late hour. "Night guys."

"See ya!" Everyone yelled in their own way. Kyo was still looking at the card, the joker who played as the old maid, and then looked up and waved to him. Sora closed the door behind them and walked a bit faster to catch up to Kokoro. "You had fun?"

She laughed and smiled. "Yeah... but when it's this late it's colder!" Kokoro shivered. Sora wrapped his arm around her and both started to laugh, heading to Second District. She wanted to pick something up in First District first so they headed there instead. She went into the item shop and got a little tree, then a small bag of decorations. "Almost forgot about the tree." She joked.

Sora laughed, then took the two foot evergreen and decorations. He walked her over to a lamp post and set the stuff down, then took the box out of his pocket. Kokoro looked down at it, she had a better view of it when it was right there. It looked like a jewelry box but was wrapped so she couldn't tell. It looked about the size for a necklace and a pair of earrings. "Now you can open it. On my island the last gift, the one right before midnight, goes to the most important."

"Really now?" Kokoro took the gift, giving it a little shake. Nothing moved. She then looked up at him and he gave the approval with a head shake. Kokoro opened the gift, tearing off the wrapping paper, and handing it to Sora. He took it and then let her open the case. It opened just like a jewelry box. "Sora... they're amazing..." Kokoro touched the two key chains. One was the feather set into a crystal form while the other was a heart with another shard inside it. The feather was white in clear zodiac crystal, glittering at every light. The chain to the link was silver and hearts inter linked. The other was a black zodiac crystal heart with a clear gem inside that seemed to glitter without light. It was also connected with silver hearts linking up to the clip. Kokoro let her fingers run over them. "They're beautiful."

Sora laughed, he never knew she would like them this much. "The feather knows both you and me, that way I'm always with you no matter what. And the heart... that space in the middle is the purest crystal in all of the cosmos. That way you can find the light in any darkness." Kokoro gave him a hug, closing the case and holding to close to her. "You're welcome."

She looked up at him, "Thank you!" Kokoro stopped talking when she saw the snow starting to fall. Sora looked up as well, the snow seemed so much more beautiful. Then the clock started to strike midnight, Christmas was over. Both watched the snow while standing under the lamp post, then looked at each other. "Merry Christmas Sora."

"Happy Winterfest Kokoro." He said back. Both smiled and kissed under the magic snow light. When it was over Kokoro picked up the bag of decorations while Sora took the small tree, both headed to the Hotel. It might have been late, but it was still part of the tradition of Christmas and Winterfest.

Kokoro and Sora walked into the Green Room, it had a larger table then the one in her room. He put the tree down and Kokoro started to take out the stuff in the bag. Small lights and ornaments to place on the tree. He helped her open the boxes and took off his jacket. When everything was out she took off her jacket too and both started to decorate the tree. "Look at this one." Kokoro picked up a little snow flake. "When was the first time you saw snow?"

"When we almost froze to death, to tell the truth." Sora joked. He then picked up a different one, it looked like a star. "Just like the Paupu Fruit."

"See? This brings back lots of memories!" She put on her snowflake while he put on a little star. After a lively conversation, a few laughs, and placing the lights and most of the ornaments they looked at the tree, each holding one last one. "Turtle doves..." She held two white doves in her hands, then handed one over to Sora. "This is a nice little combo."

Sora laughed. "Another story from my island." She listened, ready to put it in the small tree. "When you buy two turtle doves, you share it with the person you want to be with forever. Kind of like a suddle version of the Paupu Fruits."

"You guys have a lot of lovey-dovey stuff on that island huh?" Kokoro laughed. Sora also laughed, then both put on their doves. They were pointing the beaks at each other, on the top and together. Sora and Kokoro both looked at their little accomplishment, then picked up the small angel that would go on top. "Okay then... this is something from my world." She handed the small angel to Sora. "The man of the house always puts the star up. So... I guess you get the privledge."

Sora laughed and gently placed the angel on the top. He connected the cords to the lights, then looked at the tree. "Ready?" Kokoro ran to turn off the lights, then Sora found the switch on the lights for the small tree, being powered by batteries. Kokoro and Sora stood side by side, looking at their little glowing flashing tree. "It looks good."

"Yeah..." She yawned, then coughed a bit. "Oh no, this cold weather is making me lose my voice!"

Sora looked at her then walked her to the bed. "Then RELAX, Merlin's orders remember?"

Kokoro lay on the bed, looking up at Sora. She then pulled him down to the bed as well, both now laying and looking up. The only lights in the room came from the tree and from the festive and city lights outside the window. "This is a Christmas that I'll never want to forget."

"Same here." Sora said. Both looked at each other, laughing. They then stopped, still looking at each other. "Can I... give you one more gift?"

Kokoro sat up a bit, looking at him. "Depends on what it is."

"Close your eyes." Sora said. Kokoro did as told, and he came up and kissed her. She opened her eyes and pushed him back, then slapped him on instinct. "Sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"Sora! Are you okay!" Kokoro got to her knees and made him move his hand, looking at the red mark. "Oh my god, I am SO sorry!" She tried to caress it but it stung. "I messed that up, I just did it without knowing. So sorry Sora!"

He laughed, then put his hand back to his cheek, it stung whenever he touched it but came up with another idea. "Here we go..." He then held her hands down to the bed, which made her fall back. "No slapping then."

Kokoro couldn't help but laugh, she imagined Momo walking in on this. "You know, Momo would definitely get the wrong idea." Sora started to laugh too, but Kokoro and Sora then stopped. "But... she's still at the party, and I owe you something for that slap."

"True." Sora went in and kissed her, then got up and moved to the side. "That's it."

Kokoro got up, laughing harder then before. "Yeah, Momo would have freaked out!" Both started to laugh, then talked about their lives and Christmases (or Winterfests) in the past years. Time clocked by and both started to feel drowsy. They both fell asleep, never turning up the lights or off the tree, and spread themselves on top of the bed. Both were too lazy to even try and fix the covers over themselves. It had been one Christmas that Kokoro would never ever forget.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_There we go! Christmas is OVER! It sure took me a while to finish posting all of the Christmas/Winterfest chapters but it's done. Sorry if that slowed it down a bit. Okay then, I'll post more as soon as I can, please keep in touch! n.n_**

**_-Kokoro_**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Hello again! I'm updating again, go me! heh heh heh... I'm still trying to catch up to the lack of update from before while keeping up with my other stories. I'm still writing some that I promised and still editing others that I never give anymore love. But no worries, this one is still going! Nothing really much else to say... I hope you enjoy chapter 48 of Kokoro!_**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kokoro was laying on the ground of an everlasting darkness, she slowly got to her hands and feet, looking around. A clink of chains. Kokoro got up and turned around; chains had tied Sora up, he looked like he was crucified. Kokoro tried to get to him, he was out cold. She never made it, Aki got in the way and put her hand into Kokoro's heart. The girl looked down at Aki's hand, loosing grip on the real world, then looked up at Sora. His wings were out, but now covered in a crimson red. He glanced up to her, then vanished. The feather fell to the ground and turned into darkness. Kokoro fell back to the ground as well, her heart gone.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kokoro shot up in the bed screaming, Sora woke up too. He hugged her and tried to calm her down. "It's okay... it's just a nightmare..." He whispered into her ear. Two days had passed sense Christmas but Kokoro kept getting the nightmares. Sometimes she didn't even dare to go to bed alone. This time they were in the Red Room, Sora and Kokoro were talking the night before about the next mission and the upcoming of warm temperatures in Traverse Town. "Calm down..."

She put her hands on his arms, taking in a deep breath. "Okay... okay..." Sora slowly let her go as she lay back down, looking up at the ceiling. "How many times does this make?"

"Four, sense we met Merlin." Sora got out of bed, starting to put on his shoes. "I'll get you something to eat."

Kokoro pulled the covers over her head. "I'm not hungry..." Sora stopped midway and gave his full attention to her. "I'm just not feeling well."

"That doesn't sound good." He pulled the covers off her head and put his hand on her head, he didn't have his grip gloves on yet. "You're a little warm..."

"Great..." Kokoro sat up again, taking his hand off of her head. "It's probably just a little cold or something, from the cold weather and all."

Sora finished getting ready, putting on his grip gloves and shoes, and now slipped on the long sleeve jacket for winter. "I'll get you something light, remember we're leaving today."

Kokoro nodded, he then gave a quick wave and left for the hallway. Kokoro lay back in the bed, then put her own hand on her head, she was a bit warm. Kokoro shook it off like it was nothing, how many times had she gone to school with a fever just to make good grades? Kokoro laughed at this, it happened a lot. At least twice each year she had to be sent home due to her sickness, feeling too bad to continue. But that was when the fever was much worse, this time it was just a small cold. She got up and prepared for the new trip.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Momo and Daniel were outside of the hotel talking with Michael. Kyo was already missing and so was Mark. Sora came out to them, waving a quick hello. "So, when are we leaving?" Momo asked.

"Well... I guess it's just us going. No one has seen Skarwind lately..." Sora crossed his arms to think. "It'll be you, me, Kokoro... and I think that's good enough."

"What!" Momo yelled, she then pointed at Daniel. "What about him and Mark!"

Sora put his hands down, shaking his head. "We need a second team in case they try to take on more then one. It's happened before, just this past break we had."

She thought it over, then Daniel put her hand down. "He's right. I can also look for Skarwind while I'm here."

Momo looked up at him, then gave in. Sora nodded and started off to First District to get Kokoro something to snack on, and maybe something to make her feel better.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Aki and Riku came out of a darkness warp, looking at the new surroundings. It was a bright sunny pier with lots of different people walking around. Some looked like visitors, some vendors, some children, some adults. Aki then examined her and Riku's uniforms, the black armor, and laughed. "This is going to be interesting."

"Yeah." Riku started to walk down the street, getting strange glances here and there. Aki laughed again and followed him, going to the pulsing of the new Royalty.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sora, Momo and Kokoro, the only team for this mission, landed their gummi in the middle of nowhere and then walked to the closest town. Everyone was back in their normal clothing, the ones they were in when they first came to Traverse Town five months ago, and walked into the busy town. "This is cool." Momo said, walking a bit ahead of the group. Sora followed, this environment reminded him of Destiny Islands, and Kokoro took the rear. Momo turned back to Kokoro. "You don't look too good."

"It's just a little cold." She scratched her nose, laughing. "I'm just fine."

Momo and Sora stared at each other, Sora just shrugged his shoulders. They had only been going out for about two weeks and he knew how stubborn she was. "Okay then." Both looked back at Kokoro and Momo spoke. "Let's start searching for that guy."

"Yeah." Kokoro walked up to them. "Sense Sora and I are like the new one, we can sort of feel the Archangel now."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, so let's start looking." Everyone came to agreement and started to walk around the town, looking for the Archangel that they barely felt.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Daniel found Mark and Kyo in First District, at the moogle candle tables. He walked up and joined them, sitting down. "Have any of you seen Skarwind?"

"No, I thought he was with you." Mark said. Kyo just sat back and looked at Daniel.

Daniel shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him for a long time now, it's like he just vanished."

"Last time someone vanished we found them dying." Mark remembered when Albel went missing and how they found him with Nel a day or so later.

Kyo leaned on the table again. "So why not look for him?" Mark and Daniel both took their attention to the cat boy. "What!"

"Nothing." Mark joked, then got up. "Let's start where we last saw him, then we might find something out." Kyo got up to join him, both so alike it was scary. "At least we have something to do to keep us busy." Kyo and Mark started to search around the town while Daniel got up and followed them.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sora and the group were walking around a busy street in town, the gentle sea breeze brushing against them. Kokoro still too the rear while Momo had the front. Sora kept admiring at the colorful sights of town. Things started to become fuzzy to Kokoro and she began to become dizzy. Sora stopped walking and turned back to the other Keyblade Master, she now stood still. "Kokoro?" He started, the girl just started to fall backwards. "Kokoro!" Momo turned around at him yelling her name, but saw that he wasn't the one who caught her. A blonde man in a suit did instead, letting her lean on his outstretched arm while the other held a box over his shoulder. "Kokoro..." Sora ran to her, then looked at the tall man holding her. "I'm sorry-"

"She okay?" The man asked, a deep voice with a gangster attitude. "She doesn't look to good to me."

Momo ran to them and then noticed who it was. "Hey... you're Sanji!" She pointed at the man. "Chef of the Merrygo!"

"Yeah, guess you know me huh?" Sanji smiled, making the lollipop in his mouth show. "Well then..." He lowered Kokoro a bit, Sora took her onto his back. "You better get her somewhere so she can rest."

"Yeah..." Sora looked at the girl on his back, you could now see her cheeks a little red and her skin a bit pale. "Told you we should have rested..." He spoke quietly to her.

The suited man started down to the docks. "You can take her on our ship, Lufy won't mind."

"Okay, thank you!" Momo yelled, she then looked at Sora holding Kokoro. Momo went up to the girl and put her hand on her head, then quickly took it back. "She's burning up!"

Sora glanced back in worry at Kokoro, then at Momo. "She did this a lot at school?"

Momo laughed, she forgot how many times Kokoro had to put her head down at the table because she wasn't feeling well or how many rehearsals she sat around and only worked when she was on stage. "Oh... this is normal for her to push herself like this. Not healthy I tell you, not healthy at all." Sora smiled and followed Sanji to the ship.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Aki and Riku stopped walking when they came across a sword shop. Both looked in, then at each other. "Got him." Aki said, it was her turn to get the crystal out of the person. Out of the shop walked a man holding three swords over his shoulder. Aki stood in his way and glared up at him. "May I ask who you are?"

"Why would you want to know that?" The man asked, a dark dark green, almost black, bandana on his arm. "I'm Zolo."

"Zolo..." Aki shifted her gaze back to Riku, who looked down at his hands and nodded, this man was the one they were looking for. Aki looked back up at him. "I need your heart."

The man laughed, then put the swords on his belt. "Nice joke, but I have to get going." Aki just stood there as he started off to the docks. She then turned to Riku, stomping her foot. "How come I get the hard ones?"

"It's just your luck that's all." Riku laughed, his hands on his waist. Aki walked past him, pushing his shoulder a bit to bother him, and followed Zolo. "You still want to try it the easy way?"

"This is hardly easy." Aki remarked. Riku walked a bit faster to catch up to her. She stopped walking in the middle of busy street, then looked at him. "Let's let him get back to his ship. If he's out at sea there isn't any place for him to run."

Riku liked the idea, he then kept his eyes on the sword fighter as he left for the even busier docks.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Not much, I know that this might have been a slow chapter, I tend to do that a lot. heh heh heh... please comment if you want! I love comments. If you also want to, go and check out some of my other stories. They might keep you occupied until I get more of Kokoro or some of the others done._**

**_I hope you liked, chapter 49 coming soon!_**

**_Kokoro_**


	49. Chapter 49

**_Yeah! An update! Yes, I am not dead. Sorry again for the TERRIBLE lack of updates. I am trying my best. It seems that my Calc class is getting the best of me and I actually am starting to get somewhat of a life in RL! Sadly, I never had a life. lol. Anywho, I'm here and posting a new section. Okay then, here is chapter 49 of Kokoro! I sure to hope that you enjoy it and please review! I wanna know if anyone reads this story anymore. lol. I sure hope so, there is still LOTS more to go!_**

* * *

Sora lay Kokoro down on a bed in the ship, Sanji said that the first room he found was just fine. He never knew it was the captain's room. Kokoro woke up when he put her down, she then sat up right. "What happened!"

"You passed out in town." Sora said, making her lie down again. "I told you to take it easy-"

Kokoro pushed his hands off and sat up again, "I'm just fine."

Sora made her lie down again, then quickly put the blankets over her. Kokoro was going to refuse but he grabbed her hands and then put one of them on her head. "See? You're burning up with a fever."

"..." Kokoro gave in, then Sora put her hands down. She turned to the side, away from him.

He just sat at the side of the bed for a bit. After a silence between the two Sora got up to leave. "If you leave this room I'll know, just to let you know."

"Yeah yeah..." Kokoro waved him off with her hand, he looked back at her and then left to the dock of the ship.

Sora closed the door to the captain's room and walked out to the deck. He went to the side and leaned on the banister, looking down at the water facing away from the pier. "How is she doing?" Momo strolled up to him.

"She's still stubborn." Sora rested his head in his hands, gazing out to sea. "I don't know how you handle it."

Momo laughed, leaning against the rail but facing the main mast of the ship. "It grows on you, Kokoro is really a nice person. She probably feels like she's putting us down right now."

"Yeah... she does." Sora looked at Momo. "But... she's really helping us."

"How's that?" Momo turned to Sora, then also rested her ams on the banisher.

Sora took his attention back out to the sea, he could feel it coming. "The Archangel is on this ship, at least they're coming."

"Really!" Momo looked around the ship, the only person she knew on there was Sanji and he was in the kitchen cooking something for the rest of the crew. No one else was in eye view. "Who?"

"HEY!" Someone yelled out. It was a scratchy boy voice coming from the room Sora left Kokoro in. Both turned to each other and then ran to the room, finding three more people in there. A girl with red hair and a yellow shirt was sitting on the bed, Kokoro laying there with eyes closed and looking like she was in a painful sleep. Another boy, the one that yelled, wearing a straw hat and one more man with three swords. "What's a girl doing my my room!"

"I put her here, sorry." Sora went up to the boy. "He said any room would do and this was the first room with a bed that I found."

The straw hat boy stared at Sora with his large eyes. "Is she okay?"

Sora was about to talk but the girl started before him. "She's burning up! Why didn't you take care of her earlier?" She glared at Sora. "This is serious."

"But..." Sora went to the bed, Kokoro had gotten much worse. "She was fine just a moment ago..."

Momo still stood behind everyone, then realized what world they were in. She tapped both of the males on the shoulder, making them turn around. "Lufy and Zolo?" The two looked at each other, then nodded. Zolo the swordsmen and Lufy the straw hat captain of the Merrygo. "We're sorry, but our friend got really sick and we needed somewhere to put her."

The girl got up, walking to the small group. Sora looked down at Kokoro, then walked with the girl. "Hey, I don't get an introduction? I'm Nami, navigator for this crew."

"Hey, I'm Sora." He nodded to the bed. "That's Kokoro."

"I'm Momo." She said without hesitation. "Nami... you know a lot of these things, what's wrong with Kokoro?"

Nami turned back to the girl, she seemed to have a little trouble breathing with that fever. "I think she just had a normal cold before, but now it seems to have gotten worse."

"That's not new." Momo tapped her foot. "So what now?"

"She was a little sick before we came here, but not with a fever like this." Sora looked back at Nami, he wanted to know what was wrong. "What happened?"

"Well... there is this sickness that a person can get if their immune system is weak, it's rare but I think she's got it." Nami went to a bookshelf in the cabin room, then pulled it out and started to flip the pages. After she got to a page she skimmed it and closed it. "Yep! Just as I thought, she has it!" Everyone wanted an answer. "It's called the burning flu. They get a really bad fever and only get it if they were already sick. She fits all of the symptoms."

Momo started to get worried. "Is it... fatal?"

Nami started to laugh. "Fatal? No! She's just going to need some medication and bed rest that's all. This town doesn't have what she needs, so we'll have to go to another one. I know just the town that can help, but it's about a day or so away." She put the book back, then started out of the cabin room. "I'll get something to calm the fever, but if you want her better we need the other stuff."

Sora and Momo looked at Lufy, captain of the ship. "Okay, we're going there." He ordered. "Get the ship ready, we're leaving now!"

"Right." Zolo said, running out. Lufy turned back to Sora and gave a nod, then left with Zolo.

Sora went back to the bed, Kokoro was burning up really bad. Momo came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, nothing like this has stopped her before."

"Yeah..." He nodded but kept his eyes down on Kokoro. She needed to tell them when she wasn't feeling well. They would have taken a break and she would have gotten better. After this little skirmish was over Kokoro was going to have a long talk with Momo and Sora about their limitations.

* * *

Aki and Riku watched as the Merrygo left to sea. She then started to another ship, one that acted like a transporter. "This is going according to plan."

"Good." Riku walked a step behind her. "Almost there."

She nodded as they boarded the ship, anyone trying to stop them falling to their knees in agony, the pain over their heart. "Yeah, just a few more gems and... I want to give something to Kokoro." They now stood in front of the captain's room, looking at the closed door. "We're going to need a room."

"Why not go for the best?" Riku smiled, he then opened the door a bit. The captain was inside and didn't know what would happen next.

* * *

Sora walked out to deck, then up to the second floor and leaned on the railing. The sea wind felt great but he was still worried. Sora rested his arms on the railing and looked out ahead, to the open sea, and thought of his island. He was lost in thought when Nami and Lufy came below, not realizing that he was up there. "Lufy! This is serious!" She started. Sora didn't really listen to them. "There is nothing that we can do! Why did I tell them that, arg!"

"But Nami... we promised." Lufy started again. Sora finally got his attention taken and spied down on them, they stood by the mast but still didn't notice Sora standing up there. "We promised to help her."

"But we can't." Nami said, she now put her hands on her hips but her back was to Sora. "That girl, Kokoro right? She doesn't have the burning flu. I just made that up."

Sora was listening now, he wanted to know everything.

Nami took a deep breath, raising her hands in surrender. "She has Grand Line Fever, it's serious. She'll burn up and give up."

"Burn up and give up?" Lufy asked, he wasn't getting any of this either.

Nami put her hands down, ready to explain. "You see, she might have been sick before but that doesn't matter now. Because of the change in air and temperature and all, she got a really bad fever. Now we have to get her to a doctor to help her out or else she dies."

He stood up right, looking down at Lufy and Nami. A strong breeze came by, making Lufy lose his hat. He looked up and saw it land next to Sora's feet, then finally noticed that the entire conversation was being listened in on. "Uh oh..." Lufy pointed up, making Nami turn around.

Sora shook his head, his hands formed into fists. "Why..." He started quietly, then slammed his hands into the rail and started to yell. "Why didn't you tell us! We would have taken her somewhere else!"

Nami walked over to the balcony but never went up. "There isn't a doctor there that can help. We need a special one, and there is one at the town that we're headed to."

"How long will it take to get there?" Sora asked.

Nami looked at the compass on her bracelet, then back up to him. "About three days."

"How long... does she have?" He asked with hesitation.

She looked back at Lufy, no more lies should be spread. Nami took her attention back up to Sora. "At the rate she is going... about two days."

Sora slammed his hand down on the rail again, then left to Lufy's room. He slammed open the door and found Momo sitting on the bed side, Kokoro's cheeks red with fever. He went to the bed side and put his hand on Kokoro's forehead, she was burning up worse then before. Momo was going to ask what was the matter but Kokoro woke up. "That... feels good..." She put her hands on Sora's, it was cool to the touch. "...sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." Sora let his hand slide out of hers, she now lay them down right again. He saw how weak she was getting and tried to forget what they were talking about on deck.

Kokoro noticed something was wrong and sat up. Momo stood and turned to her while Sora looked down. "What's the matter?" She asked. Sora looked up at her, she had no idea. "I'm going... to be fine right? It's just a little fever..." She put her hand to her forehead but Sora pulled it down before she could really tell how hot she was. "Something is wrong... I can tell..."

"You'll be fine." Sora whispered into her ear. He still held her hand and helped her to lay back down. "Just relax, Nami and the others promised you'ld get better."

She lay back down, nodding. "Yeah... I trust them..."

Sora also nodded and let her hand go. He pulled Momo to the side and told her everything in secret. She covered her mouth and turned back to Kokoro. The girl was in peril again, and this time there didn't seem to be a way to stop it.

* * *

**_okay! At least I got one more chapter down. yeah! Okay then, I'm going to try my best to get another chapter out before next month. Again, I'm really really sorry for the delays. Please pardon the long periods in between and enjoy the story! Also, if you want, you can read my other stories that are up!_**

**_I hope you enjoy! See you in the next chapter!_**

**_-Kokoro_**


	50. Chapter 50

**_Sorry about the delay, I've been uber busy! Okay, here is chapter 50 of Kokoro!_**

* * *

Sora was laying down on deck, looking up at the clear starry sky. He rested his head in his hands and just looked up at the many world. "Care if I join you?" A voice came. Sora turned his head to the side and found Momo standing there. He just gazed back up at the stars again. Momo lay down next to him, also resting her head in her hands and laying flat on the deck. She had placed Reiki next to her and her sword with that, both looked up at the stars in silence. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" He still didn't say a word. "You know... they promised that they would help. Lufy always keeps his promises."

"How can we be sure of that?" Sora turned his head to her, his eyes filled with concern.

Momo looked back at him, then back up to the stars. "Yeah, he's always like that on the show so..."

"But that's just the show." Sora looked up at the stars too. There was still one more day to get to the town with the doctor, Kokoro had no time left. No one else knew but Sora, it was the Obisan that sped it up. Because of the cursed sickness and being an Archangel they caught illnesses easier. He didn't really know this until Goofy called and informed him. Sora had still not told anyone else about it. Why did he have to? There was nothing that Sora or Kokoro could do with the Obisan to stop the spread of this Grand Line Fever.

Momo took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Sora still looked up at the stars, but a shadow loomed over him. "Care if I join you guys?" It was Lufy. He held his hat with one hand as Sora stared up at him. Lufy then took the opposite side of Sora, his left side, and lay down just like the rest of them. Momo opened her eyes and all three looked up at the stars. "About Kokoro..." Lufy started.

Sora didn't say a word, Momo still looked up as well.

Lufy turned his head a bit to them, then took off his hat and lay it on his chest, resting his head again. "We're going to do our best. I know that Nami should have told us earlier, she didn't even tell me. I'll make sure that Kokoro is going to be okay."

"..." Sora gave Lufy a quick glance, then back at the sky. "Thanks..."

Lufy and Sora looked at each other, then Sora looked at Momo and got her glance in return. No later all three looked back up at the stars in silence. "So then... ever think about joining our crew?"

Sora thought it over and started to laugh. Momo started to laugh too, Lufy joined them. It was an out of the blue question, something needed to lighten the mood and make the Merrygo a merry ship once more.

* * *

Aki was in the crow's nest of the ship they took, her and Riku were now co-captains on the ship. They renamed it the Excalibur, Riku came up with the name. She looked up at the stars, thinking of the mission. She also thought of the time gone past. Aki hadn't had a decent conversation with Momo or Kokoro in months, she missed it. Sure it was great what she was doing, and that she had Riku the entire time, but the idea of having to stop Kokoro with her own hands and just the thought of... she didn't want to think of it anymore. Aki looked back down, Riku was walking around the deck, he didn't know that she was in the crow's nest. Riku was making sure no one was around, then a darkness portal formed next to to him. Aki just watched, then was ready to listen in. Out of the portal rose a hooded figure, one that the identity could not be seen. Riku started to talk to the person, apparently the person was talking back. Both were conversing in a low tone so Aki couldn't hear them. She just watched, then the hooded figure took Riku's hands and looked into the palms. After a quick shrugging of the shoulders the figure nodded, then vanished into a darkness portal again. Riku took a deep breath, then started back to the captain's room. Aki watched as he closed the door behind him, she wanted to know everything. Who was this man that Riku talked to and did not tell her about? Aki jumped down the crow's nest and landed on the ground on both feet, just like she just jumped off one step of a stairwell. She then started to the captains room, wanting to know who Riku was talking with and why he showed his gems in his hands.

* * *

Momo was in the kitchen with Sanji, blankly watching him make breakfast. She sat on a stool and watched as he cut up the vegetables, stated up the stove, and got the meat out of the freezer. He started to chop up some when he looked at her. "You seem down." 

"Why wouldn't I be? I've been lying to my friend for the past two days." Momo crossed her arms on the counter and lay her head on them. "She's not doing any better... and that fog is slowing us down."

Sanji looked outside the window of the kitchen. There was a deep, thick fog surrounding the ship, and they were moving very slowly. There was almost no breeze and they couldn't tell where they were going. He started to chop things up again, putting it all in the pan to stir fry. "We'll make it."

"I sure hope so..." Momo looked outside as well, this was the last day to travel to get to the port town, but also the last day that Kokoro had estimated left.

Sora gazed down at the water over the side, he barely saw it due to the fog. Behind him came another, the sword fighter Zolo. "Hey, something on your mind?"

"It's... Kokoro." Sora shook his head, then looked at Zolo as he leaned on the side with him. "She doing better?"

Zolo shook his head in discontent. "Not really, the fever got higher... now it's steadily over one hundred... I never saw someone with such a high fever last so long."

"She'll make it." Sora stopped Zolo's thoughts. "She has to, she just has to!"

He turned his head to Sora, who seemed lost in his own words, then put his hand on Sora's head like talking with a child. "Yeah, she'll make it. It's only one hundred and one, so it's not that bad."

Sora looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah, that's true." Both stopped talking when the ship shook abruptly, almost making Sora and Zolo fall over. They both stood up right and tried to look around, it was too thick to see. "What was that!"

"Hey!" Lufy ran up to them, almost into them. "Are you two okay?"

Both nodded. "Lufy, what was that?" Zolo asked, hands at ready on the butts of the swords.

Lufy shrugged his shoulders when they all heard Nami scream for help. Sora and Lufy took the lead as Zolo put on his bandana, ready to fight. When they made it to the spot, Lufy's room door, they found Sanji holding an out cold Nami and Momo ready with Reiki. Sora formed his Kingdom Key and found the cause of the shake. "Ri... Riku!" He said. The platinum haired boy turned to Sora, Aki next to him. "What are you doing here!"

"Getting what we need." Aki said. She then turned to them and faced directly to Zolo. "Remember me?"

The swordsman took a step back, he started to feel strange pain in his chest, in his heart.

Aki smirked, pulling out her rune engraved broadsword. "Good, then this should be quick."

"What!" Sora looked back at Zolo, he could feel it too. Even if it was faint he could feel that there was darkness in Zolo's heart, enough to be a Royalty. He then looked at Lufy, another feeling came from him. "Oh no..." Sora knew who the Archangel was even before Aki took the gem, he was ready to defend it. "Not while I'm here."

Aki had her sword up and ready. "Try me." Both were ready to fight but out of the door came the intruder. Kokoro struggled to walk out of the door, the fever was getting to her. Sora dropped his guard and turned to Kokoro while Aki turned around. "Kokoro! What happened to you?"

"A...Aki..." Kokoro whispered, taking a step away from the door. It closed behind her and she leaned against it, eyes closed and trying to stay standing. "Stop... stop this please..."

The wind warrior stared at Kokoro, then at Riku, then at the others. She knew what to do, to help Kokoro and to get the Royalty. "I got it... you want to get her better right?" Everyone nodded. "Then give me the Royalty and Archangel."

"What?" Momo wanted to make it clear.

Aki put her sword back in the case on her back. "You want Kokoro to get better don't you? Then give them to me and I'll use my wind powers to get you to shore, to a good town to get her better."

Sora cringed at this but the person in question spoke first. "No..." She said. "I won't make myself... a pawn in your little game."

"Well then." Aki crossed her arms. "I guess Kokoro dies."

He lowered his Keyblade, looking back at the two. Zolo knew that he was the Royalty, but Lufy probably didn't know he was the Archangel. Sora was about to talk to them about it but Kokoro gave out a squeal of suffering. He turned to her again as she started to fall forward. Sora dropped the Kingdom Key and pushed Aki out of the way, catching Kokoro before she fell to the ground. He then lowered her to the ground gently and held her like a lost child, no later looking up at them. Zolo could see the emotion in Sora's eyes, he wanted to make sure that Kokoro was okay. Momo looked down at him, then at Zolo. "Please..." Sora said quietly.

"You're not thinking-" Momo started, but Zolo put his hand on her shoulder. "But-"

"We'll do it." Zolo turned back to Lufy, apparently he did know that he was the other one. Lufy walked up to Sanji to check on Nami, then stood next to Zolo. "Hurry up with it."

Aki nodded, things went smoothly. She walked up to Zolo and placed her hand into his heart, extracting the gem. Zolo fell to his knees and vanished into light as Lufy went to his knees with the lights glowing on his back. Riku injected the same strange substance into Lufy, making him fall into a deep sleep, then picked the boy up on his back. He looked at Aki, who was staring down at Sora and Kokoro. "You made the right choice."

Sora looked up at her, then back down at Kokoro. She snapped her fingers and the sails filled with power, them now making better time then before the fog came. Aki and Riku vanished into darkness as the ship cleared the fog, approaching the town twice as quick as before.

* * *

**_okay then, there is chapter 50. I have to put the others up and edit them and all to make sure they are to reading ability! lol. Or... something like that. u.u_**

**_For those that made it to this chapter and want to keep going, thank you so much for the support! If you want to see some of my other works while I work on posting this one up then please take a peak a comment! I love reviews, good or bad!_**

**_Kokoro_**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Hello again avid readers! I know, it has been a really REALLY long time since I posted any of the story. u.u I hope to fix that mistake! n.n I am now working my butt off trying to get all of this done with, I really am. It's a really long story. O.o so, please enjoy chapter 51 (over 50?!?! O.O) of Kokoro!_**

* * *

Sora walked around town as it was raining, his hood over his head but not really stopping the rain from soaking of his body. Hardly anyone else was walking around, and if they were they had umbrellas for protection. He just walked with his hands in his coat pockets, looking down at the cobble stone streets as he walked. The only things running through his head the words that Momo and Kokoro said.

* * *

Momo slammed Reiki down onto the deck, causing it to go into the wood. "What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled at him. Sora lifted Kokoro up in his arms and put her back on the bed, then came back out to talk with Momo. "Answer me!" 

"I needed to! I can't let anything happen to Kokoro!" He yelled back.

Momo struck him fiercly with a slap, making Sora have to steady his footing. She had hit him hard, the stinging worse then any time that Kokoro had hit him. He actually needed to catch himself. Sora then stood up right, looking down at the floor while she kept yelling. They were moving faster, the breeze stung his new red mark. "You know what Kokoro will say! You know how she thinks! You shouldn't have begged like that, now they are even closer to Kingdom Hearts!" He still looked down, being sulked wasn't something he was used to. "You... you're such a child, Sora! You need to grow up!" She then stomped off back to the kitchen, ready to blow some steam while talking, more like yelling, to Sanji.

* * *

He kept walking in the rain, the lightning flashing once in a while. The thunder rolled and crashed, but Sora still walked down the road alone. He remembered when he first went through a thunderstorm with Kokoro.

* * *

Both stood under some cover in the Traverse Town, looking up at the heavens raining down. The stars couldn't be seen in the sky. Aki and Momo were still out getting their attire, later that day Kokoro was going to challenge Momo for the first time with their newly learned fighting techiniques. Aki was so happy she learned some wind abilities, but she still couldn't do a lot. Kokoro was still a novice at the elements. She didn't even have the marks on her hands yet, let alone the mark on her arm. Both kept looking up at the sky, both a bit wet because they were waiting for Momo and Aki to hurry out of the shops. A strike of lightning came by, going horizontally and never touching the ground. The thunder rolled by shortly afterwards, making Kokoro speak. "Isn't it amazing?" He gave Kokoro a glance. "That lighting is just a few small electrons." She turned to him, smiling. "I think it's facinating." 

"Really now? Too bad the elements have to combine to make lightning." Sora joked.

Kokoro nodded, looking up at the light show in the sky. "Yeah... earth and wind... I wonder if I'll ever find those elements? I wonder what they're like..." Sora started to laugh at this. "Hey? What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He watched as another lightning strike illuminated the sky, this time a loud clash rang out. Kokoro jumped a bit, it was as loud as a gunshot. He started to laugh again. "You were scared."

"Was not!" Kokoro turned to him. "It was loud that's all!" Sora started to laugh again as Kokoro tried to defend her case.

* * *

He stopped walking and looked up to the sky, aimlessly staring at the rain falling down. He just looked up, then started to walk again. All of the events in his life, the events with Kokoro, why did they effect him so much? Why did he have to fall for the one he is suppose to fight along side with?

* * *

Sora went up to Kokoro and put his hands on her shoulders. Both standing in the Green Room, making her look up. "Momo told me what you did in Merlin's house." Kokoro shook her head, she was going to say that she was sorry but didn't have time. Sora kissed her, shocking her emotions. The moment seemed to last forever, but also felt like it was over in no time. Kokoro pushed herself away and out of instinct slapped Sora across the face. He put his hand on his right cheek, she slapped him with her left hand. He stole a quick glance into her eyes, Kokoro wasn't upset about the slapping out of instinct. "I-" 

"Yeah, big mistake." Kokoro turned to the door and opened it, but was again stopped by Sora. "Hey! Dude if you don't let go I'll scream abuse and-"

"Shh..." Sora covered her mouth. Kokoro kept fighting but Sora just turned her around and put his index finger over his mouth. She finally stopped struggling and let him take his hand down. "You'll wake everyone up."

"If was your fault!" Kokoro spoke quietly, but with force. If the sound of the slap didn't wake people up then they really did sleep like logs. "Never make a move like that again! Got that?!"

* * *

Sora kept walking down the street, the rain seemed to get harder and he dove deeper into his memories. Why did it hurt him so much? Why did he have to get the Obisan? Why did Kokoro have to have it too? Why... why did he have such strong emotions for her? They lived in seperate worlds, there would be no way the two could ever be together after this mission. It was... impossible. But... Kokoro had made him finally release his fears, had made him feel... whole again.

* * *

Sora and Kokoro sat on his bed in the darkness, on Destiny Island when his little sister was in trouble. He looking at her as she held onto his hand, she had pulled him back down to the bed before. He had closed his eyes, but she made him look at her again. "Sora, it's okay to cry." 

Sora looked down and remembered about how life was before any of this, before he started having the strange dreams or the Keyblade, and broke down. He cried, the first time he truly let his emotions out for anyone. Kokoro put her hand on his shoulder, to help, but he went and hugged her. Kokoro was shocked at first, but in turn hugged him back. He needed someone right now, and she was the only one there. "It's okay... it wasn't your fault."

"Everyone I care for gets hurt... everyone..." Sora mumbled. Kokoro caressed his head and pet him, trying to calm down the nerves. "Everyone..."

"Hey hey hey." Kokoro lay her head on his. "How about me? What, you don't care about me?"

Sora looked up at her, tears still rolling his cheeks. "I..." He tried to hold the tears back, but it didn't help. He wiped them away but Kokoro held his hands, stopping him. "I care about you a lot... that's what I'm scared of..."

"Sora..." Kokoro let go of his hands and he wiped his tears away. "You're scared... of hurting me?"

He looked at her, a tear falling from his eye. Kokoro stopped the roll, her hand on his cheek. Sora put his hand on hers, never taking his eyes off of her face. "Kokoro..."

"Hey, time out tiger." Kokoro took her hand back. "Isn't the girl supposed to be the crying one and the guy the seducer?"

Sora laughed, it was a free laugh with no limitations. Even though it was simple and short he felt a bit better. He didn't cry anymore, but was still saddened. "The guy can cry too I guess..." He put his hands on Kokoro's shoulders. She looked down at them, then at him. "But..."

"...I'm sorry." Kokoro pushed his hands off and stood up, facing the door. He looked up at her, then back down to his bed. "I'm sorry... that I never confessed before." Sora stood up, taking in Kokoro. She looked up at him and smiled, then made the first move. Kokoro kissed Sora, passionately on the lips. Sora's empty heart fill with a new joy, he felt at peace with himself now. When it was over Sora and Kokoro just looked at each other, it felt like an eternal dream. "I guess... this means we're a couple huh?"

* * *

Sora started down an alley, then placed his hand over his heart scar. So much had happened in these five months. He then moved his hand to his necklace, remembered what hung there only one day. Sora then dug into his pants pocket, taking out the keychains that were still joined together.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Kokoro asked quickly. Sora took it out of the wrappers in his hand, then let it hang. It was a key chain, one of a crystal heart. "I got only the best materials from all of the worlds we've went to and the Moogles made it for me. So, do you like it?" 

Sora let the gem sparkle in the lights of the city, whenever it turned a bit a small engraving was seen in the inside. He gave the wrappings to Kokoro, who took them willingly, and let the crystal key chain rest in his palm, then looked at the engraving. It wasn't any letter or number, but a keyhole. He looked up at Kokoro, who laughed. She went into another pocket, pulling out a little silver key, it matched the key chain because in the key handle was the same keyhole. "I love it."

"Great, lookie." Kokoro put the wrappings on the ground, not wanting to litter and forget it, and took the key chains. She then clipped them together, both now seemed to glow. "They work with each other. Neat-o huh?"

Sora took the key chains, now joined into one, and looked at them in his palm. "It's great." Kokoro laughed at this, Sora then hugged her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kokoro giggled.

* * *

Sora leaned against the stone wall of the sea side town, the gem seemed to have lost its gleam. He then held it tight in his hand, remembering what had happened just a few moments ago.

* * *

"What? How could you!" Kokoro yelled at him, sitting up in the hospital bed. She had gotten the medication she needed, and was supposed to leave that day. Sora walked up to the bed, taking her hand. Kokoro quickly pulled away. "What were you thinking?! You just gave Aki Zolo and Lufy?" 

Sora was lost in his decision, Lufy and Zolo did agree... but only after he begged for Kokoro's life.

Kokoro looked down at her hands, trembling with anger. "You... Momo told me that you asked them to, almost pleaded for them to give their hearts up for me. There is always another way! You didn't have to give them up like that!" Sora was about to object but she stopped him with her yelling. "We can't go out anymore Sora, it's going to mess everything up!"

"But-" Sora tried to save the relationship.

Kokoro just hid herself under the blankets, hugging the pillow like a doll. "Go away Sora."

He took a step to her.

"Get away from me!" She yelled again. It was over, Kokoro and Sora were no longer together, they would jeopardize the mission with their mixed emotions, like what just happened. It started to rain hard outside, and Sora left her alone in the room. While closing the door he heard something that peirced his heart, Kokoro crying and trying to hid it from him.

* * *

He opened his hand again, looking at the keychains. Sora pocketed them again and started back to the hospital. He had to get Momo and Kokoro back so they could go back home, and try to recover for their lost missions, only as allies.

* * *

**_So, what did you think? Alright, review are very welcome! I want to know if anyone is still reading this or not. n.n Other than that, I'm going to try my best with updates. I have to take these exams and all... it's really a pain in the neck but I got to do it. So please, tell me what you think! And thank you again, all of you dedicated readers, for keeping up with the life of Kokoro!_**

**_-Kokoro_**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Another chapter done! I hope that you are enjoying the Story of Kokoro. Please, let the comments keep rolling in!_**

* * *

Aki and Riku put Lufy in another capsule of the Archangels, another was 'under their care'. The two were even, nine gems belonging to each of the fighters. Before Riku could leave, Aki took his hand. "Who was that man?" She asked. Riku just offered a blank stare. "Don't act dumb, that hooded man you were talking too back on the ship." 

"Oh..." Riku looked down at their hands, the gems were slightly glowing. "He... he's the one that told me how to start the mission. I still don't know his name, but he has been good to his word."

Aki let go of his hand, allowing him to start walking off. "So then... we're not going to be king and queen? Rule together? As promised?"

Riku stopped walking, turning back at Aki. "We'll still be those people, and we will make the world right again. We're just... using him for now." She still looked at him with discontent. "Trust me, it's nothing to worry about. We have more power, if he tries something then we'll stop him."

Aki shifted her gaze downward to her hands while Riku came back to her, taking her hands into his. "Listen to me... Aki... nothing has changed." She looked up at him, Riku placing his hand on her cheek. "Trust me?" Riku pecked her with a soft kiss, Aki then left him alone in the room. Riku watched as she left, then followed to try and explain it again. Riku hardly knew this man, but he was giving Riku all of the information that they needed. What he just told Aki, that was the most he really knew.

* * *

The trip back to Traverse Town was like any other, Momo and Kokoro chatting with Sora listening in and driving. They landed and headed off their seperate ways, Kokoro went off to say hello to some of her friends, but Momo stayed with Sora. "Are you and Kokoro-" 

"Don't ask." He started off to wander as well.

Momo kept to his heels, "You know, you two can still-"

"Just stop it." Sora stopped walking, his hands in fists. "Please... just... stop." He looked at Momo, then went off to restock and get ready for another mission. Momo watched as he left. It truly was over physically, but the two still had feelings for each other. The temperature had risen back to normal in Traverse Town, something not normal for January. Momo felt it, then glanced to the side. She shook the image out of her head, she thought that a little girl was standing there, staring right at her.

She headed off to find Daniel. "I need some R and R... thinking I'm seeing elements... how bizarre."

* * *

Over a week had passed sense Aki met them back on the Merrygo. Almost two weeks really. Aki never heard anything from them, no activity, but her and Riku had been busy. There was another addition to their archives, a man named Kazuma. She looked down at the casket, then back up as Riku walked up with a man walking behind him. It was the hooded figure, the one that she saw before. Riku made sure that Aki didn't attack and stood next to her, both tossing questioning looks at the man. "I thought that you should meet him." 

Aki peeked at Riku, then at the man. The hood made it so none of his face could be seen, it was as if she was lost into a black nothiness. Aki's heart sank as she tried to find the identity of the man. "May I see your hands?" He asked with power, but in a weak tone. Something in her listened and she lifted her hands. She now had five gems in each hand, Riku behind her by one. The man then let go of her hands, he barely held them anyway. He seemed like a phantom. "I see... you two are almost complete."

"Yeah. After we get the next one we just get Kokoro and Sora." Aki summed up. She never really thought about it, the Royalty had to loose their heart in order for the Archangel to get the power.

She inquired into this thought, then was interuppted by the hooded man. "You are wondering... how? Are you not?" Aki shifted her eyes up to the man. "You are going to have to give your hearts up, let the gem go into the Archangel. It will destroy both of the hearts, the one of the Royalty and the Archangel. But... you will still be queen and king of Kingdom Hearts."

"How? We'll be dead!" Aki yelled.

The man groaned, then contined. "There is life after death. When you two steal the hearts of the Archangels, not destroy them, you will then take your own. The gems will leave your bodies... and go into the bodies of the Archangels. Once that is complete, the two will become one, the keys will appear. Kingdom Hearts will open, and I will bring you two back from the dead as gods."

Aki turned right to Riku. "You trust him?!" She asked in front of the man, no regrets in her voice and at the presense of the man.

Riku nodded, looking deep into Aki's eyes. "He has made a good record with me, nothing bad has happened sense he helped us. I mean... everything has been and will go according to plan." Aki was hesitant, but quickly gave in. If Riku trusted him so much, maybe she could trust him too. "So then...?"

Aki nodded. "Fine, let's hurry this up." She started out, walking past the hooded man. "You better not break your word."

"I will do all that I can." The man said. Aki closed her eyes, then started out again to the world with the last royalty.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Kokoro came running into the Accessory shop. Cid was talking with Sora about some stuff and Momo was looking at the crystal on the counter. "Where is Phoenix?! I haven't seen her in weeks, same as Tsume and Skarwind!" 

Sora looked at Momo for an answer but she didn't know either. "Sorry Kokoro." Momo said. Sora and Kokoro were still not on talking terms. Momo was used to answering even if Sora wanted to.

Kokoro slammed a fist into her other hand, then ran out of the store to continue the search. Momo and Sora looked at each other, they both knew where the missing people were. "Momo, we need to tell her-"

"She's in enough trouble." Momo said before he could finish. "This... wouldn't help at all. Phoenix was her sister after all. Sure she went out with a bang... but she still went out. And Skarwind... it would break her heart." Sora turned his head back to the door that Kokoro left out of, thinking of what she would think if something did happen to her. Out of nowhere Sora started to feel hot, then turned back to Momo. She seemed like she was about faint. What-" Momo asked.

Sora started to get dizzy as well, it was getting harder to breath. The heat was increasing to unimaginable temperatures. Sora slid down the counter, his hands pressing against the side. "What... what's happening?" Sora gasped out. Cid was already out cold, rather hot, while Momo fell to her side. Sora looked over at her, then also fell to his side. He looked at his hands, why did he feel so hot? "Wha... what's... hap...hape..." He never finished asking, Sora closed his eyes to the sleep that seemed to conqure him.

* * *

Kokoro ran to Third District and back to first, no one was anywhere. She got back to First District, but found out that everyone was out, passed out. Kokoro started to run to the first person she could see, but was around the corner came Aki. She stepped in the way and stopped Kokoro in her tracks. "Did you do this?" Kokoro tried to form her Keyblades Yin and Yang, they never showed up. "I really need to start getting something else... they never seem to come anymore..." 

"Kokoro, I'm not here to fight this time." Aki drew her sword, then tossed it to the side. Kokoro lowered her guard, it wasn't normal for Aki to just give up her weapon like that. "I... need your help."

Kokoro thought she didn't hear that right, so she shook her head, snapped her fingers by her ears, then stared at Aki in deep consideration. "Try that again?"

"It's Riku." Aki started. She nodded her head towards the alley where Sora landed when he first came. "Something is wrong with him... he just... passed out. Just like that."

"Passed out?" Kokoro walked up to Aki, then went to the alley. Aki followed like a shadow and Kokoro found the boy, breathing hard and leaning against a box. She went up to him and felt him, Riku seemed fine to her. He was in a cold sweat and seemed to be overheated, but none of his body felt warm. "The others in town are like this... wait!" Kokoro ran to the Accessory Shop, Aki helped Riku up and followed. Kokoro got inside and opened the door with much force, finding Sora and Momo on the floor. "What the hell is going on?" She ran up to the first person close to her, Sora, and checked on him. He was the same as Riku. She got up to go to Momo but Sora started to moan. Kokoro knelt next to him again, he didn't have a fever or even feel a little hotter. "What happened?"

"We just... felt... so hot..." Sora panted. He was also in a cold sweat, making Kokoro worry. She looked at Momo, then back at him. "It... it's... so hot..."

She peeked at Aki walking into the place, her barely holding up Riku. Kokoro let Sora lay down and checked on Momo. The girl had the same symptoms as all of the others she had checked. "So then, you know what is happening?" Aki questioned.

"I think so..." Kokoro helped Momo up, getting her to a couch to lay down. Aki put Riku on the other couch while Kokoro helped Sora to the table, the last remaining bed in the room. She then turned to Aki. "It has to be an element. Feeling hot? Can't summon the Keyblades? Only you and I are not effected?" She counted the reason on her fingers. "It has to be an element, but why is it attacking normal people..."

"Not normal huh?" Aki tried to joke. Kokoro just gave a cold stair. "Well then, none of us can do anything without helping each other."

Kokoro nodded, thinking it over with her arms crossed. "True true... so then!" She held out her hand in a truce. "Let's work together, to get everyone better again!" Aki took her hand in return, they were to work together once more and use their powers to save many people.

* * *

**_I know, again... not the best of chapters. But, it's better than nothing no? I'm doing really good in updates huh? XP_**

**_alright, more to come when I get time. Please keep tuned in to Kokoro!_**

**_-Kokoro_**


	53. Chapter 53

**_Chapter 53? This is a lot longer than I had ever thought it would be. XP_**

**_Thanks for keeping up, I hope that you enjoy chapter 53 of Kokoro!_**

* * *

Kokoro and Aki walked back out to the main street of Traverse Town, all of the people trying to get up and get somewhere safer. Kokoro watched everyone in pain, then turned back to Aki. "We have to hurry, so many people need us." 

"Right." Aki went to her sword and picked it up. "Not like you have a weapon with you. Why is that?"

She put her hands behind her head, walking with big steps to Aki. "I can't use the elements or Keyblades when an element is wild... but... that's just when it's wild..." She came to a revelation, putting her hands down and crossing them in thought again. "This isn't wild... it's different..."

"Who cares?! Then you should be able to use the Keyblades!" Aki yelled. Kokoro looked up and nodded, then tried to summon the Keyblades again. Nothing, nothing happened in her hands. Not even a little tingle came to her finger tips.. "What's the matter?"

"I... I don't know..." Kokoro turned to Aki to speak but found the girl behind her. "Hey!" She pointed behind Aki, making the dark fighter turn around and look at the little girl as well. The girl was a bit pale but had pitch dark black hair to make it up. Just like the other girls her hair was long and black with the bangs going to her eyes, but her eyes were a crimson red. She stared at the fighters, no shoes and wearing the plain white dress. "You... you're the element!"

The girl just looked at Kokoro, then closed her eyes. A darkness cloud and a beam of light, one on each side, formed next to her. Two more girls now stood there, also in white dresses. The one to the right had blonde hair and purple eyes. Her hair went past her waist, and her bangs went past her eyes. It seemed like she was an innocent wild child. The other looked darker, dark brown hair going to the middle of her back and the bangs also growing long and over her eyes but pushed to the side. In her hair were blonde highlights and her grey eyes glared at Kokoro. "What... three at once?!"

"We want freedom." The blonde started quietly.

"So we went into their hearts..." The brown haired one said next.

"And used my power to subdue them." The middle one spoke last.

Aki and Kokoro faced each other for some sort of answer, then back to the girls. "Why them and not Kokoro herself?" Aki asked, she seemed more confused about everything than Kokoro.

"Because we want to free our sisters."

"Because we want to stop her fairly."

"Because we want her to suffer like we have."

All three spoke at once, yet they heard all three reason why the others were being effected. Kokoro took a step forward. "Why did you hurt them, no bs'ing an answer either!"

The middle girl looked at the one on her right, then the girl on her left. She then took a step forward and glared at Kokoro. "We got rid of them... because if we harmed you then we would never be able to extract our sisters. Just like the way you cannot use them when an element is wild or after you, we cannot free them. So... in turn we stopped all of your allies and just went after you."

"But your friend..." The blonde girl started again, in a quiet innocence. "She was not effected. It is as if you two are the same."

The final girl crossed her arms, giving a cold stair. "So.. now we can take you on and finish this off! Before you mess everything up!"

"But..." Kokoro started again.

Aki stood in front of her and started to order. "How are you doing it?"

The three girls laughed, then all stopped at once and looked again at the Aki and Kokoro. The middle one spoke again as the leader. "Ivory opened their hearts with her power of light, then I went in and made them go into a meltdown with my power of fire. All that is left is Kokoro with her darkness power, she is going to take you down."

"Kokoro?!" The elemenalist took note at the one crossing her arms, she was the elementist model that had been formed in many a RP. "So then... we have to stop the fire and then lock the hearts by stopping Ivory." Kokoro looked at the blonde girl, Ivory, and nodded. "Okay then."

"But... you're Keybladeless." The highlighted haired Kokoro put her arms down, darkness figures in the shape of the elementist Kokoro forming. "Why not? What's holding you back?"

"Nothing!" Kokoro stood ready, but for a fist fight. "I can take you on without my weapons!"

The middle girl laughed again. "Better make it quick, the heat is a lot. If you can't stop all three of us before time is up... then your friends will die." Kokoro cringed as Aki got her sword ready. Both looked at each other, then started the charge. Aki had a weapon, she would take down the fire element while Kokoro went off to the darkness element, Kokoro. Before making contact three lights left the elementalist Kokoro, going to the Accessory Shop. "Making the elements leave you? Dumb..." The fire element stood still as a fire wall came up, stopping Aki in her tracks.

* * *

Inside the shop Sora came to again, he opened his eyes breathing hard and feeling like the burning would never stop. He ached at the pain, then tried to sit up. A hand went on his chest, making him lie down again. He looked up at the person, the hand was clawed and conneced to wings. The woman appeared like the cross between an eagle and a woman, it was a Harpee. Her wings were brown and her skin a dark yellow, but the eyes were green. The Harpee had the element green eyes and fangs like a vampire. "Little Miss wanted to make sure you were safe." 

"But... you need... to help her..." Sora gasped.

The harpee shook her head. "Pandora will listen to Little Miss, she wanted Pandora and the others to watch over you deep down, so Pandora and the others complied." The harpee said. Apprently she was Pandora speaking in third person.

Sora tried to glance over to Riku and Momo. Fenrir was sitting next to Riku, next to the couch, while Leviathan took half of the room to lie down in, going over almost everything but never breaking anything, and kept her head over Momo. He then looked back at Pandora. "Ko...Kokoro... is going... to be... o..okay?"

"Pandora is sure of this." The harpee said once more, placing her hand on his chest. "Now rest, Pandora and the others will make sure that nothing happens, for Little Miss." He shook his head in agreement, then closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. The only things that came to mind were Kokoro and the fire burning within him, the fire that burned and gave unimaginable pain.

* * *

Kokoro was knocked back into a lamp post by one of her darkness clones. She quickly got up and shielded from the next attack, making her flip over a table over and break another in half. The moogle candles fell to the ground, but never burned anything else or went out. Aki was after the fire element, going for a horizontal slice. The girl just stood there, same place as before, and let another fire wall form. From behind the wall came a creature, one of mammoth size. Aki stopped and looked up. "Kokoro!" She started to yell, then pointed at the monster that was coming down for a landing. "What the hell is that?!" 

"That's..." Kokoro got up and examined the creature, it was amazing. "Ifrit! Ifrit from Final Fantasy Ten!"

"Great..." Aki was ready to try and take on this big monster, but Kokoro got up and stood in between the beast and Aki. "Hey!"

"What do I need to do?!" Kokoro yelled. "Is it just to free your sisters? Trust me they joined on their own free will. Is it to die? I just won't do that!"

Ivory was standing on the side, not wanting to fight. "We just... want to feel together again." She said. "Kaguya and Kokoro promised me that we would be whole again if we did this, that is why I helped..."

"Whole? You can be whole..." Kokoro started over to Ivory, she then stopped when the girl began to glow, she was scared. "We don't need to fight like this... to find out if I am your so called master or if I'm a no good girl from high school. All that matters is that you can still be with them, trust me." She held out her hand. "Please?"

"Why should we trust you?!" The element Kokoro yelled, the dark shadow now standing behind the little Kokoro. "Every other elemenalist tried to trick us like this, what makes you any different?!"

She turned to her little counterpart. They were so alike it was starting to scare her. "Because, I'm not like the others." No one answered to this, but Kokoro felt a burning start in her chest. "Wha-?"

"No way..." Kaguya, the fire element, started to glow red. "If we can't win the fair way... we'll burn you too!"

Kokoro started to feel hot and dizzy, like she had been in a hot desert for days. Aki apprently felt it too, using her rune blade to hold herself up. Kokoro looked back at Aki, and Aki nodded to Kokoro. Both got up and went after Ivory, the one unlocking the hearts. A shadow Kokoro stopped the real one by pushing her to the ground, the dark imitation of a blade on her neck, while Ifrit stopped Aki. Kokoro looked at her shadow's large yellow eyes. "Why can't you use them?" The younger Kokoro started to interrogate her. The burning felt more and more intense. "Why are you holding back? We're not using our power wild and only one guardian is out... where are the keyblades Kokoro?!"

"So... Sora..." Kokoro whispered, the heat got to her.

* * *

Sora was in a cold sweat and breathing hard, he had his eyes closed in pain as the guardians looked over the three. "Ko...Kokoro..." He whispered. Pandora smiled as she glanced at him.

* * *

"Sora... Sora!" Kokoro yelled out, the heat vanishing and two lights forming, one in each hand.

* * *

"Kokoro... Kokoro..." He kept repeating. The heat slowly went away, a light forming in his right hand. "Kokoro!" He shot up, as if from a dream.

* * *

"Sora!" Kokoro let the keyblades materialize, then stabbed them both into the replica. It vanished and Kokoro stood up, a new determination on her eyes. Ivory took a step back, her powers repelling with such force was felt hard. Kaguya stared in shock while Kokoro growled. "I... will... protect..." She gripped the daggers tightly. 

"The ones I care for!" Sora came running out of the building, Kingdom Key in hand. both stood side by side. "We won't let you hurt any more people."

"We'll make sure you're stopped!" Kokoro finished.

The three elements looked in fear, had they been beaten by the elemenalist?

"If you want a fight... you got it." Little Kokoro growled. The three girls stood ready, Ifrit with them, and Sora stood with Kokoro. Aki grinned, it looks like she finally overcame her emotional block for the keyblades, and for the elements. Aki could tell, this was what Kokoro was good at. The barrier was broken and she was ready to take on all three elements at once, she could probably take on anything right now and have no problem winning.

* * *

**_So, what did you think? I thought it was alright... okay. Again, not the best of chapters. I promise to get better stuff up! Promise promise! n.n_**

**_Please review, I like reviews. n.n_**

**_Try out some of my other stuff if you want, it'll help with the wait. n.n_**

**_-Kokoro_**

**_((PS, thanks SO much for keeping up THIS far! I know, it's long. Did you know this is only part one of a 3 part series? The Kokoro Trilogy! Strange huh? XD))_**


	54. Chapter 54

**_Hello readers! I know, I'm doing a lot of updates again. I also see that not many make it to these later chapters, I sure hope that's not a problem! I know it's really long, but I do think it's worth it if you have the time! n.n_**

**_Please enjoy chapter 54 (gasp!) of Kokoro!_**

* * *

The fighters looked at the elements, the elements looked back at the fighters. All were still as they stared each other down. Then it began, Kokoro went after her double of darkness while Sora went after the girl of light and Aki ran to Ifrit. The life size Heartless replica and Kokoro met daggers to daggers, holding each other off with a deadlock. Aki ran to Ifrit, moving to the left and right to dodge the fireballs. Sora went after the girl of light, intending to stop her, but orbs of light started to circulate around her and go right for him. 

Ifrit threw another fireball like normally, but Aki didn't move. She held her sword up like a bat and was ready to swing. It came in range, and she swung it back at him. When the fireball hit Ifrit and caused him to flinch Aki went to the sky and used her wind power to knock him to his back, then came down with her sword. She dug it into Ifrit, right into his heart. Quickly she had to get off, leaving the sword in him. It was too hot, the creature was a servant of the fire. Aki watched as he got up, then pulled the sword out as if it were nothing. He threw the sword back at Aki and she took it by the handle, then quickly dropped it. The handle felt like hot iron. She peeked to her hand as they were red with heat, the palm of her glove was burned off. Aki then looked back at Ifrit, this was going to be harder then she wanted it to be.

Kokoro and her double backed away from each other, ready to strike again. "Tell me..." Little Kokoro started. "Why didn't your Keyblades come out the first time?"

"Why do you want to know?" She swung at the copy, both again backed away from each other.

"Curiosity I guess." The girl laughed. The shadow Kokoro was standing still, not even breathing.

Kokoro lessened her defense, looking at Sora trying to reach the girl of light, Ivory. "Because..." She then turned back to the clone and her little double. "Because I love him!"

"Oh... I get it..." The little girl mocked, sending the double back at Kokoro. She was about to defend when a flash of a purplish dark light came and destroyed it. She put her hands down and looked at the initial origin, he was awake too. "Riku!"

Sora turned around to look, then turned back to the girl and held up the Keyblade to guard against a light strike. Riku formed his sword out of thin air, then jumped down to help in the fight. Kokoro saw that he was ready to go and saw that the girls knew they had nothing left. Ivory was falling weak for unlocking so many hearts, the girl of fire from the summon, and Little Kokoro from the shadow. Riku and Sora stood side by side, and they both started. Their weapons pointed at a death blow strike position, and charged at Ivory. "Stop!" Kokoro yelled. Sora quickly turned around and listened. Riku stumbled a bit but also turned to her. "Stop it..." She dropped her daggers, then fell to her knees. "I give in."

"What?!" Aki started to yell at her. "We can win this, we can get these kids out of our way!"

Kokoro shook her head, she just lowered her head and looked at the ground, as if bowing to them. Little Kokoro walked up to her, the shadow Kokoro next to her. Then the shadow put the blades to the real Kokoro's neck. "Why did you stop?"

"You have the right." Kokoro said, without hesitation. She then looked up at Little Kokoro, into small eyes of confusion. "The other elementists used you like toys, just pawns in their plans. If you truly want to stop them... then go for it."

"Kokoro!" Sora started for her, but was stopped by Riku grabbing his wrist. Sora turned to his best friend, then back at the girl on her hands and knees. "..."

The little girl of darkness looked at Kokoro and let the figure vanish. Kokoro glanced back up at her little self, the young one was crying. She then went just on her knees, hugging Little Kokoro. "It's okay..." The little girl kept crying, the other two watching. "I'm here for you..." The darkness element went to her knees, allowing Kokoro be more of a mother then a fighter. Sora let the Kingdom Key vanish as Riku let his turn into darkness smoke. Aki put her blade back in the case on her back, then noted that Ifrit was vanishing. The element fire looked away, she knew that had lost. Ivory giggled, then ran up to Kokoro as well. Kokoro looked up at her as Ivory went to Little Kokoro, patting her on the head. "So then... what do you guys want to do?"

"Make your friends better!" Ivory said, she then started to glow white again, but soon felt weak and fell to her knees. Kokoro caught her with one arm, then let both sit in her lap.

She pet both on the head, just like she liked to be pet. "This was tiring, wasn't it?"

"Yeah... there are so many people..." Ivory smiled and looked up at Kokoro. "But now we can join you!"

Kokoro looked at Ivory, then at Little Kokoro, then up to the girl of fire. It had to be the last character that she ever made, Kaguya. The fire element ran up to the others and knelt down in front of them, then smiled as well. "Are you sure? I mean, you were fighting me just a few seconds ago because-"

"You know what?" Little Kokoro started with much mockery, as if to make fun of her older self. "We were wrong. If Ayame, Hotaru and Rayne joined without being upset then I guess we should too." She then stood up, glowing a dark purple. "You are a good person, I can feel it."

Kokoro nodded, letting the other two get up as well. She then watched as Kaguya of the fire and Ivory of the light both started to glow brightly. The girls looked at each other, then at Kokoro. She slipped off her grip gloves and jacket, revealing all of the signs on her arm and hands. She then closed her eyes and waited patiently. Kaguya put her hands on Kokoro's upper right arm while Kokoro put her hands on Kokoro's cheeks and Ivory put her hand on Kokoro's forehead. All three glowed brighter and brighter, until everyone had to close their eyes. When the light was gone Kokoro sat there, breathing hard, but looking a bit different. She slowly stood, picking up her daggers along the way. They vanished as she turned to Sora, her eyes the normal brown. "I did it... I have... become... a true... elemen...talist..." She started to fall backwards, making Sora run to her. He caught her before she hit the ground and let her body rest against his and he sat to his knees. She looked up at him, the marks of darkness imprinted on her cheeks and light on her forehead. Sora then looked at her right arm, on the upper arm, close to the shoulder, was the emblem of fire. "We did it..." She finally said, getting up a bit on her own. "Sora, we did it! the elements and I, and you-"

"Yeah." He nodded, smiling. "We all did it."

Kokoro smiled back and looked up at Aki and Riku, who both were smiling and looking down at them. Aki then crossed her arms, bending down to Kokoro's level a bit. "See? Told you that we could do it." She smiled and nodded, it was great to have Aki back for a bit.

"I see you got better too Sora." Riku gave a thumbs up. "We're going to have to duel again sometime soon."

Sora laughed, but simply said "yeah". Everyone took note of one another, then started to laugh. It seemed like they all would have to give it their all, but just after a quick talk Kokoro was able to invoke their powers and become complete. Kokoro then went to her knees, calling back the other three elements. The different color orbs of light returned to her, she now felt more awake but still weak from claiming three at once. Kokoro and Sora stared calmly at each other, smiling, but it was suddenly stopped. A strong gust of wind, one of darkness origins, ran through the town. Kokoro closed her eyes and shielded her face, and Sora did the same, but protected Kokoro. Aki and Riku turned around to find what it was, they were shocked as well. Sora opened his eyes and looked at where the gust was coming from, hitting them right in the face. He stood, Kokoro by his side, and looked, it was a hooded man. "What are you-"

"What are you doing here?!" Riku yelled, forceful and angry. The hooded figure just faced them. "We still have to get one more."

The figure laughed, making Aki growl. "I have all that I need, I just need you four." He had his gloved hands start up to the hood, ready to pull it down. Kokoro and Sora both put their hands over their hearts, over the scars. Whoever this was had immense darkness powers, and they could feel it to the fullest.

Kokoro went close to Sora, hiding her face in his chest, she then stood up right and looked at the man, lowering his hood. It was someone they didn't want to see. "Ansem?!"

"What!" Sora drew his Keyblade as Kokoro did the same. Aki and Riku still didn't draw their weapons. "Riku? What are you doing, that's Ansem!"

The unhooded figure took off the robe, the same white outfit from two years ago was still worn. He had not changed since they had last seen him. Riku then turned to Sora. "He works for me now Sora, I brought him back to life. He is going to make this mission a success."

"Riku..." Sora started, but Ansem just started to levitate, crossing his arms. The wind was still constant and got a little stronger, but now Kokoro stared right at him, the dust from the streets stinging her face, and stood ready. Sora did the same. He would go through Riku if he had too.

"Now now children... I intend to make this quick and easy..." Ansem summoned his guardian behind him, then formed his lance that he tried to defeat Sora with when he was part of the Heartless Battleship two years ago. "Let us finish this."

"No way!" Kokoro yelled, she looked down at her charm bracelet, then at the marks on her hands. No later she took note of her arms and could image the marks on her face. Kokoro smiled, standing ready. "We're going to take you down."

Ansem did not even laugh, he just started after them. Kokoro and Sora stood ready to parry, but Riku and Aki got in the way. Both of them crossed their swords and protected Sora and Kokoro. The tired elementalist looked in shock at her blonde friend, who just smirked back at Kokoro. "Told you... we couldn't trust him..."

"Too true..." Riku churned through his teeth. Both swung their blades at the same time, knocking Ansem back a bit. He now glared at the four children with his red and orange eyes, a smirk on his face. Out of the pan and into the fire they say, and that is exactly what had happened. The others were just now recovering from the elemental attack on their hearts. Now Ansem, the hooded man from before, was here to try and take the last of the Archangels and Royalties for his own evil deeds.

* * *

**_GAH! The stupid man is BACK! Alright, let's see if Kokoro and the gang can stop him this time! whoowha!_**

**_Thanks for keeping up with Kokoro's story, and please review! I would really like some more reviews. n.n_**

**_Chapter 55, coming soon to a webpage near you!_**

**_-Kokoro_**


	55. Chapter 55

**_sorry for the lack of updates again. u.u_**

**_So then, here is chapter 55 of Kokoro!_**

* * *

Ansem lifted his weapon to ready, out hand with the palm facing them and the other holding the weapon. "You know... you are all just puppets..." He started, Ansem had a thing for hearing himself talk. "Your lives, your emotions..." 

"What the hell are you trying to say?!" Aki yelled, she untied her cloak and let the wind take it, all of her dark armor now showing.

He closed his eyes and started his evil laugh, then looked at them again. "Your attraction to each other, the Royalties, it was a false love."

"What?!" Riku now ordered for an answer.

"You two never loved each other. It was all fake. Same with the Archangels." He now glared at Sora and Kokoro, who were both pissed at this turn of events. "They didn't love each other either."

Kokoro held back her emotional anger, but still yelled with a harsh tone. "Shut up!" Ansem started to laugh, but Kokoro just got madder. "I said shut the hell up!" She did a backwards summersault, creating a slash of wind in the air. It cut through the wind that came from him, and in turn made it stop. Yet, Ansem did not flinch at this dose of pain. It was felt, but like a paper cut. She landed on her feet and one hand, then stood ready again.

Ansem rubbed his chin, where it had hit, then continued. "You didn't love each other, but I guess those emotions did turn real. I do know that Riku and Aki... they are still in a false relationship." Both didn't object, deep down they knew who they were really for. "And the part that the Royalty is somehow ajoined to the Archangel... as best friends or worse foes... all strings tied into a massive web."

"Don't you know when to shut the hell up?!" Aki yelled, her and Kokoro started after Ansem, Sora and Riku kept calling for them to come back. Ansem just raised his weapon and held both off. They tried to push him back with all of their might, but he just had the staff emit a darkness energy and shot both back, into the two boys. The boys helped them up and all looked at Ansem again. "What do you want?!"

He lowered his staff. "What else? To have true darkness, and the light, as my servants." He then closed his eyes, a darkness glowing around him. "So, let me begin."

Aki and Riku stood ready as Ansem vanished. All four went backs to backs, looking in all four directions. No one thought of looking up, so Ansem came down in the middle of them. Kokoro turned around and tried to cast a light spell, but he grabbed her by the neck and started to chock her. Riku then turned, being next in speed, and swung with his sword. Ansem threw Kokoro into Sora and pushed Riku to the ground. He was about to stab Riku in the heart when Aki's sword got in the way. He then pushed Aki to the side without force and again tried at Riku. Kokoro got up and ran right to the man in white, jumping over his shoulders and landing on them with her hands. She tried to have the daggers go around his neck but his guardian just threw her to the ground, making her loose grip and drop the daggers. She was thrown into a lamp post, so she now leaned in a sit position against it. Kokoro looked up, only to find the tip of Ansem's lance at her heart. He was about to jab it down as Kokoro closed her eyes. She opened them when no pain was felt, but saw why. "Aki!" She screamed with all of her soul. The girl had gotten in the way, to save Kokoro. "No, Aki... Aki!" Ansem pulled out the lance as Aki fell to her knees. Kokoro made sure she didn't fall down all the way. "Hang in there okay? We'll get you somewhere safe and-"

"This... was going...to happen..." Aki looked up at Kokoro, who was crying. "You always... were the... emotional... one of the... group..."

"Shut up..." Kokoro closed her eyes, shaking her head. A few tears dropped onto Aki as she opened them again to find her friend starting to vanish. "Please don't go... please Aki..."

She shook her head. "Hey... remember our normal names?"

Kokoro shook her head. "Yeah... Jodi Adams and... Denise Ungeheuer..." She sniffled, cracking a small depressing smile. "My memory isn't that bad."

Aki laughed a bit, then was almost invisible. "Stop... that... bastard... for...m..e..." She closed her eyes and vanished, the orbs of light headed for the sky. All of the gems in Aki's hands, and the one that she possessed in her heart, left to Ansem and morphed into his body. Kokoro looked down at her hands, her friend was gone.

She then stood up, eyes closed, and formed her daggers. Kokoro unclipped the two keychains that were on and placed on Sora's gift, changing the daggers. They were now larger keys, still blue and silver. There was no more tip on the ends, but the area around the handle was shaped like the symbol for Kingdom Hearts. They had much more decorations but other then that didn't change much. Kokoro turned to Ansem and glared at him, tears rolling down her face. "You'll pay for that... you bastard!" She ran into a blind charge, going for his heart.

"No, Kokoro stop!" Sora yelled, but it was too late. Kokoro and Ansem had met, weapon to weapon. Sora went to help but only to find Kokoro getting knocked back again. She got up without hesitation and started at him again, but Sora grabbed her and dropped his Keyblade, holding her with both of his hands. "Stop this! You're going to kill yourself!"

"I don't care, he killed Jodi! He took Jodi away from me!" Kokoro yelled, trying to get free. Ansem was wiping his lip, Kokoro had cut him. "Sora, let me go right now!" An elemental boost, Sora was knocked back by her element of wind and she started at the man again. Sora got up and ran after her as well, but Riku beat him. Riku got to Ansem first and encountered him, stopping Kokoro in her tracks. This is what Ansem wanted, he was ready to take Riku's heart. Kokoro had different intentions, she wanted Ansem for herself. She pushed Riku down and made a wall of earth to separate the two. She then let him roll out of the way and formed an ice lance, throwing it right at Ansem. The oldest in the fight cut the ice in two with his spear, then started at Kokoro, guardian at his back and flying. She stood ready, then started to charge at him. Sora again grabbed Kokoro from behind, this time hugging her so her hands were stuck, as if she were tied up. "Sora, for the last time! Dammit, let me go!"

He was going to object but was distracted. Riku was putting up a good fight, but it was all too quick. The lance went through Riku as well, and the boy fell to the ground. "Riku... Riku, Riku!" Sora let Kokoro go and she just stood there, watching with horror struck eyes. Sora ran to his friend, but when he reached him Riku vanished. The gems again went to Ansem, and Sora looked at the light orbs going to the sky. He then turned to Ansem, calling back his Keyblade. "No... you... twice! You stole him twice!"

"Oh, poor child." Ansem mocked. The guardian separated from Ansem and started after Sora while the man went after Kokoro. Sora and Kokoro ran to each other, they were planning a double attack. When they reached each other the guardian grabbed Sora from behind, taking him by his left arm and right foot. The boy dropped his weapon, fighting to get free. Kokoro tried to help, but Ansem wrapped his arms around her waist, ready to take her as well. Kokoro dropped her daggers and took Sora's hand with her left. Right and left, the two scars. "This is annoying."

The guardian pulled Sora away, who wouldn't let Kokoro go. Both held to each other, the hands slipping. Then it happened, both lost grip of each other. "Kokoro!" Sora yelled, still holding out his hand to her.

"No, Sora!" Kokoro yelled back. Momo and the other had just woke up, coming from Third and the Accessory Shop to witness the site. The guardian took Sora into one portal and Ansem took the fighting Kokoro to the other.

Momo dropped Reiki and ran to Kokoro, trying to save her. Kokoro saw her and called out her name, but the portal closed before Momo could make it. She tripped and fell to her knees, then started to punch the ground. "No! Ansem has them, dammit!" Daniel ran up to her, making sure that she as okay. "We have to find them. He is probably going to try and open Kingdom Hearts!" Momo looked behind her, at the ground. There lay the weapons, Kokoro's with the new keychains and Sora's Kingdom Key. Momo stood up and went to Kokoro's blades, taking off the new keychains and placing on the old ones, then picked them up in one hand. She then went over to the Kingdom Key, picking it up in the other. All of the weapons vanished, the owners were lost in another world, an enemy's world. She then grabbed Reiki and started to the doors out of Traverse Town. "We're going to stop him, let's go!" Everyone agreed. All of Kokoro's friends, only the ones from her world, followed their current leader Momo and took the first Gummi to the newest world on the cosmos. Also the world with the darkest energy, the End of the World.

* * *

**_so, what did you think? Is it good? Bad? Anything? The last review that I have is from chapter 55. Oh, I do hope that I am doing alright!_**

**_stay tuned for chapter 56!_**

**_Kokoro_**


	56. Chapter 56

**_Is this good? Is this bad? Oh, please do tell!_**

**_Chapter 56 of Kokoro is here! n.n_**

* * *

Ansem carried the out cold Kokoro in his arms, she was limp and her arms were hanging down to the ground. Over the guardians shoulder was Sora, also out light a light, ans thrown over like some mere object. Ansem looked back at Sora, then down at Kokoro, and started to laugh. The two final glass cases started to glow as they opened, they were ready for the newest members. All of the other capsules opened, glowing from the light of the Archangels. Ansem laughed even more, his true intentions felt within each crackle of his evil voice.

* * *

Momo and the others landed in The End of the World, a place that none of them have been to in person. She then turned to her crew. Mark, Daniel, Laura, Neko, Tsuki, Ethan, Ryu and Michael. They still haven't found Skarwind and Phoenix, but now wasn't the time to worry. All of them gave a nod, agreeing that they would do anything to stop Ansem before he could open Kingdom Hearts and to save the Archangels and Royalties, then ran off the battle.

* * *

Kokoro started to moan, opening her eyes. She didn't really know where she was. A light glowed from under her, giving off an ethereal light and creating a misty shadow of her figure. She then realized something else. Kokoro looked to her left and right, her hands were chained up. Her arms were out in a T shape, her feet were barely resting on her own glass case, the case that was omitting the light. Kokoro then searched around. All of them, all of the Archangels, were there and out cold. She noticed all of them, and could easily name them off. Toboe, Ed, Fayt, Kite, Inuyasha, Lufy, Naruto, Kazuma, Cloud, Zidane, Hugo, Akito, Ryuzaki, Yugi, Duo, Kyo, Axl, Harry, Daisuke and Jim. All of them from shows and games, books and mangas. She then looked across from her, finding the one she knew the best and cared for the most. "Sora!" She started to yell, trying to wake him. Kokoro rattled her chains a bit, but sense her feet barely touched she couldn't move her arms much. "Sora, Sora! Sora!" She kept repeating his name, but Sora never moved. "Sora-kun!" He flinched a bit, then started to open his eyes. Sora took some time to focus, then looked up and around, finding everyone just like she did. He then looked across to her, a smile on her face. All of the cases were glowing the same light, and all of them were tied the same way. "Sora..." 

"Kokoro... we-" He stopped when they heard a door opening. The others had made it into the forbidden world. Kokoro glanced at him with hope as he smiled. "They got here..."

"But not in time..." Ansem's voice rang through the room. The others started to wake up one by one, looking around at the others chained up as well. "Let me begin... the most important part..." All of the Archangels looked around, trying to find where he would come from first.

* * *

Momo led the charge. Down more then ten hallways of destruction, hundreds Heartless and many more rooms. They even made it through the Gummi Graveyard. One last door, one last hallway. All of them stopped in this hallway, which was more like a large circular colorful room. At one side, where they stood, was a light that led to the last room. Opposite was the Heartless insignia, but two standing in front of it. "What are you doing?!" Momo ordered. Skarwind and Phoenix stood there, but eyes closed and facing the group. "Answer me!" Skarwind opened his eyes first, then pulled his lance off of his back. Phoenix did the same, forming a staff out of fire. Both stared, lifeless eyes and darkness in their hearts. "Not you too... just great..." Momo pulled Reiki to ready as Michael and Daniel stepped in front of her. "What?!" 

"We can take them on, the strongest have to save Kokoro and the others." Daniel said, his staff ready.

Michael took out two brass knuckles, letting them form into long swords that seemed to curve right next to his arms and up to his shoulders. He stood ready, his hands almost crossing, the blades forming a barrier between the enemy and him. "I just learned some... but I should be able to hold them off..." She nodded and continued on with the others, the battle itching to start.

* * *

"Now... who should I start with?" Ansem mocked throughout the entire room. Kokoro looked around, as did the others, but jumped back when he landed in front of her. "Ladies first?" She stared, feeling true fear for the first time in a while, and was frozen by it. Ansem placed his gloved hand on her cheek, making Kokoro close her eyes and tremble with fear. He let the gem start glowing in his hand, Aki's heart, and Kokoro could feel it. A tear rolled down her face, one of fear and sorrow. "Are you... scared..." 

She never opened her eyes, she just waited for him to move. Ansem did this, landing like a feather on his feat, upon the solid ground. Kokoro now opened her eyes, still trembling. "What are you planning to do!" Sora yelled out. Kokoro looked up at him when he did this, and Ansem slowly turned.

"What do I plan to do? How simple minded you are... Keyblade Master Sora." Ansem slowly started to step to the boy. "I have the gems, you are the shells. Once I shatter your hearts and place the gems in them you will become my keys, and I will have Kingdom Hearts. The two will become one... the ultimate race shall be created."

Ed was the one to yell this time. His red jacket was still gone and still had his white gloves. "Ultimate race?!"

"What is that?" Toboe asked this time, the first time she heard his speak sense they lost each other.

Fayt turned to Kokoro, she knew. The girl looked down at the light coming from her case, then back up at Ansem. "The Lain." Ansem turned to her, nodding. "I just made them up... but... I guess, they are the supreme species."

"What is a Lain?" Naruto ordered for an answer. He started to rattle his chains but soon stopped when she faced him. "Well?"

She looked around at everyone and understood why most of the Royalties were evil. "A Lain, is a perfect being. They posses powers that no one could comprehend... they never get sick... they are... just perfect." Kokoro then shook her head and started to yell. "But they don't exist! They're just a fairy tale!"

"Oh, really now?" Ansem started to elevate himself again. "Let me begin to prove my case." He went up to a young boy, looking only fourteen, wearing a crimson red shirt and a little darker red pants. His hair was a brownish red and his eyes again, red like the shirt. On his hand was something that only Kokoro would know of, the Kannade symbol.

Ansem lifted his right hand, a gem glowing. "No... no stop it! Leave Akito alone!" She yelled. Ansem smirked at her and drove his hand into Akito, making the boy scream out in pain. Kokoro watched in horror as Ansem pulled out the boys heart, the large object in his hand. She kept watching as he turned, deliberately to her, and shattered it in his palm. "You... monster!" She yelled. He then let the gem leave his hand and let it go inside Akito, the boys complexion changing for the darker. His hair went to a blood red and his outfit changed to black. The Kannade on his hand also changed to the bloody red as he opened his eyes, lifeless black. Kokoro looked away as the chains were released and Akito landed on his hands and feet. The light beneath him faded to a suddle glow and he stood. Akito was no more, now it was just the Lain that had no true heart or soul. He then started to elevate again, looking at the group. "Stop this..."

He knew who was next. Ansem walked, in air, over to Sora. He went up to the boy, who just gave a cold stair. Kokoro tried to get loose, but the chains were unbreakable. Ansem let his hand glow again, and drove his hand into Sora's chest. "No, SORA!" Kokoro screamed from the bottom of her soul, a scream that was deafening. Sora tried to keep it in, but the pain was too much. He gave out a yell of pain, spreading his wings of an archangel. A light started to glow on his chest, his heart was coming out. Ansem pulled it out slowly, making sure that the experience was painful. "Sora, Sora... Sora!" Kokoro kept screaming for it to stop. Sora looked down at his heart, it was almost out of his body. He glanced up at Ansem, scared. The man gave a a grin of achievement, then pulled out the boys heart. Sora went limp in a second, but was still alive. "SORA!" Kokoro screamed one last time, crying. Ansem moved to the side so she could see him. His wings were hanging, lifeless, as was the rest of him. Kokoro was going to yell to him again but his hand twitched. He then looked up at her, without life but still hanging in there. Sora mouthed something simple, then went limp as the shatter of his heart bounced around the walls. Kokoro looked stunned, her eyes wide and tears falling. "No! SORA!" She yelled one last time to him. Sora was gone. Kokoro went limp, calling out his name. She couldn't call him well, chocking on her own tears. Ansem then lifted his right hand, the black gem leaving and going to Sora. The wings turned into the crimson red and shattered as the chains were released. The boy fell to his hands and knees. Kokoro watched in horror as he stood, eyes closed. The darkness scars now covered his body, like the demon scars on Sesshomaru, and his hair went darker. his outfit hardly changed, just that any bright colors turned into dark reds and blues, and the darkness energy emerging from his body. Sora then looked up at Kokoro, opening his eyes. Black and lifeless, Sora was one of them. "Sora... Sora..." Kokoro went limp, letting the chains hold her up, as she wept the loss of so many people. Ansem just started back up to another, Ryuzaki who was better known as "L", and kept with the creation of the Lains race. She just kept her eyes closed, remembering Sora's last words. he mouthed, 'I love you'. Kokoro stopped her weeping when the pain came to her chest, Ansem had made her the next one. She slowly slipped from reality, this time it felt like she would never return. Kokoro opened her eyes to find her heart out of her body, in Ansem's hands. Everything was blurry, but she could see, all of the others were changed and ready to fight and open Kingdom Hearts. She then looked once again at Sora, no later falling into darkness as her heart was shattered.

"...no...koro..." She heard a familiar voice faintly as she fell deeper and deeper, her soul now being trapped in the darkness on the new, empty heart.

* * *

Momo watched as Kokoro fell to her case, the last one that was glowing. It had also went dim as the girl stood. All of the symbols on her, from the elements, went black and her hair also went black, not dark brown. Her eyes were closed as she stood there, forming Yin and Yang. The daggers were the same, but were red and black. Momo watched the living nightmare as Kokoro opened her eyes, them being black without the smallest glitter of life.

* * *

**_So, what did you think? I thought it was pretty good. n.n_**

**_Alright, updates might slow down a bit, sorry. Finals are coming and I have to put my grades first! In the meantime, please review and check out some of my other stories!_**

**_Kokoro_**


	57. Chapter 57

**_Hello faithful readers! I'm amazed that people are keeping up with such a LONG story. O.o Do tell me if this story is good or not! I want to know if people like my really REALLY old creation. OH! I finally got a computer of my own and seem to have more freetime now, I'm taking some easier classes in summer and all. I should be able to post more, so that is a good thing!_**

**_Please leave a review if you are still interested in the story. Here is chapter 57 of Kokoro!_**

* * *

Kokoro jumped down from the casket that now was dim. She stared at Momo and the group behind her, Momo looked at Kokoro and the group behind her. All of them, all twenty two of them, had changed for the dark. Their colors went to blacks, reds and blues. Their eyes were pure black with no shimmer, they all were servants of the darkness. "Bring them back!" Momo yelled with Reiki ready. 

Ansem stood in front of the group, in front of Kokoro. "Bring them back? They belonged to me in the first place, why should I give them up again?"

Mark was tired of all of this talking, he used some of his powder and created the lance, but only to find Ed did the same thing, without the powder, and created the same lance. "Dammit..."

The man in white glanced back at Ed, ready to fight. "Good job Phi." He mocked, then turned his full attention back to Momo. "They are no longer who you want them to be. They are the twenty two chosen ones, the only Lains left in the entire cosmos. And they are under my control." Momo started the charge with Reiki, but Ansem just crossed his arms. "Psi." Kokoro jumped over Ansem, coming down with her daggers. Momo took a skip back, avoiding the daggers from any sort of cut, but only barely. Kokoro then stood up again, still looking at her prey with lifeless eyes. "Now then, let us open Kingdom Hearts."

* * *

Michael and Daniel had won the fight. Daniel had the end of the staff to Skarwind's neck, standing while the dragoon was on the ground, and looked down at him. Michael had crossed the wave swords around Phoenix's neck, her being tired from using so much mental power to create all of the fire that was burning around the room. "Once we get back-" Michael started. "I'm going back to the lazy perverted Hoshi that can only go one second without a sick thought." 

"Really?" Daniel mocked, then glared back down at Skarwind. "How do we help them?"

Michael just looked at Phoenix, still tired. "I don't know. Knock them out for now I guess..." Daniel agreed, but the two lost fighters did not allow it. Skarwind quickly raised his foot and kicked the staff out of Daniel's hands while Phoenix somehow got some more power to burn Michael's hands. Both were lost in defenses while Phoenix and Skarwind got up, vanishing into darkness. The two boys looked at each other, then forgot about the other two. They needed to get to the rest of the group to help out.

* * *

Ansem turned around, to create a darkness portal, when a tiny fire ball hit him in the back. With a little anger mark on his face he turned around to find a small blue dragon, barely keeping off of the ground of its tiny blue wings. "Fool!" He yelled, pointing out. Sora and Kokoro charged at Ryu with no remorse. Momo got in the way and stopped Kokoro while Mark got in Sora's way. The little dragon fell to the ground, then stood on all fours. "If you want it that way. Warriors!" Ansem yelled out. Sora and Kokoro stopped the dead locks with Mark and Momo and took one jump back, landing on both feet next to Ansem. One stood on each side of him. "Go after them, leave nothing behind." 

And so they split up. Mark was ready for his attackers, Edward Elric and Cloud Strife. Momo had Reiki up while the tag team of Sora and Kokoro charged her way, Laura pulled out her cards as did Yugi and Akito ran to her with a glowing God Hand. Neko showed her teeth in a grin while letting her claws grow out a bit, then stood in a cat ready position for Kazuma (who had his upgraded transformed arm already ready), Axl with his two guns and Toboe in wolf form. Tsuki pulled out her future age gun, specialized by her for her, and was ready for the straw hat captain Lufy. Following Lufy was Duo Maxwell and Jim, the tech wizard from the Outlaw Star. Ethan let two small orbs of fire hover over the palms of his hands as Naruto came in with ninja skills and Kite followed with his twin daggers. Ryuzaki knelt down in an odd position, looking with evil eyes, and tried to read his first move. Ryu gave a snort, a puff of smoke forming around him and covering his entire body. When the smoke was gone a little dragon wasn't there anymore, but a larger sapphire dragon. He was a little bigger then the others, but not so large as to be to big to fight. He waited as Fayt came running in with his sword and demon Inuyasha had bloody claws ready to fight. In came Daniel and Michael, ready for another fight. Daniel had no time to think, a spell being cast by the wizard in training Harry Potter and Hugo, the bearer of the True Fire Rune, came behind the light of the spell. Michael wanted to help him out, but had problems of his own. Down from the air came Zidane, the man with a monkey tail, and his twin daggers as well. Kyo, owner of the momodo Zatch, charged a lighting ball in his hand and threw it at Michael as Daisuke, looking more like his counterpart Dark, came running in behind the ball of lightning.

Ansem just watched as they tried to take each other down.

Mark parried Edward, knocking the boy back, while Cloud came down with the rusty looking buster sword. Mark couldn't move that fast, so he just used some powder to enhance his weapon quickly and put it up to Cloud. The now dirty blonde haired man broke Mark's weapon in half, knocking him to the ground. Mark rolled out of the way as Ed drove his lance into the ground, where Mark's head once was. The new alchemist formed two Claymore swords, smaller then the last time but still large enough be considered broadswords, and stood in ready. Edward still used his lance while Cloud stood ready with his inhuman sword. Both started at Mark, he blocked both by crossing the two swords like an X in front of him. Cloud and Edward pushed down as hard as they could, but Mark had more will in his heart. He pushed both back, making them stumble a step, and ran after them. Mark went after Cloud first, jumping on the large Buster Sword. Cloud tried to flip the sword to get him off but instead was leverage for Mark to make it to Ed. Mark came down with much force, now breaking Ed's weapon in half. The auto-mail on Edward's arm was quickly changed into the blade, ripping the glove aroud it, and went for a swing at Mark. The boy rolled out of the way and came back up with the sword, leaving a small cut on Ed's cheek. He was about to come up with the other sword when Cloud came down with a vertical attack, making Mark use the other as a defense to save his life.

Daniel rose to the challenge, waiting for the spell and for Hugo to come. The spell, luminos something or other, missed Daniel because he moved to the side, then he lifted his staff. Hugo drove his small blade at Daniel, but it got stuck in the circle on the top of the staff. he turned it counter clockwise and threw the dagger to the side, but didn't expect a fist. Daniel fell to his side as Hugo punched him in the cheek, leaving a large red mark. Daniel dropped his staff, the dagger getting loose and sliding right next to it. Both looked at the weapons, then at each other. Daniel and Hugo both started to run to the swords, but Harry cast another spell with his wand. Daniel's weapon started to levitate, then lunged right at him. The monk ducked, the staff going to Harry's free hand. He looked behind him, Hugo now had his weapon back in his possession. Daniel tried to look at all of the possibilities, but nothing came to mine. Harry pocketed his wand in his back pocket, he did not wear a robe right now, and ran to Daniel with the staff. Hugo also came, with much more speed, and both were to meet in the destruction of Daniel. He stood up, ready to defend as best he could.

Laura pulled out a card, sword of revealing light, and cast it upon Akito. he stood still, standing up right, waiting for the time limit to finish. Yugi didn't have to wait, his puzzle started to glow as he summoned from his deck, the dark magician. The spell caster appeared behind him, and Laura didn't want to wait any longer to use hers. She also summoned her dark magician, both of them looking at each other. Time was almost up for Akito to finally attack. Laura used a spell card to enhance the magician's attack, so did Yugi. Both looked at each other as the monsters looked at each other. No later the swords vanished. Akito let his Kannade glow as the magic knights went after each other, ready to fight. Laura used another card, Harpee's Brother, to keep Akito and his Kannade powers busy. Yugi was making sure that the dark magicians were having a good fight while Laura still tried to find out another strategy. Yugi was better then she had ever thought in this game, she was running low on cards while he had more then enough to continue.

Neko was knocked back to the ground as the wolf tried to bite at her neck. She threw him over her, then rolled over on her back and almost did a back flip to get back up. Once standing Neko jumped to the side to avoid the hand of destruction from Kazuma, the Shell bullet. When she landed from that a sharp sting grazed her arm. She looked down to find a small cut, almost burn, on her right arm. It was Axl, he had both guns pointed at her. He was the only one not dressed in a black outfit, instead his eyes were red and his armor was an array white and purple, just like that of Lumine. Neko got up, growling. "You're really starting to piss me off." She looked behind her to find the dark brown wolf running at her. Neko just hissed as he came, then did a round house kick on the ground, knocking Toboe to the ground and making him change back to human illusion. She then flipped up and jumped over to Kazuma before he could attack again. After getting to him she used his back as leverage, her goal was Axl. Once she got rid of the shooting from a distance she was home free. Neko came down to the robot boy, he tried to use his boost boots to get away from she still got a gun out of his hand. Neko took it and threw it at the wall, it broke slightly with the force. "Just one more to go..." Neko let her eyes grow wider as she eyed her prey, Axl's other gun.

Tsuki fired another shot, she had a small recoil that was still in need to get used to. She shot at Lufy, who just used his rubber ability to move out of the way. "Forgot about that..." She turned around when she heard a gunshot, then ducked as the bullet whizzed over her head. Duo had shot his simple handgun. She looked back up at him and found Jim running up, with a Caster Gun. She was surprised, Jim was using Gene's Caster Gun. "This sucks..." She mocked. She then turned around and took out the magazine that was in her gun, sliding in another that was locked on her belt. If taken a close look, her entire belt was surrounded with different magazines. This one had a simple 'CS' engraved on it. She loaded it into her gun, then Jim shot his. A strong caster bullet came right at her, Tsuki fired her gun and released a caster of her own. Both met in the middle and canceled each other out. She then reloaded for another caster shot. Tsuki looked behind her. Duo had his gun reloaded and pointed at her while Lufy came running at her, his hands in fists.

"Your fighting... is futile..." Ansem mocked. No one heard him, they were all too busy in keeping themselves alive that his words meant nothing to them. He just kept his arms crossed, looking at each and every fight with interest.

* * *

**_You likie? There is more to come! Check in for more chapters of Kokoro and her travels, and check in on my other stories as well! Remember, reviews are always welcomed!_**

**_Kokoro_**


	58. Chapter 58

**_Hello again readers!_**

**_you likie this story? This chapter is mostly fighting, but it's rather interesting... I thought. Please review! Enjor chapter 58 of Kokoro!_**

* * *

Ethan was knocked back to the ground, his two flames puffing out. He rolled out of the way as Kite came down with his blades, them getting stuck in the ground. Ethan then stood up and fixed his glasses, no later throwing a fire ball at Kite. The boy turned around and just looked with his lifeless eyes while Naruto came by with a Shuriken and let it absorb the heat. He dropped the weapon, no later turning back into the black metal, not the burning red, and started in a sprint to the boy. Ethan took a step back to run away from the attack, but was put into an arm lock. He turned his head to the side to find that the final one in the fight, L, was holding him. Ethan tried to get loose but only met the end of Naruto's fist. He took a gasp of air, then another punch to the gut. Before the third punch came Ethan stepped on L's foot, luckily he had no shoes on, and then threw a fireball at Naruto. The ninja boy took out the flame that started on his arm and looked as Kite came over to stop the fight. Ethan again was ready for the assault. 

The blue dragon used his tail to knock over Inuyasha, who was now using the Tetsaiga. he looked to the side to find Fayt running up to him, his sword up and ready to attack. Ryu knew this meant he was coming to attack, he played the game a lot. He turned and defended, blocking the side kick combo that was coming. He forgot about the half demon behind him, and in turn gave out a yell of pain. Ryu turned around, Tetsaiga was grazing his back. The dragon flew to the ground a bit, his acidic blood dropping down and creating small puffs of smoke, and then came down and landed on Inuyasha. The demon cursed him out, but he still didn't move. Ryu then looked at Fayt charging a symbology spell, he took in a deep breath and breathed out fire. The now dark blue haired boy had to stop the chanting and move out of the way, or else he would have been burned as well. Ryu then rolled off of Inuyasha, who was more ticked off now then ever, and stood on his hind legs. Ryu was now taller then all of them, but being in his evolved form was tiring. He kept fighting, but was growing more and more fatigue.

Michael had out his wave swords, but they didn't help any. One sword was off to the side, being full of electricity because Kyo super charged it. The other was used mostly to keep himself alive, Daisuke was attacking like Dark and Zidane was amazing with his daggers. Both went after Michael, who tried to defend both. He in turn tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. He left his wave sword behind, there was no use for it if he couldn't fight, and moved to the side. Michael stood up but only to meet Kyo's fist. He backed up into the wall, wiping the blood from his cut lip. Michael cursed out loud as he moved again, Kyo going for a punch. The school boy's hand went into the wall, and pieces of the wall crumbled out as he retracted his hand back. Daisuke looked at Michael with a lifeless blackness, and then went into a full out charge. The boy had nothing left to do, out of all of them he was the newest and the one with the least fighting experience. There was nothing to do but to stall until he came up with a way to stop them.

Momo lifted Reiki, stopping the red and black Kingdom Key from cracking her skull. She didn't look up, where the next attack was coming from. Kokoro used Momo's own Reiki to boost herself into the air, then came down with both daggers. Momo dropped Reiki and pulled out her sword, only to be knocked down to the ground and hold off the daggers with her one sword. Kokoro pushed down with no emotion, trying to kill Momo. "Stop this!" Momo yelled at her, but she wasn't listening. Momo pushed Kokoro off to the side while Sora came down with a vertical slash. Momo rolled out of the way, but still got cut on her shoulder. She stood up, forgetting about Reiki. She looked at both of her closest friends, they were working for the enemy and didn't know it. "Please... snap out of it!" Momo yelled. Kokoro and Sora just both started to her again. Momo in turn ran to Reiki and was ready to defend against them again.

* * *

"Hmm... ahh..." Skarwind opened his eyes. His head was being held up by another, but his vision was still foggy. After a few seconds to focus he noticed who it was, a girl with... kitty ears? "Neko?" 

"Neko? Who is that?" The girl asked. Her voice was very childish and playful, but also full of life. He sat up and shook his head, still in the End of the World. They were in the room that they fought Michael and Daniel. Skarwind looked at the girl again. She wore black tights and a plaid orange skirt, it looked like a school uniform shirt. On her torso was a black tank but a gray long sleeve shirt under that. Over it all was a thick green jacket, almost like an army jacket. Her long brown hair was tied low and back while her skin was a little on the pale side, but still fare. She had a black tail, which was swaying back and forth, and her black ears perked now and then. Her right ear was pierced with a small silver hoop earring, a red and blue bead linked in it. "I'm Kelsey."

Skarwind looked again, she looked a lot like Neko with the cat ears. She even had freckles on her face where whiskers should be. "Okay then Kelsey... how did you get here?"

"He got us here!" She pointed back to two people. Skarwind looked over to them. One was another girl, a blonde with what looked like a fuzzy squirrel tail and the other looked like a normal boy. The girl had on a dark blue jean shirt that went a little above her knees and light brown boots that went to her knees, the bottom of her knees. Her hair was long and down while she wore a green short sleeve shirt. The girl was trying to help Phoenix up while the boy had a compact computer out on his hand. The screen wasn't really a screen, really just a light that looked like a screen. The small thing was connected to his arm. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with long black slacks and black shoes. He adjusted his glasses and kept looking at the small screen, typing in a little something here and there. his hair was black and slightly spiked and he was tall. "We were sent by Donald to help you guys out."

"How did we-" Skarwind was about to start, but he remembered everything. Riku and Aki had taken Phoenix and him and filled them with darkness. They were servants of the dark. "Never mind..."

"Yeah." Kelsey continued. "We lost contact with all of you about the same time... almost an hour or so ago. So we were sent in her to find and help you out!"

Phoenix finally woke up, yelling and screaming. She sat up, looked around, then stood and gave a slight bow. "Sorry." She quickly said. She was yelling at Kokoro for waking her up too early again.

The boy stopped typing, letting the little light screen shrink and vanish. He rolled down his right sleeve and turned to them. "Two rooms up, you better be ready to fight."

"A fight!" Kelsey stood, jumping for joy. "I've been waiting for a while!"

Skarwind and Phoenix looked at each other, then at the group of three. Both pointed at the girl and boy who still had no name. "Who are you guys?" They both asked at the same time.

Kelsey laughed and leaped over to them, almost landing on their backs. She instead hung off of their arms as she said their names. First went to the blonde girl. "This is Elise." She then went to the boy. "And our captain Rino!"

"Ri...no..." Phoenix thought about it, then slapped both hands together. "I know you! That straight A student from my sister's class right?!"

He just nodded and started off. Kelsey followed without hesitation. Elise, the squirrel girl, went to Phoenix and Skarwind first. "We have a lot of questions for Kokoro and the others, so let's just get this done quick okay?" Everyone nodded and followed the captain of the now large group.

* * *

Sora was knocked against a wall, Reiki throwing him there. Both fell to the floor, the weapon and Sora, and didn't get up. Sora tried to stand, but the hit was hard. Everyone was now more bruised and cut, but not severe. Momo and Kokoro went head to head. Momo tripped Kokoro to the ground and pushed her down, holding her left hand on Kokoro's shoulder. Kokoro's daggers went in different directions, but she just looked up at Momo. "Kokoro..." Momo looked down at her friend, then lifted the sword up. The tip was pointed at Kokoro's head. "I'm sorry... forgive me!" She closed her eyes, brimming with tears. "If this is the only way to stop Ansem from getting Kingdom Hearts... I know that you'll understand..." She shook her head, raising the weapon more for the hit. "I'm so sorry Denise!" Momo went to drive the sword into her face, but someone came from behind and pulled Momo off of her. Kokoro quickly got up and picked up Yin and Yang while Sora was now to his feet. Momo fought to get down, then looked back at who it was. "Skarwind?!" She looked back, there were others (including Phoenix) who were helping in the other battles. "How did you-?" 

"Long story." He pulled out his lance, stopping Kokoro's attack. Momo nodded, then parried Sora from his Keyblade.

Kelsey was helping Neko a bit, but then looked at Momo and Skarwind. She ran, on all fours like a kitty, over to them and stood up right. "Denise?" She asked. Kokoro just looked at her, frozen in place. "What's wrong with you?!"

Kokoro kept looking at the cat girl. "Ki...Kitt...Kitty..." She started. Kokoro then put her hands on the sides her head, she was fighting back. "No.. no... no!"

Ansem noticed this and came over, hovering over the battle. "Psi! Pull yourself together, let the darkness course through your veins!" Kokoro stopped fighting, looking down. "Now Psi... come back to me." Kokoro looked up, her hands with the daggers going back to her sides, and looking with eyes that led to no heart of soul. "Good girl..."

"Kokoro! Come back!" Momo yelled, but it didn't work. The girl just started the attack again. Kelsey moved to the side as Momo just stood there, she then raised her sword and knocked away one of the daggers, the other kept on course. Momo gave a slight cringe of pain, then dropped her sword. She looked down at Kokoro's right hand. Kokoro looked down as well, a red substance was streaming down her dagger and hand. "Kokoro..." Momo said, she started to feel weak. It seemed as if everyone had either heard of felt it, looking at Kokoro and Momo both staring down at the blood. The first droplet fell to the ground, Kokoro's eyes started to turn back to normal. "Please..."

"Momo..." Kokoro looked down again at the dagger, it was still there. She closed her eyes and pulled out out, making Momo give a slight yelp of pain. Kokoro went back to normal, her eyes and hair and marks all went back to their original form. Momo fell forward, and Kokoro dropped her dagger to catch her. Kokoro helped Momo down to the ground, making her use Kokoro's lap as a pillow. "What... what have I done? Momo what have I done?!"

"You have followed your orders." Ansem spoke. Kokoro never looked up at him, just down at her dying friend. "Now, come back to me Psi."

"Shut up!" Kokoro yelled, never looking up. She shook her head and concentrated on Momo again. "You'll be just fine... you'll be... just fine Nicole!"

Momo smiled, closing her eyes. Kokoro shook her shoulders a bit, trying to keep her up. All of the others watched, the Lains doing nothing but the others getting emotional.

"Nicole! Don't die!" Kokoro yelled out. She shook her head in disagreement. "Nicole!" She yelled out one last time. Her wings of the Archangel, brighter and even more ethereal, spread on her back. Behind Kokoro came another figure, Aki. She had her eyes closed and stood behind Kokoro as she spread her wings, then Aki opened her eyes. She was back as well, and she had black wings of a Royalty spread on her back. Kokoro closed her eyes and then looked down, Momo's wound was severe, but she knew that deep down inside Momo would be alright.

* * *

**_Thus the end of another chapter of Kokoro! Whoa... we are getting pretty far... I wonder how many more chapters this is... hmm.._**

**_please leave a review and tell others about it! n.n_**

**_Kokoro_**


	59. Chapter 59

_**On with chapter 59! This sure is a loooong story huh? Please enjoy!**_

* * *

Aki looked up to Ansem, true anger in her eyes. Kokoro then lay Momo flat on the ground, placing her hands over the injury on Momo's gutt. Aki came around to the other side and put her hands over it, like Kokoro did. Both looked at each other, then closed their eyes. A combination of black and white light formed around the hands, and the scar started to heal. In no time Momo started to open her eyes, her fatal injury gone. Kokoro and Aki took their hands back, helping Momo up to a sit. She looked at Kokoro, then at Aki, then at both again. "Welcome back." Momo finally said with a smile. 

Kokoro and Aki both smiled. "Glad to be here!" They both said, then laughed. Everyone stood up, then glared up at Ansem. Kokoro was the first to speak, her wings falling gracefully to the floor in relaxation. "You won't get what you want, not now."

"Try me." Ansem mocked. Kokoro spread her wings and called back Yin and Yang, both now back to normal, and charged at Ansem without touching the ground. Aki didn't hesitate to help, she pulled out her sword and followed. Ansem just laughed as a gust of darkness came, knocking Kokoro and Aki almost to the ground. They shielded their faces as Ansem left, giving one last order. "Kill them all."

Kokoro and Aki stopped guarding when it was over, then looked back down. The Lains, the spawns of darkness, were looking with a thirsting desire to kill and steal hearts. "Oh... shit..." Kokoro said, landing gracefully on the ground, only her feet needing to touch. She then looked at the new people, she knew all three of them. "Hey! Sorry for the bad timing, but we're in the middle of something."

"You... have... wings?" Elise pointed at Kokoro's wings, which were spread again as she lifted herself to the skies. "She... has... wings?!" She asked again. Kelsey just shrugged her shoulders as Rino looked back at the entrance. In came the last person of his crew, she wore a black shirt (almost like Robin in Witch Hunter Robin) and a purple short sleeve shirt. The sleeves were cut on the tops so they hung a bit over her shoulders. She wore a black long sleeve sweater over that and her dark red hair was in two pigtails, not too long and only going to her ears. "Brittany! Took you long enough!"

"Brittany?!" Kokoro looked down, it was her friend from the Acting and Drama classes they took. "Hiya!" She waved, then noticed the Lains didn't want any more introductions.

The newest girl waved back up to Kokoro, then went to Rino. "Did you get them?" He asked with a leading force.

"Yeah yeah, never send me on errands again, okay?" She turned around, many more people running in. They were all... girls? She then turned back to Rino. "All of them have the strongest connections to the Royalties. Just like your ordered."

"Good." He looked back up at Kokoro, making the sign language for L three times. She just looked down and nodded, she knew what had to be done. The three L's, Life Loyalty and Love. he knew about this, but she never remembered him reading any of her stories. She never even remembered him liking any of the games and shows that she liked. There was going to be a lot of talking when this fight was done and over with. Kokoro looked down at all of the girls, they were all in connection to either the Royalty or the Archangel that was being used as the shell. "You start." Rino yelled up to her.

Kokoro gave a thumbs up and went down to Sora. He raised his Keyblade to counterattack but Kokoro just knocked him to the ground. "You'll forgive me later." She joked. The boy just looked with lifeless eyes. "Hey..." She glided her hand down him arm, Sora didn't move. Deep down, he could feel her touch to his skin, even if his heart was gone. "Come back okay?" She slipped off his glove on his right hand, cutting the scar that was already there. She then cut hers and did the same, just like back in Merlin's house, then went close and kissed him. Kokoro backed up slowly but still sat on him. Sora's eyes were closed but his colors seemed to go back to normal. He opened his eyes, they were blue again. "I missed you."

"You did it." Sora sat up, making her back up a bit. She still sat over his legs, but he didn't care. he took his free hand and put it in her cheek, there was a small cut there. He then closed his eyes and kissed her again. Sora missed her a lot, in just the past few days that she broke up the relationship.

Rino looked at his watch on the opposite hand, then cleared his throat. "There are others to take care of..." He ordered.

Kokoro and Sora quickly got up, blushing but not embarrassed. "Sorry sir." Both said. He then picked up his Keyblade as she picked up hers. Kokoro gave him a quick hug, then ran off to the first girl she could reach. The Lains were again in battle with the others they were fighting before, the battles more intense. Kokoro looked at who she grabbed the wrist of, BlackRose. "I know you."

"Do I have to do what you did?!" She yelled at Kokoro. The girl just nodded, letting the wings vanish from her back. BlackRose just moaned, then looked at Kite fighting Ethan and winning. "Okay then, let's get this done with."

"Good." Kokoro called over to Ethan to lure Kite over. No luring was needed, Kite came anyway to take care of the traitor. Kokoro quickly moved to the side and let BlackRose deal with him.

The girl did what Kokoro did, but with Kite's daggers. The aqua haired boy just looked in shock as his eyes and clothing color went back to normal. He then kept staring, blushing, as BlackRose backed off. "Bl...BlackRose?"

"Hey! It was to save Sora too!" She yelled. Kite looked behind himself to find the other twin blader Sora standing there, winking at what he just saw.

Aki, her wings now gone, and Kokoro kept helping the girls get to the guys, and also teaching them the three L's in sort time. The fighters diminished as the good guys came back. Soon everyone was back to normal, Archangel and Royalty alike. Aki looked around for Sora, and Kokoro did as well. The boy was standing off to the side, his hands over his heart. "Sora..." Kokoro ran over to him, then put her hands on his. "What's the matter?"

"Riku... where is Riku?" He asked. Kokoro knew it as well, Riku never came back when Sora came back to normal. "Why didn't he come back like the others?"

Kokoro looked down at his bleeding hand, she knew why. "We... did this before... remember?" She shook her head, then looked back up at him. "I used it once, we have to find Riku's counterpart."

"I thought this would happen..." Rino said, fixing his glasses again.

Tsuki walked up to him, looking at the computer on his arm. "Nice... can I have some time to play around with that later?" He just gave a cold stair, then waved Brittany off to get someone else. "You could have just said no." Tsuki pouted.

Brittany came back with someone everyone knew, Kairi. The girl went up to Sora, looking at his hand. "Hi Sora..."

"Kairi?" He looked down at Kokoro. "But-"

"I guess... Riku belongs with her." Kokoro thought it out. Aki and Riku's feelings were false emotions created by the attraction of the darkness in each others hearts. Then... maybe Kairi really is Riku's match made in heaven. She moved to the side as Kairi looked down at his cut hand. Kokoro formed her dagger and took Kairi's hand, giving it a slight cut. "Play nice." She then backed off.

Kairi looked up at Sora, then took his hand into hers. "Okay then... this feels awkward..."

"We're not siblings yet." Sora joked. She gave a little laugh, then went to her toes to kiss Sora. Kokoro turned away blushing, she still felt jealous about this. They did make a cute couple after all.

She never turned back, not until she heard Kairi scream. "Riku!" She squealed. Kokoro turned back to find Kairi in Riku's arms. He was also still in his armor, holding her close. "Riku, you're back!"

"Yeah..." Riku looked up at Sora, who gave a thumbs up. Riku gave one back and then kept hugging the love of his life.

Kokoro looked at everyone, she now had all of the Royalties and Archangels back, and with extras. "So... does this mean we won?" Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking for an answer.

Tsuki shook her head, pulling out her compact computer. Rino started to type on the on on his arm. Both finished at the same time, then looked at her. "Far from. Ansem got it opened." They said at the same time.

"But how?! He doesn't have us anymore!" Kokoro yelled. She was tired of these sudden turn of events.

Ryu turned back into human form, being very tired, and the others also gathered around to hear why. "He got you all to turn into Lains, the strongest race in all of the cosmos right?" Tsuki started. Everyone nodded. "Well then, you guys had so much power, even while fighting..."

"That you formed an indirect key to Kingdom Hearts." Rino finished. Tsuki cringed at her thunder being stolen, but also listened. "He has the key, he is going to the door, and only you can stop him."

Kokoro nodded, taking out her Keychains that she got for Christmas. Sora took out his as well, looking down at them. Kokoro and Sora both looked at each other, then back at the extremely large group of people. "Okay then... let's gather some information about what Ansem plans to do, then we'll go after him."

"Agreed." Everyone said at once. Kokoro, Sora, Momo and Aki all decided to head off with Duo Maxwell to his world of the colonies. It was the best to keep connection with the other worlds, being that it hovered in outer space, a direct link to gummi space.

* * *

**_meh, could have been better... yeah. It could have been._**

**_Please review and stay tuned for more chapters!!!_**

**_-Kokoro_**


	60. Chapter 60

**So sorry about that long wait! I have been having a very active summer and have not had time to put up anything for any of my fanfictions!**

**please, enjoy chapter 60 of Kokoro!**

* * *

Kokoro was laying down on an off white couch in a pure white room. She was looking up at the ceiling again, her jacket and grip gloves back on. She heard the sound of the door opening, sliding as it was a space colony. Kokoro didn't even get up to look, she knew who it was. Kokoro just closed her eyes and lay there as the person came over, placing his hands on her face. "Hi there." She opened one eye, looking at Sora. He smiled back down to her, it had been about one week sense the events at The End of The World. Sora made her sit up and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "You feeling okay?" 

"Well... the part of jumping and taking a while to get back down still needs some getting used too..." Sora started to joke. "But I think I'll be fine." Kokoro laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Sora looked down at their hands joined together in her lap. She turned her face up to him as he looked into her eyes. "It's great to be back."

Kokoro nodded, then giggled. "Being in space is the greatest! I've always wanted to come out here." She glanced at him again, then pushed him down on the couch so that she could lay on top of him. "I think space is amazing!"

"Yeah... you can't hurt me that badly out here..." Sora joked. Both laughed, it was great to have some time to rest up a bit. Sora was going to make the first move when the door opened, he quickly sat up and Kokoro did the same. Both looked to find Momo tapping her foot on the floor again. "Hi." He said.

She just gave a cold stare, then started with the real reason why she came in. "Have you two seen Aki? She's been missing sense Duo had that guy come... I don't even know who he was!" Kokoro and Sora looked at each other, then grinned. "You know something!"

"Oh no!" Kokoro put her hands up in a surrender. "I would NEVER hide anything from you Momo." The demon slayer just gave a cold stare. Kokoro stuck her tongue out while Momo left them alone. Both started to laugh like mad, she didn't know that Aki was with the guy she truly belonged to. Kokoro and Sora both lay on the couch, looking up at the light in the ceiling. She rested her head on his chest like she normally did, listening to his heartbeat. It was strong again, just like she loved it to be. Kokoro closed her eyes and listened to his heart and his breathing, then spoke. "Sora... what do you think Ansem is doing right now?"

He was silent for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Probably what we're doing right now. Planning out how to get to Kingdom Hearts without any problems."

"And how to defend it huh?" She opened her eyes and looked at his shirt, then started to fiddle with some of the creases in it. "So then... we are still one step behind him?"

"Who knows... for all we know he could be plotting to kill us all." Sora said. Kokoro kept fidgeting, he knew she was worried. Sora took her hand, making her look up to him but never have to sit up. "Don't worry, we're in space. This place is very safe, nothing is going to happen."

She tried to smile, but just sat up. Kokoro jumped off of the couch, but Sora just looked at her as he lay back. "You have no idea... how space is do you?" The girl looked back at him, he nodded no. "This is one of the most... dangerous environments that I can think of. I've always wanted to come out here and experience it, but never ever have I thought of actually being here. Now that I think about it... I wish I was back down on some solid land, on a planet." He wanted to know why, but she just waved him off. "I hope you never have to understand why I think this way." Kokoro then left Sora to ponder what she had said in the conversation.

* * *

Momo walked into the conference room, it was a large room with a table that could seat fifty people. At the end closest to the door she entered was Duo and some others, Heero was one of them, making out a plan on what to do with units in Kingdom Hearts. Heero was the Royalty to Duo, and so they worked a lot together. It was Relina, Heero's true love, that freed them both. She was also part of the meeting. The ones from Kokoro's world decided not to take place in the meeting, they wanted some time to relax and also trusted Duo and Heero's every decision. The talks were intense, but all stopped when Momo walked in. "So, how is it going?" 

"We got the jist of it all." Duo summed up. "We know how to split the units so we have a good number of teams and how to get there... the problem is the statistics that came up for this battle. If it keeps going as planned, with the wins and losses that both sides have suffered with-"

"Almost all of us will die before the heart of the raid." Heero finished. Momo took a deep breath and sat down, all of the gundam pilots were part of the meeting. She looked at every last one in the eyes, then back at Heero. "We would split up into six teams, each with six members. Then there would be a special team, just of you and the Keyblade masters, that would go in last. That team would then head to the center of Kingdom Hearts to take out Ansem and seal the doors." Momo nodded, she liked it so far. "But, we have predicted that Ansem will also have an army, clones of all of the Lains and Heartless under their command. If this is true then we will loose over fifty percent of our units before we even get half way. By the time that your team made it to the center, and fought Ansem, then we would be down by about eighty percent of our units."

Momo clasped her hands together and rested her head against them, then started to think about it. These people knew about what they were talking about, they know the military better then anyone else in the ranks of the fighters they now had at their disposal. She looked up at Heero again, it seemed he took lead in this conversation. "What if we cut down the teams? Five teams maybe?"

"Then we would be flanked." Trowa spoke this time, sitting directly across to Momo. "We found the six perfect locations where we can land and set the groups. Ansem has changed the battlefield. There are six points surrounding the doors to the castle, the castle itself. Each area is designed after an element. Six elements, six points of entry. He has also placed up a barrier around the castle, thinking ahead and knowing that we would probably go right in."

"Right." Quatre started now, sitting to Trowa's right. Momo now listened to him. "We will have your team waiting at the castle gates while the other teams try and take out the barrier. We'll have to make the teams according to skill, not preference. Once we do that then you can go in and stop him. Simple as that."

Momo nodded. "We're going to need to get Kokoro for this. She is the best with the knowledge of the elements. I bet she can find a way to help us out and make it easier. If the elements themselves help us, would that change the casualty rate?"

They all thought about it, a moment of silence in the room. Relina then placed both of her hands on the table, taking the floor of conversation. "If used right it could help out a bit, but if they needed protection then the rate would increase dramatically."

"Oh, they wouldn't need protection. They have guardians of their own." Momo joked. She then put her hands down and took a deep breath. It had been a while but they had a good plan in the making. "Okay then, what about now? Does anyone have any clues on what Ansem might be planning?"

Wu Fei spoke this time, he seemed to know how the enemy thought. "He wants you out of his way. The Keyblade masters mostly, he's probably thinking of a way to get rid of them without any problems. Having Kokoro and Sora here with you guys all at the same time is a big mistake, an easy target for him to take down in one shot."

"Thank a lot Wu Fei..." Momo blurbed out. She then stood up and started to the door. "Thanks for the updates. I'll go and tell them, we'll have a meeting with Kokoro tomorrow and talk about the plan and the elements. Let's see... six teams of six? I'm going to have to make some calls to get some more people. No worries, I got that covered. I'll get you the best fighters I can find." She waved a quick farewell to them, then started out again to find Aki. it still bothered Momo, even after having a deep talk about their future plans against Ansem, where was Aki and what was she doing? Momo turned the corner, she thought she heard something from behind one of the doors... Aki's room to be exact.

* * *

"Stop that!" Aki laughed, she hadn't been this happy in a while. She sat down on her bed, laughing as she never did for a long time. The man sat next to her, taking her hand. "I knew this was more then a crush! But what about-" Aki stopped talking when Momo walked in. Aki let go of the man's hand and stood up. "I can explain-" 

"AKI?!" Momo started with her motherly screaming. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH KIBA?!?!?!"

She looked back at him, it was Kiba alright. He was sitting there looking up at Aki. it was about time they told Momo everything. "Well you see... the feelings that Riku and I had? They were all fake. They were covering up my real feelings, to Kiba here." Aki turned to him, smiling. The wolf boy stood up and walked up to her. "We already talked about the difference of wolf and human and have decided that-"

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Momo was yelling again. "WHAT ABOUT CHEZA?!"

Kiba answered this questions. "She gave me permission." Momo was no longer red with anger, she was white with confusion. "Cheza is like a sister to me, I asked her and she said that this was alright." Momo was about to ask more, but Kiba didn't want to talk anymore. "Don't worry. This has been going on longer than just a week. Ever sense I met Aki all of those months ago... that's when we started to find out about each other."

Aki looked up at him, then nodded. "Too true!" She joked. Momo took a deep breath, at least the relationships in this little game of Royalty or not was over with. "Now then, how are Kokoro and Sora doing?"

"Fine. I left them alone in a common room." Momo crossed her arms. "Maybe that was a bad idea..."

Aki walked up to Momo, putting her hand on her shoulder. Momo looked up at her friend, it was great having Aki back with the crew. "We'll all be just fine. So don't worry." All was happy until the lights went to emergency red and the station started to rumble. "What the hell?!"

The intercom came up with the robotic female voice. "STATION 0895-2206 IS CURRENTLY UNDER ATTACK. ALL PERSONNEL TAKE LEVEL ONE BATTLE POSITIONS. I REPEAT... STATION 0895-2206 IS..." Aki and Momo looked at each other, then Kiba and Aki ran out. They were going to look for Kokoro and Sora while Momo checked in with the gundam pilots. It looked like Ansem had again planned ahead and made the first move. Just like Wu Fei had claimed would happen.

* * *

**Alright, another chapter of fun right? I thought that this chapter was alright, we are (I think) finally coming to a close in Kokoro!**

**Please read and review, and tell others of my stories? I love comments. n.n**

**_Kokoro_**


	61. Chapter 61

**So sorry about my lack of posting these, and my grammatical errors. n.n I am now back on track! Pleas enjoy chapter 61 of Kokoro!!!**

* * *

Kokoro fell to the floor with the first shake, then looked up as the lights went red. She quickly stood and scanned the area with her eyes, she was in a long hallway with a window looking out into space. Kokoro put her hands against the window to see what was happening, Heartless. Sora came running out of the common room, a little slower then normal due to the fact that it wasn't perfect 1.0 gravity. He also looked out, noticing the mobile suit sized Heartless coming their way. "This isn't good... we're in the middle of bloody space!" Kokoro started back to the doorway, but Aki and Kiba came in through there. "Aki, no good! Attack, window, space!" 

"What's so wrong with space?" Sora asked. Kiba wanted to know the answer too. Aki and Kokoro glanced at each other, obviously they didn't know a lot about it. "Well?"

Aki spoke on Kokoro's behalf. Even though the little elementist loved space, she always tended to talk too much about it. "There is no air out there. If this window breaks we'll be sucked out and then suffocate." Sora took a gulp and looked at Kiba, who just stared with wide eyes. "Yeah, so let's get somewhere safe okay?"

"Ri-right." Sora nodded. He went up to Kokoro and took her hand tightly.

She knew why he was so scared. Even thought he got over most of the fear of the twisters, it still haunted him. She took his hand with both of hers and brought it up to her face. "Don't worry..." Kokoro started. Sora looked at her as Aki and Kiba headed to the door. "This isn't like a twister on your island, we can tell when it's going to happen and we can prevent it. I'll do everything in my power to help you out, okay?" Sora nodded and Kokoro smiled, he was still a little kid at heart. Kokoro then pulled his hand and started out to safer room, one that wouldn't scare Sora with the idea of being sucked out into space.

* * *

Momo went to the control room of the hanger, looking down at the pilots getting into the suits. All of the gundam pilots went into their respective gundams, and other officials went into the other suits. No one else came with them, it was just the immediate group. Everyone else stayed behind in Traverse Town to restock, train, and prepare for the final battle. She noticed Duo getting into his suit. She took the microphone from one of the men working in the control room and opened a connection to his suit, by mistake she opened it to all of the gundam suits. Momo didn't know, it was her first time. "Duo, I have a question..." She started. He slipped on his helmet and went into the suit, now he could listen better. "We'll... be okay right?" 

"No sweat." he gave a thumbs up into the video feed. Quatre laughed, this was when she realized that it was open to the five of them. "We won't let you down. I bet they are after Kokoro and Sora though, so keep a sharp eye on them."

Momo nodded, lifting the mic again. "Okay then. Good luck out there." Everyone agreed and closed the communication feed, then opened the door to outer space. Momo was the first to see it like this, it was amazing. Both amazed at the vastness of space and scared of its emptiness; she looked out and the gundams set off. Momo cringed as the station shook again, another blast of some kind had hit the base. She looked around, a map of the base that showed damage report. Momo hurried over to it, there was a red spot. She examined it closely, it was near the rooms for Kokoro and Sora. It was weak and about to give in.

* * *

"We have to go go go!" Kokoro ordered. They were in another hallway, this time no window. Aki and Kiba made it to the last door first, it was a safe room. Aki started to punch in some numbers into the pad on the side as the base shook again. Kokoro held onto the wall with one hand while Sora kept hold of her other hand. Aki finally got the right code in and the door opened. The place was just a small empty room, not even a box or two of food supplies. "This will do, it's safe and in the middle of the base... can't get sucked out from here." She looked up at Sora, who was finally becoming less tense. "Don't wor-" But her pep speech was interrupted. Another shake, and this time a cracking sound. Kokoro looked back down the hallway, something had just broke. She turned back to Aki. "Get inside now! Close that door!" Aki did as told, she ran in with Kiba. Sora was running in with Kokoro as the cracking finally gave way, the door on the other side of the hallway led to a room with a window. The window had shattered. The force, the emptiness of space, started to pull at them. Sora pulled Kokoro to a corner in the safe room and held her tight while she hid her face in his chest. Kiba and Aki were at the other side, him holding her tightly. Sora held Kokoro close and kept his eyes closed, this only brought back memories of when his father died. Kokoro looked up at him, then to her side. There was the button to close the door. She made him look at her, and mouthed 'I promised.'. Kokoro no later got out of his grip and dove for the switch. Just as she did the door closed, but the pulling of space got her. The door closed before she left the room, but her body slammed against the closed door. Sora went over to her as she slid down the door, her back in pain. Aki and Kiba also came over to check on her. 

Aki knelt down next to her. "I am so sorry! I forgot about that and-"

"No worries..." Kokoro cringed; her back still stung, but they had air and were still in the base, not outer space. "At least we're not space popsicles..." Sora didn't crack a smile, but Aki did. Kokoro looked up at him and his worried expression. "Hey, I did make a promise remember? We'll just wait here until this entire thing blows over."

Sora nodded, then helped Kokoro up and away from the door. They went back to the corner where he pulled her to the side, and both sat down. Aki and Kiba sat at the other corner, looking at Kokoro and Sora. Her back was in a lot of pain, and Kokoro was suffering from a minor concussion. Aki felt bad because she didn't do anything. Kokoro just closed her eyes and lay her head against Sora, waiting for it all to end. The only thing standing between them and their death was one simple metal door, that was all.

* * *

Momo cursed at the next shaking of the station. They were taking a hard beating. "How are they doing?!" The demon slayer yelled out. It seemed that Relina gave her commander privileges, she always got her questions answered. "Well?" 

"The gundam pilots have taken out half of the enemy forces... we have lost twenty... no twenty three percent of our forces! The enemy has sent in reinforcements!" A person at one of the computer terminals was constantly reporting.

She looked down at some of the other screens, one of which was a radar showing what was happening outside. The Heartless didn't send in reinforcements, they were multiplying. "I know what we need..." She started, then looked back at the map of damage control. Half of the base was shut down, about three sectors were broken and without air, and only a few places were left safe. "Hey..." Momo got the attention of a worker on damage control. "I need to find Kokoro, she can help with this." The man shook his head and started to look through the camera pics, he had found her in the safe room in no time. "Good, can I get in contact with them?" The man nodded, handing over a headset to Momo. She slipped it on and started to talk.

* * *

Kokoro was dizzy from the hit with pure metal, but she didn't want to worry anyone. The room was still lit with the red lights, but that just made it easier to sleep. She had closed her eyes and rested against Sora. Kokoro was definitely suffering from something. "Hey, Kokoro can you hear me?" 

"Great... I must have hit my head too hard..." Kokoro joked, then hid her face in Sora and used his jacket as if it were pillow to block the voice out. "I'm tired... go away..."

"Kokoro!" She yelled out again. Kokoro popped her head out and looked up, Sora looked up as well, sitting against the wall with his hands on her back. "We need you! You're power of light, it can stop the Heartless."

She glanced at Sora, then back at Aki. She wasn't going crazy, they all heard Momo. "But... that wide of an area? That's a lot for even the most advanced elementists. I'm just a beginner compared to a spell like that."

"You have too! The Heartless have taken out almost half of the base and you're next! If you don't stop them then you all are dead!" Momo summed up. Kokoro shifted her gaze back at Sora, he was pale again. She had decided, Kokoro stood up, stumbling a bit, and looked up. Sora stared at her as she looked up, she had found the camera that Momo was watching through. "Good then... you have to purify the entire surrounding area. Okay?"

Kokoro thought it over, "Okay." She simply said. Kokoro looked down at Sora, giving a thumbs up. "I might be a little dizzy after this one, but everything will be okay." He was hesitant at first, but in the end nodded and agreed. Kokoro smiled and closed her eyes, putting her hand together as if to pray. The light symbol on her head started to glow, her body giving off a serene white light. On the ground below her formed the symbol that was on her forehead. It was already taking it's toll. Kokoro started to feel dizzy, but not even a small are was covered. She knew what to do. Kokoro called upon the other elements, all of the symbols now glowing their respective colors. The power emitted from her like a gentle wind, filling the area.

"It's working!" Momo spoke to them through the speakers. "They are starting to vanish, keep it up!"

Kokoro just kept standing there, her clothing and hair moving gently as if in a breeze, the symbol glowing bright, her tattoos of elements glowing with their help. She tried to keep it up, but it was hopeless, a spell of this level was too advanced for her. Kokoro started to give out, she started to slip. The elementist opened her eyes and looked at Sora the pupils white. "I... I can't..." She whispered, her voice echoing like an angel. "I'm so sorry..."

"You can do it!" Aki yelled from behind. "Use the powers of the Archangels to boost your power! You're almost there Kokoro!"

Kokoro thought it over. If she kept spreading her wings then the Obisan would take over, and she would become sicker. Was Sora using the powers as much as she was? If so then both would die before they could finish the mission. But... if she used just a little bit here they could make to it the mission. She closed her eyes to think, and then decided. The two scars glowed on her back and her wings were spread, the feathers of magic falling and vanishing on touch.

* * *

**Alright! There is chapter 61! I tried to watch with the 'stair' and 'stare' mix up. Did I do better this time? n.n I sure hope so! Chapter 62 to come!**

**PS, I love comments! n.n**

**_Kokoro_**


	62. Chapter 62

**Sorry it took so long for the update! XD I have been really REALLY busy in RL! Please enjor chapter 62 of Kokoro. n.n**

* * *

Sora stood up, taking a step towards Kokoro. He was stopped when his attention went to the door, something was banging on it. Whether it be a Heartless or a mech it was slamming the door hard. If this kept up it would break open just like the other door did. He again looked at Kokoro, she was faltering. "Is she done yet?" He yelled out to Momo. 

Aki and Kiba also stood, looking at the only camera in the room. "Almost there..." Momo's voice came over the speakers. "But the light is starting to fall back, you're almost there!"

"I... I can't..." Kokoro said again. Sora went up to her and put his hands over hers. "I can't!"

"You have to!" Sora tried to lighten her spirit. She just looked at him with white eyes, then shook her head again. "You can't give in Kokoro, please."

She tried to keep standing, but it was a large area to cover a new spell with. Let alone a new advanced spell. Her wings shattered and Kokoro fell into Sora, gasping for breath. "I... I'm so sorry..." She whispered. Sora wrapped his arms around her and held her close, Kokoro had failed in completing the spell.

"What are you doing?! You're almost there!" Momo yelled again.

Aki looked right at the camera, steam fuming out of her ears. "Kokoro did just fine! Stop pushing her and take care of the rest yourself!" Silence came over the speakers. "Thought so... one more thing..." The banging continued on the door. "Get whatever the hell is out there AWAY from us!"

"Uhh... yeah..." Momo said, the intercom between the two cut off due to the battle at hand.

Sora looked up at the camera again, then led Kokoro to a corner. She still didn't look up at him. Both sat down in the corner they were at before, and he made her look up. Kokoro was crying. "Hey?! What are you doing that for, you saved us!"

"I... let everyone down..." She whimpered. Sora tried to cheer her up but Kokoro would not comply. "I screwed it all up!"

"Stop talking like that." Kiba ordered. Kokoro turned to him, still kneeling, and was lost in his wild blue eyes. "You did all that you could, and that was more then any of us could handle. Don't put yourself down like that."

Aki looked at Kokoro and nodded, then hugged Kiba. "That's why he's mine!" Kokoro laughed, but the banging came to the door again. Everyone turned to the door, it wouldn't hold out for long. "What do we do now?"

"What can we do?" Kokoro asked, she turned back to Sora and hid her face like she normally did, pushing against his chest. "We're going to die out here... aren't we?" Aki was silent, there was no witty come back. If Kokoro was depressed then that meant that solutions with good outcomes were few if any. "I... don't want to die."

"Then don't." Sora ordered. Kokoro never looked up at him, but he started to take order. "We have two Archangels and a Royalty in this room, there has to be a way to stop all of this!"

Kokoro sniffled, she was still crying. "There isn't... we don't have powers like that anymore, not since the Royalties were also released and Ansem has the keys to Kingdom Hearts... the rules are different now... he's gonna get us all..."

"Stop that!" Sora now yelled. She finally looked up, her eyes red with tears. "We'll make it out, there is always another way!" Again the door was slammed by something, everyone looked, one more like that and it would give out. "Now start thinking, what can we do?"

Aki and Kiba looked at each other, then back at Sora. "You and I can make a barrier, but then there would still be no air to breath." Aki summed up.

"Kokoro can take care of that." Kiba said. Sora nodded, looking down at her. She didn't have any confidence in her powers as an elementist anymore. "Use your powers to make some air to breath, then we can make it out alive."

"But..." Kokoro started, the door being hit again. She looked, holding onto Sora tightly. "I've never done anything that advanced before!"

"Does it matter?" Aki yelled back at her.

Kokoro looked at her blonde friend, and the door was hit the final time. Just like in the hallway it was taken into space and the emptiness wanted them as well. Sora held onto Kokoro, who just looked at where the door was. Aki nodded and spread her black wings while Sora spread his white ones. The area where the door was now had a barrier around it. It looked like nothing was there but a glass sheet. One problem, there was no air in space. Aki held her breath and onto Kiba, who also had his mouth closed. Kokoro closed her eyes, wanting to gasp for some air. Sora looked as she closed her eyes, giving in. He pulled her close and kissed her on the lips, the only warmth in the cold space. Kokoro opened her eyes and looked at him, he never moved back. Suddenly her mark for wind started to glow, and everyone felt air in their lungs again. "Took long enough?" Aki tried to joke. She then bumped her head... on the wall? With no air and warmth came another thing... no gravity. Aki and Kiba started to play around in the new protected room, her wings still spread, and having a fun time.

Kokoro just looked at Sora and how his wings were spread as well, then went close to get warm. "I'm sorry again... I told you I can't-"

"You did though!" He yelled. Kokoro looked up at him, his lips were blue from the space coldness but he didn't care. "You gave us air!"

"But now we're freezing!" Kokoro shivered, holding him close again. They were off of the ground as well, floating a little in the air with no gravity.

Sora nodded, he wasn't going to lie. It was colder then when they were stuck in the snow storm months ago. He looked as her scars glowed brightly, then she let her wings spread. Now both her symbol for air and her symbol for fire shimmered. He felt the warmth spread to his bones, then he made her look up. "See? You saved us again."

"Thank you!" Aki yelled at her, joking around. Kiba really didn't notice. He was cold but also had a fur coat. He then went up to Aki and almost tackled her in the air, she just laughed.

Kokoro watched them and laughed as well, then looked back at Sora. "I guess we wait." She let go of his hands and started to float around a bit, her wings helping with going in different directions. This is what she always wanted to experience, the feeling of zero gravity. It felt like they were flying, yet swimming. She felt like a goddess, yet human. Kokoro smiled as she went up a bit, only to be pulled pulled back down by Sora. No gravity meant no brakes. She went into him, back first to his chest, and cringed. Her back still ached from the door before. Sora noticed her do this, and wrapped his arms around her. Both looked up, floating in the room. Kokoro closed her eyes, she could stay like this for eternity. Space had no rule of time, why did she?

* * *

Momo watched the monitor, the headset off. She watched Aki and Kiba chasing around each other in one corner, and Sora and Kokoro in their sentimental moment in another. Momo started to blush, she sure wished that Daniel was here right now. She watched Kokoro closely, she had many troubles over the missions and wanted to make sure she was alright. Momo watched as Kokoro opened her eyes and turned to Sora, kissing him with much passion. Momo quickly turned away from the screen and looked back to the battle computers. Kokoro's spell had done it's work. The Heartless forces were down more then ninety percent. "How are they doing?" She ordered. 

"We've lost about sixty two percent of our units, but all five gundams are still in order." The man who handed over the headset said, typing away.

She nodded, things were turning up. "Get me Heero."

"Roger... connecting to gundam 00..." The man said, typing in some new things. Momo put back on the headset and looked at the monitors, the one with the static is where Heero would pop up. "Gundam Wing Zero online, connecting now." And the pilots face came to the screen. He had on a black space helmet with a red like on it.

"Heero, you guys doing okay out there?" Momo asked.

The sound was a little off, but it was a radio transmission. "We're fine. Almost done out here. Mission complete in about ten minutes."

"Good..." Momo took a deep breath, he knew battles very well. If he said it would be over then it would. "Did Kokoro's spell help?"

"A lot." Heero said quickly, he then looked directly at the screen. "I have to go now, Heero Yuy signing off." And the feed was cut.

Momo took off the headset again, then sat down in the first free chair she could find. After taking a deep breath she looked out to the cargo hold where the gundams took off from, they had survived an on-sault from Ansem in an unknown territory.

* * *

Kokoro slowly backed off, now floating above him as he lay down below her but on no solid ground. She smiled and giggled a bit, this moment was too perfect. Two angels floating in space, with no worries of anything but themselves. Sora moved her hair out of her face, going in to kiss her again. He never got to her, Kokoro backed off, her hand over her heart. "Kokoro?" Sora asked. Kokoro pushed away from him, but Sora just took her hands and pulled her back close again. "Kokoro what's wrong?" 

"My... chest..." She cringed through her teeth. "The Obisan... it's back..." Kokoro gave a yelp of pain as she took both hands back and put them on her chest. The advanced spells and the amount of times in one day that she had used her other powers, the Obisan was now in overdrive. Sora's heart seared a bit, but not to the extent that she must have been in. Aki and Kiba stopped playing around when they heard Kokoro. "Sora, we have to stop using our powers... we need them to hurry up." He nodded and looked up at the camera, then went up to it. "Hurry up..."

"Hey... hey!" Sora lightly knocked on the camera. After a while they heard the connection coming back up, Momo was back online. "We need someone to come and pick us up fast. The Obisan is spreading really fast in Kokoro and soon it's going to start reacting in me too."

"Right." Momo said over the intercom. "The fight is just about over, I'll send some pilots to come and get you. Just give me a couple of minutes." Sora nodded and looked back at Kokoro, the scar started to peak it's way out of her shirt and go up her neck. Sora looked down at his own chest, his scar had already gone up to his neck. It now started to grow even further, it started up ot his head and out on his arms. He went over to Kokoro, making sure that she was going to be okay.

* * *

**Alright! Another chapter done! I really am liking the reviews that readers are leaving. n.n Thanks for the insight! I hope you enjoyed chapter 62 of Kokoro!**


	63. Chapter 63

**alright! We are reaching the end! We HAVE to be... right? Wel, I highly feel that we are. n.n**

**please enjoy chapter 63 of Kokoro!**

* * *

Sora sat down in Traverse Town with the fighters for the final battle. They needed thirty six people, they barely made the cut. They had made up the six teams of six, but not all of them were good fighters. He looked at each and every one of them, then looked at the moogle candle with the eternally burning flame. Did they know what they were getting themselves into? He didn't even know the plan very well, not even all of the Archangels and Royalties were fighting. 

Sora put his head down on the table. Kokoro was going to talk with them, but there was something that she had to do before she could come out, she said that she had to do it alone. Sora was worried about this, last time he had to wait this long for something from her she broke up with him. Sora shook his head, wiping that from his mind, then looked behind him when the team started to come. Momo, Aki, Riku, Daniel, Kokoro and their new strategist Rino. Behind them were six girls, none of them looked familiar yet he felt like he had met every one of them at least once before. Kokoro walked up to him, then (since there were no more seats left in the crowded outdoor restaurant) sat on his lap. Aki stood to Rino's right while Momo and Daniel held hands to the boys left. "We've finalized the battle plan, and it's not going to go well."

"Just spill it!" Kokoro yelled out. "We worked hard with it, it's the best that we can do okay? It was tiring to prepare I can tell you that..." She took a deep breath, resting her head on Sora. He just looked down at her, then back at the girls. "I think you six should introduce yourselves before we continue, that way they knew just how serious things are going to get."

One of the girls nodded. Out of all of the girls she was the only one in a white dress. Her silver hair lay down her back all the way to her waist and her bangs went to her eyes. Her skin was so pale and looked too perfect. She stared at him with purple eyes, her face held no emotion. She wore no shoes and no jewelry and looked about sixteen, just like all of the others. Finally, around her neck was a silver necklace with heart charm with a clear gem. "Okay then. Hello." The girl gave a slight bow. "I am Ivory, the element of light."

"Ivory?!" Sora almost knocked Kokoro over as he yelled it out. She just bonked him on the head and he settled down. "But... isn't she that little girl element?"

"Yeah..." Kokoro yawned out. She then lay her head against him again and closed her eyes. "Told you... a lot of work..."

"What did you do?" Sora asked out loud.

Another girl came by, stepping up to Ivory. "Hey, we get introductions too!" She yelled out. This girl sounded just like Kokoro, he looked up thinking he was going crazy. She had brown hair with blonde highlights in high ponytail but hair only going to middle of neck. Her bands were messy and went slightly to the sides of her face but also over her eyebrows. She also had gray eyes and cream colored skin. The girl wore blue shorts, a green t-shirt tucked into the shorts, a brown belt, white socks, brown boots that went to ankles, and a silver necklace with heart charm with a dark gem. To top it off she had three silver bracelets on each wrist. "I am Kokoro, the little girl that kicked your butts! Remember?"

"She sure acts like our Kokoro." Momo joked. Both Kokoro's laughed at this, getting things confusing. "Just call her Little Kokoro still, it helps out."

Little Kokoro nodded, pointing up in a 'matter of fact' way. "But just for now! Little Miss wanted to make things easy to remember."

"O...kay..." Tsuki spoke, she was getting confused anyway.

Another girl stepped forward, standing next to Little Kokoro. The girl was a little pale, but that was made up by her pitch black hair and deep red eyes. Her bangs went over her forehead, to her eyebrows, while the rest was put up in a high ponytail, but still going to her shoulders. She wore black shorts and black boots that went to her ankles. On her torso was a black tank-top with a long sleeve jean jacket unbuttoned and with the sleeves rolled up. On her neck was a silver necklace with heart charm with a red gem. "I'm Kaguya. Sorry about what happened earlier..."

Everyone said it was okay and the introductions continued. Another stepped up to the plate, standing next to Kaguya, on her free side. She had long brown hair that was up in a high ponytail, but still went to the middle of her back. Her bags went up to her eyebrows. Her eyes matched the color of her hair. She wore a white t-shirt under a short sleeve, light blue jean jacket. Her pants were light blue shorts with normal white and black sneakers on. She also wore brown fingerless hand guards on her hands. She had a silver necklace with heart charm with a yellow gem. "I am Rayne, the first element that you ever got." She smiled at Aki.

Aki smiled back, she was the first to help Kokoro by finding the little girl. "Okay then, let's keep going."

Rayne nodded and looked back, on the opposite side of the line walked up another girl for talking. She wore long black pants with black sneakers and a long sleeve black shirt with a small turtleneck, no gloves were on her hands and her black hair was up in a bun held by two black chop sticks and her bangs to her eyebrows. She also wore a black jacket over it all, not hooded and not collar, but with buttons of gold on the wrists and the buttons going up to the top gold. It stayed open with her silver guns hanging on both sides of her torso under the jacket and two ketotsu blades, one on each side of her belt. Finally she had crystal blue eyes. She wore a silver necklace with heart charm with blue gem. "Ayame." She said quickly, not wanting to handle all of these introductions.

The last girl laughed, taking the end next to Rayne. "Hiya! I'm Hotaru, element of wind!" She smiled at them. She wore black spandex with blue shorts over that. Going a little over her shorts was a white sleeveless shirt covered by a black jacket that was rolled up her arms to her elbows. Her hair was short and black, while her eyes pierced anyone who looked at them with a deep green. Hotaru also wore a silver necklace with heart charm but with a green gem. Sora looked away from her, a deep resentment for taking his father like that. "Sora-kun... I'm very sorry. But... Daddy is happy!" He never looked back up at her; she knew that he was upset. "I shouldn't have done that, I am sorry."

Kokoro opened her eyes and looked at the depressed Hotaru, then at Sora looking away. "Hey! She said sorry!" She hit him on the head again, making him look up. Then Kokoro stood and walked up to the group of girls, they could all be mistaken as sisters. "These are the leaders of the six units!"

"Leaders?" Albel mocked. "They look like they can't even take the pain of breaking a nail."

"Want to say that again?!" Kaguya growled, her hands starting to glow red.

Kokoro looked back at her, making them stop the fight, she then let Rino take the floor. "Ansem has taken the castle of Kingdom Hearts and put a barrier around it, this barrier is comprised of six locks. He has spread these locks around a parameter of the castle, but also made each elemental based. The only way to cancel it is with the corresponding element. So, Kokoro has given the six elements bodies of their own." The girl nodded, sitting back down on Sora's lap and closing her eyes. "Once the teams get the leader to the center they can cancel the lock and stop that section of the barrier, but that will cause the element to loose their heart."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Ethan asked.

Rino nodded. "Usually yes, but their hearts are locked and connected to Kokoro. Once they are merged with the guardians and complete the gates they will be free from any future Elementists." He looked back at Kokoro. "This also means that her powers to use them will be gone for the entire fight, from this moment on to be exact." Everyone was about to start asking questions, but he just raised his hand. "This was decided on by Kokoro herself, I had no hear-say about it." Everyone went silent. "Okay, we have made the six teams, each team will be dropped a safe distance from the connection point. Once the element has achieved its job; that section will be completed. Get out and back to the drop off point. It should be safer then the heart of the area. Once all of the barriers are down Kokoro and her team will go inside the castle and stop Ansem. Once Ansem is taken out the worlds should return back to normal, and we should all return to our homes."

"What about... our powers?" Phoenix asked, she was part of the fighting teams and liked her dream power coming to life.

He shook his head. "All of the powers will be gone; we will go back to our normal selves. Yes the time has passed, and everyone that lived will remember, but the powers will vanish as will the connection between worlds. We will most likely never meet our friends from the other worlds ever again." Everyone was silent; this wasn't a good pep talk before a final battle. "Any questions?"

"Not really..." Inuyasha stood up, cracking his knuckles. "We are going to get specific orders when we split up into teams?" Rino nodded his head.

Skarwind also stood up. "Are the guardians leaving Kokoro as well to help protect the elements?"

"Yes, she has let them free as well." Rino summed up. "Any more questions?"

"Will..." Kokoro started. She was the one that apparently had planned almost all of it, why would she be asking a question. "Will we... have time to say goodbye?" Rino was silent once more. She opened her eyes and looked down at Sora's hands. "Will we?"

Everyone was quiet; then he shook his head in dissatisfaction. "Sorry, it will happen right after the final battle is over, just like last time."

"Oh... okay then..." Kokoro got up, never taking Sora's hand. "Then I guess... this is our last night together as friends and comrades." She walked up to the front of the group, looking at Momo and Aki. Both nodded as Kokoro turned around to the other members of the final battle, each one ready to fight for what they believe in. "Okay then! Listen up people!" She started her pep talk to the crowd. "This mission is going to be our hardest, and we will most likely lose a lot of friends to it. But that doesn't matter! If this works out then everyone who lost their hearts in this final assault should come back, we will all come back! Also... spend today like it was your last..." She become quiet, everyone was silent waiting for her. "Because... for some it might be your last. For others it might be the last night with another you care for. So... spend tonight like it was the last. Live life to the fullest or die trying." Everyone stood up right or got up from their seats, then started to clap.

Kokoro looked up at everyone that was doing this, every last fighter in her group. She then smiled as everyone started to cheer, Kokoro formed her daggers and raised one up into the air, the cheers of victory getting louder. She then lowered her hands, letting the daggers vanish. Kokoro took one last looked at Sora, him staring at the ground, and she walked off to have a little talk with Aki and Momo.

* * *

**sooooooooooooo many more chars, but now it's time for the final battle! Let's see how it goes! Stay tuned for chapter 64, it'll be coming soon!**

**_Kokoro_**


End file.
